Family
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: After a mass kidnapping, House and Cuddy are forced to adopt parental roles to a traumatized Cameron, Chase and Thirteen. Will they be able to hold it together while they wait to be rescued? Huddy. SEQUEL COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is a story I wrote like a year ago but took down on a stupid impulse. It had great reviews and quite a following, so I thought i'd repost it for others (newer people) to read. It's 22 chapters long and I will post the first 3 today and then 1 chapter per day after that. I know I get intimidated when I see someone post a long story in one dump. Reviews are always the elixir of life in this household (that and goldfish crackers) so please let me know what you guys think! I'm hoping maybe reading some comments will help inspire me to pick up on the other stories I'm currently working on/have left hanging. Oh, and this story IS finished, but there IS a sequel (tho that one isn't finished... not yet at least!)

-----

**Title: **Family

**Rating:** M (violence, language, sexual situations, abuse/torture etc)

**Pairing:** House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or the premise to the show. Don't sue okay? I had a dream, that's all.

**Summary:** (Huddy) After a mass kidnapping, House and Cuddy are forced to adopt parental roles to a traumatized Cameron, Chase and Thirteen. Will they be able to hold it together while they wait to be rescued? (dark!fic)

**Authors Note:** Okay, so this sorta twisted story idea came from a dream I had last night. I know I should stop creating new stories and finish the ones I've started. But I can't help it. This one won't leave me alone.

Since I haven't seen season four, or most of five, I'm going to set this mid season three. The obvious exception is that thirteen is present. My excuse is that she's replaced Foreman on the team and has been working with them for some time now. I'm not a huge fan of Foreman and I like 13, and wanted another female in this story, so yeah. :) She also isn't sick (or if she is, she hasn't found out yet).

The story might start out slow, but please give it a chance. There will be some heavy adult material in here, but I will put a warning at the beginning of each chapter as is appropriate. Reviews greatly appreciated!

-----

**Chapter 1**

House could feel it starting in the base of his skull; this low, dull ache that was slowly drawing him out of unconsciousness. It was not his usual morning wake up pain, so he reached down to touch his right thigh, checking to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Fuck." He hissed, as he now added the throbbing of his dead muscles to his list of morning complaints.

"House?" A shaky voice spoke, much too close to his ear for his comfort. It was female, and it was familiar, but when he opened his eyes he found himself unable to focus his vision. "Greg, wake up." The trembling body next to him was now shaking his shoulders.

"I'm up, I'm up." He groaned and wiped the blurriness from his eyes. Now that he could see more clearly, he turned and nearly choked on his tongue. Cuddy was leaning over him, her face as white as the blanket draped over her shoulders. He was about to make some inappropriate retort about continuing whatever it was they must have been doing, when he noticed that she was crying. "Cuddy?"

Cuddy couldn't keep her composure anymore and the instant he looked at her she broke down. "Oh god, House." She collapsed onto his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she sobbed. Now he knew he wasn't dreaming.

He took a few seconds to glance around; they were not in any room he recognized. It was definitely a bedroom, seeing as they were both situated on what seemed to be a king sized four poster bed. The walls were a dark red, which with the brown carpet gave the room a very warm, sensual feel. Only warm and sensual was _not_ what he was feeling right then. "Where the fuck are we?"

*****

Chase kept his arms wrapped tightly around the hysterical girl in his lap. Cameron hadn't stopped crying since she'd come back into the room; dressed now in a soft pink and white pajama set. The edge of the sleeves and neckline were adorned with a darker pink lace; the color matching the ribbons holding her hair into pigtails. The contrast between her outfit and his was striking. His pajama bottoms were a medium blue; his long sleeve top a few shades lighter. Both were covered in colorful cartoon dinosaurs.

"Oh god..." She kept sobbing into his shoulder as he rocked her gently. His mind was screaming, threatening to shut his own body down, but he refused to let it. He had to keep himself together; the girls were going to need him.

The door hidden in the shadowy hallway creaked open and then slammed shut. "Thirteen?" He choked out, unable to force the fear from his voice. She'd been gone almost two hours; having been dragged out at the same time Cameron had been let back in. The youngest doctor let out a pitiful whimper, and stepped shakily out of the darkness.

She had also been dressed in pink, only she was in a knee length nightgown instead of a top and bottom set like Cameron and him. Instead of sleeves, she had dark pink ruffles around her upper arms, giving the outfit an unmistakable princess feel. On the front of the fabric was a large, light brown bear. Her dark hair had also been pulled into pigtails, only with white ribbons adorning hers.

Remy was biting down on her tongue as her shoulders trembled; she'd managed to keep it together until that very moment. Only now, at the sight of her friends, she immediately broke down and threw herself into Chase's arms, her own sobs mixing with Cameron's.

Chase pulled the girl tight into his chest, her head bumping into Cameron's. Neither girl seemed to notice; their hands had wrapped themselves into the fabric of the other's clothing, pulling them closer together. The three now sat huddled together on the unfamiliar floor, none of them wanting to think about was going to come next.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean you don't remember?!" Cuddy was no longer crying on House's chest; she was now pacing frantically in front of the large bed. She had on the same outfit she'd gone into work that morning with, only now the fabric was crumpled and sticking uncomfortably to her sweaty frame. "If you didn't bring us here, then what the _hell_ is going on!?"

House was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the floor in front of his boss. He was still in his jeans and grey vintage t-shirt, but his sports jacket was missing. So was his cane. "Lisa, please, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Cuddy paused at this and let out an uncomfortable laugh. Was he actually trying to make a joke of their situation? The last thing either of them remembered was the fight they'd been having over a dead body in the hospital's morgue. The argument had nothing to do with the corpse, but that's where she had found him hiding from clinic duty. That's where he'd been hiding with- "House!" She brought a hand to her mouth. "The others. Your team! They were with us. Do you think they're okay? You haven't seen them, right?"

House was testing how much weight he could place on his leg; when he could manage to take a few steps without collapsing, he made his way slowly over to her. "Hey, shhh." He pulled the dark haired woman into his arms and held her tightly. Cuddy was soon crying again. "I don't know why we're here, and I don't remember being taken." He glanced once more around the room, this time looking for anything that might give away their location. The room had no windows and only one door. Cuddy had already tried opening it, but it was bolted shut.

He thought back to the incident in the morgue. Cameron and Chase had followed him into the unit, the former berating him for skipping out on his duties, the latter just as eager to escape flu season fun. His most recent addition, Remy "Thirteen" Hadley, had showed up a minute later to warn him that Cuddy had seen his escape. Only the words hadn't left her mouth two seconds before the dean of the hospital stepped into view. The image of her red in the face and angry was in complete contrast to how she looked right now. "We've obviously been drugged. The others could be here too, and we'd never know it."

Cuddy had already known this, but to hear it from him only made her cry harder. She was absolutely terrified; not only did they have no idea where they were, or why they were there, but they had no idea if anyone had seen them being taken. A part of her was glad she at least had House with her. As awful as it made her feel to admit that, she knew he would do whatever he could to make sure they escaped unharmed.

*****

Chase ran his hands through his hair as his bare feet carried him across the beige carpet towards the girls. The room had an unusually large alcove in one wall, which housed a large, wooden bunk bed. The top was a standard twin size, but the bottom was larger, more like a queen. He'd managed to convince the girls that they move to it, as his body was aching from sitting on the floor for so long.

Cameron had fallen asleep first, her delicate hands clasped tightly around Remy; the newest duckling fitfully drifting off not long after that. Chase couldn't sleep. Instead, he had searched every corner of the room and the adjoining bathroom, only to come to the conclusion that there was no way they were leaving this place of their own volition.

He was now standing against the mattress, staring down at his coworkers. Cameron appeared to be crying in her sleep, while Remy twitched every so often, small gasps and moans periodically escaping her lips. Seeing this, he couldn't help the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. He'd never been what one would consider a 'tough guy', but he'd also never cried so easily and so many times in one day.

He wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his pajama's and carefully crawled onto the bed next to the girls. The soft, blue comforter easily covered all three of them, but that didn't stop him from curling himself behind Remy, his arms now tangled with theirs.

*****

"How can you even _think_ that eating that is a good idea?" Cuddy was once more pacing across the carpet, only this time her outrage was focused on her lover. They had fallen asleep at some point, and when they awoke there was a table covered in breakfast food opposite the giant bed. Without so much as a second thought, House had dug into the pancakes and eggs.

"They wouldn't go through the trouble of bringing us here if they intended to poison us." He mumbled through his omelet. He lifted a piece of pancake with his fork and offered it to her. Cuddy ground her teeth together for a moment before relenting and taking a seat opposite him.

"They could drug us again." She countered as she took the fork from House. She had calculated that they must have been missing for nearly 24 hours, a fact which was slowly being confirmed by the painful gnawing in her stomach.

House shoved another piece of bacon into his mouth. "Just eat it. Who knows if, or when, we'll be getting another meal." He hadn't meant to scare her, but it did the trick and she obediently took a bite of the pancake.

"Do you think they're going to kill us?" She asked after clearing the majority of her plate. The orange juice was doing a good job washing it all down, but she really wished they'd been given some coffee.

He had also finished eating and was now emptying his mug. It was a question he'd been asking himself since the moment they'd woken up the day before. "I'd hope if they wanted to kill us, they'd have given us something like steak to eat. I mean, who chooses eggs for their last meal?"

As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. "Sorry." He set his mug down and reached across the table to grasp Cuddy's hand. The woman had begun to tear up at his comment, and the last thing he'd really wanted to do was upset her further. She gripped his hand tightly. "Hey, don't worry. We're here for _some_ reason. And think about it, as far as kidnappers go, they're being pretty considerate, no?" He used his free hand to illustrate their reasonably comfortable surroundings. "I mean, it's not like they're dragging us out individually and beating us."

*****

When Cameron awoke the next morning to find herself still curled against Remy, her heart sank back into her stomach. She had hoped it had been a nightmare; a bad dream that she'd soon wake up from. "Remy?" She whispered, the woman's face lying inches from hers. The blanket was covering most of their body, so she could only feel the other woman's legs wrapped around hers. Their arms were also pretzeled between them, adding to her inability to move. "Thirteen?"

This got the woman to groan softly and blink open her eyes. For a fleeting moment she forgot about their situation, and stared fixedly into Cameron's green eyes. The entire department already knew about her sexual orientation, and she'd never been shy with how she felt about the immunologist. Only now, even with the woman she'd unabashedly had the hots for lying next to her, the last thing on her mind was sex. "Allison." She returned the whisper.

The two remained silent, staring at each other for a few seconds before a noise across the room caused them both to cry out. Cameron pulled her arms free and wrapped them tightly around Remy's neck, hugging herself frantically to the girl. "Oh god, oh god." She whimpered once more, her body shaking as she fought back the tears.

Remy grabbed the blanket and hoisted it close, her arms pulling as much fabric as possible into her embrace. It wasn't that she felt protected by it, she just needed the comfort that something held tight in her arms would bring. "Chase?" She whimpered, recognizing the sound of the large wooden door being opened. Sure enough, the intensivist scrambled into the room, flinging himself against the far wall and collapsing to the carpet in a heap.

"Oh god." Cameron continued to whimper as she watched them exit the shadows and turn towards the bed. She gave up on holding it in and began to scream as Remy was pulled from her arms. "No, no no! Stop it! Leave us alone!" She cried, frantically reaching out to grasp the struggling doctors outstretched arms. It was to no avail, and within moments, she and Chase were once again left alone.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cuddy stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her damp hair hung carelessly down her neck, clinging to her still paler than normal skin. Without her makeup, the purple rings under her eyes were much more pronounced, and her cheeks lacked their usual tint. "This is crazy." She sighed as she picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded to finish cleaning herself up.

After breakfast, she and House had done a more thorough examination of their prison. Originally, neither had noticed the short hallway on the wall behind the bed. On inspection they realized it led to a large, ornate, master bathroom suite. Fresh towels and sheets were folded in a tall linen closet while every bathroom accessory you could imagine were tucked away in the drawers under the double sinks.

Once more, without any hesitation, House had leapt head first into a situation they had no way of knowing was safe. He'd stripped from his clothes in a less than sexy manor and half a minute later was singing "Yellow Submarine" beneath the spray of the shower. Cuddy had sat down on the toilet seat to think over this new piece of their situation. When House had finished washing up, and didn't appear to be dying, she relented and took off her own clothes and followed his lead.

Now she was wrapped in an oversized towel as she made her way across the carpet to the brown leather love seat on the far wall. House had rummaged through one of the dressers and had found some appropriately fitted clean clothes. Now, sitting in a pair of light blue acid wash jeans, he thumbed the remote of a large screen tv, searching for a show he would recognize.

"You seem to be settling in rather well." Cuddy frowned as she noticed the pile of clothes next to him. She picked up the top piece and examined the maroon shirt a few moments before dropping her towel and pulling it on over her head. She chose to ignore the crude whistling coming from her lover as she then pulled on the pair of panties and black knee length skirt.

House scooted over to allow her room on the couch; he had set the remote down, satisfied for the moment with watching Baywatch reruns. "Like I said, we may as well take advantage of what we've been giving." Cuddy bit her lip as she found herself slowly agreeing with him. House reached an arm around his boss and pulled her against him. "I mean, if we refuse their hospitality, who knows what will happen?" He zoned out suddenly as a pack of red wearing lifeguards slow motioned across the screen.

*****

Chase rinsed the washcloth in the sink once more, trying his best to ignore the crimson liquid swirling down the drain. When it was once more clean and damp, he brought it back over to the toilet, where Remy was sitting silently. She was situated on the top of the tank with her feet resting on the closed lid. Her pale yellow summer dress was bunched around her waist; her eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall.

Neither spoke as he ran the cloth once more up the inside of her thigh, careful not to press too roughly on her slowly purpling flesh. She hadn't said anything since her return, but the face she had given him on first inspection had told him all. "I'm sorry." He whispered, seeing her wince at his touch.

Remy glanced up at him, her glossy eyes momentarily making contact with his. "It's okay." She whispered back, giving him a small smile. Chase returned it, his stomach twisting into knots as he fought with the rage burning inside him. He knew she must have fought them, when they took her into the white room. Part of him wanted to ask her what she'd been thinking; why she hadn't taken their threats seriously. But that would make him a hypocrite, because he'd fought them too.

"Do you think Allison is okay?" She asked when he set the washcloth in the sink for the last time. The hem of her skirt was now pushed down over her knees, but she hadn't moved from her sitting position. It still hurt too much to move.

Chase left the rag in the sink and wiped his hands on his khaki shorts. His t-shirt wasn't covered in dinosaurs, but had a large yellow bulldozer streaking across the front. He opened his mouth to reassure Remy when the all too familiar creek of the large wooden door reverberated into the bathroom. Both doctors stiffened at the sound and turned towards the hallway. A few seconds later they heard the door slamming, but nothing else.

Chase looked back at Thirteen and then stepped slowly out of the bathroom, into the hallway leading into the bedroom. Cameron was in a similar style sundress to Remy's, only hers was purple. "Allison?" Chase whispered as he approached the motionless woman.

At her name, Cameron slowly turned her head towards her colleague. There were simply no more tears left in her to shed, so her eyes remained puffy and dry as she looked at him helplessly. "Robert..." Her body trembled as she watched him slowly approach. "They... they..." She couldn't say it, she simply locked up and waited for him to come close enough to embrace her.

*****

"So..." House tossed the remote onto the side table and hung his head over the back of the sofa. They had been watching television for hours, only stopping to eat the lunch that had been pushed under a flap in the large door. All attempts they had made to communicate with whomever had delivered the food fell flat, so they gave up for the moment and ate the sandwiches in silence. Cuddy was now thumbing through a magazine she'd taken from a stack by the television; she was trying her best to get her mind off their situation.

"Do you wanna fuck?" House rolled his head towards his boss, all seriousness in his expression. This got a rise out of her, but not quite the type he'd been looking for.

"Are you kidding me? Greg! We're being held prisoner in whoever the fuck knows where, and you want to get it on like rabbits?" She dropped the magazine into her lap to stare at him incredulously.

This got a shrug out of him. "I never said anything about rabbits." He reached forward and pulled her into his arms.

She let him, though she was still annoyed that he'd even suggest such a thing. "We should be trying to find a way out of here." She told him, placing her head on his shoulder none the less.

"We've already looked; the only way we're leaving here is through that door." He inclined his head towards the door behind them. "We just need to ride it out; find out what they want with us."

Cuddy sighed and laced her fingers with the hand that had snaked around her stomach. She knew he was right, like usual, but it still felt incredibly wrong to be doing nothing. It's not like they could stay there, being fed through a slot in the door and watching television all day, right? Then again... "What if they don't want anything from us? I mean, what if this is all some sick psychological game, or something? They could keep us here forever if they wanted to."

House frowned as he thought about that. He was a logical person, it didn't sound likely that anyone would go through the trouble if no personal gain was involved. "I doubt that's the case. No one goes through this kind of trouble without getting _something_ in return."

**Authors Note:** yep I know that was a crap place to end the chapter but the formatting changes a little from here on in. The chapters will be dated and take place more in the present and less... well, there will be less of them simply _talking_ about what happened, and more of it actually happening 'live'. If that makes sense. Of course it does. Yeah... So that's it for today, please review guys! Depending on the response I get I may post the next chapter sooner... or maybe later ;) Yeah, I'm going to pull one of _those_ stunts :P Hehe. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Current A/N:** Yay thanks for the reveiws :) I'm glad some of you who read it previously are back! So, here's the next bit.

**Authors Note:** Okay, to help with the progression of this fic, i'm going to start labeling the days. There is going to be a shift from the way the first 3 chapters were written, to the ones from now on. Hopefully it works out better this new way :)

This chapter is also going to contain some pretty graphic/disturbing material and explicit sex.

**Chapter 4**

_Day 3_

Chase braced his fall with his hands, grunting as he felt a stab of pain shoot up his left wrist. He kept his eyes clenched as he was rolled onto his back. A forceful pair of hands pushed down on his shoulders while another yanked off his pajama bottoms. Once they were off, his waist was then pinned to the floor while his top was pulled over his head. Now that he was fully naked, the hands let go of him and walked back over to the wall.

"Robbie." Chase winced at the sound of _his_ voice and rolled onto his side, curling his knees tightly into his chest. He still kept his eyes firmly shut. "Robbie." The voice repeated, this time noticeably louder and more authoritative. When the trembling doctor still didn't respond, "Come here child, or I'll have to punish you again!"

This caused the hairs on Chase's neck to stand up. Against all better judgment, he slowly uncurled himself and got shakily to his feet. Now that he was standing, he had to crack open his eyes to make sure he was facing _him_.

"Come here, boy." The voice spoke, this time much softer and less threatening. Chase choked down the sobs forming in his throat as he tentatively walked forward. When he stopped in front of the large, throne like rocking chair, a new set of hands reached out and gripped him around the hips, pulling him onto the chair as well.

The figure had Chase straddle his lap; the boys knees on the seat besides his hips while their chests pressed together. He felt a hand brush through his blonde hair and bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying. The figure pulled gently on the boys head, resting it gingerly on his shoulder as he began to rock them back and forth.

As the chair moved, a hand was brought down across Chase's back, rubbing soothingly over the terrified mans skin. "Shhhhhhh, Robbie." A hauntingly calm voice whispered as a second hand began to travel down his skin, this time straying more towards the boys stomach. "You don't want to fight this." It told him as the hand drifted further downward towards the juncture of his thighs.

*****

Cuddy couldn't believe she was doing this; _here_, in their prison. She had no doubt that there were camera's in the room, and probably microphones; still she found herself dipping her hand into House's boxers. She wanted to blame it on the stress of their situation, or the adult channel House had switched the television to, but who was she kidding? She was aroused; his hands effortlessly sending shivers up her bare back as they stumbled their way towards the oversized bed.

She landed on her back, her knees bent over the edge of the mattress as House maneuvered her out of her skirt and panties. Her shirt was already lying across the room, keeping his jeans company. "Yours now." She instructed as she tried to yank down his boxers before he could climb on top of her.

"Mrow." House grinned naughtily at her, and with skillful ease he slipped the fabric to his ankles and kicked them off with his butchered leg. He had barely set his good knee on the blankets before her hands reached out to grip his swollen cock. This caused him to groan loudly as he lost his balance and quickly rolled from his side onto his back. Without his Vicoden, he was finding it harder and harder to put stress on his right thigh, so this position suited him just fine.

Cuddy hadn't let go of him as he rolled and was now pumping his length fervently, bringing him to his full capacity. House closed his eyes as her tongue soon slid over the tip of his cock, her lips then circling around him and sucking eagerly. "Woah, slow down Speedy Gonzales." He entwined his fingers into her hair and pulled her up his body until their faces were mere inches away. He lifted his head and placed a kiss to her lips, which she returned but then immediately pulled away.

"I want to _fuck_ House; this isn't our bedroom, incase you've forgotten." She stared down at him, her eyes dark with lust and need. He kept his gaze on her, unable to push away the unsettled feelings stirring inside him as he took her in. He new her spontaneous sexual appetite was some form of coping mechanism, to forget about their helpless situation. Only, he wasn't sure if he would be taking advantage of her state of mind, if he gave her what she wanted. "Stop thinking and _fuck_ me."

All rational thought fled his mind as he felt her straddle him; her moist sex dragging across his abdomen as it searched. Soon he felt her slide down on him, pushing him to the hilt in one, agonizing thrust. House had to grab onto the blankets beneath him as he fought with his body not to release right then and there. "Oh god." He uttered breathlessly as she started to raise and lower her hips; each downward thrust bringing their bodies tightly together.

Cuddy was alternating between gripping his shoulders for support and using his chest as a scratching post for her uncharacteristically long nails. "Mmm, Greg." She moaned when she felt his hands grip her hips, alleviating some of the strain on her thighs. He kept their pace steady, which was doing less and less for her, so she leant back in his lap, sliding a hand down to their union, and began rubbing her clit feverishly.

House was desperately holding back; wanting her to reach her orgasm first. With her fingers teasing herself, he didn't have to wait too much longer before he felt her stiffen; her back arched while a high pitched whimper escaped her parted lips. The feel of her walls clenching around him, brought him moments later, though he refrained from making any noise louder than a low grunt.

Her body satiated, Cuddy began to wind down from the high, her body still trapping him inside. "Oh god." She whispered as her eyes made contact with his. House saw it coming moments before the first tear spilled down her flushed cheek; his arms reaching up to pull her into his embrace. "Oh god." She was now crying fully, her face buried in the spot between his neck and shoulder.

He couldn't think of anything to say. He knew he could never empathize with what she was feeling at that moment, so trying to reassure her would be pointless. It was hard enough for him to pinpoint what it was _he _was feeling, so to avoid the risk of sounding patronizing, he simply kept his mouth shut and held her to him as she cried.

*****

"Your brother was such a good boy for me, so as a reward I'm not going to fuck either of you." Allison tightened her grip on Remy's hand as they watched the man circling around them. As had happened twice before, the moment they'd been brought into the white room, they had been forced to the floor and stripped of all their clothing. Now they stood, naked and trembling, in the center of the room as dark, piercing eyes examined them.

"Please let us go." Cameron whimpered as the figure tightened his circle to the point he could easily reach out and touch them. The new day had brought with it fresh batches of tears, and neither girl had hesitated to take advantage of this.

"Why would I let you leave?" The voice questioned. "This is your home; this is where you'll grow up." At his cryptic response the girls glanced at each other and began to cry harder. "No no no, shhhhh." He soothed as he brought a hand up to wipe some of the tears off of Remy's cheeks. The girl pulled away and instinctively inched behind her friend. The figure had stopped circling and was now glancing patiently between the two frightened girls. "It's okay to cry now; I know you miss your Mommy and Daddy." This time his hand brushed across Cameron's face. "But they will be home soon, which is why I need to teach you to become more obedient, satisfying children."

Remy jerked away again as the hand tried to brush through one of her pigtails. "Satisfying?" She questioned through her tears. She could have easily guessed what he was referring to, but the words had come out of her mouth before she could stop herself. The figure smiled lovingly at her, but didn't answer.

"I need you two princesses to follow me now." The man was suddenly walking away from them towards a large door in the corner of the room. Neither girl moved from their spot. Sensing that he was alone, the figure turned rapidly and pointed a heated finger towards them. "Girls, come here now!" He pointed to the floor beside him.

Allison forced herself to take a step forward, the hand still gripping Remy's causing the other girl to unwillingly follow her. "We have to do this." She whispered to the younger doctor as they made eye contact. "Chase said not to fight him." Remy was biting so hard on her lip that blood was beginning to trickle down her chin. She didn't understand how either of them could say such a thing, as it felt to her like giving up. Cameron tugged harder on her hand when she'd stopped moving forward with her. "Remy, please." Her voice was almost desperate, pleading. "We should stay together."

The figure had about run out of patience. "Listen to your sister, Remy." He tried to keep calm through his gritted, tense teeth. "Or I will separate you two and take back what I had said about the fuckings." This got the younger girl to unhinge and together they slowly crossed the floor towards him and the door.

*****

Chase pulled the helpless yellow duck all the way to the bottom of the large garden style tub, and then let it go, watching as it soared up to the waters surface with a satisfying _plop_. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to empty the entire bucket of bath toys into the water with him, but now that he was surrounded by rubber ducks and toy boats, he found it oddly comforting; like it could take his mind off of everything that had happened and give him something innocent and benign to deal with.

He was halfway through orchestrating a ducks vs pirates sea battle when the door in the bedroom swung open and then slammed shut a few moments later. Startled though he was, he hadn't jumped this time. He'd just assumed it was Cameron and Thirteen being brought back in. This was confirmed, when a few seconds later, they both appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. Each had on identical bright pink dresses; their hair no longer in pigtails, but sprawled damply across their neck and shoulders. Chase ignored his quickly drifting armadas to look up at them. "Hi." It was all he could think of to say.

"Hi." Cameron replied softly, followed moments later by an awkward Thirteen. The two girls walked further into the bathroom until they were staring down at Chase in the oversized tub.

Chase took note of their appearance and frowned. "They let you shower somewhere else?" He absently grabbed a duck that was floating by his left arm and squeezed it, water squirting out of the hole in the bottom of the toy.

"He gave us a bubble bath." Remy stated, reaching up to wipe away a stray piece of hair from her forehead. The two girls continued to watch the toys floating around the surface of the water, neither showing much emotion over the events of the last hour. As doctors, they instantly recognized the symptoms of shock in each other, but when compared to alternative reactions, none of them seemed to care.

Allison watched as Chase continued to play with the yellow duck. "Can we?" She motioned towards the water hesitantly, oddly afraid of being rejected by him. Chase immediately moved towards the far end of the tub and kept his eyes on the water as both girls stripped off their dresses and climbed in next to him. "I feel like such a little kid." Allison whispered as she plucked a toy pirate ship from the surface and held it up to her face.

Remy was rubbing her arms beneath the surface of the water, desperately trying to get rid of the chill that had settled permanently into her body. "I think that's the point." She sighed in response, giving first Allison and then Chase a defeated look.

There was a momentary pause before Chase found himself holding back a painful grin. "They don't teach you how to deal with _this _in Med School." He shook his head. "I'm sorry guys." He quickly followed up, though he couldn't wipe the expression off his face. "This is just so, well, _fucked up_."

"Yeah." Allison pushed her pirate ship across the water over towards Remy, who splashed it towards Chase. "But three doctors from the same department mysteriously gone missing, is definitely going to alert the authorities. I'm sure House has got everyone and their grandmother out looking for us."

Chase sucked on his lip at this. "Allison, House and Cuddy were with us in the Morgue. I mean, that's the last place I remember being before waking up here."

Remy looked up from the toy mermaid she was inspecting. "You think they're here as well?" Her stomach was twisting itself into knots at the thought.

Allison squeezed a rubber frog, which unceremoniously squirted a stream of water right into her face. They suddenly found themselves laughing, unable to stay serious in the moment. The oldest doctor was the first to come to her senses. "Oh god, listen to us. We _are_ acting like little kids." Her face took on a fearful expression as she glanced between her two colleagues.

Chase frowned. "Well, if House _is_ here, then I'm sure someone else will notice us missing." He suddenly realized that he'd been staring at Allison's chest and quickly averted his eyes. She hadn't noticed. Or if she had, she didn't say anything. "We already know that whoever this guy is, he's not afraid to - " He stopped mid-sentence, knowing they all understood his point. "I think we should just play along for now."

Remy glanced at him, eyes wide. "Chase, he's raped us once. You think he won't do it again if we play along with his sick fantasy?" The mermaid in her hands was emitting a high pitched squeak as she clenched it tightly in her fists.

"I don't know what he'll do if we cooperate, Remy, but he's made damn sure we know what he'll do if we don't." Chase reached out and placed a hand on the youngest doctors shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Thirteen drew in a deep breath and held it while she willed herself not to start crying again. Allison stared at her empathetically and carefully drew the girl into her arms. Moments later Chase was on her other side, his own arms crossing over Cameron's as they cocooned the tearful doctor between them.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I'm rather agitated right now for some reason so i thought i'd post this chapter earlier than I was going to. I'd still love reviews for this and the previous one though. Reviews are making me feel better right now and I know that's lame and shallow but it is what it is.

_Warning:_ _Some adult content in this chapter as well - not explicit sex but implied_

**Chapter 05**

_Day 4_

"I hate chicken nuggets." Thirteen sighed as she none the less took a bite of the crispy piece of poultry in her hand. When she'd finished chewing, she looked at the decapitated remains of the breaded Tyrannosaurus Rex. "I especially hate animal shaped chicken nuggets."

Allison popped a Stegosaurus into her mouth, washing it down with her strawberry kool-aid. "Stop complaining, I can't hear what the orange one's saying." She reached for the remote and turned up the volume on the recessed television opposite the bunk beds.

"Tender Heart Bear." Chase spoke, his own mouth full of ketchup smothered french fries. He pointed to the Care Bear on the screen. "See the heart on his stomach." Both Remy and Allison turned to look at him, curiosity mixed with amusement on their faces. He shrugged his shoulders and brought his own plastic cup to his lips. "What? I spent some time in Pedes, remember?"

Remy rolled her eyes at his blatantly false explanation. "Sure, if you say so." She gaped when he stuck his tongue out at her before going back to his dinner. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself." She'd set her plate on her knees in order to cross her arms over her chest. She'd been given a top and bottom pajama set to wear; the bright pink of the pattern giving her skin an unnatural orange tint.

It was Chase's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, cause I've _always_ dreamed of growing up to be kidnapped and forced to play a child in some sick mans perverted fantasy." He dropped the nugget he was holding onto his plate, and averted his eyes to the blanket wrapped around their legs.

Allison elbowed Remy in the side, causing the younger woman to cry out and push her back. "Seriously though, look at us. We're dressed like kids, eating dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, drinking some sugary liquid monstrosity and watching some gay cartoon bears shoot rainbows out of their stomachs."

"They're not gay." Chase interrupted.

Remy gawked at him and pointed at the television, where currently a pink bear with a rainbow on it's stomach was singing about friendship. "Either their gay, or I'm the Queen of fucking England."

Allison grabbed the girls plate off her lap to keep it from being knocked to the blankets. "Remy, calm down. Don't take this out on Chase. He's just trying to make the best of a shitty situation." This got the girl to stop fidgeting. "Here, finish your food. It'll make you sleepy." She passed the plate back to the girl.

Remy took it, "Gee, thanks _big sis_." She responded flippantly. Allison sighed and glanced past the girl to Chase, who was mirroring her concerned expression. Neither could think of what to say to her remark, so they ignored it and silently turned back to the movie.

*****

Cuddy wrapped her hair tightly in a towel as she pulled on a set of flannel pajama's House had dug out for her. Neither had mentioned the sex the previous day, so an air of awkwardness hung between them. When she'd finished brushing her teeth she took a deep breath, straightened her back, and walked out into the bedroom.

House was sitting on the leather sofa; his body hunched over and his knees on his elbows. Cuddy did not like the look on his face as she approached. "Greg?" She called to him cautiously as edged around the coffee table to take a seat next to him. He didn't answer, so she followed his gaze down towards a maroon manila folder on the glass table in front of them. Curiosity mingling with her concern, she reached out a hand to pick it up.

"Don't." House said, his voice suddenly piercing the room. He didn't sound authoritative or commanding; his tone gave the impression that he knew what would be best for her. She ignored him and grabbed the folder anyway, opening it up in her lap.

"Oh dear god." Her hand instantly went to her mouth as she looked at the image in front of her. "Dr. Cameron." She moaned in despair as she studied the glossy color photo. Allison was standing before a white wall, her arms wrapped tightly around a stuffed lion. Her terrified face was staring off to the left at someone, or something, behind the camera. She was wearing the pink and white pajama set she'd been forced into their first night there; her dark auburn hair swept up into her ribbon wrapped pigtails. Cuddy couldn't keep looking at the photo and quickly placed it face down on the coffee table. "House, what the hell is this?"

House hadn't looked at the photo again, having seen all he'd wanted to see the first time he'd glanced at it. "The rest of it reads like adoption paperwork." He muttered into the hands he was now clasping in front of his mouth. "Whoever the fuck has us here believes she's a kid, or is making her act like a kid, I don't know." He bit down on his knuckle now. "It's like their planning for us to be her parents."

Cuddy could only stair at him in disbelief. She understood the words coming out of his mouth, but the meaning behind them simply wouldn't compute. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" She wanted to look through the rest of the paperwork to see where House had come to this conclusion, but he'd suddenly taken the folder and tossed it onto the floor.

He tried not to vent his anger on her, so remained silent until he was sure his voice would be level. "Don't read it." He told her once more. "Just trust me when I say that whoever these people are, I... I don't think they're planning on ransoming us." He turned and finally met her gaze. "I think they plan on keeping us here indefinitely."

*****

Allison moaned softly in her sleep, her delicate lips twitching at the corners as her eyes darted back and forth under their lids. Chase watched her in the dim glow of the night lights, the arm around her stomach instinctively pulling her closer to him. "Shhh." He soothed, placing a gentle kiss to her exposed neck. Not long after they had finished dinner, two men had come in; one to clean up their dishes, the other to drag Cameron out and bring her to _him_. She'd returned fairly quickly, her face as white as a ghost, and immediately made for the bathroom.

He had tried to comfort her as she emptied her stomach into the toilet, but his words didn't seem to penetrate the barrier she had thrown up around her emotions. When she had finished brushing her teeth, she'd turned to him, her own face more reassuring than his. The two had then made their way back to the bed in silence.

Now she was anything but silent, and her whimpers soon woke Remy from her own fitful sleep. The two conscious doctors shared a look through the darkness, then both turned their attention to the woman curled between them. "Chase..." Remy whispered uncomfortably as she placed a hand on the other girls trembling hip. "Wake her up."

Chase shook his head. "It'll be worse if she wakes up in the middle." He released Allison's stomach and set his hand down on top of the one Remy had placed on the girls hip.

Thirteen sighed and brought her head closer, so she was now only inches away from Cameron's twitching face. "Did she say if he hurt her?" She questioned, having not been in the bathroom with them earlier.

He took a moment, trying to formulate an appropriate response. Finally, "Remy, define _hurt_."

"Yeah..." The youngest doctor trailed off, placing her head so she was now bumping foreheads with her friend. "You're right; that was a stupid question." Chase was about to scold her for apologizing when the figure between them suddenly went deathly quiet. "Allison?" Remy whispered in alarm, pulling her hand from his, to roughly shake her shoulders. "Chase, I think she stopped breathing." Panic began to fill her stomach; she quickly tossed off the blankets and turned the girl onto her back.

Chase watched for a few moments as Remy prepared to force air into the girl's lungs, but when her lips were millimeters away, he pushed her roughly to the side. "No, don't. Just wait." He gripped onto the young woman's arm as she tried to push him back towards the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" She cried as she struggled in his grip. Before she could get out another word, the girl between them took a deep breath and then continued to breathe normally, as if nothing had happened.

"Sleep apnea." Chase explained, releasing Remy's arm. "Why do you think she drinks so much coffee in the morning?"

Thirteen felt like smacking him. "It would have been nice if someone told me this ahead of time." She sank back into the bed and yanked the blanket up over them. Her heart rate was nearing a normal rhythm now.

Chase put his arm over Allison's stomach but this time placed his hand on Remy's hip. "Sorry." He offered. She glanced down at his hand and frowned slightly. A week ago, the last person she'd ever imagine being in bed with her was Chase. She'd always kept a little hope alive that Allison would succumb to her charms, so the woman resting now peacefully next to her didn't phase her as much.

"Chase, what if he never lets us go?" She sighed, as she unconsciously placed her own hand across Allison to rest on his ribs. "What if he doesn't want us just acting like children, but wants to make us _think_ we're children?"

The thought had crossed his mind more often than he'd like to admit. "Stockholm Syndrome, I know." His thumb was now rubbing gentle circles over the fabric of her pants.

"Maybe we can fool him into thinking his plan worked." She offered, closing her eyes at his comforting touch.

Chase shook his head awkwardly in the pillow. "We both know the moment he tries to hurt one of us again, we wouldn't be able to keep up the facade."

"But maybe if he thinks he's succeeded, he won't have to anymore." She countered, wanting to believe what she was saying.

He rolled his head to stair up at the slats of the bed above him. "If you want to try it, be my guest. Don't get me wrong, when it comes down to it, I _will_ play along; I just don't think he's the type that is fooled easily."

She sighed and rolled her own head upward. "Maybe." The drowsiness she'd suppressed when Allison had woken her up was now returning, and she couldn't hold back a yawn. Chase was right, the moment things turned sour she'd crack. But it was worth a shot, right?

-----

**Authors Note:** So im going to try and progress this story a little more quickly, i really want to get to the point they are all together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** So maybe i'll be posting 2 chapters a day... only if I keep getting a good amount of reviews for each that is ;) Plus it's awesome to see so many people reading this story for the second time and still loving it :-D

_Warning: A little more abuse, non-con sexual acts etc_

**Chapter 6**

_Day 5_

The next morning found all three of the ducklings huddled together in the white room. This was the first time they'd all been together, and none of them knew if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The man soon walked in and they all tensed, waiting for the other men to start forcefully stripping them. Only this didn't happen; the figure skipped over initiating this act and instead stepped about ten feet away from the three. "They won't force you if you do it yourself." He said simply, noticing their tentative glances at the men around the room.

Remy bit down hard on her tongue, trying to work up the nerve to put her plan into action. Eyes closed, she counted slowly to ten and then took in a big gulp of air. Opening her eyes a few moments later, she confidently strode forward across the gap between her friends and the man. At least she hoped she was appearing confident, cause inside her mind was threatening to shut down and leave her in hysterics.

The figure inclined his head as the youngest girl approached. The bravery and certainty on her face surprised, but also pleased him. "Yes child?" He asked, smiling at her patiently. To everyones surprise, the girl began tugging at the buttons to her top, letting it fall to the floor once opened; her pajama bottoms and panties quickly following suit. She now stood there, completely naked with her arms at her side, her eyes searching his for approval.

"Interesting." He mused as he stepped around her, eyeing her up and down. "Are you trying to tell me that you understand and accept your role in the family?" She nodded slowly, her eyes now averted to the floor. She could hear Chase and Allison whimpering in the background behind her. The man stopped circling her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Prove it." With that, he turned her around to face the other two doctors.

Remy felt an overwhelming sense of shame as she looked at the incredulous expression on their faces. Allison she could understand, but she had told her idea to Chase the night before. She didn't have an opportunity to think more on this because the figure was now pushing her forwards, towards the other two. "Do you love your big sister, Remy?" He asked, motioning for the men around the room to draw Chase to the side.

"Uh, yes. I love her." She hoped he couldn't hear the wavering she knew laced her voice.

The figure released her shoulder and stepped back. "Good. Now I want you to show her how much you love her." This cryptic request caused both girls to stare up at him. He kept his face pleasant as he focused his gaze on Allison. "Little sisters love to please their older sisters." He restated, "So I think you should give your big sister an orgasm."

"What?!" Remy exclaimed, her facade immediately broken. She twirled on her heels to stare at him. "You can't expect me to-" She couldn't finish because he'd suddenly reached out and slapped her hard across the cheek. The force of the blow brought her to her knees.

"Don't hurt her!" Allison ran to her friend and brought her into her arms. Her lip was split and bleeding, but she otherwise seemed okay. The man simply stared at the two, his expression no longer pleasant.

"It was a simple instruction. If she really accepted herself as your younger sister, she would not have questioned it. Do you think your new parents are going to want a child that lies?" He paused for a few moments, running his hand over his chin. He needed a new strategy. "Allie, you're going to stay with me." He waved at his men, "Take Robbie and Remy back to their bedroom."

Allison barely had time to stand up before hands were on Remy, pulling the struggling girl towards the door. Chase was being pushed towards it as well, his angry remarks meshing with the younger girls pleading ones. Soon they were gone, leaving Cameron completely alone with him. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered, turning to face the man.

"Because there's something wrong with you." He explained, watching the surprise in her face at this new response.

"There's nothing-"

"Silence!" His voice thundered around the room, effectively silencing her in fright.

"You will not speak back to me. You will not question what I tell you." He was walking towards her now. She remained still even when his hand reached out and brushed some hair behind her ear. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically; she simply didn't have it in her to fight. Especially since he didn't seem interested in hurting her physically.

"As a young child you lived with both your Mom and Dad. You had a sister, two years younger than yourself. You lived in a nice suburban neighborhood, went to a private elementary school, had many friends..." He could see the shock in her eyes as he rattled off her history. "On the outside you appeared to be part of a happy, healthy family."

Cameron knew what was coming next and tried to prepare herself for having her past thrown back at her. "But your family wasn't happy, or healthy, was it Allie?" The hand in her hair moved to brush a stray tear from her cheek. "Shhhh, you don't have to cry." His palm was now cupping the side of her face as more tears began to spill.

"Your Mommy and Daddy stopped loving each other. They yelled and fought all the time, didn't they?" It was rhetorical so he kept on going. "Do you know why your parents split up?" He paused, giving her time to process what he was saying. Not that she needed to; for she already knew what was going to come next.

"They split up because of _you_, Allie." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, she broke down. His arms caught her before she could slide to the floor; her legs too weak to help her stand. Taking advantage of the situation he had caused, the figure hoisted the girl into his arms and carried her over to his large rocking chair. Keeping her head to his chest, he sat down, placing her body sideways across his lap.

Cameron couldn't control it; her heart was aching like it was happening all over again. A small part of her mind was trying to keep her rational, make her realize that this was just another mind game. Unfortunately, the rest of her mind was focused on relieving the pain she still felt inside.

Her hands had gripped onto his shirt the moment he'd started rocking them gently; his own hands placed benignly on her stomach and back. "Your Daddy never touched you; not like he did your sister." He continued, his voice calm and soothing. "You were so jealous of her. You wanted your Daddy to love you just as much, right?"

Allison's sobs had turned into sniffles; her eyes glazed over and unfocused as he talked to her. "You did something bad, Allie. You told Mommy he didn't love you and she got mad, didn't she? She got mad at Daddy, and that's why she made him go away." The hand on her back had slipped under her shirt in order to rub tenderly across her skin. He could feel the tension evaporating from her body, her face now pressing into his shirt for comfort.

He felt a pang of excitement as his plan was nearly completely. He continued to rock her as he prepared to force in the last dagger. "There's something very wrong with you, Allie. That's why your Daddy didn't love you."

*****

"What if we don't get rescued? Huh? What if these people do manage to brainwash her? Do they really expect us to be her parents?" Cuddy was pacing back and forth over her favorite patch of carpet by the bed. "I mean, is any of this even possible?" She paused to stare questioningly at House.

He was perched on the edge of the mattress, clad only in his boxers, his hands expertly massaging his injured thigh. The Ibuprofen he'd found in the bathroom was helping to take the edge off his Vicoden withdrawal, but was doing next to nothing for his actual pain. He was only half listening to Cuddy as she rambled off statements and questions and more statements, rarely giving him the opportunity to reply or voice his own opinion.

Now that she was silent, "Of course it's possible; cults have been doing it for years. Political parties too. They just need to strip away her identity; cause her to question everything she knows. Or make her believe she's done something bad to warrant this situation, and that the only way she can atone is by conforming. If they really want to infantilize her, I don't doubt that they're going to succeed."

Cuddy brought a hand up to her forehead, the other clutching the fabric over her chest. How could this be happening to them? What kind of sick, twisted irony was it, that she'd always wanted a baby and _now_ she was getting one? "Dr. Cameron's stronger than that." She had to hope.

House had given up hoping the moment he'd seen his ducklings folder. "No Lisa, she's not."

*****

"This is all my fault." Remy whimpered, a large stuffed dog wrapped tightly in her arms; the fur on it's head effective at soaking up her tears. Both lunch and dinner had come and gone, but Allison still hadn't been brought back. "You were right, I shouldn't have tried to fool him. Oh god Chase, what if he's really hurting her because of me?"

Chase was sitting a few feet away, his knees pulled up into his chest. He had been listening to Remy cry all day and was no more eager to comfort her now than he had been earlier. He had told her it wouldn't work, trying to pretend she'd succumbed. But she still tried, and failed, and now Allison was taking the fall for her stunt. He just hoped that whatever it was that was happening to her, it wasn't bad enough to break her.

*****

"You're very pretty, Allie. But if you want your new Daddy to love you, your going to have to stop arguing with me." The man picked up her sippy cup and handed it over to her. He had brought her into a second master bedroom, both of them now lying on the oversized bed against the far wall. They had their backs propped up on pillows to give them more of a reclined position, the dark red blankets pulled up over their laps. Both of them were still fully clothed. "Have some more to drink." He instructed.

She'd lost count of how many cups of juice he'd had her drink since bringing her into his bedroom; he'd made it clear that she was to do everything he asked her to. Placing the awkward mouth piece into her mouth, she tipped her head back and drew out as much juice as she could in one long breath. Once she'd swallowed, he'd taken the cup and placed it back on the nightstand.

"I was a little kid then, I didn't know that what my father was doing to Julia was wrong. But I did do the right thing in the end, I stopped him from hurting her." She continued to counter each of his statements. When he had brought it up in the White Room, she hadn't been able to latch on to the rational side of her emotions. What she had felt hours before was exactly how she had felt when she was eight.

It was taking all his energy to keep from hitting the girl every time she disagreed with him. But he needed her to trust him, to feel safe with him. Working on the three of them at once had been a mistake, but now that he had reworked his plan, he wasn't going to screw it up by letting his temper get the best of him. "You didn't do the right thing." He insisted, the arm wrapped around her shoulders shaking her slightly. "You got your Daddy in trouble. You made your Mommy cry. Daddy's don't love little girls who do those things. That's why your Daddy went away. He went to find another daughter; one that didn't have anything wrong with her."

Allison shook her head, knowing there were some major flaws in his logic. Only her head was now starting to feel foggy, her own logic being suppressed by the drugs she didn't know he had been placing in her drinks. It's like she could hear what was wrong with his statements, but once she'd processed the error, the information was then pulled away. She didn't like this feeling at all.

The man noticed her disorientation and grinned; the drugs couldn't have taken effect at a more appropriate time. "Allie, are you okay?" He asked, concern expertly laced through his voice. She blinked a few times, clearing the haze, and then looked up at him and smiled. "Good. I want you to move to the center of the bed." He tossed the blanket off their legs and motioned her where to go. Now that he knew one drug was working, it was time to test if the other one he'd slipped her was working as well.

Allison slowly got to her knees and crawled to the spot he'd pointed at. Once there, she sat down and faced him curiously. Her vision was starting to blur, but she kept her gaze on him as best she could. The figure got up and moved so he was now kneeling behind her. He wrapped one arm around her torso and lifted her up to her knees, her back against his stomach. With his free hand he gripped one of hers and dragged it down to the waistband of her pants. He'd managed to slip both their hands beneath the two layers of fabric before she realized what he was doing. "No, I don't want to." She whimpered, trying to pull her hand from his grasp.

"I told you not to argue with me." He said over her shoulder, into her ear. With half her mind floating in the clouds, he was soon able to keep her from continuing to fight him. "Besides, I think you'll like this." He grinned. With his hand instructing hers, he pressed her fingers into her moist folds. This got the desired rise out of her. On contact with her clit, she bucked her hips and groaned loudly. "See, doesn't that feel good?" He knew he just needed to get her going, and then the aphrodisiacs he'd slipped her would do the rest.

*****

House glanced at the picture in his hands one more time before folding it and ripping it into pieces. He was enormously glad that Cuddy was in the shower when the new envelope had been slipped under the door. If she had seen the photo that had been placed on top of the new papers, she would have no doubt broken down again. It had been another picture of Cameron. She was kneeling on a bed; her back arched, one hand buried down the front of her pajama pants. Her face was contorted in an expression House easily recognized as ecstasy. He would have bet anything that this photo was taken the moment she orgasmed.

He tossed the remnants of the photo into the bin and then sat down with the remaining papers in the new folder. Unfortunately they appeared to be copies of the adoption paperwork they'd already received in the previous folder. Sighing, he tossed it onto the coffee table and went back to waiting for Cuddy to finish her shower so they could go to bed.

**Authors Note:** Woo boy, that was long! I'm trying a different approach, now that i've read up on some more stuff on mind control/brainwashing. Once again, apologies for the lack of Huddy, but I will be more than making it up within the next chapter or two. *evil grin*


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Cause you guys are awesome, here's the next chapter :) Keep up the reviews! I'm feeling quite a lot better and the ideas are pouring in for The Chosen Ones and Quack! Mwahaha.

_Warning: More smut aheadeth!_

**Chapter 7**

_Day 7_

Two days had gone by since the first sexually explicit image of Cameron had appeared under the bedroom door. Now it seemed like every few hours one or two new ones would appear. He had so far managed to keep Cuddy oblivious, but he knew he wouldn't be able to forever.

"What's this?" Cuddy asked aloud, spotting a blue manila envelope where their food was normally sent in. "More adoption papers?" She rolled her eyes and went to pick the folder up. House had been brushing his teeth after their breakfast of bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches, so he didn't know what was about to go down until he heard the scream.

"Lisa!?" He spat the toothpaste into the sink and as quickly as he could with his aching leg, he hobbled into the bedroom. He saw immediately what had upset her; a blue folder was laying on the floor, three large photographs spread out around it. He didn't know how much she'd seen before she dropped them, but he thought it best to assume the worst. "Calm down, it's okay."

Cuddy was crying into her hands, her loud sobs echoing noisily around the room. She was trying to speak around the broken gasps for breath, but House couldn't decipher any of it. He made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist moments before her legs gave out. Unfortunately the added weight was too much for his one good leg and they both collapsed to the carpet. "Greg..." She managed to get out as she buried her head in his shoulder, her arms hugging him to her like a vice.

House could see the photos from where they were sitting; his curiosity overpowering him, causing him to glance at them briefly. The closest one showed Cameron lying naked on the same bed as before. She was horizontal across the frame with her knees spread apart and pressed into the blankets. One arm was wrapped around a stuffed lion, while her free hand teased her clit. She was looking at the camera, a giddy childlike expression on her face. The one next to it showed her giving a blow job to some man who's head was cropped out of the photo. The third he had a hard time seeing as it was at an odd angle, but could see two figures on the bed again and used his imagination to fill in the rest.

"I know, I know." He soothed into the top of Cuddy's head while his hands rubbed her back and shoulders. "I should have warned you not to look in any new folders." He found himself glancing again at the two photos nearest him as he rocked his lover. Cameron was attractive, he always knew that. In fact, that's the main reason he hired her: to be lobby art. He couldn't deny there were many times he mentally undressed her during rather boring differentials. When she wore her low cut tops, he would always sneak a peak. It wasn't that he didn't love Cuddy, or didn't find her equally attractive, it was just that he was a guy and Cameron tended to be around him all the time. Now, faced with these images of a sexual nature, he found himself growing hard; his boxers doing very little to hide this from Cuddy.

The feel of his swollen cock pressed against her leg startled her. When they'd fallen to the floor, she had moved to straddle his good thigh so she could press her chest to his. This meant her knee was perfectly positioned to bump up against his growing hard on. "Greg?" She was still crying as she leant back to gaze down at his crotch, then up at him. "How... can... you..." His lips pressed forcefully to hers, interrupted her accusation and tears. She tried to pull away but his arms were now around her back, one hand on her neck holding their lips together.

"It doesn't matter." He hissed against her cheek as he drew his mouth down to nibble and bite at her ear. Cuddy was unable to move, or even speak at this point. Her mind was conflicted over whether she should be enraged that photos of another woman got him aroused, or whether she should be glad, since her own arousal could now be written off as a response to his advances.

She had never been attracted to women before, at least not to the point where sex would be involved. As far as women went, Cameron was indeed beautiful. Cuddy had always admired this in her, wishing sometimes she could have her hair, her figure, occasionally even her eyes. She'd never looked at Cameron and wished she could fuck her. Not until a few minutes ago, that is.

House was now trying to slip his boxers off and out from under him, which was proving to be incredibly difficult with her still on his thigh. At his urging, she rolled off and yanking the fabric from his legs. Now that he was exposed to her, she fell to her knees and leant her face directly above his cock. He laced his fingers through her hair as she lowered her lips to his flesh, taking the tip of him gently into her mouth. "Mmmm, yeah..." He moaned as she flicked her tongue over him, drawing out a few dribbles of pre-come.

With him spread on the carpet like this, she was able to reach out and grip his balls in her hand. This elicited another moan from him, especially when combined with her mouth pushing down on his length. She tugged and rolled his balls between her fingers, every so often releasing them to pinch the flesh underneath. Her other hand was now pumping at the base of his cock, her saliva enough lubrication for the act. He was long, and she'd never been good at deep throating, so when she'd get about half way down his cock she had to pull back up.

House had no complaints, the tension of her mouth wrapped around him was more than enough stimulation to bring him close. She could sense he was nearing release so she gripped him tightly and pushed her mouth down as far as she could go. That was enough to tip the scales and now she could feel his warm seed filling the back of her mouth, dripping thickly down her throat.

He had thrust his hips up as he came, the hand in her hair gripping so tightly she wouldn't be surprised if he'd ripped some strands out. When he'd finished emptying into her stomach she quickly backed off, gagging slightly as she choked down the excess sperm and saliva. She wiped away the small amount dripping down her chin and grinned naughtily at him. "My turn."

House had barely time to recover before she was pushing him down onto his back, her legs straddling his chest. She'd been wearing a skirt and no panties, so there was nothing separating her wet sex from his skin. "Naughty." House grinned as he ran his hands up her thighs, helping her skirt to bunch around her hips. Cuddy grinned down at him and playfully ground her hips against him, leaving a trail of arousal across his chest. "Come here." House instructed, lifting her onto her knees and pulling her forward so she cradled his head between her legs.

Cuddy fell forward onto her hands as he pulled down on her backside until his mouth made contact with her. In this position she was already parted and eager for him, her arousal glistening over her pink folds. House inhaled her scent, his nose brushing against her clit teasingly. At the contact she gasped and jerked her hips downward slightly. He laughed and bumped her again, receiving the exact same response. "Tease." She whined playfully. All upsetting thoughts from before were gone, replaced by an overwhelming lust.

He reached his tongue out and dragged it from the bottom of her opening all the way up across her nub and then back down again. Her groans were music to his ears and he repeated this action two more times. On the fourth upward drag he stopped to press his tongue into her opening, teasing the muscles into relaxing and allowing him entrance. "Oh, Greg." She gasped as she felt his tongue thrusting into her. She dropped down onto her elbows as her body shook with pleasure.

After a minute or so he pulled out and once more brought his tongue up over her clit. This time he stayed there, wrapping his lips around the sensitive button and sucking her into his mouth. If she'd been loud before, it was nothing compared to her volume now that he was alternating between sucking and flicking his tongue over her. She ground her hips down on him as she felt her orgasm approaching. He had gripped her hips, holding her now directly to him as he pulled on her one last time before she erupted. He pulled his lips away and began lapping at her juices, not caring that a good portion of it was being smeared on his cheeks and chin.

As she tumbled over the edge, her legs gave out, the majority of her weight now resting in the hands holding up her hips. She was in absolute heaven as House continued to lick and groom her, so to speak. When he could no longer hold her up he pushed her to the side so that she rolled onto her back. The two lay there, breathing heavily. "I don't know about you," House spoke after a few moments of contented silence, "but I think they might be slipping us something in our food. I don't think i've been so aroused, so often before."

Cuddy stared up at the ceiling as she listened to him talk. If what he were saying was true, then that could be why seeing the photos of Cameron had turned her on so much. "Yeah, your probably right." She agreed, silently hoping that he really was correct.

*****

Cameron groaned when she felt a hand rub down her back, then up under the hem of her top. She'd finally managed to fall asleep three hours ago and was not eager to wake up for the day yet. Her sleep apnea contributed to her tiredness, but the main source was the sleep schedule the man had made for her two nights ago. Eight PM was now bedtime, 6 AM when she was to wake up. The trouble was the two one hour blocks at 11 PM and 2 AM where he woke her up and kept her awake for the entire hour before letting her fall back to sleep. This meant she never had an opportunity to finish a 4 hour REM cycle, which meant that the few hours she _did_ sleep didn't mean very much as far as her brain was concerned.

When she still didn't budge, the hand under her top traveled over to her stomach and then down beneath the fabric of her pants. This got her up and moving. Only once he'd aroused her, he removed his hand and left the room. Allison groaned and slid her own hand down her body to play with her clit. She'd managed to bring herself to orgasm twice by the time the man returned with their breakfast.

"Clean your hand." He instructed as he set the tray down on a table surrounded by two chairs. She reluctantly pulled her hand free and rolled herself off the bed to the carpet. As she headed towards the bathroom, he cleared his throat loudly to stop her. "You know what I meant." He narrowed his eyebrows at her, which caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up in alarm.

Before he could reprimand her again, she stuck her first two fingers into her mouth and sucked and licked her juices off of them. When she felt she had cleaned her hand completely she walked over to him and held it up for him to inspect. He gripped her wrist and brought her fingers to his nose, taking a deep sniff. Naturally the scent of sex still remained; he was more interested in creating this habit with the girl every time she pleased herself. He nodded his approval and she visibly relaxed. "Sit." He held his hand towards her chair, giving her permission.

Cameron looked longingly at his plate full of pancakes and sausage as she brought her spoon full of fruit loops to her mouth. She had never been a cereal eater, especially not such a sugary kind. Her apple juice sat untouched behind her bowl and she eyed it suspiciously. She was smart, she knew that he was drugging her and that whatever it was, it was in the juice he kept making her drink. She set her spoon down in her now empty bowl and sighed, looking up at him. "I don't understand what you get out of this." She was more clear headed than usual, though her body still felt unnaturally aroused.

He set his own utensils down and stared at her with mild interest. He couldn't give her the mind altering drug overnight, as it would disrupt her sleep even more so than he was doing himself. The aphrodisiacs he kept her drinking around the clock, which was another part of why he woke her up twice a night. "I told you Allie. I run a special adoption agency for children like you. You already have a Mommy and Daddy that want to adopt you, so it's my job to make sure learn the right way to behave. If I don't, they would not be able to love you."

She sighed as she averted her eyes again to the glass of juice. _I'm 33 years old. I'm a doctor. I live by myself._ The thoughts kept circling her mind as she listened to him. "I was a doctor." She spoke, scrunching her eyebrows as she fought to put the pieces together. "I'm too old to be adopted."

They had gone through this the previous morning so his temper was more easily held in check this time. He knew it had only been two days, so it was rather unusual that she was already this disoriented about her history. Not that he was complaining; it made the first part of his plan that much easier to accomplish. "You _were_ a doctor, Allie. It's very common for little kids to pretend they are doctors, or firefighters, or policemen. And you are not too old to be adopted. Parents like adopting older children as well as babies. This is why we chose this specific family for you and your siblings. They will adopt all three of you once you all learn how to behave."

"Why am I so big?" His previous answer made little sense to her.

He picked up her cup of juice and motioned her to take it. "Eight year olds _are_ big, Allie." He watched as she swallowed half the juice in one gulp. "No more questions now." He stood and took the tray away, leaving her with the juice in her hand. "You're not supposed to be asking questions, but because I like you so much, I allow it. But no more today." He stepped out of the room momentarily, then returned without the breakfast stuff. She had finished her drink while he was gone. "You know what time it is, so I expect you not to wait for me to keep telling you what to do." Allison fidgeted before turning towards the bathroom in order to get ready for her bath.

*****

Chase rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes only to realize he was alone in bed. It had been two days since Allison was separated from them, and since there was nothing they could do about it now, he'd forgiven Remy, needing the contact and comfort from her more than he needed to blame her. "Thirteen?" He mumbled, pulling himself up so he could glance around the bedroom. When he still didn't see her he tossed off the blankets and made his way to the bathroom.

Remy was sitting in the bathtub, her back rising and falling rapidly. As Chase entered, his heart immediately began to race. "Remy?" He quickly made his way to the edge of the tub and knelt down, grabbing her shoulders to turn her to him. Now, right in front of her, he could hear her wheezing on each inhale, in addition to her shortness of breath. Her eyes were glossed over, her pupils so large he could see his reflection in them. Around her neck was a large, angry circular bruise, indicative of some severe trauma to her throat. "Remy, look at me. Try and take a deep breath." He panicked, taking her cheeks in his hands as he tried to get her eyes to focus on his.

He didn't realize that she would have focused if she could. The multitude of drugs in her system kept her unable to control her vision, so she could only squint in his direction, effectively seeming to be looking right through him. Though all she actually saw was a large, beige blur in the vague shape of a person. If it weren't for him talking to her, she probably wouldn't have been able to identify it at all. As per his instructions she attempted to inhale deeply, and as a result began to cough and choke on the saliva that had fallen down her windpipe.

Chase immediately climbed into the tub with her, his pajama's soaking through and sticking to his skin. With his hands still on her shoulders he pulled her into his lap and turned her upper body to the side so her head was parallel to the waters surface. He kept quiet as she continued to try coughing up the liquid in her throat. To his great relief she eventually stopped and gripped onto him, trying to pull herself back up. Reluctantly he let her, knowing she could easily aspirate again. "What the hell did they do to you?" He despaired, turning her around so he could look at her.

Remy was now breathing quickly and shallow again, her eyes still unable to focus on his. She reached a hand up and gripped her neck, opening her mouth to speak. Chase knew immediately what was wrong as her lips moved but all that came out was a low, raspy hiss. "Remy, tell me they didn't." He held his breath as he searched her face for some reassurance. Only she had none to give. She moved both hands to grip onto his shoulders and mouthed very slowly 'vocal chord paralyses.

**Authors Note:** Okay, I'm ending this chapter there. Yeah, I know that last bit seems extreme, but it has a purpose, trust me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Aw, only two reviews guys? I might slow down updating.... ;)

**Chapter 8**

_Day 7 (continued)_

Chase clenched his eyes shut as the doctor in him began to take over. This was not good; she was definitely going to need medical treatment and he highly doubted their prison had an ICU. "Remy, don't try to speak. Just worry about breathing." He had opened his eyes to look once more into her glazed expression. She already knew the severity of her situation, and was thankful he did too without her having to explain it.

He waited for her to regain enough composure before helping her out of the tub. He immediately grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, giving her the ends to hold. With her covered and quasi-dried, he stripped off his wet clothes and wrapped a second towel around his waist. "Come on." He led her to the bed and immediately had her lie down on her side, her head propped up on a pillow. Ideally he would have had her on her back reclined at a 45 degree angle, but since he had no way of suctioning any fluid from her throat if needed, he decided this was the best option. With her head turned to the side she was less likely to swallow her own saliva. Unfortunately this position restricted her breathing even more but he had to prioritize. Restricted breathing was better than drowning in your own fluids.

While she was getting acclimated to her position he pulled the towel from around her and made a conscientious effort to dry her off before pulling the blanket up over her. When she was covered he knelt down on the carpet so he was more level to her. "Remy, I don't have a light. Can you tell if it's unilateral or bilateral?" She had already figured this out and held up one finger. He sighed in relief; it was definitely the better of the two, and less likely to need serious medical intervention. "Closed or open?" She took a moment before holding her hand up again, curling her fingers together into an 'O'. "Alright, that's good. You know that's good." He found himself brushing his hand through her wet hair.

"The bruising doesn't look too bad, I'm sure it's just temporary. Your sixth nerve must have been pinched. As long as you don't die I think you'll be fine." He gave her a tentative smile, trying to see if her sense of humor had disappeared along with her ability to speak. She still couldn't focus on him but tried to roll her eyes anyway. He must have noticed because he let out a short laugh. "I hope you had a good last meal because I can't let you eat until we know if this is going away or not." She hadn't actually ate her dinner the night before, but her stomach was the last thing on her mind.

Chase pursed his lips as he thought. "Oh you're going to hate me but since you can't get up, we may as well put a movie in." He awkwardly crawled over to the cabinet with the television and began rummaging through the dvds. "Um, we've already finished the Care Bears collection and the two My Little Pony movies." He shuffled the cases around some more before pulling two out and holding them up for her to see. "Since this could be your last movie, I'll let you choose: Thomas the Tank Engine or The Wiggles: Live in Concert?"

*****

"Where are Chase and Remy?" Allison questioned, forgetting she'd been told not to ask anymore. She was sitting in a large bathtub, the warm water only rising to her bellybutton. He had a soapy washcloth in his hand as he knelt on the rug next to her.

"No questions." He responded harshly, causing her back to tense up. He took this opportunity to run the cloth over her breasts, burying her stiff nipples beneath a trail of soap bubbles. At the contact she moaned and arched her back, pushing her chest closer to his hand. He rewarded her with a pinch to her left nipple before going back to washing her.

Allison wanted so badly to grip her breasts in her own hands but he'd already made it clear that she was not to touch herself in the bathtub, ever. Bathing was to be something you did with a partner, each taking turns washing each other. "You understand that when you are adopted, you will have to wash your Mommy while she washes you, right? Or your Daddy, if he loves you that much." He restated, needing to be sure she understood that it wasn't going to be just her in the tub and her parents kneeling on the floor like he was doing. He didn't want to spoil the experience of experimenting with another individual in the shower for her. He was getting plenty enough pleasure as it was.

She nodded automatically but then hesitated. "Aren't I big enough to wash myself?" She knew she had always washed alone in the past. "I always did it myself." He allowed this question only because he could use it against her.

"Allie, parents always bathe with their children. Your parents didn't love you enough to do this. I'm sure they bathed with your sister and you know they loved her." He had enough knowledge of her background to be sure most of what he said was correct, but this last statement he was guessing at since he knew she probably wouldn't remember either way. Like he figured, she only shrugged and sighed deeply. "It's okay Allie, that was your old Mommy and Daddy. If you do what I tell you, and behave appropriately, then your new Mommy and Daddy will love you."

"And take a bath with me?" She fixed her eyes on his, her expression that of a sensitive child looking for reassurance. He nodded and gave her a warm smile. This got her to relax, letting him continue washing her without asking anymore questions.

*****

Neither House nor Cuddy had bothered redressing after their fuck on the carpet. It was a little awkward at first, sitting on the leather sofa, but the sweat still coating their bodies kept the material from sticking to them. House had gathered the photos and folder and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. "This is really going to happen, isn't it?" Cuddy sighed, glancing up at her lover. "She's really going to act like a little kid."

He tightened his grip on her shoulders; bringing her further into his embrace. "She won't be acting, Lisa." At this a stray tear escaped her and slipped down her cheek. He gently brushed it away. "No use crying about it now. It's been a week and no ones rescued us. If they don't do it soon, we have to accept this situation and deal with it appropriately."

She rested her head against his neck. "I don't know what 'appropriately' means, Greg. She's our friend and something horrible is happening to her."

"We can't stop what they're doing to her, Lisa." He placed a kiss to the top of her head. He knew he must sound like he didn't care about his duckling, but he did. He was just trying to make sure they were both prepared for the inevitable 'adoption'. "Thinking about it isn't helpful."

"I still don't know what you mean by dealing with it appropriately." She restated in frustration.

"I mean, when they bring her to us, or however it's going to work, we need to do what's right by _her_, not our morals." He reached to the table and grabbed the nearest picture, bringing it closer. Cuddy immediately averted her eyes into his neck. "There's obviously a sexual theme to this. If that's how their conditioning her, then we are more than likely going to have to be sexual with her too."

She shook her head into his neck, still refusing to look at the photo. She didn't want to see her friend being abused, but also was afraid of becoming aroused again. "First you're telling me to treat her like a real child, and then you tell me I have to have sex with her? Greg, this is insane. I can't do that, we'd be taking advantage of her the way they are."

He switched the picture between hands and used his free one to grip her chin and pull her face from his neck. "Look at it, Lisa." She had closed her eyes, shaking her head vigorously. "Damnit, Cuddy!" This got a start out of her and she opened her eyes to look up at him, eyes wide. "Look at the fucking photo." He shook it and held it closer to her face. "Or would you rather acclimate with the real thing?"

This brought new tears from her eyes, but she obediently turned her gaze to the photo of Cameron pleasuring herself. Just like the first time she saw the photo, she felt a pang of excitement between her thighs. "Greg… I don't want to hurt her."

"I know you don't, Lisa." He suddenly felt horrible about yelling at her, though he knew he had to get through to her about this before they did meet Cameron again. "If a child was crying, you wouldn't deny them comfort, right? So what is comfort, really? A hug, a kiss, a stuffed animal, a lullaby? If Cameron only responds to sexual intimacy for comfort, denying her is like refusing to give a child their favorite teddy bear when their upset."

She had hoped he wouldn't bring up maternal instincts, because everything he was saying was true for her. Except the sex part. "Can we not talk about this now, please?" She pushed at his hand that was holding the photo. "I'll deal with it when I need to deal with it." He reluctantly tossed the photo back to the table and once more wrapped his arm around her.

**Authors Note:** Okay, ending there (short chapter I know) because I really want to advance a little further cause like, there's only so much of this 'leading up to' that is really interesting. Next chapter will involve them finally 'adopting' Allie.

Also, incase anyone wants to know what the heck I was talking about with the vocal cord paralysis, basically there's two types: unilateral and bilateral. The first is just one vocal cord not functioning, the latter is both. The open vs. closed question refers to what position the paralyzed vocal cord is in (open is retracted against the throat wall, closed is "hanging" lose in the throat, effectively blocking half of it.) Open is better for breathing, but worse for stopping food/water getting into her airways. The vocal cords are an important part of swallowing and coughing, not just talking. So yeah, that's what that was all about. :-D


	9. Chapter 9

**New Authors Note:** Here's more! And yay for more reviews and more readers! *waves to everyone, old and new* And happy Valentine's Day :-D

**Original Authors Note:** So I'm totally skipping ahead in time. I'm just not interested in the build up at this point. I'm sure you guys all want to see the interactions between cam/huddy too so yeah :-D Plus, how are they gonna react when they find out Remy is also gonna be theirs? *Gasp!* ;) Annnnnd, how is the man gonna infantilize her? Not the same was as he did Cameron. So there's still lots of twists for you guys coming up :)

_Warning:_ Just to reiterate, incase it isn't clear to some, this story(as a whole, and this specific chapter) will contain sex between Cameron/House/Cuddy in varying forms. Yes, that equates to Huddy sleeping with "their daughter" aka "a child". This is obviously going to be too much for some readers, which is cool, everyone's got their limits. But I just want to state that I'm going to try and do it as tastefully as possible (you know what i mean) where the real point of it is about Cams needs, and not like, pedophilia or anything. Obviously there will still be Huddy!smut on it's own which I know a lot of you are looking forward to. :) Just wanted to get this disclaimer/warning out there so no one flames me or anything. Cause honestly, if you think what I'm writing is morally wrong or offensive, then why did you read it? LOL

**Chapter 9**

_Day 23_

"I'm telling you, I heard the click." Cuddy rolled her head back onto House's bare chest and yawned. They had been awake for about a half hour, waiting patiently for their breakfast to be slid under the door. Everyday for the last three weeks they had been fed at 7:30 on the dot, so the fact it was nearing 8 was a little unsettling.

"I didn't hear anything." He countered, not wanting to get up again to check to see if the flap at the bottom of the door had been shoved open, allowing the food to be slid into the room. She whined and took a playful bite on the side of his chest, egging him on with the promise she'd make it up to him later.

He felt the heat spread from the mark down to his groin and groaned as he felt himself growing aroused. Before they could go any further, he pulled himself out from under her upper body and hoisted himself into a sitting position. "We agreed not before breakfast." He scolded playfully, concentrating on blocking out images of her lips wrapped around his swollen cock. She pouted while rolling onto her side, propping her head up with her hand.

"Just go check. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can _fuck._" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, which got him to his feet. He threw her a devilish grin then limped his way towards the door on the other side of the room. As he neared, he could see that nothing had been slid onto the carpet.

He sighed in frustration and was about to turn back when something about the door caught his interest. Walking directly in front of it, he nearly cried out. Managing to suppress this instinct, he shot his head towards his lover and gave her the brightest, most ecstatic face she'd ever seen on him. "Lisa," He gulped down the excitement, his hand trembling as it reached for the handle. "they unlocked the door."

*****

"I don't understand; why would they let us out, after all this time?" Cuddy whispered as she carefully walked beside House down the incredibly wide hallway. Both had quickly dressed, not wanting to escape in only their underwear.

He tightened his grip on her shoulder reassuringly. Three weeks off his vicoden, and no longer in withdrawal, he was finding that he could put more pressure on his right leg than he was used to. It felt strange to him to be able to walk without his cane, but he certainly wasn't complaining. "I'm not sure they're letting us out." House replied, "This could still be part of their game."

As they walked, they passed a few locked doors on each side of the hallway, but no windows. Cuddy wanted to ask House if he thought Cameron was behind one of those doors, but he had stopped walking, causing her to stumble in his grip. "What?" She asked, suddenly noticing the door to their right. It was open.

House stepped in front of Cuddy, instinctively wanting to protect her as they slowly walked into the new room. This meant that he saw the figure sprawled on the carpet first. He stiffened in shock, unable to formulate words. He hadn't needed to, for a moment later Cuddy had glanced around his shoulder and seen the figure too. "Cameron!"

Allie looked up from the picture she had been drawing. She was lying on her stomach, her chest propped up on a pillow as she colored. At the voice in the doorway behind her, her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she rolled quickly onto her back to see House and Cuddy standing their, staring at her in shock. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried as she pulled herself to her feet and ran at them.

House was glad Lisa was still behind him because the force of Cameron throwing her arms around him would have sent him stumbling backwards otherwise. The girls grip around his chest tightened as she buried her face into his shirt, crying happily. "Cameron..." he whispered, his eyes still wide, his face as pale as his girlfriends. This was it, it was actually happening. For as much as he tried to prepare Cuddy for the inevitable, he realized now how unprepared he himself was. She may have been wearing a cartoon print nightgown, her hair tied back into loose pigtails, but she was _still_ Cameron. She was still his employee; one of his ducklings.

Cuddy was too stunned to cry, or pretty much do anything else but gawk at the two before her. She didn't know what she had pictured when this moment came, and now that it was happening she had no idea what to do. It didn't matter, for seconds later Allie released her grip on House and stepped eagerly around to Cuddy, her eyes damp but full of life. The young girl (author: i am going to refer to them as young girl/boy/child etc to make it easier for me to write) stared expectantly at her new mother, nervous that perhaps she wasn't going to like her.

Cuddy was frozen, unable to think, speak, move. Her heart was breaking all over again as everything House had been preparing her for was now confirmed. The girl before her was Dr. Cameron, only she wasn't Dr. Cameron anymore. She looked so young, so innocent, so hopeful; she looked like a little girl.

When she didn't make a move, House cleared his throat and shot his lover a warning look. He mouthed for Lisa to 'hug her', knowing the girl was waiting to be accepted by her 'new mother' and that this hesitation wasn't going to benefit her. He cleared his throat again and this time Cuddy broke out of her trance and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Allie's shoulders.

The girl immediately started to cry again as she felt the warmth of her mom enveloping her. The man hadn't said she was going to meet her new parents that day, so she was as surprised as they were. He had been showing her photographs and videos of them for the past week, so she could become familiar with them and feel more comfortable once the adoption 'went through'. The first time she had seen a photo, she thought she had recognized them from somewhere. He had gotten her to laugh it off, saying it was impossible, and soon she forgot about it.

"House, I..." Cuddy stared over the girls shoulder to look at him. He shook his head, signaling for her to not say anymore right then. She bit her lip and nodded, then turned her attention to the 'child' in her arms. "Allison?"

Allie's tears had stopped, and at her name she pulled her head from her mommy's shoulder to look at her. "Allie." She corrected, smiling brightly.

Lisa nodded, fighting over what to say next. Thankfully House decided to turn their attention to him as he started walking around the room. "So Allie, is this your bedroom?" He glanced at the posters and pictures on the dull pink walls, most of them centered around a unicorn theme. There was a pile of stuffed animals and dolls in one corner, a small television set and cushions in another and on one wall an overstuffed blue couch. On the opposite wall he was startled to see a nearly full sized kitchen.

She shook her head at him and giggled. "Noooo..." She began to twirl one of her pigtails in her fingers absently. "I sleep with the man." She explained, assuming they understood what she meant. They did understand, but it only made them wince at the further implications of abuse. "Now I sleep with you!" She added on, grinning excitedly.

House nodded slowly, trying to keep his expression calm so as not to upset or alert her to their discomfort. Cuddy had walked into the kitchen to collect herself, leaving the girl exclusively to him. "Are you okay, though?" He had to do it, he had to know that she wasn't injured in ways they couldn't already see. "Did this man hurt you?" The concern on his face startled her and she glanced around the room quickly, spotting her lion a few feet away. She scooped him up and held him tightly to her chest, then looked back at House.

He knew it was a loaded question, since he already knew the answer having seen the photos. But he wanted to know how she saw it, if she thought what had happened to her was wrong. It might have seemed inconsequential, but he knew it was important information in deciding how they were going to handle her. "Did he make you do things you didn't want to do?" He clarified.

Allie glanced at the floor for a moment then back up at him, nodding slowly. "But only at first, when I was being bad all the time." She explained, writing it off in her own way. House couldn't dismiss it that easily and approached the girl, bringing her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry Cameron." He felt the tears finally pooling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

*****

Remy's heart was racing, pounding inside her chest as his weight continued to crush her into the carpet. He had her arms at her sides, so her efforts to escape were limited to thrashing her legs and writhing beneath his body. She would have screamed if she could, but her throat was still sore. The paralysis had faded, giving her back the ability to swallow and breathe without difficulty. Only the two weeks she'd gone without speaking, constantly choking on food and coughing up her own saliva had left her throat raw. Any noise she let escape her lips, apart from breathy gasps and whimpers, was pure agony.

"You're a horrible little girl!" He shouted at her, his face only inches from hers. "You killed your Mommy! Your Mommy died because you hated her! You made her sick!" He emphasized each word, cycling through a batch of statements he had discovered worked best against her. With his left hand he kept a grip on her chin, keeping her from looking away. She refused to give him eye contact though, and this only caused him to scream louder at her.

An hour into the "session", Remy already felt like she was dying. He was hurting her with his grip on her face, his other on her shoulder. He kept his knees closed tightly around her hips while his chest held her upper body down. It wasn't her first "holding" session, but when he got her to this point, she barely remembered anything apart from what was happening to her then and there. She began gasping for breath as her body gave one last heroic effort to break free, and then moments later she was still.

**Authors Note:** So what do you guys think? Did I do their first interaction justice? It was originally gonna be somewhat smutty but then I figured they gotta get re-acquainted first. And how about Remy and the dude?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Here's a little more Remy, a little Robbie and a lot more Allie! Whee!

_Warning: Contains sexual contact b/t House/Cuddy/Allie which will read like incest (and pedophilia i suppose) if you let it. Obviously that's the entire point of what the man's trying to do to her - but I wanted to put this warning in black and white just incase it may have come as a surprise to anyone o.O I try to be tasteful but it's kind of hard cause well, it's icky on the surface but meaningful/less creepy underneath. To me at least. Then again I wrote it so..._

**Chapter 10**

_Day 23 (continued)_

Remy's breath began to slow down as the weight on her body was lifted. The man pulled himself up to his knees, scooping the girl under her back and hoisting her into his lap. "That's a good girl Remy." He cooed like a father to his baby. He shifted her so she was laying across his lap, her back leaning into one of his arms while her legs bent over his thighs. She was looking up at him, her eyes so clear, so pure, so needing. The man began to rock her gently, still cooing and whispering soothingly to her. "I love you, your Mommy loves you." He intentionally contradicted his earlier statements.

The girl didn't respond, she just gazed up at him silently. "You hungry baby?" He asked as he grabbed a baby bottle off the floor near them and brought it up to Remy's mouth. The girl didn't break her gaze with him as she accepted the nipple into her mouth and instinctively began to suckle on it. The man smiled lovingly and hugged her to him so she was really in his arms like one would hold a very small child.

"Such a good baby girl." He continued to praise. As she took in the formula, she closed her eyes sleepily, enjoying the tone of his voice. At this the man pulled the bottle from her lips and held it away until she reopened her eyes. Remy gazed longingly at the bottle then looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Look at me when you feed." He told her, a little more sternly than his earlier words. When she didn't break her gaze he brought the bottle back to her lips and she immediately latched on once more. "Good girl."

*****

House had a hard time keeping up with the girl who was bouncing excitedly down the hallway. He had suggested they show Allie their bedroom, since he knew Cuddy would be more comfortable back in a familiar setting. Perhaps if she felt more confident she would open up more to Cameron. "Remember Allie, you've got a cripple for a Daddy." He teased as he finally made it back to the doorway of his bedroom.

He couldn't hold back the laugh as he watched his duckling jumping excitedly on the large bed, giggling and squealing all the while. "Daddy, watch me!" She spun in circles as she continued to bounce. Cuddy had entered at this point and watched the scene with incredibly mixed emotions. When she really concentrated on blocking out all rational thought, she began to feel herself smiling in amusement at the enthusiasm of the girl. "Mommy!" Allie squealed as she watched her mom enter the room behind House.

"Watch you don't fall off kiddo." House warned, though keeping his voice gentle so as not to sound demanding or stern. He wanted to add a comment about how if she did, her parents were doctors, but he didn't want to confuse the girl; he wasn't sure they would ever be doctors again. The girl stopped jumping as House sat down on the edge of the mattress, resting his aching leg finally.

Allie gripped House around the shoulders and gave him a quick hug before leaping off the bed to the carpet. "Mommy, the man showed me a trick! Want to see it?" She stopped right in front of the woman, her eyes wide in excitement and eagerness. She bounced on her heels as she waited Cuddy to agree. The man had taught her never to initiate sexual activities without first asking permission.

Cuddy's rational thought had returned the moment Cameron appeared before her. From far away she could squint and imagine the girl as a real child, in stature as well as personality. Now, standing face to face with her, the same height and stature, she couldn't keep up the false belief. She was back to looking at Dr. Cameron, not Allie.

House was growing anxious as he waited for Cuddy to give the girl permission. It was obvious to him that she was trying to show her mother how special she was, and how she wanted to share with her all the things she knew. It was rather touching for him to think of Cameron as really wanting to prove her worth to Cuddy, wanting to be loved by her.

Cuddy looked to House, who gave her a 'what are you waiting for' expression, urging her on. Biting her lip, she looked back to the girl and tried for her best reassuring look. "Sure, Allie. I'd love to see your trick." Allie clasped her hands in front of her and leant forward as she giggled in anticipation. Cuddy found herself laughing softly in true amusement at the girls enthusiasm. It was Dr. Cameron, but she was being incredibly charming, adorable even.

Permission granted, Allie stood up quickly and gripped her nightgown by her knees. She averted her eyes to her legs as she hoisted the fabric up her body, exposing her legs, thighs, and so on. As she started to bunch the fabric at her waist, Cuddy let out a strangled cry, startling the girl. Allie stiffened and turned her gaze quickly to her mom, noticing the shocked and displeased expression on her face. Before the girl could process this, Cuddy yanked the fabric from her hands and pulled it back down, covering her up again.

House winced and bit down hard on his lip, waiting for it. As he predicted, a second later Allie burst out into tears. Not the kind an adult would use when they were sad or mourning; but the type a child uses when they are in absolute, total despair. This startled Cuddy even more than her rejection had the girl. "Oh god, House, help me." She panicked, looking up to her lover for help. She tried to put a tentative hand on the girls shoulder but couldn't go through with it. It was overwhelming her, seeing Dr. Cameron this raw, this exposed.

"Allie." House called, managing to get the girl to turn her tear streaked face towards him. Her cheeks were red and her nose running over her lip, but she made eye contact with him. He gave her a comforting smile and motioned her to come to him, his arms wide to receive the girl into his embrace. She hesitated over whether she should look to her mother for permission, but House looked so warm and inviting. Deciding not to turn back around, she made her way slowly across the carpet, her body still wracked with sobs.

When she reached her Daddy he scooped her into his arms and sat her on his good thigh. Allie buried her head into House's neck and wrapped her arms around chest. "It's okay Allie." He soothed, brushing a hand through one of her pigtails. "Mommy loves you, she's just overwhelmed. She needs time to adjust to being a mother." Allie wiped her tears and nose on the shoulder of House's shirt and nodded her understanding. "Come here, let me look at you."

House pulled her into a sitting position and studied her face. She had stopped crying but the evidence was still there on her face. He leaned over and placed a delicate kiss to her nose. Allie relaxed almost instantly in his arms at the contact and before House could move his head away she pressed her own lips to House's. Startled, he nearly pulled away but caught himself just in time. He didn't kiss her back, but just let her make the connection she craved.

After a few moments the girl pulled away and smiled shyly up at House. The two sides of his brain were dueling it out inside his head. One side was encouraging the bulge in his pants to further come to life as kissing the girl was something he'd thought about for a long time. Obviously back when they were doctors and she was still Dr. Cameron and an adult. The other side was fighting off the repulsion his moral, ethical side possessed. He was brought back to the present when Allie placed her lips to his again. This time, without thinking, he kissed back.

*****

It was cold, too cold. Chase didn't know it was possible to be this cold. "Please! Let me out! Please..." He cried out to no one. He was strapped in place inside a long clear tank filled with ice. The man had explained this was punishment for not progressing as fast as his sisters; that he was the brother, the boy, and he shouldn't let his sisters beat him. Chase had been punished before for this reason, but this was his first ice bath.

The water mixed in with the ice made it that much worse since it enveloped his entire body up to his neck. Being a doctor he knew just how desperate a situation he was in. It didn't take very long for the body to get hypothermia and then go into shock. He'd already been left inside the tank for maybe five minutes and was shaking so hard he'd bit his lip. "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll do better, Please! Please..." The hopelessness of his situation suddenly overcame him and, he rested his head back so his hair dipped into the water and began to cry.

*****

She was alone, cold, hungry, and really had to use the toilet. Only Remy had no control over her currently desperate situation. She vaguely remembered being bottle fed and bathed, but everything afterwards seemed a blur. She had woken up and found herself in a very small, desolate room. There were no windows and only one door, which was visibly protected by a deadbolt and some form of security alarm. The only other item in the room was a tattered sleeping bag, which she was currently curled up on.

He was keeping her dehydrated as well as hungry, which made her sensitive throat even angrier. She'd tried screaming for the first few minutes after finding herself in the room, but when she'd suddenly started to cough up specks of blood she gave up. She wanted to be let out, she would have done anything for the man if he'd let her out. Only she knew it wasn't going to work that way, not anymore. He would let her out when _he_ wanted to. She just hoped he hadn't forgotten about her.

*****

The kiss continued until House felt one of Allie's hands brushing against his crotch through his jeans. "Allie." He breathed in alarm as he pulled away from the kiss. He could see the fear and rejection pooling in the girls eyes and quickly pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, it's okay. I love you Allie. I just, I want to see your trick, okay? Can you show Daddy your trick?" This did the trick and before the girl could start to cry she pulled out of House's arms and stood directly in front of him.

House prepared himself, having seen what the first part of the 'trick' entailed when she'd try showing Cuddy. As he predicted, Allie wasted no time in pulling her nightgown up to her waist, her left hand gripping the bunched material in place so everything from her belly button down stayed exposed.

If he thought he was aroused before, it was nothing compared to the feelings jolting through his groin at the site of Cameron's completely smooth and hairless pussy. The man must have shaved or waxed her, giving her a more authentic 'childlike' appearance. It was an incredible turn on, and he was somewhat revolted that he'd reacted to her like this. As the thought passed through his consciousness, he snapped back into reality and looked quickly up at Allie, giving her what she was desperate for: approval.

When he looked at her, she immediately relaxed again, feeling the overwhelming happiness course through her at the fact her Daddy wasn't going to reject her. That he might actually love her, love her in the way she always wanted to be loved. "I need your hand Daddy." She pointed to his right hand, which he gave her tentatively. She ran her fingers over his calloused hands, exploring their texture and shape. Soon she gripped his index and middle finger and held them together, then brought his hand down between her thighs.

House had let his arm go limp so she could have control over him, which meant his fingers were now pressing into the girls dripping sex. He resisted his knee jerk reaction to pull away as the girl fidgeted over his hand. "Nnn..." He couldn't resist groaning as Allie adjusted, giving House's fingers the angle they needed to slip into her.

Allie matched his groan and raised him two moans as he instinctively moved his fingers around inside her. "I love the feel of you inside me Daddy." She pushed her hips down on his hand and to House's surprise, clenched her inner walls, squeezing his fingers tightly inside her. She held the tension for two seconds and let go, beaming at the expression on her Daddy's face. His eyes had gone wide at the tightness she'd created inside her. He was grinning in what could almost be described as awe. "The man says I'm much better than my sister." She clenched again around House's fingers, released, and repeated twice more.

As this was going on, Cuddy had made her way slowly towards the two. She could see what was going on from any spot in the bedroom, so felt more comfortable staying close to House. At her approach, he reached a hand to her, which she took, closing her eyes. His other hand still in Allie, he pulled Cuddy to the bed next to him. She kept her eyes closed, even after hoisting herself onto the mattress until her arm brushed against House's.

Allie stopped her 'trick' when her Mommy sat in front of her. She averted her eyes quickly to the floor, her lip trembling as she fought against her emotions not to cry again. House saw this and pulled his hand from between her legs and rubbed her wetness on his jeans before placing his hand on the girls cheek. "It's okay sweety. Mommy didn't mean to make you cry earlier." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb when she brought her gaze back to his. House smiled at her and then looked at Cuddy. "I think Mommy wants to see your trick now."

Cuddy had to open her eyes now, catching immediately House's expression. She felt her stomach clench at she looked at him; he wasn't looking at her reassuringly anymore. He was looking at her sternly, making her aware that he expected her to do this for Allie and that if she didn't, it wouldn't be in her best interest. This startled her a great deal as she'd never seen this look on her lovers face, at least never in their bedroom. Still, she quickly nodded and turned towards the girl, forcing a smile. "Yes Allie, please show Mommy your trick."

All fear and doubt fled the girl, the change strikingly evident in her posture and face. She stepped over so she was in front of her Mommy, her left hand still holding up her nightgown. It was now Cuddy's turn to shift uncomfortably at the site of her hairless body. She wasn't wearing underwear like usual, so her arousal was sticking uncomfortably to her thighs and the back of her skirt. Taking the initiative, she held her hand out to Allie, who took it eagerly and once more began to explore it. "Your hand is softer than Daddy's" She commented as she began to press her first two fingers together.

Then it happened, Cuddy's fingers were up inside the girl. She was actually touching another woman, and not just any woman: Dr. Cameron. Mimicking House, she let out an uninhibited groan at the feel of the girls slick walls enveloping her fingers. "Oh god, Cameron." She gasped, forgetting the girls nickname. House corrected her, but she just nodded and went back to focusing on the feel of the girls walls clenching and releasing on her digits. It wasn't like anything she'd felt before. Sure, she'd touched herself plenty of times, inserting her fingers into herself while she masturbated. This was nothing like that. It wasn't even close.

Allie placed her hands on Cuddy's shoulders to steady herself when the woman accidentally brushed her thumb over clit. "Nnn." She gasped, arching her head downward as her hips pushed further into the woman's hand. Cuddy clenched her thighs together at the sound that had just come from Allie, finding herself overly aroused at the notion she was causing it. House nudged her in the arm when she'd started to zone out, and taking the hint, she rubbed her thumb once more over the girls sensitive nub. This time Allie arched her head back and let out a low, sensual moan. "Mmm, that feels so good Mommy."

That was it. Cuddy sat up abruptly, stiffening as the implications of the girls sentence hit her. She wasn't aroused because she was fingering Dr. Cameron; she was aroused because she was fingering _her daughter_. Like usual, House was one step ahead and before she could pull her hand away he'd gripped her left wrist, holding it in place. "Lisa." It was just one word but it held all sorts of threats and she knew immediately that he was taking charge.

"Greg, I can't" She panicked, her eyes brimming with tears as she pleaded with him. He gripped her chin in his other hand and lowered his face to hers, placing first a rough kiss to her lips and then turning her so he could reach her ear.

"You are _not_ hurting her. You are loving her the way she needs to be loved." He released her face and set his attention now on Allie, who was standing completely motionless, her eyes traveling back and forth between them. When they next rested on him he reached out and cupped her cheek. "We love you, Allie. We just need a little time to adjust to being parents." The girl nodded slowly and then turned her gaze back to Cuddy.

The two locked eyes, and for the first time, Cuddy actually saw the scared, lonely child hidden deep inside the woman. This wasn't just an outward appearance, or conditioned mannerisms taught to her by their captors. No, Cuddy was looking deeper than that, almost into the girls soul. "Allie?" She whispered, leaning forward as if to get a better look. The girl curled her lips and smiled at her, her blue eyes lighting up as her mother watched her. "Oh god, Allie." She gasped, seeing the real Allison Cameron for the first time. "Oh sweetheart." She ran her free hand through the girls pigtails as tears started to drip down her cheeks.

House watched the interaction, pride coursing through his body as he watched Cuddy now massage the girls neck and shoulder. He released his grip on her wrist as he felt her push her fingers back into Allie of her own accord. This got the girl to gasp and lift herself onto her toes as she adjusted to the penetration again. Once settled, she grinned and squeezed her mothers fingers inside her twice. Cuddy laughed at the girls renewed enthusiasm, and once more pressed her thumb against the girls sex until she bumped her still swollen clit.

Allie groaned like before and arched her back, her hips pushing with more fervor towards Cuddy's hand. House wrapped an arm around his lovers shoulder and placed a gentle kiss to her neck before brushing his lips against her ear again. "I love you, Lisa." This statement caught Cuddy off guard and as a result she pushed a little harder than she'd meant to into the girls wet folds.

The unexpected pressure caused Allie to stiffen and tighten her grip on Cuddy's shoulders. "Nnn, nnn" She gasped as her body rode out her orgasm. She'd kept her eyes open and locked on Cuddy's as she came, her inner walls continuously clenching around her mothers fingers.

Cuddy couldn't break her gaze, she was mesmerized by the pure contentment and love radiating off of Allie. The girl was like a blank slate; not corrupt from previous sexual encounters, pleasant or not. It was like she was showing the girl true pleasure, true love. "Oh, Allie." She said again, as she helped the girl off her hand. She didn't bother cleaning her fingers before she reached out and brought the girl down into her arms, hugging her tight. "It'll be okay, Allie. We're here for you and we love you. I love you." She felt the girl go limp in her arms as she burst into tears. Cuddy took the girls weight into her lap and held her close, burying her head into the girls hair as she let loose her own tears. "I love you Allie. I love you my baby girl."

**Authors Note:** Everyone make it? *holding onto life preserver just incase*


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry I took two days to post this - I'm having a lot of problems in my personal life right now and just... ugh... i don't know what to do with myself and this sort of slipped to the back of my mind. I shall try harder to keep up the posting though. If anyone wants to maybe chat too, like, on PM or AIM or anything i'd love to make a friend or two right now and if you are reading this story we at least have this type of fiction/fandom in common ;)

_Warning:_ Okay, this is sort of a serious warning... the first section of this chapter involves a form of humiliation that probably pushes way past most peoples comfort levels. If you start to get uncomfortable just skip ahead to the next section and then read the vanilla summary i'll include at the end of this fic. For those that do read it, I promise that I won't go down that road(or anyones like it) any more, honest. I just had to do it here as there had to be something really disturbing to push the girl to the place I want her to be. That being said, be gentle. Don't reply telling me it's sick or disgusting or whatever because I am warning everyone ahead of time and if you read it, then you cope with it. :-D

**Chapter 11**

_Day 24_

Remy curled herself deeper into the sleeping bag as she continued to shiver in the damp cold of the room. She had barely slept; the cold mixed with her hunger and fear keeping her awake. At some point during the night she couldn't hold her bladder any longer and resorted to relieving herself in the far corner. She used her nightgown to clean herself and then set it down over the puddle to soak it up and keep it away from where she was lying. The humiliation and degradation she felt, at being forced to live like an animal in a cage, was taking its toll on her.

Fortunately for her, the man had no intention of letting her die; so after what seemed like days, she finally heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Her heart began to race in her chest, but she didn't uncurl herself and kept her eyes to the floor as he entered.

The first thing the man noticed was the stench of urine and he looked towards the discarded nightgown and frowned. "You filthy thing." He spoke loudly as he walked around the sleeping bag to where he could look down at her face. She still wasn't giving him eye contact. "Get up." Remy clenched her gut at the tone in his voice but obediently began to pull herself out of the blankets. Once standing, she clasped her hands in front of her naked, trembling body.

"Pick it up." He ordered, his voice louder now. Remy whimpered at his instructions, knowing immediately what he was referring to. She hesitated ever so slightly, which only served to build up the mans rage. "Pick it up you piece of filth!" He shoved her shoulder hard, causing her to stumble towards the offending corner.

Remy could feel her body shaking all over as she bent down and grabbed a dry section of her nightgown and pulled it up as she stood. She turned and held it out in front of her, her eyes still on the floor between them. The man took a step forward imposingly, "Put it on." He watched her body jerk in surprise, her head flying up to his. At the last moment she stopped her eyes from making contact. He jeered at her disobedience and took another step closer, so he was now only two feet away from her. "Put it on or I leave you in here another day."

The girl whimpered once more, wanting desperately to be let out of the room, but finding his instructions revolting. She knew she didn't have long to decide, so bringing her eyes back to the floor she began to search for the hem of her nightgown. At the feel of the wet fabric in her hands, she had to fight hard to keep from vomiting. _Just do it!_ Her mind screamed at her and before she knew it she was threading her arms through the short sleeves and pulling the larger opening over her head. In a blink she was now standing in front of him, her urine soaked clothing clinging to her in patches.

The man grinned cruelly and stepped aside so the girl could exit the room in front of him. Remy didn't hesitate this time and fled from the room as fast as she could into the hallway. The door was slammed shut and the man turned his attention once more on her. She didn't like the expression on his face and started shaking again. "You're disgusting! Look at you covered in your own piss! Do you think anyone will love a nasty little girl like you?" He advanced on her, causing her to back up in terror.

His words stung, but she was more afraid of him punishing her for this obviously inappropriate act. She didn't want to be disgusting; she didn't want her Mommy to not love her. Her fear was soon justified as he advanced even further and pushed hard on her shoulder, spinning her around to face the short hallway. "Go wash the filth off!" He was pushing her towards the smaller bathroom not connected to his bedroom. "How could I touch a dirty thing like you!?" He left her at the doorway of the bathroom and made a show of storming off.

*****

House groaned as the figure to his left shifted and inadvertently kneed him in the groin. "Mmm Lisa. It's too early." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the body next to him. Despite his words, he ground his hip against the skin pressed to him and grinned as he slowly opened his eyes. The face smiling back at him was not the one he was expecting.

"Good morning Daddy." Allie giggled at the startled expression on House's face. She rolled closer to him and placed a kiss to his cheek before lying back down between her parents. Cuddy woke up to the girl shifting next to her, slowly blinking and yawning away her own sleep.

"Greg?" She questioned curiously, turning under the blankets so she was now staring into the back of Allie's head. Her heart did a little two step as their reality came crashing back down, but she didn't shy away from the girl. Instead she pulled herself closer and wrapped her arms around the girls torso, hugging her close. "Good morning you two." She spoke around another yawn.

Allie rolled the other way and placed a kiss to Cuddy's cheek now. "Good morning Mommy." She smiled brightly at the woman and snuggled into her embrace. House scooted closer so he was pressed to Allie's other side, his arms circling the girl above Cuddy's. The girl was so overwhelmed with love, as the warmth radiating off her parents bodies brought blood to the surface of her skin.

The three lay like that for a long time until the girl began to squirm in their embrace. "Mommy?" She whimpered, drawing Cuddy's attention to her. "I'm hungry."

*****

House watched as Cuddy dabbed a napkin into her mouth, and then brought it up to Allie's cheek, wiping away the maple syrup streaked across it. The girl tried to shy away but Cuddy had a good grip on her chin and held her still. "Mooooom" Allie whined, though her complaint was laced with giggles. Once she was clean she stuck her fork back into her pancake, brought it up to her mouth, and made a good show of letting the syrup smear across her cheek again.

"Honestly." Cuddy tossed her napkin on the table as she rolled her eyes. Looking up at House, she couldn't help but smirk. "She takes after you." The two shared an uneasy laugh and then grew silent, both realizing the irrationality of their behavior. "I mean, well, you know-" She trailed off and pushed her half eaten breakfast away.

"Lucky you." He tried lightening the mood. He grabbed his own fork, stuck it into Allie's breakfast and took a bite, purposefully dirtying his own cheek. The expression on Cuddy's face only caused him grab some more and then turn to Allie, smearing some on her nose. The girl howled as she playfully tried pushing his hands away, both of them laughing now. Once Allie had dabbed some on his nose they both turned to Cuddy with mischievous looks in their eyes. "What do you say kiddo; I'll grab her arms, you do the honors?" He passed the open bottle of Ms. Butterworths to her.

The woman's eyes widened and she shook her head seriously. "Don't even think about it Greg." But the two of them had stood up and were now flanking the table towards her. "I mean it, don't even think-" All stopped in their tracks at the sound of a buzzer coming from the far side of the kitchen.

"What the?" House forgot about their antics and glanced towards the locked door opposite them. Before either of them could question a second time, movement beside them caused them to glance towards Allie; the girl now rubbing at her cheeks and nose with the previously discarded napkin. "You alright?" He felt a lead weight dangling over the pit of his stomach. "Do you know what that means?"

The girl nodded quickly and dashed towards the door, her pigtails flying behind her. "After breakfast the man takes me to see my brother and sister." She said simply, as if it should be obvious. This got both doctors to glance at each other, dread slowly creeping across their faces.

House was the first to speak as he turned to look back towards the girl. "There are more... uh, kids here?" The girl nodded eagerly as they all heard the bolts being unlocked. "Allie, can you tell us who they are?" He hurried, needing to know before the girl disappeared. Only his answer hung in the air as the door swung outward and the girl vanished into the dark hallway.

*****

He was holding her again; tighter and tighter until she was sure she would black out. Only at the moment her vision began to blur, he let up on his grip and began to knead his knuckles into her ribs. "Nhh, nnn." Remy cried as she frantically tried to evade his bruising hands. The man was sitting on a beige sofa against the wall of the "holding" room, the struggling girl held vice like in his arms.

"You see what I'm doing, Allie?" He glanced to the carpet before him, where the girl was sitting patiently, watching. "You have to get her angry; she needs to know that there is no escape." The man dodged an elbow flung at him and in a flash he had the girl pinned to the couch cushions; one knee on her backside while his hands pushed on her shoulders. Remy tried to scream, but the pain in her throat kept it a low breathy whine.

Allie pulled herself to her knees and crawled closer to them. She stopped when she was barely a foot away from her sisters terrified face. "It's okay Remy." She reassured. "Mommy and Daddy will take care of you too." The older woman brushed some hair from the struggling girls forehead so she could see her eyes.

Remy stared back at her friend, her eyes brimming with tears as all she wanted to do was reach out to her and collapse in her embrace. The momentary distraction allowed the man to yank her back up and into his arms again. "Your sister doesn't want to touch you, you filthy thing!" He shouted against her neck, causing the hairs to stand on end. "Look how good she behaves. No wonder your Mommy loves her more!" Remy clenched her eyes shut as he trapped her arms to her sides and dragged his tongue up her cheek.

"That's it, good girl." The man watched as she suddenly froze in his arms and moments later went limp. "Such a good girl." He gripped her chin and turned her head towards his, wanting to make sure she wasn't faking. Her blue eyes gazed into his, her face pale and seemingly frozen. "Good baby girl." He kissed her forehead and then turned his attention to Allie. "Go get her bottle and sit down next to me."

Allie immediately got up and grabbed the object off the nearby table then made her way to the couch and sat down. "I get to feed her again?" She asked excitedly as the man laid the woman across her lap and into her arms. Once the little girl was settled, he nodded at Allie and sat back to watch. "Hey Remy, look up here." Allie cooed, catching the girls attention and drawing her gaze upwards. When their eyes locked, she drew the bottle down and placed the nipple against Remy's lips; the girl immediately latched on and began to feed.

*****

"Do you think we should make a plate for her?" Cuddy finished dumping a package of shredded cheese into the pot she was stirring. It was nearing lunchtime and the girl still hadn't returned from visiting her 'siblings'. House had suggested they start making lunch to get their minds off of Allie's cryptic farewell. The kitchen attached to the playroom was fully stocked, which meant they would no longer be receiving breakfast in bed. It was a good thing Cuddy knew her way around the kitchen or they would have eventually starved.

"I'd leave it in the pot to keep it warm. Who knows when she's coming back." House frowned as he inspected the locking mechanism on the door for the twentieth time. "If I could just figure out how-" Before he could finish his thought, a folder was slipped under the door, bumping against his socks. "Oh crap." He stepped back and very carefully hunched over to scoop up the delivery. "Lisa." He turned to Cuddy, holding the folder up for her to see.

Cuddy dropped the wooden spoon on the stove top and quickly turned off the burner. "Oh god, don't tell me, please. I don't want to know what he's doing to her." She ran her hands through her hair and began to pace. Out of the corner of her eye she could see House opening the folder. "Hasn't he done enough to her already?"

House hadn't heard her last statement, his eyes growing wide as he stared down at the photo in his hands. "Thirteen..." He let the doctors name escape his lips. "Lisa, he has Thirteen." He limped his way over to his lover and shoved the folder in front of her.

"Dr. Hadley?" She couldn't resist, and suddenly found herself gripping the photograph in her hands, her eyes scanning it sorrowfully. Allie was seated on a couch, the younger doctor across her lap, a bottle held to her lips. The angle and clarity of the picture showed the girls face in great detail, particularly her eyes. "Greg, he did it to her too." She moaned as she handed the photo back.

He took it and held it up to his own face again. "No, Lisa. Cameron was regressed back to a point in her childhood. I think she said she was eight, right?" He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, handing the photo once more to her. "Thirteen's not a kid... She's a baby."

**Authors Note:** Okay, for those that skipped the first section of this story, it basically dealt with Remy in that white "scream room". She was locked in there all night, had to 'go number 1', the dude came for her in the morning and humiliated her because of that. So she was all mortified and it was intended to further break her down. Which it did and will have done.

If anyone's wondering about the lack of Chase, it's cause I rather focus on Remy and Allie for the moment, get them situated with Huddy before I bring in another character. Plus, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with him yet, LOL. As always, reviews greatly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed or PM'd me with kind words. It helped.

**Chapter 12**

_Day 25_

"House, I'm really worried now." Cuddy prodded her omelet with her fork aimlessly. "What if he doesn't give her back, as if it was some sick joke?" She had barely slept that night, worried for her friend and recently adopted 'daughter'. It was now bordering on 24 hours since she'd left to go see her siblings. Cuddy thought now about the photo they had received the day before: Remy lying in Allie's lap, bottle feeding.

House wasn't taking his concern out on his stomach and was nearly done clearing his plate. "They started sending us photos of Allie before he gave her to us; perhaps he's intending to have her bring Thirteen back with her?" It was plausible, even though they had only gotten one photo of Remy, and a weeks worth of the other girl.

"Maybe." Cuddy sighed and offered her breakfast to her lover, who took it eagerly. "If she's really a baby now, how are we going to deal with her? I mean, at least Ca- Allie can take of herself." House didn't look up from the omelet as he shrugged. He then opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the buzzing sound they'd heard the morning before.

Surprised, both doctors leapt out of their chairs and glanced at the door nervously. It swung open and they both let go of their collectively held breaths when Allie walked in. The girl was smiling and eagerly ran over to Cuddy, grabbing her hand. "Come on Mommy! The man says Remy is ready to be adopted!" She began tugging the woman towards the door. Cuddy was speechless; half afraid of leaving House to enter an unfamiliar part of their prison, the other half afraid of seeing the state the other young doctor was in. She looked back at him and he gave her a reassuring look, then they were through the door and he vanished from sight.

*****

Cuddy wasn't sure what to expect as the girl lead her down the hallway towards a large wooden door. She trusted what Allie had said, and was praying that whoever was holding them prisoner hadn't lied to the girl. When they reached the door, Allie grabbed the handle and pushed it open, leading them both into the white and beige "holding" room. "See, Mommy? Remy's all better now." Allie pointed at the figure curled up on the carpet in the middle of the room.

"Oh god, Dr. Hadley." Cuddy fell to her knees next to the motionless girl and placed her hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Remy, look at me." The girl shifted her gaze up to Cuddy's but still didn't move. The moment their eyes connected, it was if they both knew what they needed; what to do. "Come here baby." The older woman pulled Remy into her lap, holding her tightly.

Allie was watching the interaction with a huge grin on her face. The man had told her that when the girl broke down that morning, he wouldn't tend to her. Instead, he wanted her Mommy to be there, so that the girl could bond to her. The holding session had lasted nearly twelve hours, most of which Allie had been present for. Every time Remy had given up and gone still, he had kneaded her ribs, twisted her arms, slapped her; anything to get the girl back and struggling again. He knew the longer he kept it up, the further he'd send the girl into herself and the more successfully she'd bond to her new Mother. "Do you want to feed her Mommy? The man usually lets me, but you can do it too." Allie handed Cuddy a baby bottle and then sat down on the carpet opposite them.

Cuddy looked up when the girl spoke, then brought her eyes to the bottle in her hand. She took it hesitantly and then looked down at the girl curled in her arms. Remy was resting her shoulders and neck against Cuddy's right arm, her upper body and hips in her lap. She hadn't shifted her gaze from her mothers face yet. "What's in here?" She shook the bottle and sniffed the nipple. It smelt a little like formula but there was a hint of something else in there too that she didn't recognize. "This stuff's okay for her?" When Allie nodded, Cuddy sighed and brought the bottle to Remy's lips.

Remy was having trouble focusing her eyes on the face hovering over her. She vaguely recognized the voice, but it was the woman's tone that captivated her. It wasn't rough and low like the man's was, and it wasn't high and giggly like her sisters. She wanted to find Allie and ask who the woman was when suddenly a bottle was brought up to her mouth and she instinctively latched on. "Mommy you have to keep eye contact." Allie pointed out when her mother looked away briefly.

"Huh?" Cuddy looked back down at Remy to see that the girl had released the bottle and was searching her face for her eyes. The connection was re-established and the child began to feed again. "Allie, does Remy eat solid food?" The girl had always been skinny, but there was no way she could have subsisted on formula for three weeks without getting sick. She only just realized that she was rocking the girl gently in her arms, her right hand rubbing the bare skin on her arm.

It was one thing to accept and deal with Dr. Cameron as a child; but a whole different thing to figure out what to do with an adult baby. There were so many things she didn't know; like how much attention she needed. Did the girl walk? Talk? Was she able to take care of her hygiene herself? It was becoming all too overwhelming and she once more broke eye contact. Remy scrunched up her nose and reached an arm up to her mothers neck and jaw, poking her fingers into the woman's skin. "Eehn?" She whimpered.

"Mommy, she's not done yet." Allie insisted as her mother still kept her gaze on her and not on Remy. The baby in her arms whimpered again and began to pull on Cuddy's shirt.

Cuddy sighed and brought the bottle back down to the girls lips, reconnecting her eyes with hers. "You didn't answer me Allie."

The child bit her bottom lip and gripped her elbows in her hands. "I don't know. The man always took her away when she was done eating." She explained, feeling like a bad older sister that she couldn't tell her mommy more. The rumbling in her own stomach got her attention and before Cuddy could respond she asked, "Mommy, I'm hungry too. Did you make me any breakfast?"

*****

One of Cuddy's questions had been answered when she brought the younger girl to her feet to see if she could stand. Remy easily balanced on her own and when the two older woman backed towards the door, the girl followed without any trouble. In fact, it looked like her motor skills hadn't been impaired at all; a great relief to her new mother.

The three made their way down the hall towards the kitchen/playroom; Remy clutching onto her sisters arm as they walked. She hadn't seen this part of their prison yet, most of her time being spent in the holding room, or the scream room. The first week where they had all slept in the same bedroom had been all but erased from her consciousness.

House had been sitting anxiously on the sofa in the playroom, his mind going over every possible scenario of what the girls could be doing. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear the door click and then open, admitting the three inside. "Lisa?!" He stood up quickly, wincing as pain shot down his right leg. Swallowing it down, he limped towards them. His eyes immediately locking on his youngest and most recent duckling. "Thirteen.." He whispered, looking at her sadly.

"Her name is Remy, Daddy." Allie corrected as she lead her baby sister towards him. "See Remy, this is our new Daddy. He's a cripple." Cuddy rolled her eyes and shot a glance at House, who only shrugged and tentatively reached a hand out to the newest edition's shoulder. "You can hug her Daddy, she's not going to break." Allie giggled as she untangled herself from her sisters grip and walked over to her mother.

House swallowed the saliva pooling in his throat as he pulled the girl into his arms. "Hey there Remy." He tried to keep his voice calm and soothing but inside he was freaking out. The look on the doctors face when she looked up at him was so foreign, so strange and unfamiliar. Sure, he'd been around babies before, but generally refrained from emotionally connecting to them. With Allie it was easy; natural almost. Apart from her amnesia and child like demeanor, she was still easily recognizable as Dr. Cameron. He didn't recognize Dr. Hadley in this girl at all.

"Lisa, is she okay?" He had his arms wrapped around the child now, the girl responding immediately with her own embrace. "I mean, she looks like a zombie."

Cuddy set the sandwich meat she'd taken from the refrigerator down onto the counter to face him. She understood exactly what he meant; the girl could be looking at her, but it felt so sterile, so unnatural. "Allie said she's only like this for a little while, then she 'comes around', whatever that means."

House nodded and then pulled himself from Remy's arms, to take another look at her. "Do you know who I am, Remy?" He needed to get some response out of her, something to assure him that there really was an individual still inside. To his great surprise, the girl suddenly broke out into a smile that rivaled Allie's, and giggled. Only it didn't sound like giggling, but more like choppy wheezing. He immediately lifted her chin up and pressed his fingers to the sides of her throat. When he didn't find anything he caught Allie's attention and waved her over. "What's wrong with her voice?"

Allie looked at him quizzically. "Nothing. Baby's don't speak, silly." She quickly bounced off to resume getting in the way of her mother making her something to eat. House knew there was something more to it, "Remy, can you go 'Ahh' for me?" He had her mimic opening his mouth wide, and then turned her so that the ceiling light could faintly light up the back of her throat. He didn't see anything wrong; the dim lighting masking the redness.

"Remy, can you say something for me? Can you say your name?" The girl scrunched her nose again as she tried to make sense of his request. Eventually, she opened her mouth and attempted her name; only all that came out was another breathy wheeze. Her lips moved correctly though. At least he knew she understood him and could still respond, albeit not verbally. "Lisa, he did something to her vocal cords. She's breathing and swallowing okay so whatever he did it must have corrected itself." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure it's just a residual side effect, she probably has to get used to speaking again." He reassured himself.

Cuddy handed the sandwich to Allie and set the dirty utensils in the sink. "Let's hope, Greg. It's obvious he's pulling no stops in trying to make them authentically child like." Remy turned towards her mother, smiling brightly once more. "Hey baby girl." She raised her voice in that 'mothery' way and stroked the girls cheek. "Well, at least she's now got some range of expression." Cuddy's smile quickly faded as she sighed, looking back up at House. "What are we doing, Greg? This is becoming too much... I can't treat her like a, like a..."

"Like a baby?" He finished for her. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she nodded. He shrugged slightly and walked himself and their daughter closer to Cuddy, pressing the girl into his lovers arms. "There's no handbook for this, Lisa. Just do whatever comes naturally, I guess. I mean, isn't that what female hormones are for? A baby cries and every woman nearby starts leaking breast milk."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, the girl now held comfortingly in her arms. "Not quite." She knew what he had meant though and thought it over herself. "I guess, I just... I worry about how much damage we're inflicting by not trying to help them."

"Help them how, Lisa? I mean, even if we succeeded, I'm sure they'd just be carted off and reformatted again." He caught a glimpse of Allie accidentally spilling her juice down her pajama top and let out a faint chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." The woman relented, finding herself rubbing Remy's neck; the girl still rocking gently in her arms. After a few moments she drew the girl out and held her at arms length. "I don't know how much you understand Remy, but there's a giant box of toys in that corner if you want to go play with your sister." Both she and House were startled at how fast the girl spun on her heels and darted towards the opposite end of the room. "Alright, so I guess this might be a little easier than I first thought." Cuddy slid her arm around his hip and leant into him. "But I draw the line at breast feeding, so don't get any ideas." She caught his pout and shook her head at him, laughing softly.

**Authors Note:** All for now. Not an incredibly long update, like I promised. But I want to skip ahead a day, so ya'll gotta deal with it ;) LOL Reviews as always, greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

_Warning:_ This chapter will contain graphic sex between House and Cuddy, as well as graphic sex between House, Cuddy and Cameron. This equates to what some would consider incest(mentality, not physically), but if you've gotten this far in my fic, you'll know that's not what I'm trying to emphasize. Read at your own risk! :)

**Chapter 13**

_Day 26_

"Saturday morning cartoons; how could I forget?" House rolled his eyes as he limped back towards the bed and his drowsy lover. "I gave them a box of cereal so they should be good for breakfast-" Her hands were on him before he had time to finish climbing onto the bed. In an instant he was flat on his back, his eyes fluttering as Cuddy slipped a hand into his boxers and grabbed him. "Lisa?"

Cuddy stemmed his question by pressing her lips hard against his, blocking rational thought along with his air supply. He ran his hands down her sides and under her nightgown, lifting the fabric up to expose her soft skin. She pulled back from the kiss and helped draw the material over her head, tossing it to the floor. "It's been two days." She breathed against the skin of his chest, as she began placing kisses along his collar bone.

She didn't have to remind him; the aching hardness in his boxers did that well enough. "Well, with the kids..." He groaned when she slipped her hand back under his boxers and began stroking him.

"The kids aren't here." She grinned, pulling him free from the fabric. Moments later her lips were on him, pressing delicate kisses to the head of his cock while she rubbed her fingers along its base. House groaned again and slipped his own fingers into the elastic of his boxers and began pushing them down his hips. She paused from her ministrations to help him rid of the clothing, then returned to licking and teasing his throbbing member.

House wrapped a hand into her dark hair, guiding her lips to encircle him. She complied readily and was soon pushing him deep into her mouth. "Lisa..." He moaned her name as he felt her tongue brush back and forth along the underside of his cock. One of her hands was still gripping it's base, the other keeping her balanced on the mattress. He slowly began to push his hips upward to meet her downward motions, but the pain in his thigh kept his active participation to a bare minimum.

Cuddy certainly didn't mind taking control and was soon straddling his stomach, her hips grinding against his flesh as they groaned in sync. She slowly lowered her hips downward, trapping his cock between them as she continued to grind against him. "Do you want this, Greg?" She reached between their bodies and gripped him, teasingly rubbing him around her wet entrance. He looked at her incredulously; as if she really had to ask him at this point, or ever.

"It's too early for games." His hips twitched as the head of his cock briefly pressed into her before she pulled away. "You know I want you, so will you just _fuck_ me already?" He grinned up at her and she returned the look. Seconds later he was in ecstasy; her slick, tight walls encompassing him entirely. "Oh fuck yeah..." He groaned, gripping her hips in his hands to help her start a rhythm.

"Mmm." Cuddy moaned as she felt him fill her up completely; her hips now resting on his. Slowly they began to move together, each downward slide met with an upward thrust. Their speed was achingly slow; his bum leg mostly to blame. Not that she cared all that much. Slow, fast, arrhythmic; she didn't care as long as he was _in_ her, loving her, completing her.

They continued their dance, their minds drifting off into clouds of pleasure. That is until they felt the mattress dip down next to them with the added weight of another body. "Oh, shit!" Cuddy quickly rolled off of House and grabbed at their blankets, desperately trying to cover them up.

"Why did you stop, Mommy?" Allie frowned at the two flushed figures on the bed before her. She had grown bored of the cartoons and Cheerios and had wanted to see if her parents were fully up yet. House was trying to regulate his breathing, his mind whizzing by him as he listened to the girl talk.

"We should have locked the door." He winced as the girl shifted on the mattress and laid down next to him. He turned to face Cuddy; the woman's pale face staring blankly back. Underneath the blanket he could feel his erection slowly dwindling, though the heat in his body was still at full blast.

Allie frowned once more at her parents as they continued to ignore her presence. "Daddy?" She wriggled herself underneath the blankets with them and gripped his cock between her hands. House gasped and jerked his hips upwards at the contact.

"No, shit, Allie." His breathing began to increase again as the girl began to stroke him, bringing him back to life. He searched Cuddy's face, trying to ascertain what she thought he should do. He knew what his body wanted him to do, and what his mind had tried convincing him he should do. Only now that it was happening, he wasn't so sure he was right anymore. "Lisa?" He pleaded, needing something from her, whether it be approval or revulsion; just _something_ to base his reactions on.

Cuddy could see the girls hands working his length beneath the blankets, though she refrained from making direct eye contact with the child. "Greg, I don't-" She bit her lip as he let out a low moan. After all his talk about doing what was right by Cameron, here he was looking to her for answers. Only she didn't have any, at least none that she could fully stand behind. "You said this was the best way to help her." She finally responded, rolling onto her side so she could wrap herself around him. "Let's just help her now, alright? Then we can talk about it later."

He nodded quickly and braced himself as he felt Cuddy pull the blankets back off both of them. He was now fully exposed to the younger woman, his cock stiff and throbbing eagerly once more. "Allie." He spoke tentatively as he brought his eyes up to the girls. She grinned as her hands continued to work around him. "You sure you want this?" He asked, almost mirroring what Cuddy had asked him earlier. The girl nodded eagerly in response, causing his body to flush even more. Making himself cross that final boundary, he reached out and tugged at the girls nightgown, helping her to bring it over her head. When she was completely exposed to them, he wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her downwards. "Come here sweety, Daddy's got you."

*****

Remy banged the top of the jar of applesauce on the counter again, frustration coursing through her veins. After a minute, she was satisfied that she'd taught it a sufficient lesson, and turned it upside down, trying to twist the top off again. It finally budged, and with an awkward little pop of air pressure she managed to break into the goods. Grinning, she carried the entire jar back towards the television and sat down. Soon she was shoving handfuls of cheerios into the sticky snack, mushing it around with her hand. Pleased with her concoction, she went back to watching '1 Saturday Morning'.

*****

Allie relaxed into his arms, her body lying along the length of his, but carefully avoiding his injured thigh. She could feel her skin flushing with arousal as House ran a hand down her side, stopping at her hip and then drawing itself back up. "Nnn." She whimpered as he rubbed the underside of her right breast, causing both her nipples to stiffen in response.

House left his hand smoothing across her chest as he leant his head down to place a kiss to her forehead. When the girl arched her neck to look up at him, he repeated the action, this time on her nose. The third time he moved in, the girl met his lips with hers and they began a slow, tender kiss. He knew Allie had no accessible memory of the feelings and desires she'd once had for him; but her body pressing against his was flaring up his own history of sexual attraction. Not that he ever admitted to her how he felt, for he knew it was purely physical desire and nothing more. Of course, he'd just assumed that that wasn't all she wanted from him. Maybe he had taken her too much at face value; maybe there was something hidden inside her advances that he'd missed.

When their lips parted, he took a moment to gaze into her eyes. Cuddy had tried explaining to him the 'lost child' she'd seen inside her, but at the moment all he could see in her dilated pupils was lust. "Roll over here." He gripped the girl once more around the sides and hoisted her across him and then down the other side, so she was now sandwiched between him and Cuddy. "Don't want Mommy to feel left out." He smirked in Lisa's direction; the woman rolling her eyes at him.

Allie glanced over her shoulder at Cuddy and lifted her head to place a kiss to her lips. The woman responded only slightly, which seemed to be enough to reassure the girl. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission first." She suddenly stated, looking almost fearfully at House. She'd forgotten one of the rules the man had taught her and began to tremble.

He only cocked his head at her and rubbed his other hand down her side this time. "It's okay, we're not going to punish you or anything." He soothed, visibly calming her. "We'd just like a warning next time, okay kiddo?" She nodded quickly and brought a smile back to her face. House was about to take her hand and place it back on his cock when he paused and thought for a moment. He remembered back to one of the first things he'd asked the girl the day they'd 'first met'. "Allie, don't let us make you do anything you're not comfortable doing. Understand?" The girl nodded slowly and averted her gaze down between his legs.

"I can do this, right?" She gripped him once more in his hands and began to pump him eagerly.

House took in a sharp breath at the sudden sensation and slowly let it out. "Yes, please, do." He encouraged, his eyelids fluttering once more.

Cuddy was watching from behind the girl. She was less jealous than she'd thought she'd be, watching another woman please her man. "Hey Allie, slow down." She leant over the girls backside and placed a hand over hers. "We've got time, don't want to bring him just yet." The girl nodded and slowed down her pace. Cuddy then sat back to continue watching the scene before her; her arousal sticking to the inside of her thighs.

After another minute, House found himself growing impatient, so he reached up and gripped the young girls head, slowly pushing her face down to him. She giggled, immediately taking the hint, and soon had her lips wrapped around him, sucking and licking him gently. "Mmm, Cameron." He groaned, gripping the sheets around him. Neither woman corrected him; each wrapped up in their own thoughts and actions.

Allie had pulled herself to her knees, straddling House's good thigh, while she continued to work on him. Cuddy could once again see the tension in her lovers stomach and thighs and pulled the girl's head away. "Are you comfortable with this? Or do you, like, want more?" She wasn't quite sure how to ask the girl if she wanted to fuck her lover, but wanted to make sure the girl wasn't disappointed if she missed her opportunity.

At the question, the girl looked up at House, trying to judge what he would want. She often had to do that with the man, and choosing the wrong practice was never pleasant. House could see the uncertainty in her eyes and frowned, wondering if this was stemming from her own hesitation or some part of her conditioning. Taking control, he gripped her shoulders and pulled her up his body so she was now straddling his stomach. "Be gentle with me; You're Daddy's a cripple, remember?" He winked at her and looked towards Cuddy for assistance.

The woman rolled her eyes once more and scooted closer, taking his swollen cock in her hands. As House helped Allie slide backwards across him, she directed his member into her dripping hole. The girl clenched her walls around him as he slowly pushed inside. "Nnn, mmm." She groaned as her parents helped her start a rhythm. Cuddy's hands had gripped her around the hips while House pushed upwards with each downward stroke.

As he continued to thrust into Allie, House noticed that Cuddy had moved one of her hands down between her own thighs to tease herself. Realizing she must feel left out he placed a hand on her knee. "Come here." He beckoned, pulling her up the bed and positioning her knees by his ears. Without pausing his hips, he brought Cuddy downward and swiped his tongue across her aching lips.

The woman shuddered and fell forward so her hands were resting on his chest, her face only a few inches away from Allie's. The younger girl had leant forward earlier, needing the leverage once Cuddy's hands had left her hips. Their eyes connected as both rocked on opposite ends of House, each alternating with moans and gasps.

House's mouth was buried in his lovers sopping folds, his tongue going to town against her sensitive flesh. He could feel his climax approaching; Allie's 'trick' working wonders on him. He couldn't tell how close she was, but knew that Cuddy was teetering on the border as well.

The two girls continued to glance at each other, their breathing in sync as he worked them both towards their releases. Cuddy could feel herself right there, and without thinking she leant forward and captured Allie's lips with hers. The girl pressed back, parting Cuddy's teeth with her tongue to gain entrance. As they fought for dominance in each others mouths, Cuddy began to fall. She cried against Allie's lips as her hips jerked with the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

A few seconds after she came, House let himself go and groaned loudly, arching his neck so his chin pressed into Cuddy's sex. Allie was not far behind, and soon was coming hard around House's cock. Her hands had wrapped themselves around Cuddy's upper back, the older woman returning her embrace around the girls neck. Pressed together, they continued to gasp and pant and groan into the others mouth, their tongues still dueling it out.

Now spent, House was quickly becoming aware of the pain radiating from his bad thigh up his right side. Not that he wanted to break the two up but he had to get out from under them. "Girls, you're killing me." He motioned that they dismount, which they did a little reluctantly, and then settled down on opposite sides of him. He glanced from Cuddy to Allie, taking in their satiated expressions and grinned, pleased at the knowledge it was because of him. He placed his hands on a shoulder each and tugged them down to lie along side of him. Once they'd settled with their heads in the crook of his arms and their hands across his chest, entwined with the others, he finished his previous thought. "I'm a cripple, remember." The two girls rolled their eyes at him and then joined in laughing.

*****

Back in the playroom, Remy was lying on her back, still in front of the TV. Her face was smeared with applesauce and speckled with cereal. Her nightgown was also covered in her special recipe, as well as the carpet immediately around her. Her eyes were partially closed, a low groan emanating from her mouth every so often. While her breakfast had been a good idea at the time, eating the entire container had certainly not been. She opened her mouth and burped, then went back to rubbing her upset tummy.

**Authors Note:** Am I the awesome or what? I started using less 'daddy/mommy' pronouns from Allie's pov, which i think helps a little. Though she does say it a few times aloud. *shrugs* Remy was a bit of comic relief, and yes, Chase was absent yet again. It's okay, he'll return shortly. I promise :) As always, reviews are always appreciated!!! Especially for smut filled chapters :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** So sorry for the delay! I went to my dads last weekend to pick up his car (he's letting me use it so I can start job hunting and like, getting out of the house etc) and I got snowed in partly, and the car needed fixing... so basically I was there a week when I'd only meant to be gone two days. Anyway, I'm back in good old CLE+ and feeling good on multiple fronts :)

Oh yeah, I changed my authors name back to just JBLovesSharks (without the 'still') which is how it was originally when I started posting on this site. I reverted it because I am going to try and keep it up as a sorta brand label for me/my things across multiple sites - so if you use twitter or aim - you can find me at that name! *wink wink nudge nudge* I'm wanting to get more involved in the fandom here, so if anyone wants to chat, please don't hesitate to message me in some form or fashion!

Anyway, on to the next chapter! I will probably another one right away cause I did leave you all hanging for so long.... Oh, and go check out The Chosen Ones - I updated!!! And one last thing - thank you everyone who sent me messages or wished me well in reviews :) Things are looking up :) *group hugs*

**Chapter 14**

_Day 26 (Continued)_

"Remy sweety, how are you doing by yourself?" Cuddy finished tying her hair up into a lose ponytail as she entered the playroom. The three had redressed after their escapade; House tending to Allie's emotional needs while she agreed to go check on the younger girl. "Remy?" She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the girl sprawled on her back, unmoving. Panicking, she ran over and fell to her knees besides the bloated girl. "What did you do to yourself?" She started to laugh at the sight of her, covered in applesauce and Cheerios.

The girl opened her eyes at her mother's voice, though didn't try to move. She tried to answer Cuddy's question, but all that escaped her lips was a loud burp and an uncomfortable groan. Cuddy immediately knew what was wrong and she shook her head at the girl in sympathy. "Baby... Eating the_ entire_ jar? Really?" The girl burped again and raised a shaky arm towards her. "Come here." Cuddy smiled and helped Remy into a sitting position.

"You going to keep it down, or do I need to rush you to the bathroom?" She asked as she now lifted her to her feet. The girl shook her head and wobbled on her unsteady legs. Her stomach wasn't rebelling, it simply _hurt_. "Come on, I'll get you cleaned up." She lead the girl towards the bathroom anyway and set her down on the edge of the bathtub. She wasn't as familiar with the hall bathroom as she was the master one attached to her bedroom, but she still found what she needed okay.

"You going to let me do this?" She asked the suddenly apprehensive looking girl. In one hand she held a damp wash cloth, in her other a dry one. She couldn't imagine herself appearing threatening, but kept her movements slow and calm anyway. "It's alright Remy, I'm just gonna wipe this mess off." She took a further few steps towards the girl, who didn't shrink back, but still looked at her intently.

Cuddy rubbed the damp cloth over the girls cheek and down her chin, shaking off the mess into the tub as she went. "You really did a number on yourself." She grinned as she started picking cereal out of the girls hair. After a few moments she gave up and bit her lip hesitantly. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you just took a shower, or a bath." The girl kept her eyes on Cuddy as the woman turned on the taps.

"Remy, you can do this on your own, right? Or do you need me to stay?" Cuddy wasn't sure if asking would be insulting to the girl, but if she didn't ask, and the girl had issues, she'd feel equally as bad. Of course when she thought about it, the girl had no problems using the toilet by herself, so why would taking a bath be any different? "Sorry, it was wrong of me to ask that; I'm sure you can handle yourself just fine."

Remy started to panic as Cuddy stood up to leave the room. "Nnn? Ehn?" She whimpered and reached both arms out to her. She knew how to wash herself; but being forced to do so meant she had done something wrong. Cuddy paused and turned around to look back at the young girl. Remy was still holding her arms out, her eyes wide in desperation.

"Oh Remy, I'm sorry." The older woman made her way back to the tub and took the girl into her arms, ignoring the mess now transferring to her own clothing. "Of course I'll stay with you... Here." She let go of the girl and opened up the cabinet under the sink where she had found the wash cloths. When she returned she held up a bottle for the girl to inspect. "You like bubble-baths?"

*****

House ran a hand through Allie's hair absently as they lay on the bed together. The girl was in the crook of his arm, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder while an arm draped lazily over his chest. Both were dressed enough to be considered decent. They had been silent for the past twenty minutes; the girl content to be near him. House wasn't content; he felt horrible. "Allison?" He broke the silence. The girl shifted slightly against him, indicating she'd heard, but didn't respond. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

Allie arched her neck so she could look up at him curiously. "You're my Daddy." She frowned when he sighed uncomfortably. "Did I do something wrong?" She was starting to get worried, wondering if perhaps he didn't want her as a daughter anymore.

House shook his head quickly and hugged her. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." _I did_, he thought to himself. "Do you know who Dr. Gregory House is?"

The girl relaxed at his reassurance. "No. Is he a friend of yours?"

He couldn't help but snort at this lightly. "No sweety, that's my name. The woman you think is your mother is Dr. Lisa Cuddy." He could see the confusion in her face and wondered if he should even bother continuing. The possibility of him triggering her memory and snapping her out of her current state was impossible to calculate without knowing exactly what the man had done to her. Despite this, he still felt he needed to try. "And your name isn't Allie; It's Dr. Allison Cameron. You work for me at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. We diagnose and treat patients no one else could help."

The girl kept her lips shut, not sure if giggling would upset him. She had no idea what he was talking about. House sighed at her lack of response and rubbed his face with his free hand, trying to clear away the disappointment. It was clear on the surface she couldn't remember her previous life, but perhaps underneath, in her subconscious... "Allison, what's the differential for a sore throat, fever, swollen lymph nodes and white spots on the tonsils?"

"Group A streptococcal bacteria infection; Strep throat. Unless there's a rash and chest pain, because that could be indicative of rheumatic fever." The girl blinked in confusion at the words that had just come out of her mouth. She had no idea what they meant, but she knew it was the correct answer. "What did I just say?"

House suddenly released the girl and pulled himself up into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed. "Allison, you just diagnosed a patient." He gripped the girl by the shoulders and sat her up in front of him so he could look into her face intently. "I know you're still in there, Cameron. You need to fight against this; whatever he did to you."

Allie was growing fearful at the intensity in her fathers voice and gaze. "Daddy, you're scaring me." She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes as his grip on her loosened. House immediately regretted his last statement, knowing that the girl couldn't control what had happened to her. He pulled the girl into his arms and held her as she began to cry.

*****

Cuddy tried to dodge the stream of water being squirted at her, but failed miserably, her shirt now that much wetter. "Remy!" She laughed at the girl as she reached for the plastic shark in her hands. Remy squealed breathily as she kept the toy out of her reach. Squeezing it, she filled it up once more with water and then raised it above the surface, shooting another stream of water at the woman.

This time Cuddy managed to grip the toy, although not before being hit again. She then proceeded to battle the girl over the toy, water slapping up against the bathtub walls and spilling over the edge onto the floor. "We were supposed to be cleaning you up! Not making a bigger mess." She laughed as the girl wrenched the toy back into her own grip and hid it back beneath the soapy water.

Cuddy shook her head and reached for a bottle she'd set on the floor next to her. "Alright you, it's time to do your hair." She squirted the shampoo onto her hand and reached for the girls head. Only Remy wasn't done playing and scooted along the tub, away from her. Cuddy rolled her eyes and laughed at the girls antics. "You're turning into a prune. We need to finish up and dry you off." She tried to reason, but to no avail. Remy simply held the shark up in front of her chest, aiming it directly at Cuddy's face.

"You're not going to stop until I'm as wet as you." The older woman laughed as the girl nodded her head unquestioningly. Cuddy moved down the tile floor towards the other end of the tub, the shampoo still in the cup of her hand. "Don't make me come in there missy." She once more tried for the girls head, and as a result was met with another face full of water.

Cuddy spit the water out and wiped at her eyes with her free hand. She thought up another tactic and eyed the girl. "The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can have lunch. Unless you want to stay in here and miss it." The girl immediately dropped the toy and moved closer, presenting her hair to Cuddy for washing. The woman laughed and rubbed the shampoo into the girls hair. "I didn't think so."

*****

"Robbie?" The boy looked up from his erector set robot as the man entered his bedroom. Noticing that the figure was alone, the boy quickly relaxed and sat up, grinning. "What have you got there?" The man asked, crouching down to inspect the boys creation. Robbie grabbed the robot and handed it over, his eyes searching the other mans face for a reaction. The figure studied the metal frame robot curiously and then sat it back on the floor. "Well done, my boy."

"Thank you sir." The blonde child beamed at the praise. At the other mans instructions, he stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. "Are we going somewhere?" He asked as the man lead him out of the room and down the hall.

The man unlocked the door to his master bedroom and the two entered. "Robbie," He addressed the boy once more as he re-locked the door. "Do you want to meet your new Daddy?" He asked, grinning at the boys wide eyed, ecstatic expression. He had purposefully been withholding any visual information about the boy's new parents; something which had upset him greatly. Robbie knew his sisters had seen photos of their new parents long before they were adopted. Now at hearing that he was going to actually _meet_ his new father, he found himself bouncing on his heels.

"Yes sir!" He quickly replied as he nodded eagerly. The man grinned and pointed a hand at the large flat screen tv that hung on the wall next to them. The boy followed his gesture and looked at the tv curiously. "My Daddy is on TV?"

"Sort of." The man grabbed the remote control off the nightstand, flipping the tv on and setting it on an unusual channel. The screen was bright blue with the words 'web connection inactive' blinking in white letters across the bottom. "Do you know what a video conference is?" The boy quickly shook his head. "You're going to look right at the screen, and your new Daddy is going to appear there. You will be able to talk to him as if he's right here in the room with you. Understand?" Robbie scrunched his nose at the concept but nodded none the less. "Good. Now wait right here and keep your eyes on the screen."

*****

House rubbed his stomach, wishing he hadn't gorged himself on the pasta. He looked over to Remy and grinned as the girl had the same pained expression, her own stomach looking as bloated as his. "I guess you take after me as well." He winked at her and then hoisted himself to his feet. Allie and Cuddy had already cleared the table and were busy cleaning off the plates. So far he'd managed to escape any sort of 'washing' duty, a fact he knew wouldn't last forever. "I'm going to go lie down." He informed the three as he turned towards the door.

As he hobbled down the hallway, he suddenly felt two arms wrap around one of his, a soft body now pressing against his side. He didn't pause his gait but turned his head to find Remy looking at him tentatively. "You need to lie down too?" The girl nodded and clung to his arm even tighter. House grinned and lead the two of them into the bedroom.

Remy let go of her father when they reached the large leather sofa in the corner of the large room. She stood back as House groaned uncomfortably, trying to find a suitable position to rest in. Once he'd settled, Remy immediately leapt into his arms and curled up along him; her head resting on his chest, her legs tangled around his good one. "It's a little early for General Hospital, but I'm sure we can find something to tide us over."

House reached across the small gap, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and switched the television on. "What the?" He frowned when no picture showed up, just a light blue screen. "You guys didn't mess with the wires, did you?" He looked down at the girl lying against him. Remy shook her head and shrugged. "Well this sucks." House tossed the remote back on to the table, not thinking to turn the blue screen off first. Grumbling, he reached out again to re-snatch the remote when the blue screen suddenly disappeared. House felt his heart nearly stop as he recognized the smiling figure on the television. "Chase?!"


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you guys review both chapters and not just at the end of this one ;) Tho the end of this one is a doooozy!

**Chapter 15**

_Day 26 (continued)_

House shifted the wriggling girl off him so he could sit up. "Chase? Can you see me?" There was something about the way the figure was looking at the camera that lead him to think it wasn't just a one way connection, or some pre-recorded feed.

"Dad?" The blonde boy on the screen asked, his Australian accent as thick as ever. "Dad, you can see me?" The boy then noticed the girl sitting next to the man and his grin grew even wider. "Hi Remy!" He waved at the camera.

Remy giggled and waved back, her other arm wrapped once more around her fathers. The two now sat side by side, staring at the television screen. "Chase, where are you? Are you okay?" House ran a hand through his hair, his heart rate increasing as he added yet another duckling to his list of things to worry about.

He wasn't sure why, but the thought that their captors might have taken the boy as well as his two female fellows never really crossed his mind. Though, now that he knew better, he realized both Allie and Remy had already told him this in one way or another. _Brother_ they had both said at one point. Of course it was Chase. He sighed and looked back towards the screen.

Robbie was biting his lip as he watched his new father zone out and stop looking at him. "Chase?" He questioned, wondering if perhaps the man thought he was someone else. "My name's Robbie... I'm okay." He fidgeted uncomfortably.

Remy tugged on House's arm to try and get him to focus and reassure her brother. Her lips were moving, but as usual, nothing intelligible was coming from her mouth. When House still didn't snap out of it, she jabbed her knuckles into his ribs, the way the man had continuously done to her. As expected, this got the man to leapt out of his thoughts and focus back on the here and now.

"Ow. Fuck, Remy." He rubbed at his side painfully and gave the girl an irritated look. She went pale and shrank back to the other side of the sofa. Catching himself, House sighed and turned his attention back to the television. "Robbie? Okay... Robbie, where are you?" He could adapt to calling Cameron Allie, but Robbie? Definitely not as easy to roll off the tongue.

The boy looked perplexed at the question, "I'm in the man's room. Where else? Duh..." He rolled his eyes in a decidedly appropriate obnoxious little boy fashion. It scared the crap out of House.

"Alright, sure. Of course. Um." He turned to the girl, still cowering on the other side of the couch. "Remy, can you go get your Mommy and sister, please?" The girl was all too eager to do what he asked, and within a few moments he was alone, staring silently at the floor right below the television monitor.

Robbie was starting to panic now; was this why he hadn't been adopted yet? Did his new parents not want him? It didn't seem to him like his father was excited to see or talk to him. Before he could try getting the mans attention again, a voice behind him caused him to stiffen in alarm. "Boy!"

This sudden proclamation got House's attention as well, and the man shot his gaze back up to the screen as an unfamiliar figure walked into focus. The man was dressed in black slacks and muscle shirt, his feet looked bare, as did the top of his head. Apprehension prickled up and down his spine as he watched this man approach his duckling.

"What have you done!?" The man shouted at Robbie, getting right up into his face, causing the boy to start crying. "You're sisters behaved so much better than you. No wonder your Daddy doesn't want to talk to you, or even look at you." The figure spat at him, refraining from looking up at the television even once.

House watched this in momentary shocked silence. This must be 'the man' the girls had continuously talked about. Why was he suddenly showing himself, when he'd made such an effort to keep him and Cuddy in the dark as to who their captors were? "Leave him alone!" He found himself rising to his shaky feet, staring angrily at the scene before him. "He's done nothing wrong."

The figure turned to the camera now, laughing. "Currently, you are in no position to analyze the boy's actions." He raised a brow and turned back to the boy. "Robbie knows he's not good enough for you." This got the blonde to hiccup through his sobs. "At least not yet, anyway." He reached out and gripped the boy's upper arm in his hands, leading him towards the bathroom on the other end of the bedroom.

"Stop. Where are you taking him?! What are you going to do to him!?" House had rounded the coffee table and was now standing a foot away from the television, shouting as loudly as he could into what he hoped was the camera's microphone. Soon the two figures exited the frame and he had nothing to do but back up and take a shaky seat on the table as his leg threatened to give out.

By this time, Cuddy had appeared in the doorway, Allie on her heels. "Greg? What's wrong? What's going on?" She hadn't been able to decipher Remy's message, but could tell by the girls expression what she was trying to express. Not getting a response from the man, she made her way across the carpet and stooped before him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Greg?"

There were knuckles in his ribs again, causing him once more to cry out and whip around to find the perpetrator. This time Remy ducked quickly behind her mother before he could intimidate her. "What? Shit, Lisa." He shook his head once more and pointed towards the television behind the two women. "He has Chase."

*****

Robbie was still crying as the man locked the bathroom door behind them. It was large, much larger than the one in the other master bedroom. There was a jacuzzi size tub in the center of the far wall, which at the moment was uncharacteristically filled with ice cubes. "No... please..." The boy whimpered between his sobs.

The man ignored his pleas and began pushing back panels on the wall opposite the punishment. Soon a television was revealed, though this one slightly smaller than the one in the bedroom. With a few clicks of a new remote, he had the screen alive again, once more focused on Robbie's future family. "Ahem." He cleared his throat, instantly getting the attention of the figures on the other end.

"Oh my god, Chase." Cuddy brought her hands to her nose and mouth as she took a seat next to her lover. He couldn't do it to yet another one of her friends; he just couldn't! "Please don't do this." She begged the figure on the screen, not even knowing what it was he was going to do yet.

Robbie gazed at the screen longingly, wanting nothing more than to be able to run into his mother and fathers arms, to finally feel protected and loved. But he couldn't, and he wouldn't for a long time now. He had done something wrong, and the man wasn't going to ignore it. "Ah, it's the Mrs." The man spread his arms wide as he addressed the screen. "Just in time to see your little boy receive his punishment for misbehaving. You might want to take notes; he's nearly incorrigible. I don't know why I keep trying, honestly."

"Can't you just let us have him now? Let us teach him?" Cuddy offered, her heart breaking at the site of the trembling boy. "We don't care if he misbehaves a little, really." It was a long shot, but she had to try. She couldn't watch this man punish her 'son', knowing she hadn't tried everything she could to prevent it.

The man only laughed at this, causing the two girls flanking Cuddy to stiffen. "That's not how it works at this agency." He turned his back on the screen and advanced on the boy. "We don't adopt out a child until we're certain they are ready. And this boy is definitely _not _ready." Robbie backed up as the man approached, eventually bumping his heels into the lip of the jacuzzi. "Get in."

*****

Cuddy was holding Remy tightly to her chest while Allie clung to her neck from behind. "What is he going to do to him, Greg?" She whispered, unable to take her eyes off the figures on the screen. "That's a bathtub, right?"

"Jacuzzi." Allie whimpered, correcting the woman. She'd had enough experiences in that very bathroom to know that whatever the man had in store for her brother, it wasn't going to be pleasant. As the boy was ordered to step into the 'solid water', Allie groaned in sympathy, realizing at once what going to happen. Her two parents looked at her quickly, and she buried her face into Cuddy's shoulder as she explained, "He's gonna make him take an ice bath."

House felt his heart nearly stop at the girls words. Surely not. There was no way the man could know... "Fuck." He felt the word escape his lips as his heart now began to work in overdrive. "Fuck, he's not... Just, fuck!" He buried his face in his hands, unable to watch his wombat about to be tortured; about to be tortured the way _he_ had been. "Fuck."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **Wow, such awesome reaction :-D I got what 10 reviews for the past 2 chapters :-D Feels almost like old times! Here's the next bit - and the angst btw is only going up from here... *hands out tissues*

**Chapter 16**

_Day 32_

Cuddy groaned sleepily, her internal clock informing her it was morning despite the lack of connection to the outside world. "Morning guys." She mumbled and rolled over, stretching an arm out to rest her hand on her lover; something she did every morning. The only difference was, the warm body that usually lied between them was not there to support her elbow. "Allie?" She pried her eyes open and waited for them to focus.

The girl wasn't there. "Allie?" Instinctively she rolled over, praying her other daughter was still there. She wasn't either. "Remy? Greg! Get up. The girls are gone!" She pushed the blanket to the edge of the bed and leapt to the carpet. After a quick scan around the room, she made for the door and the hallway.

"Girls?" She called as she stepped into the playroom, hoping they were simply watching morning cartoons. To her relief, they _were_ there, only... "Allie!? Get off of her!!" She lunged forward, grasping the older girl around the waist and pulled her off her struggling sister. "What the hell are you doing!?" She struggled to keep the girl in her arms, her mind doing cartwheels trying to figure out why she'd attack her sister.

"No, no, let me go! We weren't finished!" Allie shouted, watching in panic as the younger girl continued to squirm under her now invisible 'attacker'. "You have to let me finish!"

At this point House had entered the room as well, immediately turning his attention to his youngest 'daughter'. "Remy?" He started to get to his knees when the girl suddenly crawled backwards and scrambled to her feet. "What's wrong?" He watched the girl throw herself against the wall, still seeming to be struggling against another individual.

Allie finally managed to wriggle out of Cuddy's arms and ran at the girl, pressing her body firmly against her sisters, trapping her against the wall. "Remy! You can't get away that easily!" She shouted into the girls ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist and dragged her back onto the floor.

Remy was momentarily paralyzed with fear; she had gotten away and now that she was caught again it would be much longer and much worse for her. "Stop... No..." She ignored the awkwardness and pain in her throat to get out those two, barely audible, scratchy words. As usual, her attacker didn't listen to her pleas and continued to immobilize her.

"Cameron, get off of her!" House was back on his feet and helping Cuddy wedge the two girls apart. Once they pried the smaller girl free, she once more got to her feet and ran to hide against the adjacent wall. She was still gasping and struggling.

Allie was crying now; under the weight of her two parents. She didn't understand why they had stopped her. Didn't they know that she was only doing what the man had taught her to do, to help her sister? "I have to finish..." She struggled out between sobs.

"Finish what!? What were you doing to her?!" Cuddy was yelling at her now, keeping the girls arms pinned to the carpet, in unrecognized irony. She glanced up at her other 'daughter', her heart racing as she watched Remy slide down the wall, gasping and struggling for breath now.

"I was helping her." Allie continued to explain, no longer struggling against her parents to get up. "I have to finish... She has to submit..." At this, House immediately let up on the girls legs and stared off to the side in thought.

"You weren't trying to hurt her?" He waited for the girl to nod before pulling himself achingly to his feet again. Quickly he turned and advanced on the younger girl, hoisting her into his arms before she could skirt away. As expected, Remy began to flail and struggle more vigorously, but House didn't let go.

"What are you doing!?" Cuddy stared at him in disbelief as he dragged the girl towards the sofa, setting her across his lap when he sat down. He instantly regretted it as his bad thigh was being crushed by the girls struggling backside. Ignoring the searing pain, he pulled her further to his left in order to shift her weight. "You're hurting her!"

House shook his head quickly and grabbed Remy's chin in his hand, directing her to look up at him. "I'm not hurting her Lisa. I'm _holding_ her." He caught Remy's gaze and held it, the girl too frightened to look away. "Coercive Restraint Therapy... This bastard knows what he's doing." He tightened his grip on the girls jaw when she did momentarily looked away.

"Oh god. Are you serious?" Cuddy instantly let go of Allie and moved to kneel in front of the couch, placing her hands on Remy's shoulders. "I mean, I've heard about it, but don't know that much. I thought it was banned from being practiced."

House dug his fingers into the girls face again when she tried to look away towards her mother. "Look at me!" He instructed, instantly getting her attention again. She was still squirming in his hold, though blatantly losing her will to fight. "It is in some places, though most therapists refuse to do it on principle." He squeezed Remy around the waist with his other arm and her struggling finally subsided.

Looking at the girls now still face, Cuddy suddenly put the pieces together. "That's how she looked when I first saw her. Allie told me to give her a bottle." As if on cue, Allie suddenly appeared, the aforementioned object in her hand. House took it and tried sniffing the contents through the nipple.

"It's only milk. I couldn't find any of the baby stuff." Allie informed, then took a few steps back, afraid she was still in trouble. "Just make sure you look at her, okay?" House nodded and glanced back down to the 'baby' in his arms. He brought the bottle to her lips, and held his breath as she latched on and began to feed.

*****

"Has she snapped out of it yet?" Cuddy spoke softly, peering quietly into the bedroom. House was sitting on the bed, his back to the headboard, his 'baby daughter' in his arms. Remy was resting silently in his lap, her back and head propped up on a column of pillows while her legs hung over his good thigh. It had been almost four hours, and the girl still hadn't come back around.

He looked up as the older woman approached and took a gentle seat on the edge of the mattress. "No, and her eye contact is intermittent at best." At his words, the girl decided to prove him wrong and connected her gaze to his. "Hey baby girl..." He soothed, brushing some hair from her face. "You always liked proving me wrong, didn't you?"

"Don't you." Cuddy corrected, pulling herself further onto the mattress so she was sitting opposite House. "She hasn't gone anywhere, Greg. Dr. Hadley's still in there, somewhere."

"Honestly, at this point I would settle for the two year old version." He sighed as the girls gaze shifted back to some point behind him. His arms were aching, even with the majority of the girls weight resting on the bedding and pillows. He could barely feel his right thigh, let alone judge how much grief he was causing it. He looked back up at Cuddy. "Can you hold her? My arms, their just-"

"Of course." She interrupted, pulling herself forward until her legs intertwined with his. Slowly he shifted the girls upper body towards her; the pillows barely needing to move. Cuddy situated the girl as comfortably as she could in her lap, gazing down at her tearfully. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry." She whispered as the first tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the girls neck.

House stretched his body out so he was laying parallel to the girl now, his own upper body taking up the elevated space directly behind Remy. "That's a stupid thing to say." He wrapped an arm over the girls stomach and rested his hand on Cuddy's elbow. She gave him a weak smile before turning her attention back on her baby girl.

*****

"I'm really disappointed in you, Allie." The man tightened his grip on the girls shoulder as he lead her through the white room towards his master bedroom. She was trembling, but managed to hold back her tears. Her parents had taken her sister into the bedroom, and wouldn't let her follow. Her Mommy had returned a while later to make her lunch and sit quietly on the couch, watching the opposite wall disjointedly. She hadn't said a word to her the entire time, and eventually had left her alone once more.

"I tried." She whimpered, allowing him to lead her through the room towards the bathroom at the back. She was trembling almost violently now, having spotted her brother curled up on the tile floor adjacent to the large jacuzzi. The boy was huddled under some towels, his shivering still blatantly evident beneath the multiple layers.

The man stopped walking her and released her shoulder. "_Trying_ isn't good enough, Allie. You're brother's been trying, and he hasn't been ready to be adopted. At least not until now." The girl took a step backwards as he advanced on her. She looked a mix of terrified and confused, a sight he quite liked seeing on the girl. "That's right Allie, you're brother is going back in your place. You've shown me that you're not ready to be a part of a family."

Allie was crying hysterically now; words weren't able to form in her throat so she kept silent as she listened to him berate her. "She's you're baby sister, Allie! And you couldn't even finish helping her!" At his shouts she took another step back, unfortunately catching her heels on the edge of the tub. Moments later she was splashing her way through ice cubes, trying to break painfully up to the surface of the water.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted back at him, pulling herself to feet and attempting to climb onto the jacuzzi seat. He only laughed and lifted a leg, kicking her shoulder with his bare foot, knocking her back into her frozen punishment. She'd never been given an ice bath before, but she'd seen it happen to Robbie more than once. It felt like her skin was being burned off; her lungs barely able to take in enough oxygen to keep her conscious. "I'm sorry." She continued to cry, over and over, but he wasn't listening. He watched silently as she struggled, and then eventually passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: **I had a job interview today! I won't say where yet so as not to jinx it, but keep your fingers crossed for me! I should hear back next week :-D

_Warning:_ It's not sexual, but there is some nudity and an intimate act between between a mother and daughter in this chapter.

**Chapter 17**

_Day 32 (continued)_

Another hour had passed, and Remy still showed no sign of coming to. House had insisted they shift positions, and so now the three of them lay parallel to each other, Remy held protectively between them. "Greg, what if we really screwed this up? Maybe by stopping Allie we did something. Maybe she can't snap out of it because of us?" Cuddy brushed her cheek and mouth against the girls forehead. House was on his left side, his arms around the girl, holding her flush against him.

"It's not your fault, Lisa." House reassured the woman, knowing what she was implying. He really had only limited knowledge of the technique used on the girl, but he didn't think pausing it in the middle would cause her to stay in this catatonic state. Besides, if they _had_ done something unfortunate, than it was both of their faults, not just hers.

Cuddy knew he was right, but looking into the young woman's face, into her eyes... "Remy, sweety. Please. Please come back to us." A few tears began to streak across her cheeks again, following the well worn damp paths. The girl looked slowly up at her, their gazes meeting briefly. Cuddy held her breath and reached out to stroke the girls cheek. "You there? Are you ready to come out baby?" Her hopeful expression disappeared when the girl drifted away again. This only caused Cuddy to clench her eyes as more tears dripped out.

House reached out and place his arm around his lovers waist, pulling her even closer to the two of them; the women's legs practically intertwining now. Cuddy rested her head so she was now permanently brushing foreheads with the girl, her free arm wrapping around her back. "It's not fair." She whispered against the girls skin, her eyes still closed but no longer clenched. She could feel House's hand rubbing small circles on her back and sighed. "This isn't how it was supposed to be." She paused. "I've wanted children for so long... This isn't what I meant." She opened her eyes and looked down between hers and Remy's body. "Greg, I never wanted _this_."

"I know." House rested his chin on Remy's shoulder so he could look down at Cuddy's face. "No one would want this." The woman turned her head so she could look up at him. "Hell, I doubt anyone knows something like this is even possible." He moved his hand from her waist and began brushing it through her hair.

Cuddy sighed and nodded. "But it _is_ possible.. and it happened to _us_." She released Remy's back so she could wipe the tears from her eyes before they could soak into her pillow. "It happened to _her_." She turned back to the girl and placed her hand behind her head, pulling her into her chest.

Remy's head was now resting under her chin, her nose and lips pressed gently into Cuddy's bare neck and chest. Cuddy could feel the girl breathing steadily against her skin, a small shiver running up her spine. "There has to be something we can do." She whispered, pulling the girl closer.

House lifted his upper body onto his bent elbow and watched the younger woman curiously. If he wasn't mistaken, she had tilted her head downward when Cuddy embraced her. That was the first movement she'd made, apart from shifted her gaze back and forth. As he peered further around the girl he felt his breath hitch in his throat. She had closed her eyes.

"Lisa." He whispered, getting the woman to look up at him. "She moved." He said just as softly. Questions were running through his head a mile a minute: what had suddenly caused this? Was she coming back to them now? Was there something he could do to help? He thought about what had just changed, and then it hit him. He sat up slowly and wrapped his hands around the younger girls hips, tugging her body down the mattress.

"Greg?" Cuddy released her arms from around Remy as she slid lower, her face now resting opposite her breasts. "What are you-"

"Shh..." House whispered as he brought the girls head closer to Cuddy's thin nightshirt. The woman was about to ask again when she suddenly felt Remy moving against her; the girls arms reaching stiffly out to grasp onto the fabric before her. House bit down on his lip, his suspicion now confirmed; he knew what would bring the girl back. "Just relax." He instructed Cuddy as he reached down and lifted the edge of her shirt up, bunching it under the woman's neck and exposing her breasts.

"Greg?" Cuddy gasped this time as the cool air blew across her bare skin. He didn't answer her, instead he placed a gentle hand to the back of Remy's head, guiding the girl towards Cuddy's right breast. Once her nose and mouth brushed against the woman's skin, the girl took the initiative and began rooting around. Finding her nipple, she wrapped her lips around the sensitive skin and began to nurse.

House watched in fascination as the girl continued to grasp at her mothers stomach and side, like she was looking for purchase. He turned and grabbed a pillow and gently pushed it under Remy's upper body so the girl could relax. This did the trick and within seconds the girls hands stopped clenching and rested motionless on Cuddy's body.

"I don't know how I feel about this, Greg." Cuddy looked up at him, her face torn between emotions. Part of her wanted to cry in relief that the girl was finally showing them she was still there; the other felt like what they were doing was inappropriate. "Should we be letting her do this?"

House had lied back down, propped up on his elbow once more so he could see over Remy's side. "She's a baby, Lisa. If this is what's going to help her." He wrapped his free hand over the girl and placed it on Cuddy's hip like before. He could see she was still not convinced. "It's only sexual if you make yourself believe it is." He knew he hit on her concern when she looked away from him and down at the top of Remy's head.

"I know." She admitted, clenching her eyes briefly as she let a moan escape her lips. It wasn't sexual to the girl, but that didn't mean it didn't stir something inside _her_. The girl continued to suckle softly and rhythmically, ignorant to the discussion around her. "I'm just afraid I guess." She blocked another moan with her clenched teeth. "I'm afraid I might get used to this."

He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but remained silent, letting her work out her thoughts. They hadn't had a serious talk about their situation since the day they'd first seen Chase on the television. He had been worried about how she was handling everything, but hadn't wanted to press her on it.

Cuddy shifted slightly so she could bring another pillow under her. Remy momentarily lost contact with her chest and blinked open her eyes, looking up, frantically searching for her mother's eyes. "Mmmome?" She whimpered, instantly getting both her parents attention. When Cuddy glanced down at her, Remy raised her eyebrows and pouted slightly.

"Oh baby girl." Cuddy brushed her hand down the girls cheek and helped guide her back to her breast. At the contact, Remy immediately latched on again and continued to suckle contently. "Greg, it sounded like she said 'Mommy'."

House had heard it too and nodded at her, smiling. "I know, I thought I heard that as well." He watched as Cuddy relaxed more easily into the pillows; an arm placed lovingly on Remy's side, a peaceful smile on her face. A small part of him wanted to bring up what she had been trying to say; what she had meant about being afraid of getting used to this. But he wouldn't, not now. No, right now they had their baby back, and he wasn't going to detract from that for anything.

*****

The weight of the blankets on her was the first thing Allie noticed as she slowly opened her eyes. The second thing she noticed was how cold she was. She could feel her body shivering, despite the layers holding her to the bed. "What happened?" The third thing was how it much it hurt to move. "Mommy?" She whimpered, turning her head painfully to look out across the room. It was then that she realized she wasn't in her parents bedroom; she was back in the one she'd originally shared with her siblings.

Fear began to rise in the girl and she tried to pull herself up, only to cry out and sink back to the bed, tears spilling down her eyes as her body punished her for moving. "Daddy?" She couldn't even bring her hand up to wipe at her damp cheeks, so let her tears soak into the pillow as she began to cry.

*****

Robbie gripped the mans hand tightly as he was lead down the hallway towards a previously forbidden door. He had been dressed in a pair of light khaki shorts and a baggy blue and yellow shirt with a picture of Bob the Builder on it. His feet were bare like usual and his hair brushed neatly to the sides out of his eyes. He was so excited he thought he might explode before he even stepped inside his new 'house'.

"Now wait here Robbie." The figure released his hand and stood him a foot back from the large door. "I'm going to go, and when you hear a buzzing noise, you push on this handle and then you can go in. Make sure you shut the door tight behind you though."

The boy nodded quickly and smiled. "Yes Sir." The man smiled at him and motioned for him to turn back towards the door. Once Robbie had, the man headed off down the hall back towards his own room. He had another child he needed to work on again, and techniques didn't invent themselves.

Robbie bounced on his heels, holding his breath and waiting for the buzz. He didn't have to wait long, for he suddenly heard it ring out from a box above the doorframe. In seconds his hands were pushing on the handle, and then he was inside. He was finally there! He was finally going to be with his parents! Slamming the door behind him, he quickly ran through the empty kitchen and playroom towards the only open door and into the hallway. "Mom!? Dad!!?"

**Authors Note:** Soooooo. That was a bit of a tear jerker, wasn't it? *hands out tissues* Hope you guys liked the emotional peak into Cuddy, and don't worry, I'll eventually explain what she had meant.


	18. Chapter 18

_Warning:_ This chapter contains semi explicit rape between an adult and an adult child (you should know what that means by now)

**Chapter 18**

"Mom!? Dad!!?" The unmistakable australian accent floated down the hallway, spilling into the large bedroom and causing the three occupants on the oversized bed to jump. Cuddy immediately pulled Remy up and close to her, wrapping her arms around the girls chest protectively on instinct. House on the other hand was scrambling off the bed as best he could with his aching thigh; he knew that voice.

"Chase?" House had only just placed both his feet on the carpet when the boy came barreling in through the door, making a beeline right for him. "Oh geeze!" He cried out as the boy tossed his arms around his chest, knocking him backwards onto the mattress.

"Daddy!" Robbie cried, tears pooling in his eyes as he buried his face in House's shirt. His hands were clasping his fathers shoulders tightly, his body bent forward, pressing along House's. "I've been trying so hard to get better." He was practically sobbing now. "I'm sorry I was such a bad boy. I wanted to come live with you so much! But the man made me wait cause I kept misbehaving."

House listened to the boy, his heart aching for the young man he used to call an idiot on a regular basis. True, right now he felt like it was still Chase clinging to him, but he attributed that to the fact he was a boy and it made him a little uncomfortable to be so physically close to another man, even if he was technically 4 or 5 years old. "Hold on there." He pried Robbie off him and got a good look at his face. It was still Chase, just like it was still the girls, but it was in his eyes as well. He wasn't his duckling; he was Robbie, his son.

Cuddy had been silent up until now, watching with mild fascination as the last of their new children tried once more to cling onto House. The girl in her arms looked up at her, searching her face for reassurance. Remy recognized her brother, but she still felt a little funny and wanted to make sure her Momma was there to comfort or protect her. "Robbie?" Cuddy finally spoke, remembering what Allie had mentioned his new name was. "Let Daddy get back on the bed, his bad leg is hurting him."

Robbie stood back suddenly, afraid he'd hurt his father and would now be sent away. House recognized that look, having seen it in his older sister on occasion. Before the boy could work himself up, he quickly pulled himself onto the bed and scooted back to where he'd been earlier; his leg stretched out now and feeling a little better. "Come up here with us, okay? Let us take a look at you."

A huge smile spread across the boy's face as he scrambled onto the mattress between House and his baby sister. "Mom?" He now looked at Cuddy, his eyes wide, seeking approval. The woman smiled back at him and reached a hand out to ruffle his blonde hair, which was now as unruly as ever.

"Hey there cutie" She once more couldn't help the tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. Mothering the girls was becoming almost second nature; they were her babies, she knew what to do. What was she going to do with Robbie? "You have nothing to worry about ok? You didn't do anything, and you're not a bad boy, do you understand?"

Robbie raised his brows much like a puppy seeking approval does. "Yes Ma'am." His formality surprised the two 'adults', but neither decided to say anything, at least not right then. Robbie relaxed some more when Cuddy motioned him to come closer. "Hi Remy." He smiled at the girl who was still clinging to Cuddy with trepidation.

"Shh, Remy baby, it's just your brother, he's not going to hurt you." _I dont think._ She couldn't help adding in her mind, remembering suddenly what they'd seen Allie do to the girl that morning. Speaking of Allie... "Robbie, did you see Allie when you came in?" She looked to Greg. "I haven't checked on her in maybe two hours, I hope she's okay."

This caused the young boy to frown; how could his parents not know that Allie had misbehaved and was now being punished? "Allie is with the man again, Mom." He explained to her, then began looking between both her and House. "She did something wrong and now he has to make her behave again."

Before the boy had even finished his explanation, House was off the bed and hobbling as fast as he could down the hall into the playroom. "Allie??" As he feared, the girl wasn't there. "Oh god." He ran a hand through his hair and clenched his eyes, then bent over and slammed a fist into his good thing, crying out in anger. "This is our fault." He mumbled, feeling a few stray tears building in his eyes, which he quickly brushed away as he heard footsteps running up behind him.

"She's not here??" Cuddy looked frantically around the room and the kitchen, her eyes as wide as saucers as the same realization House had was now dawning on her. "We did this..." She whispered, looking up at him. In a flash she was in his arms, sobbing on his shoulder. Their daughter was gone, and it was their fault.

*****

Allie whimpered as the man bit down on her collar bone, his teeth leaving angry red indents on her already bruised skin. She wanted to move, to push him off of her, but she could barely keep her head to the side due to her stiff joints and aching muscles. She remembered waking up in the old bedroom; cold, alone and in pain. She didn't remember the man coming for her, putting her on his bed or undressing her. Now he was on top of her, his heated skin helping to warm her, but also terrifying her. She hadn't been with the man in a long time, and didn't want to have to learn her lessons from the beginning again. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, "I'm sorry."

The man ignored her and continued to sink his teeth into her icy flesh. He was irritated at the girl, and at himself. He took pride in his work; turning misbehaving, unruly children into something future adoptive parents were looking for. Remy had been a great success; the girl now the baby the family had always wanted. Robbie had taken work, a lot of work, but in the end he was satisfied; The father now had a boy that would follow in his footsteps. Allie on the other hand, she was his greatest embarrassment.

"You're apologies don't mean anything to me." He hissed as he gripped her chest roughly. "You had two jobs to do, and you couldn't do them." He snapped at her when she looked up at him tearfully. His lower body was pressed against her hips, his knees spreading her thighs wide; but he had not entered her. "You were to serve your parents sexually, and keep up your younger sisters treatment. You barely did the first, and you failed completely at the last." He leaned down and bit the skin directly above her right breast, causing the girl to cry out.

Allie was actively crying now, although she wasn't struggling; she knew better than that. "Please... I want... my... Mommy..." She choked out between sobs as she felt him shifting around on top of her. She had tried so hard to do what the man had asked her to. Her Daddy had slept with her only once, but that wasn't her fault! If he didn't want her, then... Her thoughts came to a halt as the man roughly thrust into her, causing all the muscles in her back and neck to protest as she tried arching away from him. "I'm sorry!" She screamed now, her breath barely coming in gasps. "I tried... to love... my... Daddy..." But it was on deaf ears, the man didn't care. When he was through with her, she would either work harder at pleasing her parents, or he would have to write her off as un-adoptable and send her away, never to see her family again.

*****

**Authors Note:** So cruel, I know. But it'll be awesome when you see where I'm taking it. Mwa... aha.. ahhhaaa.. AHahhaaa *cough splutter*


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** Probably unrealistical - but there are 5 more chapters to this story and i'm 31 reviews from 100. It'd be awesome if I could get to that mark before the last chapter! that's like 5-6 per chapter... *looks at everyone* Mebbe? LOL

**Chapter 19**

_Day 36_

"Robbie, please for the love god, stop kneeing me in the back." House winced as the boy twitched in his sleep, his limbs impaling the doctor in all sorts of unpleasant places. He'd tried offering a trade with Cuddy; to take Remy next to him but the woman only rolled her eyes and told him to suck it up. When he pressed the issue again, she had simply pulled up his shirt and pointed at his flat chest. He then got the hint.

Cuddy was awake as well, her baby girl cradled in her arms, nursing sleepily. Every once in a while she'd glance at the empty spot between her and House and feel another round of tears collect under her eyes; it had been four days and they had not seen nor heard anything about Allie. "Nn, Remy, you've got teeth remember." The woman tapped the young girl on the cheek to get her attention. Once eye contact was made, the girl immediately relaxed her jaws and closed her eyes again.

"I miss her, Greg." Cuddy whispered, turning to look over at her partner. She could see Robbie fidgeting on his other side; caught in one of his re-occuring nightmares. "I know it's crazy, and we've only been here a couple of weeks, and she's not _really_ our-"

"Shh." House cut her off, rolling his head on his pillow to look at his lovers tear stained cheeks. "Everything else aside, Lisa, she _is_ our friend. Missing her, especially knowing what this prick has already done to her, that's to be expected. I mean, if you'd written her off, _then_ i'd say we have a problem."

Cuddy sighed and turned her gaze back on the now sleeping girl in her arms. Gently, she shifted her up so she could pull her shirt back down and then settled Remy's head in the crook of her arm, hugging her close to her side. "That's just it Greg, I don't think of her as our _friend_." She stroked Remy's forehead, brushing away stray bangs.

House ignored the stabbing elbow in his lower back and rolled onto his side to face Cuddy. "He's been conditioning you too, you know." He was trying to choose his words carefully without diluting their meaning. "I know Allie's not just your friend; I know the girl in your arms isn't one of your doctors." He reached out and wiped the wetness from her nearest cheek. "They're your children."

At hearing this aloud, she finally broke down. Both kids in the bed jerked awake in alarm as their mother began to sob hysterically, her face soon muffled in House's chest. "What's wrong with me, Greg?" She cried, gripping onto his shirt in fright. Behind her, Remy was beginning to cry as well. This only got the older woman to hug onto House more tightly. "She's not a baby... She's not _my_ baby..."

House looked over Cuddy's shoulder at Remy, who was staring at the two of them with utter confusion and terror in her eyes. He could hear Robbie sobbing quietly behind him, but didn't turn around to check on the boy. He didn't think he could handle seeing everyone around him in tears. "She **is** your baby, Lisa. That's what this whole thing has been about. If three of the brightest doctors in the state couldn't fight this..." He bit his lip, not quite sure how to continue.

"But they are _kids_ House. It doesn't matter who they were before, this is who they are now. I haven't changed. He hasn't drugged me, raped me, beat me, given me ice baths. What's my excuse, huh?" Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she would have bet that House could feel it against his. Remy was still sobbing behind her, but she just couldn't look back. She just couldn't.

"You think you need an excuse to do what it is your heart is telling you to do?" House released her and held her out at arms length. "Forget your logic, forget your morals." He again had to bite his lip, her expression made him want to lose it himself. "You love them, Lisa. Just forget everything else and let yourself love them."

Cuddy had stopped sobbing, though her cheeks were still dripping with tears. "You don't understand, Greg. It's not that I don't love them_ now_. I just- I don't think I could handle losing them." At his perplexed expression she swallowed and closed her eyes. "I don't want to be rescued, Greg. I don't want them to stop being my babies. If we get out of here, that's what's going to happen. You know it, I know it. It's just, there's no way they'd stay how they are now. _I_ shouldn't want them to stay this way, but I do. I do." She was crying again, and once more found herself pressed against her lovers chest.

House sighed and began to rock Cuddy in his arms. He didn't know how to respond to that. He was incredibly attached to the girls, and Robbie was quickly growing on him. But there was still a large part of him that knew this was only temporary. They were doing what was best for them in their current situation. If or when they got rescued, the kids would have to be helped; to be brought out of the infantile states they currently were in. There was no way they could justify not letting this happen.

"That's _if_ we get out of here, Lisa." He whispered into her hair. "We've been here nearly six weeks," He reached a hand out to Remy, who was still trembling wide eyed behind her mother. The girl immediately moved closer and squeezed herself into the space between her parents. Without needing an invitation, Robbie did the same, but on the other side so his forehead was practically pressed to his sisters. "We've been here six weeks. I think it's safe to say we aren't going to be rescued."

*****

Allie clutched her stuffed lion to her chest, her knees pulled as close to her chin as she could get them without ripping out the stitches down her right side. The man hadn't been in to see her in hours, but he'd left the television on for her. Right now she was watching her parents and siblings in bed, hugging and crying in each others arms. There was no volume on the recording, but she could see that they were upset, and her father was comforting them.

The girl reached a tentative hand out in the direction of the monitor, watching her brother take up position between her parents when they had all begun to lay down again. Tears had been rolling down her cheeks, but now they ceased. Robbie was in her spot; hugging _her_ Daddy, cuddling against _her_ Mommy.

The realization suddenly hit her, and she let out a painful shriek as she tried to sit up, ripping lose a half dozen sutures by her hip. Her parents hadn't planned on keeping her. That's why her Daddy didn't love her, and why they had stopped her when she was helping her sister. They must have known Robbie was ready to be adopted, and that's why they had gotten her in trouble with the man. They really _didn't_ want her. The man was right; she _was_ un-adoptable.

Holding onto her slowly bleeding side, she laid back down, this time her head at the foot of the bed so she couldn't see the television. So she couldn't see the people she thought had loved her. "I didn't want a family anyway." She whimpered, closing her eyes as the tears began to fall once more.

*****


	20. Chapter 20

_Warning:_ This chapter has a semi explicit sexual act between two adult children, who believe themselves to be siblings. Once again, if you've read this far, you'll know what I mean and hopefully won't yell at me or be too irked. LOL

**Chapter 20**

_Day 40_

"Hold still Remy." Robbie gripped the girls chin in his hand and held her still. "It's your turn now." He moved to straddle her lap so their faces were nearly level with the others in their sitting position. "And stop making so much noise, do you wanna wake Mummy and Daddy?" The girl's eyes grew wide and she stopped wriggling, shaking her head quickly.

Robbie grinned and brought his other hand to her face; the end of his sharpie marker making contact first with her forehead. Biting his tongue now, he continued his artwork on the girls face and then down her neck. Remy wriggled again, laughing this time at the feel of the ink against her skin.

Laying his baby sister on the carpet of the playroom, he pulled up the edge of her nightgown and bunched it under her chin, exposing her stomach and chest to him. "Which color you want?" He asked, tossing the blue sharpie into the pile on his left. The girl turned her head and picked up a purple one, handing it to him. Robbie took it, popped off the cap and went back to work.

*****

"Wake up Allie." The girl groaned as a hand shook her shoulder. For a moment she thought it was her father and her eyes flew open in excitement. Only, the stabbing pain in her right side brought her crashing back down to reality; her eyes soon focusing on the man standing off the bed before her. "Time to change your bandages, you stupid girl."

Allie sniffled but nodded her head, allowing the man to lift up the hem of her nightgown, exposing the blood stained gauze. "Again?!" He asked loudly now, ripping the tape off the bandages angrily and tossing the soiled wrappings into the nearby bin. "You ripped your fucking stitches again." He closed his eyes and counted to five; the desire to simply let the girl remain like that, bleeding and susceptible to infection, almost overpowering him.

"I'm sorry." The girl whispered, wincing as he began cleaning her wound roughly, wiping away the dried blood with a towel. This routine had become standard every morning; the man coming in to find her sutures needed repairing and him taking it out on her verbally, often threatening how she'd never see her parents again. What he didn't know was that the threat didn't mean much to the girl anymore; she'd been replaced in the family, she didn't _want_ to see them anymore.

*****

Remy tried to hold back her giggles behind her hands but was failing miserably. Robbie was laying across her hips and belly, his legs straddling her right thigh. He had a red sharpie in his hand now and was trying to outline the pirate ship he'd drawn on the girls upper chest, but her movements were making it rather difficult. "Hold still..." He whined as the marker tip slipped incorrectly across his masterpiece.

The girl bit down on her hand lightly as she squirmed and laughed again. Robbie was trying his best not to get frustrated with the girl; he'd sat perfectly still while she drew rainbows and cows all over his body. "Remy...." He whined again, lifting his marker off her skin and placing his free hand down on her chest in an attempt to keep her from moving.

It did the trick, and almost instantly the girl froze on the carpet, her eyes fluttering slightly. The boy blinked at her curiously and dropped the sharpie, leaning down to inspect her face. Naturally this meant he had to put more pressure on her breast and the girl's lips parted as a soft moan escaped her mouth. "Remy?" He breathed, his eyes widening at the noises coming from her.

The girl leant her head upward and looked her brother in the eyes, her expression not one he'd seen before; not in his sisters anyway. As quickly as she'd locked eyes with him, she looked away, casting her gaze on his hand, which was still grasping her breast roughly. Robbie looked down as well and quickly removed his hand, fearing he was hurting her.

"Nn, ombee." She whimpered and looked back up at him, her eyes needfully searching for his again. When she couldn't make contact, she reached out for his hand and pulled it once more to her breast, closing her eyes on contact. The boy returned the majority of his weight onto the girls hips, torso and his knees so he could place his other hand on her unoccupied breast.

"Why?" He asked the girl, watching as her face contorted as his fingers experimented over her skin. The girl didn't answer, she just arched her head back and let out a more audible moan as her brother unknowingly brushed his thumb over one of her nipples. Robbie giggled at his sisters movements and noises as he teased her breasts; his five year old mind not understanding why, but enjoying it none the less.

Remy could feel an unusual heat spreading through her body, causing her to instinctively pull her brother closer. She held his head against her breasts, unfortunately causing him to have to move his hands to brace himself on the carpet. This got the girl whimpering again and she opened her eyes, staring down at the top of Robbie's head. Then something hit her; something she knew she enjoyed doing with her Momma.

Robbie relaxed his muscles as his younger sister guided his face over towards her right breast, pulling him down until his mouth and nose made contact. Almost immediately the boy opened his mouth and took in the girls nipple, as if it was something he was used to doing all the time. In actuality, he wasn't sure what possessed him to, but it didn't really matter because the feel of her flesh in his mouth was exciting him in ways he didn't know he could be excited.

"Ombee." The girl breathed, arching her back towards his mouth, her thighs rising as she tried to bend her knees. Robbie's hips straddling her kept her right thigh immobile, though the pressure on his groin caused the boy to release her nipple and groan himself. Looking down between them he tried to see what was causing the unfamiliar yet intensely pleasurable feelings.

Remy was not appreciating the intermission and grabbed for his head again, pulling his attention back to her breasts. The boy complied, bending his arms at the elbows to hold up his upper body while his knees moved outward, lowering his hips as close to her leg as possible. He hadn't felt anything like it before, not that he could remember in his short span of memory.

Working on instinct, the boy began to push his hips upward along her thigh, rubbing his growing erection against her. The girl's legs were bare, so the only obstruction was the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms. As he started a slow but purposeful rhythm, his mouth and tongue kept up pleasing his sister's body as well.

*****

"Please Greg, I'm really not feeling well." Cuddy groaned, rolling from her side onto her back. She had the majority of the king sized blankets wrapped around her, leaving very little for her partner who lay alongside her groggily. "They're easy to please; cereal and a muffin will do. Just don't give both of those to Remy at the same time. Not unless you want to clean soggy muffin out of the carpet afterwards." She cracked a smile and turned to look at House, who was still pretending to be asleep. "Oh come on..." She swatted at him. "Make me get up and you'll be cleaning vomit from the carpet as well."

This got the man to open his eyes and sigh, looking over at his lover. "You sure know how to sweet talk a guy." He smirked, but pulled himself up and towards the edge of the mattress anyway. "You've been sick a week straight, Lisa, which means you're either pregnant, or dying."

Cuddy laughed but had to cover her mouth quickly to keep the bile from rising. When her stomach had settled she looked at House, who was glancing back at her over his shoulder. "Is that you're diagnostic opinion? I didn't know you could make those without your little ducklings around to help you."

House frowned at her deflective answer, but decided to leave it be. "Allie diagnosed Strep Throat, but I doubt we should be giving any of them _The Talk_ just yet." He faltered over the older girls name, sighing as he hung his head. Cuddy noticed and reached a hand out to grip his arm.

"I'm sure she's fine, Greg. Well, not _fine_ fine, but I mean-" He cut her off with a wave of his hand as he stood up. He knew what she meant, but didn't want to let his mind linger too long on the what ifs. Since they couldn't do anything to help her, it seemed it was just better not knowing.

"I'll go make the kids breakfast." He said as he stretched out his stiff right leg. Before she could say anything else, he began to hobble towards the bedroom door and the hallway.

*****

"It's your own fucking fault, so stop crying." The man gripped Allie by the hair roughly and pulled her head closer to his mouth. "And I meant it, if you rip these out again, you'll be doing this yourself with lint from the carpet." He let go of her and the girl fell back to the hard bathroom floor.

Still sobbing, Allie buried her face in her arm as the man went back to sticking her with the suture needles. The first time he'd done this, he had somehow numbed her skin. Unfortunately, she hadn't been so lucky each time afterwards. As he pulled the last bit of her torn flesh closed, she bit down on her wrist and whimpered once more like a broken record, "I'm sorry."

**Authors Note:** Okay, I'm going to end this chapter here because I thought I'd tease you guys a little, LOL. Of course this means there will be two more chapters instead of one, so be happy for that at least *grin*


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:** Check out my new story - Snow Angels - if you haven't. It's camteen angst! I'm also reposting 'Encounters' which is shameless cam/cuddy/thirteen smut, and reposted 'Look Both Ways' which is a dark fic (that no one has reviewed yet!? Wah! Last time I had a ton - now I'm wondering if it just scared everyone away).

_Warning:_ There's a brief scene involving rape, again, and another involving the aftermath *hands out tissues*. And like the previous chapter, brief sexual intimacy between Robbie and Remy.

**Chapter 21**

_Day 40 (Continued)_

Allie covered her face with her hands to try and stifle the hiccups and sobs spilling from her mouth. She was still on the bathroom's tile floor, only now she was on her back, and instead of stitching her up, the man was forcefully plunging two fingers in and out of her. Tears had begun streaming down her cheeks after the initial penetration, and now they wouldn't stop; his intensity and vigor much more than she'd experienced before. He was _hurting_ her.

*****

House braced himself on the doorway to the playroom, his bad leg reminding him how _bad_ it actually was. "Breakfast time guys, so stop what you're doing-" He had looked up and into the room, his jaw dropping to his chest at the scene before him. Once again Remy was pinned beneath a sibling, only this time... "Hey, hey! Break it up!" House limped in as fast as he could, startling the two on the floor.

Robbie released his sisters breast when he heard his father enter the room, though his hips hadn't stopped rocking along her leg. "Dad?" He questioned, suddenly feeling the man's hands on his shoulders, pulling him up and off the girl, causing him to land on his rear a few feet away. Remy was staring wide eyed at her father as he looked at her for a moment, then immediately dropped painfully to his knees and yanked her nightgown back down to her thighs.

"What were you two- Just- Crap." He helped the trembling girl into a sitting position and pulled her into his arms to try and calm her. He hadn't meant to frighten either of them, but the activity they were partaking in had had to be stopped. Right? House shook his head, trying to remind himself that they were just _kids_, even if their bodies still functioned like adults. "I guess we _are _going to have to have _The Talk_." He frowned, motioning for Robbie to help him to his feet.

The boy approached cautiously; the ache he had felt in his groin had dissipated, leaving him curiously disappointed. When he was satisfied his father wasn't still angry, he held out a hand and pulled the man to his feet. Seeing as she was still pressed against his chest, Remy was brought upwards too, her small hands clinging to his t-shirt. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to yell, it's just... wait a second." It was then that he noticed the marker on the boy's face. "Oh, your mother is going to kill you two."

*****

House closed the hall bathroom door once he'd ushered the two colorful kids inside. "The sharpies were right next to the Crayola washable markers; it's like you guys did this on purpose to torture me." He grinned at the two as he bent over the large tub, turning on the taps. The moment the water began to spill into the bath, both Remy and Robbie began to panic.

"No, Daddy no..." Robbie threw his hands up in front of him and began backing away from House towards the far end of the bathroom. Remy was right behind him, clinging to his pajama top; she was scared, but no where near as frightened as her brother. "I'll be good, please!"

House stared slack jawed at his kids for the second time in under ten minutes. "What's wrong? I know you guys aren't afraid of baths, your mother gives them to you all the time..." He paused as yet another painful realization hit him. _He_ hadn't given either of them a bath before, so the only experience they could relate to must have involved their captor. "Shit, the ice baths."

At his words the boy burst into tears and slid to the floor; his knees tucked against him so he could bury his face from view. House watched Robbie shake and tremble; his own past clawing it's way to the surface of his memory. If ever there was doubt he'd be able to connect with the boy, it was erased now. This was something he unfortunately _could_ relate to.

"Robbie... son..." House turned the taps off and took a few tentative steps towards the kids. Remy was on the floor now as well, hugging herself tightly to her brothers back. "I know that you're scared. You think I'm going to hurt you; punish you with an ice bath." He felt the words hitching in his throat as his own fear tried to rise within him. He pushed it back down with all his mental strength; he needed to reassure the boy right now, not himself.

Robbie looked up from his knees, his face red and his eyes puffy from crying. He was only playing with his sister; he didn't think drawing on her would make their father so angry. "Daddy..." He whimpered, stiffening as House brought himself awkwardly to the floor, only a few feet in front of him. "Don't hurt me."

That did it. All the rage, sadness and guilt he'd been feeling over the past few weeks had found their way past his carefully structured barriers. He reached forward and pulled the boy into his arms, burying his face into Robbie's hair as tears began falling from his eyes. The boy instinctively wrapped his arms around his father, sensing the distress in the man. Remy hadn't moved with her brother; the sight of both men in her life breaking down, causing her to leap to her feet in order to run crying to her mother.

*****

Allie sighed, swinging her legs below her as she sat impatiently on the breakfast table. She'd tried sitting in one of the chairs but found it uncomfortable for her feet to hit the floor. The man had brought her back into his bedroom almost an hour ago and hadn't said when he was coming back. It was nearing lunchtime and she could feel her stomach protesting at it's emptiness, but she definitely preferred going hungry than having to face him again, regardless of the reason.

"Remy's a baby." She ruminated to herself out loud. "She can't please Daddy." Her mind had been working overtime since the man had told her that it was unlikely she would be returning to her adoptive family and her siblings. But she'd had a lot of time to think the past few days, the man only "helping her to behave" maybe twice a day now? She sighed and painfully edged herself off the table and onto the carpet.

Holding onto her lower abdomen with one hand she slowly made her way towards the bed, looking at it with disdain. "Robbie's a boy. The man said Daddy doesn't like boys." She continued to think aloud as she eyed the height of the bed warily. It was maybe two feet higher than a normal four poster, but that extra height meant she'd have to swing a leg over the side in order to pull herself onto it. Raising her right knee a foot, she tested whether or not the pain would be worth the comfort of the bed.

Deciding she'd much rather lay wrapped in one of the large blankets, hiding herself from the world, Allie closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She leant forward, placing her torso on the edge of the mattress, her arms bent on each side of her body. Hoisting with all her might, she straightened her arms, pushing herself up and then as fast as she could, swung her right leg upwards, catching the edge of the mattress with her knee.

The pain erupting from between her legs almost caused her to stop her actions, but she grunted through it and in a few moments found herself sprawled out on her stomach, safely on the mattress. She'd managed to keep the tears at bay and was now simply trying to catch her breath and calm her heart rate. The pain was ebbing, so she slowly rolled onto her back and gripped the blankets, hugging them around her. "They can't give Daddy what he needs." She sighed and found her stuffed lion, pulling it to her chest. "He needs me." She began to whimper as the tears finally began to make their way to the corners of her eyes. "I know you need me Daddy... I'm sorry for being such a bad girl." She clenched her eyes now as the tears began flowing more freely down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

*****

"Ommme, Ommee!" Remy cried, tears still splashing down her cheeks as she bolted into the bedroom and leapt onto the bed, nearly crushing her mother in the process. "Ommee..." She began shaking Cuddy's shoulders, waking her almost instantly with fright.

"Remy baby!" She gasped, pulling the sobbing girl into her arms. "What's wrong?" She sat up fully now, tossing the blankets off her so she could bring her baby closer against her. The girl shook her head and buried her red, puffy eyes in her mom's shoulder. Starting to really panic now, Cuddy made for the edge of the bed, dragging the clingy girl with her. "Greg? Robbie?"

When she didn't hear any responses, Cuddy immediately headed for the door, one hand grasping Remy's tightly, the other wiping stray hairs off her sweaty forehead. As they neared the second bathroom, she heard something that nearly caused her knees to buckle beneath her right then and there. "Greg?!" Letting go of her daughter, she practically bolted into the bathroom, stopping when she saw the scene before her. "Oh god, Greg..."

**Authors Note:** One more chapter after this!!!


	22. Chapter 22 The End

**Authors Note:** So this is it, guys! Last chapter of this story! I hope you have all enjoyed the ride, I know I have! And really, where did all the reviews go for the past few chapters? *pouty lip* There's a sequel about to be posted - I'll probably just keep it in this post instead of starting a new story, what do you guys think?

**Chapter 22**

_Chapter 40 (Continued)_

"Greg..." Cuddy walked further into the bathroom towards the two men in her life. Robbie was straddling House's lap, his head buried deep in her lovers neck and shoulder. House had his arms wrapped around the boys back and waist, his own tear streaked face hidden from view by Robbie's shaggy blonde hair. They were both crying. Loudly.

Cuddy glanced back at Remy, who was clutching onto the doorframe; she was afraid to enter, but too afraid to move out of sight of her mother. Giving the girl a reassuring glance, Cuddy turned back to the boys and slowly knelt down next to them. She wasn't sure if either knew she was there, so decided against touching them. Instead, she cleared her throat softly and called out their names.

House was the first to snap to, his sobs catching in his throat as he desperately tried to calm himself down. He tried to avert his eyes from Cuddy's as he regained his composure, but the woman gripped his chin and turned his face to look at her. What she saw there nearly caused herself to break down. If she hadn't experienced this three times already, she might not have recognized it in her lover. In his eyes there reflected back the image of a child; a young Gregory House, no older than eight or nine. "Greg..." She whispered his name for the third time and reached her other hand to stroke through his hair, only the moment she made contact, the portal in his eyes closed up, and the innocent child the man kept locked away inside, was gone.

Her chest tightened as she realized what she'd seen, and also ached now that it was gone. "Lisa." He spoke, wiping his tears quickly from his eyes with the back of his arm. Her look was making him uncomfortable. "I know you've never seen me cry before, but please... turn those canons somewhere else." He pulled her hand from his chin and looked down at Robbie, who was still clinging to him but no longer crying. "Save it for Robbie.." He told his lover as he turned the boy around so he could latch onto his mother. "He needs it more than me." He gave the woman a weak smile, and pulled himself painfully to his feet. Needing to fill the uncomfortable silence, he headed towards the tub. "Now that you're here, what say we give those two a thorough scrubbing. Unless of course you like the new and improved art deco versions." When Cuddy didn't respond, he sighed leaning over the bath, turning the taps on once more. "Yeah, I quite liked the quasi-originals as well."

*****

"You little bitch!!" The man recoiled from the unusually defensive girl. He gripped his injured family jewels in one hand, the other reaching out to catch onto Allie's ankle before she could bolt off the bed. "I'll fucking kill you for that!" He winced as he took his other hand and gripped the girls knee, yanking her back down the mattress towards him; her nightgown slid up towards her neck from the friction of the sheets beneath her.

Allie tried to kick the man again with her free leg, but he had begun twisting her ankle in such a way, that she was sure any extra movement on her part would either break her ankle or dislocate her knee. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!" She shouted at him as he crawled up over her again, smothering her with his enormous frame. He wasn't naked, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. If he wanted to rape her, he'd find a way.

"Well they don't want a disobedient whore like you for a daughter. What would your Daddy think if he found out you've been sleeping with me all along, huh?" Allie squeezed her eyes shut as he further hoisted her nightgown up her chest and pushed down on the fabric so it was choking her into the mattress. She didn't know what he was talking about, because she knew for a fact her Daddy already knew this. She'd seen the pictures he kept in the bottom drawer of their nightstand.

She couldn't come up with a rational explanation of how this logic was faulty, so instead went with the first thing that came to her angered and desperate mind. "I never _wanted_ to sleep with you! You made me! You made all of us!" His hand slapping her across the cheek caused her lip to split and blood to gush down her chin and onto the light blue sheets beneath them. Allie spat out the coppery liquid and looked back up at her attacker. "Mommy and Daddy don't want me because you hurt me too much!" She concluded in her eight year old logic.

The man sat up briefly, his hips still pinning the girls lower body to the mattress, keeping her immobile still. "_I_ hurt you?" He started to laugh, a small amused giggle which soon turned into side splitting hysterics. "You think I hurt you too much?" He had to wipe the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

Allie watched the man laugh at her, the deep rooted fear inside her gut told her that this was not good. This was not good at all. And she was right; a moment later she found herself being flipped onto her back; the sutures he'd painfully stitched for her that morning, ripping from the top of the wound all the way down to the bottom. She didn't have to look down to know that the light blue sheets were now covered with even more blood. "Please, I'm sorry!" She cried, burying her face into the bedding as she felt him yank her arms behind her back and hold them there.

"What did I tell you about saying 'your sorry'?" He meant it rhetorically and the girl remained quiet as she listened to the man rummaging through the nightstand on his side of the bed. Tears were spilling from her eyes now; she knew what kind of items he kept in those drawers. The man soon shifted his weight back fully on the bed, his hand having never left her wrists. Allie held her breath as she felt the familiar cold steel of a set of handcuffs being tightened, and soon she was unable to move her arms, even without his hand holding them down. "I think perhaps that that was one 'im sorry' too many." He adjusted the cuffs so they were so tight they were easily cutting into her skin, obstructing the circulation of blood to her hands.

The girl trembled as she felt him grab her ankles now, attaching handcuffs in a similar fashion. "Please..." She whimpered into the blood stained bedding beneath her face. The man ignored her and began tying his last procured article, a ball gag, around the girls face. Allie had never experienced this instrument before and it was a real struggle for him to get the rubber ball between her teeth and into the cavity of her mouth. Once it was there, he pulled the straps tight behind her head and rolled her over onto her back again, her arms now strapped beneath her painfully.

"Remember what I said about children who just can't be taught to behave?" He gave her a stern, but almost sympathetic look. Allie nodded tearfully, her breath coming in short, painful gasps. She wasn't used to breathing through her nose and the large obstruction in her jaw was tricking her mind into thinking she was choking. The split in her lip was now fully burst open, a good half inch tear into her flesh could be seen; blood flowing even more freely from it now. She refused to look down to her side to see how much blood was coming from her gash. It wouldn't help her to know at this point.

"Good girl. So you won't fight me, right?" He laughed as her eyes grew wide with fear. Ignoring her frantic whimpers, for that's the only sound she could get out around the gag, he hoisted her up off the mattress and onto his shoulder. Allie clenched her eyes tightly as her wound pressed into his neck, no doubt leaving a sticky trail of blood on his rough skin. He was right; she couldn't fight him. With her hips on his shoulder and her head hanging down along his back, she couldn't do much but buck her knees into his chest. He only laughed harder at this pathetic attempt and she soon gave up and concentrated on not passing out from the rush of blood to her brain.

The man waited for her to stop moving, and once she did, he carried her across the bedroom and into the previously prepared bathroom. He hadn't made his decision on whether an ice bath would be needed before he'd returned to the girl; but he'd set it up anyway, just incase. Now, after her second attack on him, he was grateful he now had this option to punish her. Her final punishment, as it were. It was too bad, because she had seemed so promising in the beginning. He always hated admitting defeat, but sometimes it just came to that. All that was left now was to dispose of his failure and start his search for another child for his current clientele.

*****

"Robbie, do you know what an 800 pound gorilla in the room signifies?" House asked, a soapy washcloth in his hand as he scrubbed at the boys artful back. Cuddy had managed to pull the boy out of his emotional catatonia, persuading him that perhaps he could work through his pain if they all took a bath at the same time. Even Remy was to be included, the girl not afraid of bathing with her mother, but she still needed to have the marker scrubbed off her just the same.

Now the four sat in the large garden tub, the water a steamy hot; very reminiscent of a jacuzzi. This fact didn't escape either of the kids, but the fact the water was hot and not full of ice, seemed convincing enough that they were safe. At the moment House, who was clad in his boxers, had Robbie between his thighs, the boy also dressed in his underpants. Cuddy had their daughter in her lap, both girls in their appropriate undergarments, minus a bra for Remy. They'd never been provided them for the girls, and Cuddy's wouldn't have fit her.

"Gorilla?" Robbie turned his head to look back at his father. "Don't Gorilla's live in zoo's?" He bit his lip and cocked his head, hoping he'd answered correctly. The amused expression on his fathers face didn't give him the confidence that he'd had. "Lot's of banana's?" He tried again, still getting it wrong. His cheeks now red, he turned to look at his mother for help.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at House and gave Robbie a quick pat on the top of the head; soap from her own hands now dripping down hid forehead and his nose. The boy blew at it until the bubbles were knocked off his face, before returning his attention to Cuddy. "Robbie, it's an expression. An 800 pound gorilla signifies a topic that no one wants to talk about, or think about. When it's in the room, well, I suppose that part means there _is_ something the individuals in the room need to talk about."

The two kids were both staring at her now, their half marker, half soap covered faces blank. They were looking at her as if she weren't making any sense. "Mommy, Daddy says that drinking the bubble bath will make you sick." Robbie informed his mother in such a serious tone, that both adults couldn't help but burst out laughing. This once more caused both children to frown and wait for an explanation _they_ could understand.

"Robbie, Remy, all I was trying to say was, well... I guess there's some things we need to talk about," House looked over at Cuddy, who bit her lip and nodded slightly. "but they are a bit, well, hard to discuss." He felt his own cheeks blush now. He'd never imagined himself a father, which meant he'd never given thought on how to break the news that sex with your sibling was frowned upon in most parts of the world. The only part that made this easier, was the fact that he wasn't sure either child knew they were being sexual, at least not mentally.

Remy leaned back into her mothers arms, grabbing the washcloth from her hands and taking the initiative in scrubbing the pirate ship off her chest. The task was much harder than all four could have imagined; the sharpie doing a wonderful imitation of an actual tattoo. As the girl scrubbed, her skin turned an angry shade of red, causing her to whimper and toss the cloth back into the soapy bath water, defeated.

Robbie had been watching Remy trying to erase his masterpiece with mixed emotions. It was one of his best attempts at a pirate ship, yet it was also marred with slips of the marker when the girl had wriggled under his hands. "Drawing on ourselves is bad, Dad." He told the man, looking once more over his shoulder and up at him. "Does that make me the gorilla?"

House let out a laugh that triggered the other three to join in. When the quartet settled down, he shook his head and began soaping and scrubbing the boys back and chest again. "No, son. I mean, yes, drawing on your skin is bad, but that isn't what we wanted to talk to you two about." Robbie had closed his eyes as his father's hands travelled down his lower back, erasing the large rainbow Remy had spent a considerable amount of time constructing. "When I walked into the playroom this morning, the two of you were... uh, engaging in an activity, that is, well.."

Cuddy butted in, "Robbie, Remy, you guys are kids, right?" Both children looked up at her curiously and nodded in turn. "What you guys were doing is what adults do, you understand?" The expression on their faces caused the woman to frown and sigh. They really _were_ going to have to have _the talk_, weren't they? "Listen, guys." She turned Remy around in her lap so the girl was facing her, her legs now straddling her mothers hips. House turned Robbie around so the boy was sitting on his good thigh, facing the two girls. "When two adults love each other, they sometimes like to, well..."

"Do the horizontal mambo." House inputted for her, shrugging his shoulders when she gave him an exasperated look. "Alright, it's a little more complicated than that..." He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked between the two individuals who only six weeks ago were world renowned doctors. Now here he was, teaching them the birds and the bees; half naked in a bathtub to boot.

"What Daddy's trying to say is, well, Robbie, you were laying on your sister, right?" The boy nodded and then looked at his sister who nodded as well, smiling. Cuddy bit her lip and continued. "Did you feel anything? Like, down between your legs? Did it feel good? Pleasurable?"

Robbie suddenly caught on and grinned brightly, nodding in excitement. "Remy made me lick her booby and then something happened down there." He pointed above the water to the spot between his thighs. "It was really weird, but I liked it! I liked it even more when I rubbed it on Remy's leg." His face was still bright and innocent as he spoke.

House winced but hid it well in a fake attempt to brush soap suds from his eyes. "Yeah, that's what we were talking about." He removed his hand and looked back at his son. "What you were doing is something that adults do with their partner. It's not something kids should do, especially not with your sibling."

Remy's eyes opened wide at this, and she stared up at her mother in fear. Cuddy recognized the expression and hugged the girl tight. "No, no sweety. We aren't upset with either of you. You didn't know any better, this is why we are telling you now. So that it won't happen again, okay?" The girl was still trembling but nodded.

Robbie wasn't upset; he was somewhat disappointed. "But Dad, it felt good." He protested, sighing deeply as he plopped his hand through a large iceberg of bubbles. House leant his head forward, placing his face against the boys wet hair. Where they doing the right thing? Robbie was five, but his body wasn't. Was this fair of them, denying their kids the right to satisfy their bodies? He looked over to Cuddy, who looked back at him, mirroring his expression. She was thinking the same thing he was.

"I know, son..." House finally responded, sighing and picking up the washcloth again. "Let's just get you both cleaned up and we'll talk about this again later, okay?" The kids nodded and turned back around so their parents could continue to scrub and blot out the ink that still remained on their skin.

*****

Allie trembled violently as the man carried her towards the large jacuzzi ice bath. Usually the tub was only about half full, but right now the water was practically spilling over the edges onto the tile floor. The ice cubes were also smaller than usual, which meant they'd been melting for quite a while. The longer they sat in the water, the colder the temperature of the bath. She'd given up trying to beg and plead with the man; the gag in her mouth making her attempts inaudible. She knew she was in trouble though when she didn't see any towels piled up against one of the walls. If he didn't intend to dry her off and warm her up....

"You've caused me about as much grief as I can stand, Allie. I've spoken to your parents and they agree that the best solution for everyone would be to simply dispose of you. If you couldn't please this family, there is no chance you could please another, which means we can't keep you here, wasting our limited resources." The girl had stopped shaking, all her energy focused on the words she'd just heard. Had her parents really said that she should be gotten rid of? Did her father really want her gone forever?

The man let the girl off his shoulder so she was standing awkwardly on her bound feet, his hand on her shoulder to help keep her upright. "I'm truly sorry, Allie. If you hadn't attacked me twice, I might have kept you around for my own purposes. But since you've shown me that you can't be trusted or controlled, all that there is left to do with you is, well..." He motioned to the ice bath with his other hand.

The girl looked at it with fear, but not quite understanding the dramatics around his statements. She'd been given an ice bath before; she'd even passed out in them and had woken up hours later barely able to move. But there were no towels around, and the water was so high she wasn't sure she could sit up with her head above the surface. And with her arms and legs bound......

Her death sentence dawned on her just as the man pushed her backwards into the icy coffin. The shock of the water on her system immediately expelled all the air she'd had in her lungs out her nose. With her hands behind her back, she couldn't paddle between the ice cubes to try to break for the surface. Her legs weren't much help since she couldn't get enough of a vertical balance in the half liquid, half solid bath water. The gag in her mouth made it impossible for her to stop the frozen liquid from entering her system through her nose. As much as she tried, she just couldn't get her head above the surface. She closed her eyes as she felt her head begin to fog up while water continued to be inhaled into her lungs. Within a matter of seconds, she blacked out and lay still; her body submerged under the ice cubes, not a single inch exposed to the air above.

*****

"You know, these cows are quite impressive, Remy." House mused as he rubbed at one of the last remaining images on Robbie's chest. "We should set you up with a little art corner or something. Teach you to draw on _paper_ and not your brother." He winked at the girl, who giggled and hid her face in Cuddy's chest.

Cuddy had finished scrubbing the marker off the girl; the percentage of coverage not nearly as vast as Robbie's, and not nearly as colorful. It was unfortunate that the bright neon colors she'd used on the boy, seemed the hardest to remove. "Yeah, and we've got a bucket load of water toys under the sink, Robbie; next time you want to play Pirates, check in there first, ok?" The boy blushed and nodded his head, resting it on House's shoulder as his father just about finished cleaning his skin.

"Well, now that that's taken care of." House tossed the dirty cloth out of the tub and looked down at the boy still sitting in his lap. "Now it's _actually_ bath time!" The boy's eyes flew open in surprise as House cupped his hands and dumped the water directly on his already damp blonde hair. Robbie cried out playfully and tried to wriggle out of his fathers grasp but House was too quick for him, and had an arm around his waist within seconds. "Where do you think you're going, huh? Mummy can't help you." He shot Cuddy a grin, which the woman returned, laughing.

Feeling a little left out, Remy reached up and pulled on Cuddy's previously dry curls. "Ommee?" She pouted up at her, wanting the same amount of attention her brother was getting. Cuddy raised a brow at her daughter, considering the girls request very carefully. She was supposed to be the responsible parent, right? Wasn't that the mothers job? She was pulled from her thoughts as a splash of water hit her in the face. It took only a moment to realize what had happened; the huge grin on Remy's face giving away her involvement in the crime.

"Why you little!?" Cuddy reached forward to grab her daughter by the shoulders when suddenly, out of nowhere, came an ear splitting explosion, followed by the sound of cracking and falling debris. The family of four froze as another explosion went off, this time seeming to go off only a few feet behind them. This was enough encouragement for those in the tub to scramble out and huddle together near the doorway into the hall.

Remy had begun crying hysterically in Cuddy's arms, the girl's fingers dragging claw marks across the woman's back and sides in fright. Robbie had both his arms around his father's torso, but his face remained stoic and pale; he was in too much shock to register any fear at this point. Neither House nor Cuddy wanted to be the first one to speak, to ask the question burning on all four individuals minds. The two exchanged terrified glances, each urging the other to take that first step; to suggest that this was perhaps the impossibility they'd been living with for 40 days and nights. But was it always an impossibility, or just an improbability?

Both adults were saved the burden of voicing their thoughts, their fears and their hopes as a half dozen bodies dressed all in black came storming down the hallway, two of them stopping outside their doorway, guns in hand. "Are any of you doctors at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" House and Cuddy nodded very slowly, neither blinking or breathing. "My name's Lt. Carmichael, and this is Lt. Flanders. We're with the FBI." The man who'd been speaking paused as he took in the mix of horror and despair on the individuals faces. "Did you guys hear me? You're rescued. You're free! Guys... You're going home."

**THE END**

(well, until I start posting the sequel ;))


	23. Review

This chapter is a recap of the first story, so don't get too excited. I'm also including 15 questions you may all have, that will definitely be answered this sequel. AND I've also included a major spoiler at the very end. If you don't want to be spoiled, stop at the warning. For those that don't like my spoiler, tough cookies ;) LOL

*****

**Title: **Family, Season Two

**Rating:** M (violence, language, sexual situations, abuse/torture healing, hurt/comfort)

**Pairing:** House/Cuddy established, some House/Cameron

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or the premise to the show. Don't sue okay? I might go so far as to say I 'own' the plot to this "series" of stories. I haven't seen it done yet in this fandom, so I'd appreciate it if I didn't see a blatant rip off posted here. Can't stop anyone of course, and if you _are_ going to use this idea, at least make it good, and different enough so it really isn't just a carbon copy.

**Summary:** Huddy: Rescued from a sadistic kidnapper, how will the traumatized doctors adjust to freedom? Will they remain a close family unit? Will the kids 'grow up'? This is a sequel to "Family", you def. need to read that first.

*****

**Last Season on Family**

House, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase and Thirteen were kidnapped from PPTH by a sadistic man (known as "The Man") and forced to live in a secluded facility that was set up like an apartment complex. Cuddy and House spent the first week or two alone in a giant master suite. The three younger doctors were placed in a children's decorated bedroom.

In the beginning the three were forcibly dressed in children's clothing (of adult proportions) and sexually assaulted by this 'man'. He treated them as children, and wanted them to believe they were siblings waiting to be adopted by a new family.

**Cameron**

This tactic didn't last long, and soon the man singled out Cameron (now known as Allie), and drugged her with mind altering drugs and aphrodisiacs. His intention were to condition her to sexually please her parents, particularly her father - House. He slept with her a multitude of times, encouraging and reinforcing in her that this was her duty to be preformed when she was adopted.

The man took photos of these indecent acts and sent them to House and Cuddy, who hadn't even known any one else had been kidnapped. So far the two of them had been treated very well. Being fed through a slot under the door, access to a large television, giant bathroom, tons of clothing etc.

When the man thinks that Allie is conditioned well enough, he lets House and Cuddy find her, which means they have to figure out what's wrong with her and how to help her cope. They do allow an initial sexual act that first day, and full blown sex with House on another.

**Thirteen**

Or Remy, as she's known in this story. She's the youngest of the three so the man conditions her to be in toddler (of about 18 months to 2 years). He's crushed her vocal box early on and even though it healed, she still has incredible difficulty speaking audibly. When she does speak, it's very simple and very 'baby speak', but she does understand what the adults are saying to her.

The man used Coercive Restraint Therapy on her, which is basically holding onto her, laying onto her, restraining her in some form so that she struggles and panics wanting to get free. The sessions went on for varying amounts of time until she gave up the struggle and 'submitted' to his power by remaining still. He then treated her like a small child, bottle feeding her, cooing to her, calling her a good baby girl etc.

When not in one of those sessions, he kept her locked in a 'scream room' which is a small closed in, windowless cell with nothing more than a sleeping bag. She was locked in there for incredibly long periods of time, resulting in a lot of humiliation when she was released (think bodily fluids).

Eventually Allie brings Cuddy into the holding room after the man has broken Remy down so far that she's literally catatonic on the floor. Allie instructs Cuddy how to bring her back around, and when the girl does come around, she bonds with Cuddy as her mother. For the rest of the story, she is very attached to Cuddy as her baby girl. There are even scenes were to calm her Cuddy lets her nurse (not sexually).

**Chase**

Known as Robbie, he was the last to join the family. The man used embarrassment, humiliation and other forms of psychological mind-fucking. His sisters progressed so much faster, what kind of a boy was he, etc etc. He also gave the boy ice baths as punishments for things he often didn't do. It broke him down and finally he reverted to a five year old young boy who looked up to the man as a father figure, wanting to do whatever he could to please him (subconsciously so as to avoid punishments)

When he joins the family, House is a bit awkward about it but eventually they get on fine and towards the very end of the story, they share a good cry over their mutual pain of experiencing ice baths etc.

**House and Cuddy**

House is very rational about the entire situation and is strong for Cuddy when she has a hard time coming to terms to their capture. There are a few scenes of Huddy!smut and they are generally very close and loving throughout the story.

House has an easier time adjusting to the fact their doctors are now 'children' while Cuddy resists it at first, unable to cope. House becomes incredibly close to Allie, and the two do have sex (Cuddy is involved too) despite her being an 8 year old in an adults body. There is a lot of internal conflict between House and Cuddy over the ethics and morals of this. House is adamant that they should give the children what they need or were conditioned to need, in Allie's case, it's sex to please her parents.

Cuddy as I mentioned, is incredibly close to Remy. She's her baby girl and she becomes so attached she admits to House she doesn't want to give her up, even if they are rescued. She would rather Remy stay in this infantile state than be helped, and this thought makes her feel really selfish and horrible.

There wasn't much time for interaction between the adults and Robbie, but the boy definitely is trying to follow in House's footsteps, which amuses the man. Especially since they are now very similar in the way they were raised and the pain they both carry.

House has a few moments of retrospection on whether what they are doing is right or wrong. Are they taking advantage of the three doctors because they are conditioned as kids against their will? Or are they doing what's best since they have no way of un-conditioning them and they'd rather make them feel as comfortable and loved as possible since he isn't sure they're ever going to be rescued.

**Other Stuff**

Allie was punished because she failed to keep up Remy's treatment (holding therapy, she was meant to do herself once a week) because her parents stopped her. This caused Remy to completely break down and it took over four hours for Cuddy and House to bring her around (this is when they discovered that suckling worked). During this time, Allie was taken from their side of the facility (their apartment consisted now of the master bedroom/bath, the giant hallway, a playroom and a kitchen attached to that).

The man punishes Allie for failing to do her job, berating her and abusing her. This is when he sends Robbie in, seeing as Allie is not currently fit for being adopted (an added insult to her). She also receives her first ice bath and before she's completely recovered from that, he begins to sexually and emotionally assault her again, saying her parent's wont want her back because she can't behave or do simple things she's meant to (like the holding therapy for remy)

Allie sees a video of the other four having a tender moment and realizes she has been replaced and so makes herself believe she doesn't want to be part of the family anymore. During this time we also find out she's somehow gotten herself a large gash across her right side (but do not know how or why yet) that the man has to continually re-stitch cause she keeps pulling out the sutures by moving.

The family of four still mourn Allie's loss, not knowing if she's alive or not, but try and go on with the two kids they have currently. Towards the end of the story Robbie and Remy are drawing on each other with sharpie's and the situation turns sexual although neither saw it as that, they were just acting on unfamiliar pleasurable feelings.

House stops them and takes them to get cleaned up, where the two kids break down thinking he's gonna give them ice baths. This is where House bonds with Robbie. Cuddy comes in and calms everyone down and the four then take a bath together, scrubbing the marker off the kids. There is a cute banter here where House tries to explain the birds and the bees to Robbie and Remy.

During this time, Allie fights off the mans sexual advances, having convinced herself that he was wrong about her parents not wanting her anymore, and he grows irate and throws in the towel on her. He takes her into the bathroom, having first handcuffed her arms behind her back, handcuffed her ankles and placed a ball gag in her mouth.

He takes her into the bathroom where the large jacuzzi tub is already full of ice. He tells her he's so disappointed etc etc, and then pushes her into it. The way she's tied, she's unable to get to the surface and eventually stops moving, having inhaled too much water and passed out. We don't know if she's alive or dead.

Because at the same time, the FBI burst their way into the complex and find the four in the bathroom. The family is terrified cause they don't know what is going on and it's been six weeks already. They had given up on ever being rescued. And now, here they are, being told they are free.

**End of "Season One"**

--

**Some questions that will be answered in "Season Two":**

1. Is Allie alive or dead, and will you find out what happened to give her that wound

2. Will the children recover from their conditioning, or remain as adult children

3. Will the family remain a family, or will they slowly drift apart (whether or not the kids are 'cured')

4. Will any of them ever go back to work

5. Who has taken over their jobs at the hospital and how will their friends react to seeing the family now

6. How will the news reports on their abduction and rescue effect the family

7. Will House and Cuddy remain together despite the hardships they are undoubtably about to face

8. Will Cuddy be able to let go of her children in order to allow them the possibility of being brought out of their childlike state.

9. Is Cuddy pregnant? Is anyone else pregnant?

10. Will there be Huddy!smut, and if so, will anyone else be involved either innocently or not so innocently

11. Has The Man been caught, or killed

12. If not, will he reappear in this season to do more damage?

13. Will we actually find out who The Man is?

14. Will House stay off the vicoden, seeing as he's made it six weeks without it

15. Will there be a season 3? And if so, what insanely horrible cliffhanger will I come up with for you guys? *laugh*

**Sneak Peak**

Because I really want to give you guys at least _something_ to take away with you after reading this little pre-season opener that is new information. I'm going to reveal something, even though it's in the list above. If you don't want to know what it is, do not read any further. The rest of this post isn't really that important to read anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

Allie does die...

.

.

.

.

But remember what profession they are in...

.

.

.

.

*zips lips now*


	24. Sequel Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Day 40 (continued)

It was all too much for Remy, the terrified girl howling and screaming for her "Ommee" as an unidentified agent lifted the nearly naked girl into his arms and began carrying her down the recently unblocked hallway. Cuddy was too stunned to notice her baby being taken away since she and House were trying to get Robbie to stop attacking Lt. Carmichael when the agent had tried to pick him up.

"Daddy! Don't let them take me! Please! I'm a good boy! Please!!" He was crying, clinging first to House's arm, and then to the doorframe as the Lieutenant dragged him out of the bathroom and away from his parents. "Daddy, please!!" The wet, boxer clad, boy tried to bite the man's arm but the FBI agent was too quick and hoisted Robbie up over his shoulder as he continued to freedom.

"Greg, oh god. They're taking our babies." Cuddy gasped, grabbing onto House as she watched Robbie being dragged away, suddenly noticing Remy in an another Agents arms further away from them. "We can't be rescued... We, we just can't!" Lt. Flanders had his hands on her arm now and was trying to pull her along with House out of the bathroom into the hallway. The agent was talking to them, but she couldn't hear any of it. All she could hear was her babies screaming for her.

*****

The next thing House remembered was being wrapped in a scratchy dark grey blanket. He looked around and saw Cuddy kneeling on the grass, her arms around both Remy and Robbie, all three also wrapped in similar blankets. "Lisa!" He cried as he limped his way over. Unable to kneel due to the unusually excruciating pain in his thigh, he placed a hand on his lovers back and gave his kids his best reassuring and strong look. "It'll be okay guys, they aren't going to take you away from us. I promise."

Remy sniffed loudly through her sobs, her blue eyes surrounded by red damp circles. She was trying her best to talk to her mother but the words just weren't coming out. This was only causing the girl even more grief because she really wanted her parents to answer her question. In desperation, she grabbed onto Robbie and turned his head towards her and mouthed the word "Allie".

The boy suddenly started to panic, worrying his parents even more. "Dad, Mum! Allie, they haven't brought Allie out!" He was shaking now, clinging onto his younger sister as the two cried over their missing sister.

"Allie.." House released Cuddy's shoulder and turned around, finding the nearest agent. "Hey, there's another doctor in there! Allison Cameron. Has she been found yet? She was separated from us by whoever it was that was holding us captive." He was shaking now, just like Robbie. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about his oldest child. They were being rescued, that meant Allie was being rescued too. So why wasn't she out there with them yet?

The Agent held a hand up to silence House as he pulled out his Nextel. "Any news on the fifth doctor? Over" House stood impatiently for nearly a minute while they waited for news. Then suddenly a crackling noise came through the phone's small speaker. "Retrieved a young woman from some icy water a few minutes ago. Judging from her appearance I'd say she's been in there at least a few minutes. We're bring her out now. I'd wait to inform the other captives that their colleague didn't make it."

House hadn't even heard the last two sentences; he was bolting across the grass towards the giant hole in the wall of the brick warehouse. His leg was screaming at him and he nearly collapsed twice but the sight of two agents carrying a limp, soaked woman down the hallway kept him going. As soon as he reached the agents, his eyes immediately fell on his oldest daughter and duckling; the woman who had unsuccessfully tried to win his heart for nearly three years. "Oh god... Allie."

He stared at her blue face, noticing how her body seemed to be stiff, barely flexible at all. Her thin nightgown was clinging to her, doing a poor job at keeping her modesty. "How... how..." He couldn't get the words out as he grabbed one of her dangling arms, nearly crying at how cold and stiff it felt. "How long had she been in the water?"

The agent nearest him turned to look at the doctor while the three of them continued up the small hill towards the ambulances and FBI vehicles. "Unsure, she was fully submerged when we found her. Wrists and Ankles were handcuffed and she had some sort of round gag in her mouth. We removed those immediately but she wasn't breathing and had no pulse."

House ran his hand through his hair as the agents gently laid the woman on a gurney, giving him more access to assess her condition. His heart was screaming at him, telling him she was dead; but his brain was battling back. She was submerged long enough for her system to shut down, but he knew it was possible to bring someone 'back from the dead' if done properly.

At this point, Cuddy had run screaming towards him and the gurney, her hands instantly going to the girls ice cold cheeks. "She's dead!" She cried, letting the tears flow even faster down her cheeks. Robbie and Remy were clinging to her, sobbing loudly as well. "Greg, he killed her!" She shot her lover the most heartbroken, desperate look he'd ever seen, and it broke a piece of his heart off.

"There's still a chance, if we warm her up slowly and start to restart her heart and lungs..." He rambled at her, knowing the chances were slim, but at least there was something they could do to try. She wasn't listening to him, she was looking back at her daughter's still face, her thumbs tracing the leather burns from the straps of the ball gag she didn't know had been used.

"We have to go, now." Another unfamiliar agent placed a hand on House's shoulder, causing the man to turn and take a swing at him. If not for his faulty leg and the agent's training, he'd have connected the man squarely in the jaw. "We've got two ambulances, you'll have to split up."

"I'm going with Allie." House said immediately, looking over to Cuddy with pleading eyes. "You need to stay with them." He nodded towards his other children, who were still clinging to the blanket over her shoulders. Cuddy opened her mouth to protest but he held his hand up quickly. "No. They need you now. I know it looks bad..." He wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "But if there's a chance to bring her back, I'm going to make sure it's done right."

Cuddy nodded reluctantly, grabbing House behind the head and placing a kiss to his lips. "I love you." She whispered, before being led by two officers towards the second ambulance, her kids following behind.

House watched the three most important individuals in his life being taken away before looking down at the fourth. "Allie, you can't die on us. I don't give you permission." He let a small painful laugh out. "I reject your letter of resignation." He brushed some stiff hair from her blue cheeks and turned to the two agents that had carried her out. "Well, what are we waiting for! We need to get to the hospital! Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."


	25. Sequel Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday Olivia Wilde!** Squee!! Everyone should go check out the two birthday stories written for me but about Remy's bday (my bday is in two days, but we share the same year! Nearly twins! Hehe). One's by Waxangelwings, the other Rabidnar :-D *bounce bounce*

**Chapter 2**

_Day 40 (Continued)_

Now that they were in the ambulance and on the move, House quickly went to work stripping Cameron of her soaked nightgown, placing a dry blanket over her body to try and soak up any excess chilled water. As he did so, he barked instructions at the paramedics, who began rechecking for a pulse and breath sounds, this time finding them very faint and thready. "Oh thank God.." House whispered to himself, knowing administering CPR on Allie at this point could occur more damage due to her frozen and stiff state.

"What's her core temperature" He asked next, affixing some heated water bottles atop the blanket in her armpits, groin and across her neck. One of the paramedics had already begun testing and looked at House painfully as he showed House the results. "28 degrees celsius? Fuck. Okay, okay." He placed a hand to the bridge of his nose as he thought about the next course of action. He had no idea how far they were away from the hospital, and he knew not to warm her up until they were in the proper facility lest he cause more damage.

"Alright." He sighed, thinking of a new course of action, knowing at least that his daughter was still breathing with a heartbeat. He pulled the blanket off the girls feet and examined her toes very gently, knowing not to jerk or bend the girl in such a frozen state so as not to crack her skin or do worse injury. Her toes were a dark bluish green, but not black, which he breathed a huge sigh of relief over.

"Okay, listen to me." He instructed the paramedics, who were busy getting IV fluids ready and heating bags of saline to start the re-warming process. House looked at them angrily at this, as if they were all idiots. "We can't start that now!" He sighed and looked back at the girls feet. "Just get a bin with cold water." Once he was supplied this, he dipped two cloths into the water and placed them very gently around Allie's feet, not wanting to try and bending her knees to dip them into the water itself. Once he had done this he moved up the gurney towards her hands.

This was much worse. At least two of her fingers on her right hand and one on her left were already starting to show signs of gangrene. He placed two more cold compresses carefully on her hands and silently prayed that they could save them without any amputations. After further examination he was relieved to see no other severe signs of frost bite, apart from a mild case on her nose and ears. "How far are we from the hospital?" He asked finally, his breath held as he prayed they were closer than he feared.

The driver looked towards the passenger who turned around in his seat to look at House. "About twenty minutes, we're going as fast as we can. The other ambulance is ahead of us, and the hospital has already been alerted to you're doctors critical state." House nodded and sat down on the seat besides the gurney. The two paramedics were still working on readying re-warming fluids and he shook his head in disgust that they could let individuals this untrained practice emergency medicine.

*****

Remy was buried beneath Cuddy's blanket, gripping onto her naked torso for dear life as the ambulance bounced and swerved it's way towards the hospital they all once worked at. The girl was beyond terrified at this point, and no amount of reassurance by her mother or brother was able to snap her out of her paralyzing stupor. Robbie was clutching onto his mothers arm, staring around at the paramedics with wide, frightened eyes. The EMT workers had given up trying to talk to the three, explaining the situation of their rescue and what was waiting for them when they reached the hospital. None of the three were listening; none of the three wanted to listen.

*****

Dr. James Wilson paced back and forth the ambulance dock, his hands constantly switching between grasping his hair and fidgeting with his lab coat. True, he wasn't a trained ER tech, but he needed to be there; he needed to see with his own eyes that they really were rescued. That they were, indeed, alive.

Unfortunately it wasn't just him and his fellow doctors that were waiting anxiously for the kidnapped individuals arrival; no, the bay was also full of dozens of reporters with camera's and video recorders and pesky reporters trying to push their way towards the few that actually belonged there. No amount of persuasion and threats had managed to dissolve the crowd of hungry news reporters and there was nothing the doctors could do until either the police arrived to help with crowd control, or the ambulances came and all hell most certainly would break loose.

*****

Cuddy could see out of the small back windows that they were nearing the hospital and tried as best she could to mentally and emotionally prepare herself. This was it, it was all coming to an end. Her babies would be taken away for individual treatment, most likely causing them more permanent trauma. She had no idea how Allie was doing since the paramedics in her ambulance wouldn't talk to her about it. And then there was the fact that they were going to _her_ hospital. She was going to be seeing people she knew, people she used to employ. How much did they know? Did they know anything apart from them having been missing for six weeks? Her gut suddenly felt heavy as she realized their story would have to come out, and soon. People would find out, they would know, and she'd never get her babies back. Or worse, what would they think of her; treating her adult employees like babies in the first place?

*****

Wilson watched with held breath as the first ambulance tried making it's way through the throng of onlookers who'd been following the story of the doctors capture and recovery on essentially every major news channel and newspaper across New Jersey. In one respect, the doctor was grateful, for it was from these reports that a tip came in that resulted in his friends rescue, but on the other hand...

As the ambulance arrived finally at the double doors, he prepared himself and was first in line when the back doors to the vehicle opened and three figures he'd never thought he'd see again stared down at him; complete and utter terror streaked across all three's faces.

*****


	26. Sequel Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Day 40 (Continued)_

House inspected Allie's shoulders very carefully. If what the medics had said, that she'd been found with them behind her back, and they'd released them, she could have permanent damage with those joints. Of course he would have no way of knowing until she regained consciousness. For he was certain she would; she just simply _couldn't_ die. She couldn't.

"Do you have any paralytics?" He asked one of the EMT's, who moments later procured one and handed it over to House. Sighing, he injected it into shoulder, knowing he'd never be able to find a vein in her current condition. When the paramedic looked at him curiously he rolled his eyes and started to get angry. "Do you know _anything_ about hypothermia victims?!" He growled at the man, who quickly turned around and went back to filling out the necessary paperwork.

Alone again, House brushed some hair once more from the girl's face. He wanted nothing more than to start rubbing her skin, or even worse, strip down and try and have her draw his body heat into her, but he knew at this point it wouldn't help. And any friction or jerking to her skin could cause worse damage. He just had to wait will they arrived at the hospital; that's all he could do now.

*****

Wilson reached a hand out to his former boss and was pained when she shrank back from him, not taking it. "Lisa? It's only me: Wilson." The woman knew perfectly well who he was, but the throng of reporters that had started to surround the back of the ambulance was panicking her. How were they expected to get into the hospital through all that? She looked over to Robbie, who also was thinking the same thing, then down at Remy, who hadn't reemerged from beneath her blanket.

Sighing, Wilson climbed into the ambulance and placed a tentative hand on Cuddy's shoulder, snapping her attention to him. Immediately tears formed in her eyes and if not for the children holding on to her, she'd have leapt up into his arms. "We can't go out there.." She whispered, indicating the reporters and onlookers. "The children won't be able to handle it."

Unsure how to respond to this, Wilson decided it was best to go with it, realizing painfully that he had no idea what had been done to them for the six weeks they'd been missing. He looked to Chase and Thirteen, who was barely visible beneath the blankets, assuming they were the children Cuddy was referring to. "Um, okay. We'll, we have to get you inside. I'll try my best to keep them away from you guys, okay? And the door's not far; they aren't allowed inside."

Cuddy bit her lip and nodded, knowing they couldn't stay in the ambulance forever. "Okay." She says just as quietly as before, then looked down at her baby in her lap. "Sweety, we have to get out now and into the hospital, okay? You're gonna have to let go of Momma though." It was when the girl started to move that she remembered the state of all their dress. Looking up at Wilson she pointed at his lab coat. "Please?"

He nodded and immediately handed it over and watched as Cuddy very gently wrapped it around the mostly nude young doctor, buttoning it up as far as it would go. It wasn't perfect but it did the job. Unfortunately, she would have to exit in just her bra and panties, while Robbie was only in his boxers.

Pushing aside her modesty, as she had done for the past few weeks, she stood and started towards the steps of the vehicle, taking her friends hand. Slowly he helped her to the pavement and they both turned to help the other two doctors out. As soon as all three were in sight, that's when the media closed in around them, and as Wilson had feared, all hell soon broke loose.

*****

"We're almost there kiddo." House reassured, recognizing the landmarks they were passing. "Just hold on for Daddy, okay?" He was making no effort to hold back the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Almost there." Unfortunately he wasn't aware of the gauntlet they would have to get through before they could officially be within the hospital; officially be in the presence of _trained_ doctors who would help revive his girl.

*****

Remy was screaming, practically immobile as she clutched for dear life to her mothers torso as camera flashes and microphones were being aimed at them from every direction. Robbie was handling it only a little better, but instead of being terrified, he was growing angry; angry that these people were scaring his sister.

"Please, just let us pass." Cuddy pleaded, pushing past a blockade of camera's as Wilson desperately tried to created a path for them. Other doctors were trying to do the same, holding back the more adventurous paparazzi.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek coming from the girl clutching to Cuddy's side and before she could react, Robbie had lunged at the reporter who had had the audacity to touch her, trying to turn her to face the camera. The boy started to pummel the reporter, unable to do much damage for he was soon pushed off by the much larger and stronger man. "Don't touch my sister!" He cried at the man as he felt his mother grab his shoulders and drag him away.

*****

House's ambulance pulled into the spot next to the other one, and as the back doors opened he immediately grew red in the face and it took all his willpower to keep from leaping into the crowd and beating them away. He didn't want any of his family being filmed or photographed, especially Allie, who for all intents and purposes appeared dead. He knew, as a doctor, that no one is dead until they are warm and dead, but the reporters didn't and he did _not_ want to see any misleading headlines. He didn't want to see any headlines at all.

Without haste he climbed carefully out of the ambulance and let the paramedics pull Allie's gurney out. Thankfully, the moving stretcher made it a little easier to navigate through the crowd, but it didn't block the numerous camera flashes and video recorders from being aimed at them. At least a dozen microphones had been shoved in his face but he'd swatted them all away, not wanting anything to do with any news reports. All he wanted to do was focus on his family. All he cared about now was his family; he would give up anything, his career, his old life, his music, if it meant keeping his family safe and together.

*****

Finally they were inside the hospital doors and the crowd around them switched from almost violent reporters, to just as pushy nurses and doctors. Immediately Cuddy was being lead towards a stretcher, her two children being pried from her side towards their own. Of course this was not well received and the moment contact had been broken between her and her daughter, the girls screams could be heard all around the ER.

"No, you don't understand, you can't separate us." Cuddy was pleading, but it seemed like no one was listening. She was being pushed at a frantic pace towards a walled trauma room, two nurses trying to hold her down as she began struggling to get off the stretcher and towards her children. Robbie had begun to cry now, though his voice was much lower and harder to hear than Remy's. Cuddy could hear it though; she would always be able to hear her babies crying, no matter where they were.

"Please." She begged as an unfamiliar ER attending draped a gown over her and began to check her pupils and blood pressure. Cuddy fought tooth and nail and soon she was strapped down to the gurney like one would a violent drunk. "Please... My babies." She cried again; but as before, no one was listening.

*****

As House and Allie entered the ER, he immediately began barking orders at the doctors and nurses who began running towards them. "She's been in stage four hypothermia for over a half hour. She's got faint vital signs, but hasn't regained consciousness. I gave her a paralytic about ten minutes ago and applied cold compresses to her hands and feet." He was limping as fast he could alongside the gurney as it was placed in a trauma room. He wasn't at first aware who his neighbor was until the screaming broke through his own panic and fear. "Remy?"

Turning around he peered through the glass at the girl, who was being strapped down to the gurney just like her mother. House could see the nurses grabbing a syringe of adivan and felt his heart ache as it was administered. He didn't know why they'd separated the three, but if the young girl had to be away from her mother in a traumatizing situation, the best thing for her was to be asleep through it.

Turning back to his older daughter, he watched as the blanket and water bottles were removed and the doctors began a full body inspection of her cold, stiff, blue tinted body. "Her core temp was 28 celsius in transport." House informed them, causing nearly all the individuals in the room to turn and look at him sympathetically. "Don't do that, don't you dare do that! Don't look at me as if she's already dead!" He moved towards the gurney and removed the compresses on the girls hands and feet, glad that her toes appeared to be doing better. Her hands though... If she did survive, she would most likely be living the rest of her life with only seven fingers.

"Alright, you guys should know the drill. Set up some warmed saline, we have to do this carefully, no more than two degrees an hour. Do we have a warming ventilator?" When one of the nurses nodded, he immediately sent her out to get it. "Hook her up to the monitors, and if her heart rate even nears V-fib I want to hear about it. Yell, scream, do whatever you can, but get me back here immediately. I'm going to go check on the rest of my family."

*****

Robbie was still screaming low in his throat as the doctors and nurses moved around him, checking him for signs of frost bite. He was wet, just like Dr. Cameron, so they needed to make sure it wasn't for the same reason. The boy couldn't hear his younger sister crying anymore and begged the nearest technician to tell him why, but everyone was ignoring him. Just as he was about to struggle away from the doctors to go check on his sister himself, a figure appeared in the doorway of his room. A figure he didn't at first recognize, not until he heard their voice.

"Dr. Chase? Oh god... What happened to you?"


	27. Sequel Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** It's my birthday! Here's a nice, long chapter :-D

**Chapter 4**

_Day 41 _

House was tired of finding himself in a recovery room, on a stretcher, in a gown, in his own damn hospital. He didn't remember falling asleep, and assumed the central line and EKG probes must have been applied once he was out. He certainly wouldn't have allowed anyone to touch him with needles or sticky tape; he wouldn't have allowed anyone to touch him at all.

Yet... Someone _was_ touching him. House yawned, fighting off whatever drug must have been inserted into his system and blinked open his eyes. "Robbie?" For there was no mistaking the unruly blond hair that lay scattered on his chest. He tried to nudge the boy awake but to no avail; his son was sleeping curled up on him and didn't intend to move. A small smile spread across his face as he gave up and simply began to stroke the boys hair and neck tenderly.

"House?" There was no mistaking that voice, and before House could speak, Wilson had already moved into the room to stand by his bedside. "House..." Wilson had prepared an entire speech for what he was going to say when he first talked to his best friend, but now that he was facing him, and in such an unexpected position, all preparation fled his mind and all he could do was stare silently and sadly.

"You say my name one more time, and the moment they get me another cane you'll be the first to test how sturdy it is." The still groggy man attempted one of his snarkier expressions but realized that it wasn't like riding a bike. He'd have to practice his unique ability to get it back to perfection. As he spoke he watched Wilson's face, noting that the man didn't smirk at his remark like he would have done two months ago. "You're not going to treat me like some emotional cripple now too, are you? They don't make canes for that."

Wilson pulled his hands out of his pockets and ran one over his face as he desperately looked for the proper words to get across what he was feeling. "House.. You've been missing for 40 days! How do you expect me to treat you?" He bit his tongue, realizing he was yelling and told himself mentally to calm down. "Greg, they didn't catch anyone when they raided the facility. All they found were videos and photos; _a lot_ of photos."

House looked away at this; he hadn't even considered the fact they would surface during the rescue, and his blood was beginning to boil at the memories of first seeing them. "Neither you nor Dr. Cuddy were in any of them, but it has _got_ to be affecting you... what your captors did." Wilson saw his friends shoulders stiffen. "I mean, even if they manage to revive Dr. Cameron, do you think-"

"Allie!" This got House to turn his head and stare at his friend. "Not Dr. Cameron, her name is Allie and we'll handle it." The shouting finally caused the boy atop House's chest to stir and soon a very groggy Robbie was nuzzling his face into House's neck.

"Daddy? Is it breakfast already?" The boy yawned, and tried to roll off his father only to come in contact with the bed railings. He shook his head to clear the sleep from his eyes before opening them, first glancing at his father and then at the man standing a few feet away from them. Instantly he began to scream and struggle to get over the railing that was keeping him from escaping from who he thought was 'the Man'. "Don't let him take me Daddy!" He cried, grabbing onto House's gown and burying his face in his neck once again as he realized he wasn't going to be able to escape. "I've been a good boy... Please.."

Forgetting that Wilson was even in the room, House immediately wrapped his arms around his son and cradled the sobbing boy to him. "Robbie, buddy, calm down." He soothed, rubbing the blond's trembling back. "It's just Wilson. You remember Dr. Wilson?" Robbie was still shaking but his shouting had ceased. "It's not the Man." House winced as the boy in his arms stiffened at the name. "He's gone. He's never gonna hurt you or your sisters again, you understand me?"

Robbie wiped his cheeks and nose on the shoulder of his fathers hospital gown before looking up at him, his face red and still unsure. "We're not at home anymore?" He whispered, glancing around the room; part of him recognizing the atmosphere, the other part still scared out of his wits that they weren't asleep in their bedroom. "We're in a hospital." He whispered a little louder before either man could explain. Suddenly the boy's eyes widened with fear and he pushed himself up onto his elbows, shaking. "Are we sick??"

Wilson had taken a few steps back during this interaction. He recalled what Chase had said while they were leading him through the reporters, about leaving his sister alone. As well as how Dr. Cuddy kept calling House's employee's her babies... And now this interaction? "House. What's going on?"

*****

Cuddy adjusted her position on the stool she'd stolen from one of the exam rooms. She'd been sitting by Allie's bedside for four hours, watching the monitors continue to beep very slowly and delicately. They'd planned on intubating her to slowly breathe warmer air into her lungs but were afraid of rattling her neck too much. Instead they had manufactured an external warming contraption with pieces of equipment borrowed from Pedes.

Her body temperature had reached 30 degrees and she hadn't shown any signs of rebound hypothermia; but she was no where near the safe zone yet. Sighing, Cuddy moved her stool down the gurney towards her daughters feet, checking for the umpteenth time that her feet and toes had not developed frostbite or gangrene. She had stopped checking on Allie's hands, knowing that as soon as she was at a certain point in the re-warming process, they would be amputating three of her fingers.

"It could have been worse..." She whispered, trying to reassure herself that losing a few fingers is better than losing ones life. She covered the girls feet up again and rolled back towards the head of the gurney. Avoiding uncovering her hands, she pulled the warming blanket down to the girls waste and began inspecting her cyanotic skin. The area covering her breasts and upper torso was much less blue than the surrounding areas which thrilled her yet terrified her all the same. If the temperature in her core rose too quickly, her extremities might try to pull this increased warmth their way and thus cause the girl to rebound into hypothermia.

Next she examined the girls shoulders, biting back a few tears at the state of them. The skin was cracked and blistered from being untied and jarred while frozen. Still, Cuddy knew that this was just superficial damage; they wouldn't know whether her joints were effected until she was awake and moving. Alive, awake and moving. "Oh baby girl..." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued to inspect the girls arms, which showed very little skin damage and was considerably less cyanotic.

Covering the girl up again with the blanket, she was about to move down and check on her lower half when the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed from the doorway. Cuddy spun around to see someone she hadn't seen since way before they had been kidnapped. "Foreman?" She asked tiredly, turning back to Allie as if his appearance was just another distraction from spending time with her daughter.

"Dr. Cuddy, I just wanted to say how sorry I am that you all had to go through this." The man lifted his hand, trying to find the right words without sounding as cliche as everyone else must have when speaking to the woman. "I'm just, I'm sorry."

Cuddy didn't turn around, but kept her eyes on Allie's taped shut eyelids. "It's almost time for her second dose of anesthesia." She spoke to the doctor behind her. "I can't give it to her..."

Before she could finish, Foreman had edged around the other side of the gurney and began to turn the dials on the makeshift oxygen 'mask'. He flipped a switch to the side of the machine and watched as the numbers fluctuated and the woman's heart rate momentarily slowed. A second later it was back to normal and Foreman turned back around. "When was her last paralytic?"

"An hour ago." Cuddy replied, looking at the clock on the wall opposite her. "I know it has to be done this way, but it's been nearly five hours and she's only gained 2 degrees." She felt the tears well in her eyes again but this time she didn't wipe them away.

Foreman sighed and adjusted the machine again, then walked around to his former boss. "Dr. Cuddy, once she hits 35, then we'll know more; what to expect and how better to help her. Right now, she just has to get warm." He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He was about to turn and go when he remembered why he'd originally come to find the woman. "Oh, and Dr. Hadley's been asking for you."

*****

"Robbie, please use the utensils." House groaned as he watched his son trying to eat his syrup drenched french toast like one would a slice of pizza. Sticky brown sauce covered the boys mouth and chin while also dripping onto his scrub top; yet the blond didn't seem to care much. He was hungry and he hadn't had french toast since they'd been captured.

The boy rolled his eyes at his fathers instructions and continued his sticky assault on his breakfast. "You let Remy eat with her hands." He countered, placing his half eaten bread back onto it's plate and reached for his cup of orange juice. This of course transferred the syrup to the cup, ensuring, short of a new tray of food, the boy would remain a mess.

House had to smile at the boy's counter strike and looked briefly over at Wilson, who was sitting in one of the visitors chairs, elbows on his knees and chin on his crossed hands. House had his own tray and was sitting next to his son on their now shared hospital bed. "Remy's two, son. The fact we weaned her off formula so quickly... well, we allow her a little leeway."

Robbie shook his head at this and began finishing off his toast. "You just favor her. It's okay, she's a girl, I understand." He wiped the mess on his face with the back of his hand, effectively smearing it across his cheeks and now on his arm. "Besides, she's just a baby."

Frowning at his assessment of his sister, House set down his breakfast and turned to his son. "Robbie, there's no favorites in this family. We love you all equally, but in different ways, do you understand?"

The boy eyed his father skeptically, causing the man to sigh and pull his son into his arms, spreading the wealth of syrup to his gown. "I was the last to be adopted, so obviously you didn't want me right away."

This hit House so hard he nearly dropped his coffee back to his tray. "What? Is that what he told you?" The boy nodded, having pulled away from the hug. "He said I was too misbehaved and that my mummy and daddy wouldn't want a preco.. precocus child like me." He looked sadly at his finished breakfast as he remembered the harsh words and the punishments that often followed. "He only let you adopt me because Allie was bad and needed to be helped again."

"Oh Robbie." House pushed both of their trays away and turned the boy towards him, gently turning himself as much as his throbbing would let him. "You're not precocious. The Man was lying to all of you; he was very sick." He bit his lip, wondering if it was appropriate to explain the reasons for their torture or let them continue to believe what they'd been taught. He opted for the latter. "Never mind Robbie. Just try and forget everything he said to you, or taught you, okay?"

The boy wiped some hair from his eyes, transferring yet more stickiness to another part of his body. "No more ice baths for being naughty?" He asked with such innocence House nearly choked on his tongue as he flashed back to the incident the day before, when they'd both broken down in the bathroom over their shared pain.

"No, no more ice baths." He sighed and pulled his son close again, kissing his forehead and cheek. "No more hurtful words. No more... bad things." He let the boy pull away again, surprised to see a smile on his face.

"I love you Daddy."

House let the few tears that had been building drip down his cheeks unchecked. "I love you too kiddo." It was then that he remembered the other man in the room; the one who was undoubtably formulating a million and one questions. He turned to this man and sighed, motioning it was okay for him to approach.

Wilson had been watching the interactions with half fascination, half sorrow. He'd already deduced that part of their capture involved regression of some sort to the three youngest doctors. He could understand Cuddy taking on a maternal role to them... But House? That's what was blowing his mind. He stood up at the invitation and walked to the edge of their bed, further pushing their meal trays aside.

"I know I introduced you earlier, Robbie, but you were a little frightened then. This is Wilson; he's Daddy's best friend." House gave the oncologist a startling smile, causing him to jabber and eventually nod in validation. The boy brushed some more hair from his face, but most of the syrup had been cleaned from his hand so his blond locks were spared a sticky fate. "Wilson, this is Robbie." He gave his friend a warning look, challanging him to voice the contrary.

Wilson had no intention of sabotaging whatever system his friends had worked out during their six weeks. He'd seen the photos of Dr. Chase forced to wear children's style clothing and left to play with toys and watch cartoons for weeks. He hadn't known about the ice baths though, wondering how many other videos or photos were being kept private in the hands of the FBI. "Hi, Robbie. It's uh, it's nice to meet you." The man smiled at the boy, who returned the smile a little shyly, clutching onto House's arm for reassurance.

"He's a little shy." House explained. "Ever since, well, this..." He tried to indicate the doctors regressed condition, "The only individuals he's known are us, the Man, and those that worked for him." Once more the boy clenched at the name and House sighed, forgetting his sensitivity. "Sorry kiddo, I won't mention him again, I promise." The boy nodded and sat back up, more confident he was safe now. "You going to say hi to Daddy's friend?"

Robbie lifted his substantially less sticky hand towards the man, who took it, trying not to wince at the transfer of sauce. "Nice to meet you Sir." He took his hand back and placed it in his lap and turned back to his father. "When are Mummy and Remy coming back?" He asked, surprising House by leaving out Allie's name. Was the boy simply used to living as just a family of four, or had he come to terms with his sisters "death" so easily and quickly.

House looked up at Wilson for answers, as he hadn't seen his lover or his daughters since waking up. The brunette fidgeted for a moment. "Thirteen's awake but in some form of dissociative fugue." At House's wide, panicked eyes he quickly added, "Foreman's gone to get Cuddy. I don't know, but I guess he figured she'd know what to do to help her."

House nodded and relaxed a little. "Yeah, she's got the breasts between the two of us." He left that cryptic statement alone and changed his train of thought before Wilson could interrupt. "So who's staying with Allie?"

At this Wilson rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth, not quite sure how to explain. Before he could worry House into leaping off the gurney he spoke up. "Once you were confirmed abducted, we had no choice but to hire a new team of Diagnosticians. Two of them are with her right now. Trust me, they know what they're doing." Even with these words of reassurance, House was already ripping out his central line, ignoring the trickle of blood down his arm. He'd already taken off the EKG probes, leaving the sticky pads for removal later; preferably after he'd finagled some pain medication.

"The only people I trust with my daughter are myself and her mother." He informed his friend as he awkwardly pulled on his set aside pair of scrub pants and changed from his gown into a less ridiculous looking scrub top. As he was about to head out the door, whimpers behind him stopped him in his tracks. Robbie was staring at him wide eyed, his arms outstretched and hands clasping and unclasping for him. House wanted to kick himself and motioned the boy beside him. "Come on, let's go visit your sisters and mother." The five year old nodded and within moments both were out of the recovery room and heading towards the rest of their family.

*****

Cuddy lay on her side, back resting against the rails of Remy's stretcher. She had the girl scooped into her arms, their foreheads touching like the last time the youngest doctor had been in this state. "Baby, I know you're in there.." Cuddy cooed, brushing some brown hair out of her daughters eyes so they could keep up eye contact. Unlike last time, the girl was able to maintain the connection with little to no trouble.

"You can't hide from Momma forever, honey." The woman grinned at the girl, sure of herself that eventually she'd be able to draw her daughter out of her unresponsive state. "I can see you in there." She pointed a finger to the girls face and touched her nose softly, then replaced her finger with her lips in a gentle kiss.

After another ten minutes of coaxing, the dark haired woman sighed and looked around the room. It was a single, and had solid walls instead of glass ones, but still had a window with open blinds to the hallway. "Nurse." She called to the woman who was sitting, watching the girls monitors. Despite Cuddy's presence, the hospital still required a nurse to sit with the girl incase she awoke and became violent again.

The woman turned her attention to her former boss. "Can you leave us for a few minutes, please?" The nurse looked hesitant but slowly stood up, having respect for the woman even if she wasn't technically the Dean at the moment. "And can you close those blinds." Once more the woman hesitated but complied. A minute later, Cuddy and Remy were left alone.

"Okay baby, I was hoping we could do this the PG way, but you leave me no choice." She shifted the girl more towards the center of the bed so she could lay flat on her back. She'd been allowed a pair of scrubs so found it easy to lift up her top and expose her chest to her daughter. "Momma's here for you baby girl." She gently lead the girl towards her breast, rubbing her cheeks and mouth over her nipple to stimulate her rooting instinct.

It didn't take long and soon the brunette was latched on, suckling in a slow, gentle rhythm. She'd also moved an arm over Cuddy's stomach as if to hold the woman still so she couldn't move away. This act was not at all unfamiliar to either of them, but Cuddy still couldn't help feel a little inappropriate; a little exposed. Sure it was okay within the confines of their old 'house', without anyone to question them, but they weren't there anymore. Any minute anyone could walk in on them and she didn't think she could come up with any explanation for their current actions. At least, not one an outsider would understand.

So when the door opened and two figures stepped in, she was immensely glad to recognize them as her son and lover. "God, Greg, you scared me. Close the door." The man complied quickly and made his way towards the opposite side of the gurney, pulling the nurses stool with him.

"How long have you been.." House gestured towards the connection between the two women. He rolled the stool even closer and leant over the bed, noticing the girls eyes were already open and seeking contact with her mothers.

Cuddy didn't turn to look away from her daughter this time. "Only a few minutes actually, but she's been looking at me ever since I've laid down with her. I think she'll be awake pretty soon." She smiled and leant down to kiss the top of the girls head. Breaking eye contact now, she looked up at her son, who was standing next to House, his arms fidgeting at his sides. "Come here honey." She gestured the boy to the other side of the gurney.

"Mummy, is Remy gonna die like Allie?" The boy asked tearfully, having not seen Remy in this state before. The woman looked shocked and turned to House but he quickly shook his head, reassuring her that Allie wasn't pronounced anything yet. Calming down, Cuddy turned back to Robbie and placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down into a partial hug.

"Robbie, neither of your sisters are dead." She kissed his cheek, and then paused, sniffing his hair. "What, was he wearing french toast as a helmut?" she laughed, looking at House again. The man simply shrugged and smirked at her. "Remy's just a little scared, so she's gone into her head for a little while. Don't worry, Momma will bring her back soon."

The boy nodded, not understanding but afraid to ask either parent to repeat the explanation. Remy looked like she needed more help than he did, so he wasn't going to be selfish. "But Allie's dead, right? Before we got into the Amblance, she was all blue and not moving. And when we visited her she was still a little blue and hooked up to all these tubes and wires." He said this with a little tremor in his voice, but he held his composure really well, again not wanting to attract any attention towards himself.

Cuddy looked to House again, too exhausted to explain to the child the situation. The man nodded and gestured for Robbie to return to his side. "Buddy, remember when I showed you all the equipment attached to your sister?" The boy nodded and leaned over to hug his fathers shoulders. "Those machines are going to help your sister; warm her up and turn her skin pink again." The boy sniffled but nodded. "When that happens, we might wake her up to see how she's feeling." It was a blatant lie; they weren't going to wake her up for at least a week, until her body was 100% functioning on it's own and they were sure the pain she was currently sleeping through would be gone.

Robbie sighed and stood up again. "Okay." he said simply and walked back to the hospital bed. It was rather large, upon demand of both adults, and there was still a significant amount of room behind the girl. "Mummy.." He bit his lip and pointed at the space. "Is it okay if I.."

Cuddy immediately reached a hand out to her son. "Of course it is honey. Hop on up." The boy let out the breath he'd been holding and carefully navigated his way over the railing and squirmed his way into a parallel position to the women. Without asking for permission this time, he placed and arm around Remy's stomach and moved his head so his face was buried in her splayed hair.

"Please don't die Remy." He whispered, hugging the girl a little tighter as the tears he'd been holding back finally began to fall.


	28. Sequel Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Day 43_

Sometimes being the Dean of a hospital really worked out in ones favor; even if you'd been placed on voluntary leave of absence 43 days ago and haven't been reinstated since. In actuality, being the former boss of the interim Dean, was really where Cuddy lucked out. Foreman had at first been reluctant to leave his job at Princeton Mass General, but when he'd found out all the details of his former colleagues absence, he'd packed his office and was ready for work the next day.

Despite being discharged, along with her other three conscious family members, Cuddy had refused to leave the hospital. In fact, she was now refusing to leave Allie's room. Late the night before her core temperature had risen to the target 35 degrees, so she was deemed stable enough to be wheeled into surgery. In the three hours that proceeded, Cuddy and her two younger kids went about setting up a makeshift bed in a cleared corner of their sisters hospital room.

House had insisted on being in the operating room when they worked on the girls hands; and so was thrilled to report that the surgeons were able to spare the index finger on the girls left hand completely, and only had to remove the middle finger up to the second knuckle. She was equally as lucky on her right, as her index finger was once again spared from the second knuckle down.

When the significantly pinker girl was wheeled back into her room, the doctors at first had to protest to the unconventional changes to her environment. A few words from Foreman and the family of five were finally left alone. Wilson stopped by every once in a while to bring food and storybooks from Pedes. By now, the two youngest children had grown used to the oncologist and had begun calling him 'Uncle'. Well, Robbie called him Uncle; all Remy could manage was "Unka".

It was currently nearing midnight, which meant the majority of hospital staff were already on their way home. Thankfully the night staff were much more obliging to the former doctors unique needs. Currently two nurses were helping Robbie drag in another stolen stretcher mattress, setting it next to the other two they had collected the night before. They'd already gathered enough pillows and Wilson had graciously brought them some proper blankets; not the thin, pathetic hospital ones.

Once the mattress was situated, Remy insisted she be the first to test it out and immediately leapt onto it, bouncing slightly, then rolled onto her side, giggling. Robbie was next to join the girl and soon they were tangled in the sheets and blankets, playfully wrestling for the honor of being the one to sleep on this new mattress. Cuddy kept an an eye on them as she sat by her older daughters bedside. She'd insisted that the doctors remove her chest tubes, noting that there was more of a probability of her catching pneumonia from the cold air, than her still having water in her lungs that needed to be drained.

The surgeons had removed the stitches from the girls side, and replaced them with slightly neater and blatantly more sterile ones. Judging from the incision, all they could offer was that it was either a piece of glass or broken porcelain. They would all have to wait for the girl to wake up to inform them of what had really happened to cause the injury.

"Greg, when do you think we can switch her to general anesthesia?" Cuddy asked, looking over across the room to where her lover was staring intently at a chess board. "Greg?" This snapped the man out of his thoughts and he scrunched his eyes as if reciting all the information he had stored on situations like this.

"I think it's best we wait until she's off the cardiopulmonary bypass." He answered, nodding towards the large machine which was drawing out the woman's still chilled blood, warming it, and then infusing it back into the girls circulatory system. "Honestly, they should have removed it during surgery, I don't know why I didn't force the issue." He sighed and sat back in his chair, pinching his nose in frustration.

Cuddy sighed and stared at the machine which was artificially circulating her daughters blood, with disdain. "Who's on in the morning? Think we can get them to do it then?" She asked, stroking the girls nearly warmed hand. "There's no reason to keep her under this long." She felt the tears, like always, beginning to form in her eyes.

"No reason?" House was out of his seat now, limping towards the other side of the girls stretcher. "Lisa, think about it. She's coming out of a very _painful_ state. We've been able to minimize any extra damage to her skin, joints and muscles with the paralytics, but keeping her under is what's keeping her from experiencing the pain of re-warming." He shook his head when it was apparent Cuddy still wasn't convinced.

"Robbie, come here." House motioned the boy over to him, who immediately untangled himself from some sheets and tottered over to his parents. "Yes Daddy?" He looked between Cuddy and House, specifically keeping his eyes off his 'sick' sister.

House placed a hand on the boys shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck and stringing his fingers up into the boys hair. "Robbie, tell Mummy here what it felt like when you were let out of the ice baths." Cuddy immediately shot House a death look, incensed that he'd use their son as ammunition against her.

The boy frowned and finally looked down at Allie. "She was in the ice much longer than us, Daddy." He said, placing a hand on the girls arm, before looking up at his mother. "I think she's going to cry a lot. I.. I cried all the time at the burning." He shuddered involuntarily and looked up at his father as if he'd done good. House gave the boy a sympathetic smile and swatted him on the back, sending him back to his baby sister.

"See, Lisa? You don't understand how painful it is to bring your temperature back to normal. I mean, the machines are doing an amazing job on her internal system.. But nothings going to help ebb the pain she'll feel from her skin when she's woken." He shot a sad look at his son, who was messing with his chess game. "Trust me lisa, it's like your skin is on fire."

Cuddy hadn't really questioned House, not rationally, on his medical opinion. She just wasn't ready to spend yet another night without all three of her children in bed with her. It had never happened before, having all three with them, and the fact they were all in the same room, just made it worse. "Greg, I know. I'm sorry."

He nodded, reaching across the gurney to grip Cuddy's shoulder in support. "Hey, listen. I think Rems there has been waiting for you to read to her." He again shot a look over his shoulder. "Aint that right baby?" The girl giggled and held up a stack of a half dozen books, the weight of them causing a few to slip through her fingers and land in her lap. The two couldn't help but laugh, breaking the tension that had formed over Allie's hospital bed.

"You're right, Greg. We'll just have to wait." She gave her lover a deep hug as she walked by him which he returned and raised with a kiss. Grinning, it took a lot of willpower for the dark haired woman to pull herself away and take up position on the bed. Instantly both kids were leant against her, ready to hear their bedtime story.

*****

_Day 44_

Cuddy awoke the next morning feeling much more refreshed than she'd had since their rescue. "Mm." She groaned, rolling to her right to lazily snuggle against her baby, only she felt nothing but air. That oh too familiar sense of dread had her awake in moments, and in tears a few moments later. "GREG!!"

House wasn't usually an easy riser, but the terror in his lovers voice had him up and alert at a records pace. He didn't even have to ask what was wrong, for it was evident immediately. Remy and Robbie were gone. "Oh fuck." The two adults did their best to quickly pull themselves out from the tangle of covers and up onto their feet. "Lisa, I'm sure their fine. They probably just went exploring." He quickly reassured the frantic woman. He tried not to admit to himself that he was just as scared. The last time they had woken up two bodies short... No, he wasn't going to think along those lines. Robbie wouldn't do that to Remy.

Wrapping a robe around her shoulders and slipping into a pair of hospital socks, Cuddy was first towards the hospital door. House was right behind, only to nearly slam into her back as she hesitated in opening the door. He arched his neck around her to see why she'd stopped and that's when he saw the note taped to the door.

"Don't freak out. You're kids are with me. They couldn't sleep and I found them wandering the halls sometime around 5 am. You can come pick them up in my office, I'll be here all night and all morning. - Wilson"

The tension fled the two adults almost immediately. "God, House.. I thought... I thought.." Cuddy turned around and clung to her lover, burying her face into his chest, trying desperately not to cry. He hugged her back, having felt the same thing, but deciding it best to keep that to himself right now. If Cuddy thought she couldn't depend on him as her rock, her strong anchor.. Well, he didn't want to think about it. Right now he wanted to see his kids.

Shooting a glance back at their eldest, who's monitors were beeping normally and steadily, he sighed and opened up the glass door to the hallway. As they started towards the elevators he spotted a familiar nurse who agreed to go sit with Allie while they took a walk. "I'm sure he's bored them senseless and they're sleeping on his couch." he tried to joke, but it fell flat. This wasn't a joking matter.

The ride in the elevator seemed excruciatingly long and when the doors finally opened, one would never have known that Dr. Gregory House was a cripple. In a flash they were down the hallway of Diagnostics towards his best friends office. Only, before they reached it, something caught both their eyes and stopped them in their tracks. Since arriving at the hospital, House had refused to visit his old office or conference room. He'd already met two of the new diagnostics team: Kutner and Amber, but that still didn't give them any right to be interacting with _his_ children.

In what felt so painfully familiar, he swung the glass door open and stepped into his work space; his glass table and white board still positioned according to his fear of change, but the room still seemed different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he shoved it to the back of his mind as two figures ran at him, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Daddy!!" Robbie's grip was much tighter than Remy's, and his voice much louder; though he could still make out the softer 'Adby!" from his youngest. Instantly his arms were around his babies, hugging them tight, his heart rate finally descending now that he knew they were safe. Or as safe as they could be with a group of strangers parading around in _his_ office.

Within moments both kids were wrapped up in Cuddy's arms, who was making no effort at keeping from releasing her emotions down her cheeks. "Babies." She whimpered, kissing each child at least half a dozen times, until Robbie pulled away embarrassed. Laughing, Cuddy let the boy head back to his father. Remy on the other hand couldn't get enough attention from her mother and the moment Robbie was gone had immediately gone into 'grabby grabby' hands. "I don't know sweety if Momma's back is up for it but we can try. The woman stood up and reached under the girls armpits, and with a bit of a leap, the girl was in her arms, legs wrapped around her hips and head on her shoulder.

House was staring around at the new team, assessing each individual with a serious eye. He recognized the woman, Amber, from a previous job interview. She'd had all the right stuff, except the attitude. He'd passed her over and hired Dr. Hadley instead. Now it seemed Amber had taken over _his_ job, and her teamed consisted of three pathetic looking doctors. "Taub, Kutner and Cole."

"So uh, want to explain to me why you felt it necessary to babysit my kids?" House asked, rounding on them menacingly, taking up his old position by the white board. As he spoke, he looked at the symptoms, written in girly lettering and rolled his eyes as if in pain. "And who the hell came up with AMD?" He looked around the table and saw the brown skinned Kutner slump in his chair a little.

House grabbed the patients file from Amber and quickly scanned through it. "You're patient is 22, male, and African American. You're an idiot." He tossed the file on the glass table and erased the diagnosis from the white board. "Macular Degeneration... That's something Chase would have come up with-" He paused as the sentence left his lips and he turned towards his son, who was swiveling in one of the leather chairs, oblivious to the criticism that had just been landed him.

"Um, actually.." The older fellow.. Taub.. Interrupted. "Doctor Chase, erm, Robbie, said that it was a stupid diagnosis too, when he'd first been dropped off in here. He seemed rather insistent, but well, considering his current .. uh." The doctor shut his mouth when he realized the former Diagnostician was no longer listening to him. Instead the man was stopping his son from spinning and taking him by his shoulders. "Robbie, why did you say AMD was not the right diagnosis?"

The boy bit his lip and leant his head back, thinking for a moment. Then suddenly the words came spewing from his mouth, "There's only a 2% chance of AMD affecting an individual under 60, let alone a young adult. His race and gender also indicate an even lesser probability of having this particular disease." He paused and looked back at the board. "And who would make a diagnosis of AMD after only an Amsler grid test?" He tried to swivel but his father kept his chair stationary. "Dad.." He lifted his head up and whispered in his fathers ear. "Are you sure they're doctors?"

House couldn't hold back his laughter as he pulled the boy into his arms, squeezing him tight. "That's my boy. Telling it like it is and taking names." He turned to the new team, "You're all idiots." He smirked and looked back at the white board. "Didn't any of you notice in his chart that he wears glasses?" As the three at the table shifted uncomfortably, House shook his head again. "He's 22, probably has no insurance. He probably woke up one day, found out he couldn't read his philosophy textbook anymore, went into the nearest drug store and purchased one of those cheap sets of OTC eyeglasses." He could see the conclusion dawning on the doctor known as Cole, but the other two still remained oblivious. Rolling his eyes, House continued. "Go have his vision checked and give the kid a proper pair of reading glasses. His blurred vision, headaches and whatever symptoms he's given you are _not_ AMD. Besides, there's two types you idiots. The amsler grid tests is for only the wet type, which doesn't first present with blurred vision."

At the end of his ass kicking, he pulled his son from the chair and brought him over to Cuddy and Remy, who was nodding off in the woman's arms. "How soon can I get back to work? These rejects are going to end up killing people." Cuddy rolled her eyes and gave him a stern look.

"Oh, like you've never made a stupid diagnosis and nearly killed a patient." She was leading the men towards the door to the hallway, allowing Robbie to push it open for her. "Why thank you Robbie." The boy smiled up at his mum and continued to walk ahead of them towards the elevators.

House looked a little insulted by this. "Nearly killed is the same as mostly saved." He shot his lover a cheeky grin as the four stepped into the elevator and made their way back down to recovery to see how their eldest was doing.


	29. Sequel Chapter 5 Extended

**Authors Note:** So, it's come to my attention that there's a few things I've kind of glossed over. So true. I was in such a hurry to post chapter 5 that I skipped two scenes I had intended to write. Didn't think they were _that_ important but now I realize that they were. So these are two scenes that should have been in chapter 5. So this technically not a "new" chapter, but it is new reading material. Yay.

**Chapter 5 Extended Scenes**

_Day 44_

Robbie looked over at his baby sister, her face illuminated by the multitude of monitor screens and the light falling into the room from the wide window opposite them. Remy smiled over at her brother, having been woken by him only moments earlier at his touch. The two could hear their parents sleeping on both sides of them and tried to keep their giggles to a minimum.

"Ombee" Remy whimpered playfully as the boy touched her chest through her green scrub top. She had her eyes on his, watching as his pupils dilated, not knowing what for. She simply lay there with one leg between his thighs and an arm across his waist. The boy smiled at her as he tentatively squeezed her more easily reachable breast. This got the girl to wriggle in his arms and giggle.

Her movement caused Cuddy, who was laying behind the girl, to start to stir. Frowning, Robbie looked contemplative for a moment before suggesting to the girl, "Lets go exploring?" Remy's eyes went wide with the suggestion and she immediately nodded. Slowly and quietly, the two untangled themselves from the blankets, careful not to wake either parent, and just as quietly slipped out of the room.

*****

Wilson was on his fourth cup of coffee, well, fifth if you counted the steaming cup in his hand that had yet to be touched. "I hate having to stay overnight." He whined to himself, fighting back a yawn as he turned a blind corner. "Oh crap!" He shouted as he nearly bumped into Robbie, instead stopping short and spilling a small amount of coffee onto the hand that was holding the cup. Quickly switching hands he wiped off the hot liquid onto his lab coat and gathered himself.

At the loud exclamation, Robbie had taken two steps back, nearly knocking his sister over. "I'm .. I'm sorry Sir!" He said, his voice laced with panic. He recognized the man as the friend of his fathers, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous, alone in his company, especially with his baby sister to protect. "Please.. I didn't mean it."

Wilson finished cleaning his hand and looked up at the two frightened doctors. "What? Oh, no, it's find Chase.. Oh, I mean, Robbie." Wilson tilted his head as he noticed the woman behind him. "Remy?" He recalled House referring to his female fellow as such, though the urge to call her by her numerical moniker was strong. Both children looked up at him, fear on the girls face, an attempt at bravery on the boys.

"What, hey, no guys. It's okay. No harm done." He showed the kids his hand, which wasn't even red anymore. With his hand raised he looked at his watch. "What are you two doing walking the halls at 4:30 in the morning?"

Robbie, who was calming down slowly, responded. "We couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake our parents." His face turned bright red at this, while Remy gripped onto his arm and buried her face in the back of his shoulder. Wilson raised a brow at this but decided not to probe any further. "We were just walking around. Are we in trouble?" That fear was back in the boys face.

Wilson shook his head quickly, careful not to spill any of his coffee again. "Guys, no one's in trouble, okay? At least with the hospital. I don't know what House and Cuddy are gonna think, waking up to find you two missing." No longer sleepy, Wilson tossed his coffee into the bin opposite them and motioned the two to follow him. "Let's get you back to Allie's room."

"But, we don't want to. We're not sleepy." Robbie protested, the girl behind him nodding her mutual feelings. "Can't we hang out with you? Daddy seems to like you so I think he wouldn't mind."

Sighing, Wilson tossed the idea around for a moment and shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I'm only doing paperwork at the moment. I don't know how interesting it will be for you though." Both kids shrugged their own shoulders, making it apparent they rather sit there watching the man doing nothing, than have to try and go back to sleep. "Alright, you two wait here, I need to at least leave a note for your... parents." He let the word slip over his tongue, finding it awkward but doable.

*****

When Wilson returned he was gobsmacked to see Robbie leaning into Remy, who's back was pressed into the wall. The boy's hands were under the girls top, evidently playing with her chest. "Chase!" He shouted as placed his hands on the mans shoulders and pulled him backwards. "That's not appropriate behavior in the hospital, _especially_ in the hallway." He shook his head, realizing there was a lot more to this 'family dynamic' than he'd been informed about thus far.

"Come on you two." He shook the improper images from his mind and led the two towards the elevators. In the two minutes it took for the elevator to come and then bring them up to the Diagnostics floor, he'd had to separate the siblings once more. In all actuality, he had no idea if this behavior was something they'd become accustomed to while being held captive. Though, even if that were the case, he just couldn't let them be that intimate in a public space.

"Why are all the walls made of glass?" Robbie asked as he followed behind Wilson. He was looking into a rather long room that had a giant table and at least half a dozen chairs. Next they passed what Robbie imagined to be an office. He'd seen The Mans office once. A full body shudder overtook him during the flashback and he had to stop walking while he recovered. Remy recognized his posture and hugged him from behind, kissing him on the cheek. This got the boy walking again, this time with a large grin on his face.

They hadn't much further to go, as it seemed Wilson's office was right next to the room with the long table. "Alright guys, this is my office. I've got a couch and some uh, some snacks in my desk if you guys are hungry." Both children nodded and he dunked his head slowly, and let the glass door close behind him. "Alright then." He sat down in his chair and pulled open his lowest desk drawer. "I've got some saltines, some rice crackers and a few nutra grain bars."

Remy recognized these items and was on the verge of pouting when Wilson cleared his throat, noticing the upset in the girl. "Okay, I don't want you to tell your.. your parents I gave you these." He produced a bag of mini chocolate bars, left over from halloween. "Moderation is the key guys." His words were on deaf ears as the boy had grabbed the bag and brought it back to his sister. Within moments they were tearing through the wrappings, shoving chocolate after chocolate into their mouths.

Wilson opened his mouth to protest when he realized something. He was actually treating his fellow doctors as actual children. When did that start becoming second nature? He leant back in his chair and watched the children devour the entire bag. He couldn't deny there was a definite difference in the way both acted, spoke, carried themselves. But they were still adults, physically, and sexually it seemed.

"Robbie?" He asked the former Dr. Chase. The boy looked up and grinned at him, his teeth a dark brown, stained from the chocolate. "How old are you?" The boy didn't hesitate to hold up his right hand, outstretching all four fingers and his thumb. "Five." Wilson repeated, biting his lip as he matched the boys behaviors to that of his 'age group'. "And your sister?"

"Which one?" Robbie asked back, frowning when Remy took the last piece of chocolate from the bag. "Mummy said Remy's two and Allie is 8." He was now fighting his sister for that last chocolate, but the girl was too quick and had it in her mouth before the boy could grip it firmly enough.

Wilson took in this news as well. He hadn't had much interaction with Remy, but her lack of coherent speech was starting to make sense. Her clinginess to Cuddy also made sense now, if she saw the woman as her mother. "This is beyond strange." He shook his head as he watched the two toss rolled up chocolate wrappers at each other. He needed to talk to House again, there was still so many questions he had and he knew he wasn't going to get these answered by the two before him. "Hey, guys, you going to pick up that mess when you're done?" In typical childish fashion, both quickly shook their heads and giggled, going back to their foil and paper fight.

*****

Wilson looked at the clock; it was nearly 9 and he would have to start doing rounds on his patients. The two children in his office were dozing together on his sofa and he really didn't want to wake them. Though he knew if he didn't, and they wandered off again, he'd have both House and Cuddy to deal with. "Guys, hey, time to wake up." He shook the boys shoulder gently, glad at least they were light sleepers. He was also thankful that the boy didn't start screaming as his groggy eyes first made contact with his.

"I called downstairs and the nurses said your parents haven't woken up yet. I have to go to work now, so.... I'm gonna leave you with some friends of mine, okay?" Robbie was yawning still and Remy seemed as if in a trance. Wilson wondered if it was like this every morning trying to get them up. There he went with those thoughts again. He'd worked alongside Dr. Chase nearly 4 years, and Thirteen a little over 1, yet something about them now kept drawing him to view them as what they were conditioned to be: children.

*****

"Blurred vision, occasional headaches, he's already got glasses so it's gotta be AMD." Kutner threw out as he closed the case file and leant back in his chair. The blonde at the white board shrugged and leant down, writing the suggested diagnosis on the board underneath the symptoms. "Anything else guys?"

The glass door to the conference room opened and all four turned to see who was entering; none of them expecting the trio that did. At Amber's shocked and slightly annoyed expression, Wilson shook his head at her. "They'll be quiet. Look, I've gotta go visit my patients and their parents are still asleep." At this the three sitting at the table quickly averted their eyes or began looking over the case file again.

They had been interviewed for the fellowship positions by Dr. Foreman three days after the original team had gone missing. Despite the hope that the five would resurface quickly, there was still a department to run and since all four that ran it were missing... Amber had been asked to lead the department as she'd been working at Princeton Mass General under Dr. Foreman for over a year. He felt she had enough 'House like' qualities to keep up the reputation of the department.

The following day they had called in several potential fellows, and after weeding out most of the candidates based purely on lack of experience, they'd decided on Kutner, Taub and Cole. They'd been working rather well together for the past 40 days, though often relied heavily on their interim Dean.

Now, since the original doctors had resurfaced, the four felt they had to work extra hard to keep their jobs. Though in the back of all their minds, they knew that once the four had recovered, they'd be back to their old jobs, if they even existed anymore.

So the sudden appearance of two of the four original team members was not something they really wanted; let alone having them staying during their differential. The new team had been given the spark notes version of the condition of the three recovered fellows, but seeing as it sounded so far fetched, they were quite surprised when finally confronted with them.

Amber was first to speak. "Dr. Wilson, surely you can leave them somewhere else..." She put the cap back on her marker and walked over to the oncologist. "I mean, we're in the middle of trying to cure a patient here." She let her eyes roam over whom she recognized by description as Dr. Chase. He didn't look 'messed up', she thought to herself. The girl, Thirteen as she was called for some reason, on the other hand...

Remy was clinging to Wilson's arm, her mouth and nose buried in his shoulder so only her eyes could peek over the top of his lab coat. "Unka" She whispered to Wilson, which caused him to smile and turn around to look at her; exposing her to the four strangers in the room. Wide eyed she moved to her brother and clung to him now, squeezing so tight around his midsection it looked like it would leave bruises.

"Don't worry Remy, these people don't look too scary. I'll protect you." He said in a very gallant fashion and approached the glass conference table, taking up seat in one of the leather swivel chairs. The girl immediately climbed into his lap and kept her eyes darting from one stranger to another.

Wilson turned his attention back on Amber. "Listen, they used to work here.. Maybe hearing you guys discuss medicine will trigger something inside them." It sounded plausible and the blonde sighed and nodded. "Thank you." Wilson told her sincerely as he started to back towards the door. "Remy, Robbie, I'll be back in a little while to check on you, unless your parents find you first. Don't be too much trouble for the nice doctors." Both kids gave him slightly less brown smiles and the oncologist rolled his eyes as he exited the room.

*****

It wasn't ten minutes before Amber was seriously regretting the decision to allow the two former doctors to stay. "Daddy would say you are all idiots." Robbie was smirking as he spun around in his chair. Currently Remy was playing with the large box of envelopes: saved mail addressed to House. She was having fun ripping them open and setting the papers inside into nice neat piles.

"Oh, and why is that?" The oldest fellow asked, the one Robbie had learned was called Taub. "There's nothing wrong with what we've tried diagnosing this kid with. And how would you even know anyway, I thought you were all retarded or something." The boy let this comment roll off his back, mostly because he didn't realize it was an insult.

"You wrote down AMD at the bottom." He pointed out as he continued to swivel. "Adult Macular Degeneration is a stupid diagnosis." He didn't elaborate, just let his words hang in the air. Kutner, who had thrown the suggestion out, was about to protest when the door to the office once again opened and House and Cuddy walked in.

*****

**Authors Note:** Okay, from there, you can go back to the last chapter, in the middle of the second scene, and see it goes with House and Cuddy walking into the conference room. Hope these two extra scenes helped a little with introducing some of the new characters, as well as their reactions. And Wilson and his reaction to the kids. Sorry I didn't include this information in the last chapter, but hey, I made up for it.. I hope!


	30. Sequel Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Day 45_

_Remy_

Panic. She was panicking. Her Momma had left her in this room with a complete stranger, telling her to _relax_ and _be good_. How could she relax without her Momma? "Ommee..." She had started crying the moment the door was shut and she was trapped in the Psychiatrists office. "Ommee! Ommee!" She'd started banging on the locked door before Rose, the Pediatric Psychiatrist had gotten up from her desk to help lead the frantic girl towards a blue and red couch.

Remy didn't know who this woman was; she wasn't her Momma and she wasn't Allie, so she didn't know why she had to be locked in with her. She hated to be locked in; that's when The Man had yelled at her most. At the thought, she began to hyperventilate, remembering what it was like to go two days without access to food or water. To have to eliminate in her living space and then be humiliated afterwards because of it. She didn't want to go back there, she didn't want this woman to take her back there.

Recognizing the signs, Rose got down on her knees and held the girls head in her hands, for Remy was leant forward, almost clutching her knees. "Shhh sweetheart. There's no danger here." She soothed, wiping some brunette hair from the girls eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. Your Momma wanted me to talk to you, that's all."

At the mention of her Momma, Remy looked up at the woman, her breathing still rapid but no longer in short gasps. "Ommee.." She whimpered, her face covered in tears. Rose nodded and began wiping the damp from the girls skin with her thumbs.

"Yes, your Mommy is a friend of mine. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I'd love if you could draw me a picture." Rose motioned to a small table with paper and a box of crayons. Her interest somewhat peaked, Remy gave the woman a critical glance before scooting off the sofa and heading towards the table.

Since it was meant for actual children, she couldn't use the miniature chairs, but the table was the right height if she sat indian style on the floor. Taking a blank sheet of paper, she grabbed a crayon from the box, white, and began to make fast, furious strokes on the page. Oblivious to the fact that one could barely see the white on white, Remy continued until she'd covered nearly the entire sheet.

Rose was watching from her perch on the edge of the sofa, making no noise, simply watching the girl. As soon as she'd picked up the crayon, she noted how the girl had almost gone into a trance. She'd made no noise, her eyes never left the paper, and her breathing was barely audible over the scratching of the wax on paper.

When Remy had finished, she placed the crayon meticulously back in it's place inside the box and looked at what she'd drawn. Almost immediately she began to get upset and Rose was by her side instantly. "Hey, baby girl, it's okay." The woman soothed, taking a seat next to her and picking up the drawing.

In her thirty years of working with children who'd been through traumatic experiences, she'd come across pretty much everything. That being said, this was the first time she was asked to treat a 26 year old hospital doctor who'd been regressed to near infancy. "That's very good Remy." She reassured as she studied the white strokes in the glare of the overhead lighting. "Is this a room in the house where you lived?"

Remy instinctively grabbed onto Rose's arm at the question, as if she were an anchor keeping her from being brought back to that room. Rose took this as affirmation and set the paper back in front of the girl. "Can you draw a picture of yourself in this room, Remy?" She encouraged, unwrapping the girls arms from around her.

Staring at the drawing, Remy took a deep breath and once more grabbed for a crayon, this time pulling out a very light yellow one. She stared hesitantly at the photo for a moment before drawing a typical stick figure laying down, close to the bottom of the image. Rose had to squint to make out the figure; the yellow and white having very little contrast.

Once she completed her second task, Remy replaced the crayon just as meticulously as before and let out a deep breath. Rose pulled the paper towards herself again, inspecting the other details in the lighting. The girl had neglected to draw any facial features, choosing instead to color in the circular head completely. This was in stark contrast to the skirt on the other end of the character, which was not colored in at all. It was impossible to tell whether the figure was laying on it's back or stomach, but she didn't want to ask the child. She would have made it obvious if it was a significant part of her self-representation.

"That's great honey." Rose took the photo and placed it in a manila envelope on the other side of the table before turning back to Remy. "See, you made it through?" She helped the girl stand up and walked her towards her desk. "You know what you get now?" Rose pulled out a cup of lollipops and held it out to the girl.

Remy's eyes went wide at the sight of the candy. She immediately reached forward and grabbed a handful, shoving them quickly into her scrub pockets. Rose laughed, glad she had a full stash of candy in her closet. Putting the remaining candy back in her drawer, she led the girl towards the door. "Is it okay if you come see me again tomorrow?" The girl hesitated for a second before nodding again shyly. Rose smiled warmly and reached for the door handle.

The moment the girl could see into the hallway, she spotted her Momma sitting on the floor against the wall. "Ommee!!" She cried, flinging herself into her mothers arms, nearly knocking the woman onto her back. Laughing, Cuddy helped the girl to sit up and placed her across her lap, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." She insisted, looking up at Rose. The Psychiatrist nodded, smiled, and headed back into her office.

*****

_Robbie_

"Drawing's for baby's" Robbie insisted, pacing back and forth in front of Rose's desk. He'd refused to sit on the sofa when first offered and was now refusing to work with art therapy. Rose sat back in her seat and studied the boy. She had seen his 'sister' earlier that day, and while it wasn't common practice for one practitioner to see family members, she was the only doctor on staff that had enough experience to handle this unique situation.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want Robbie, you can sit on the couch and watch the clock if you like." She turned her desk alarm around so the boy could see it. "You only have to be here a half hour then your dad is picking you up for lunch." The boy stopped pacing and let out a frustrated breath. Rose could see the need to be defiant and in control was slowly being overtaken by the need to relax and be taken care of. It was interesting, and she knew that she was going to have a bit more work to do on the boy than on his sister.

"I don't have to talk?" Robbie asked as he slowly sat down, making sure to keep his hands in his lap and his feet rigid against the side of the couch. Rose nodded and pulled out a blue marble notebook, along with a rather thick pen. The lower half was brown, but the top half was clear, with liquid inside of it. In the liquid was a pirate ship that moved depending on how one held the pen.

She showed these to the boy. "Robbie, I have this really neat pen for you." She demonstrated how the objects in the liquid moved. "And a notebook here. You can have both of them if you like." The boy was on his feet within a few moments, his eyes on the pen specifically. He took it carefully from the woman's hands and studied it, a small smile coming to his face as he watched the ship and small treasure chests move back and forth. The book he was a little more reluctant to take, but in the end he did grasp it and sit back down on the couch.

"See, Robbie, you don't have to talk to me. You don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to. But I know sometimes peoples feelings get so bunched up they feel like exploding." She watched the boy as he continued to stare at the pen. "Do you know what that's like Robbie?" The boy nodded, without averting his gaze. "That notebook and pen are for you; if ever you want to write down how you're feeling. It helps, to get it out. Even if it's just on paper."

The boy had set the notebook to the side and now had his slippered feet perched on the sofa so his knees were up to his chest. "I can keep this?" He reaffirmed, wanting to know that this definitely wasn't some sort of trick to get him to talk.

Rose laughed and crossed her arms on her desk. "Of course Robbie, I wouldn't give you something and then take it back." She interlocked her fingers, thinking. "You're Dad told me how much you liked pirate ships, so I bought that pen specifically for you." This got the boy to look up.

"For me?" He asked, lowering the object to his lap as he brought his gaze to the woman's. He didn't know who this woman was; he hadn't even known she existed ten minutes ago. Why would she buy something for _him_? "I haven't done anything good yet." He set the pen on top of the notebook now and pushed the two objects along the couch away from him.

"You don't have to do anything special, Robbie, to accept my presents." Rose tilted her head and watched the boy trying not to glance over at the objects he'd pushed away. "You came to the appointment, you haven't made a fuss or broken anything. Why do you think you haven't done anything good yet? Those things are very good."

Robbie snorted and looked away towards the other side of the room, resting his arms and chin atop his knees and inhaled deeply. He didn't want to talk to this woman, but he did want the pen. "I didn't want to color." He finally said, now resting his chin on his hands.

Rose sat back in her chair and studied the boys closed posture. He wasn't just being defiant, he was actually scared to talk. Not scared of being punished, but scared of what he might say. "Robbie, you are free to make your own choices now, especially in my office. You don't have to please me to be rewarded." This got the boy to lift his head up and rest it back down only on his other cheek, now facing the objects again.

"Do you want to tell me what you did this morning? I heard that yesterday you made a very intelligent medical statement while in Dr. Chases old office."

Robbie snorted again and let go of his knees, allowing them to fall back over the edge of the sofa. "The doctors were being stupid. Daddy agreed and we both called them idiots." The boy grinned and relaxed his arms at his sides. He remembered how proud his Dad was at his statements and started to feel less anxious about talking.

"That's great Robbie." Rose smiled and leant forward in her chair this time. "How did you know that the doctors were being stupid? That's a pretty big assessment for a boy your age."

The boy shrugged and glanced once more at the pirate pen on his left. "I just knew. Daddy told me I said some medical stuff and that he was really proud that I could remember those things." He reached over and grabbed the pen and held it tightly in his fist. "I can really have this?"

Rose laughed and nodded. "Of course, the notebook too. And look, see, we're out of time." She pointed at the clock on her desk. The boy almost looked disappointed but she didn't want to point that out to him. "See? It wasn't so bad, right?" The boy slowly nodded and slid himself off the couch, taking the pen and notebook with him. "Is it okay if you come back tomorrow? I'd love to hear more about how smart you were about all the medical stuff."

Robbie scratched his nose for a moment before nodding. As he walked to the door and turned the nob, he looked back at the woman and gave her a cheeky grin. "Do I get another present tomorrow too?"

This got Rose to laugh again and place her hands on her desk. "We'll see, okay? If you're sister doesn't steal all my lollipops you can have one of those." The boy smiled, an honest genuine smile and opened the door and exited the office, book and pirate pen in hand.

*****

_Cuddy_

"I don't understand why I can't speak to Dr. Rose about the kids. I mean, she should know what they went through.. How else is she going to help them?" Cuddy fidgeted in the armchair before Dr. Yow's desk. She understood that she wasn't allowed to see the same therapist simply on account that she was still and adult, but not being able to help her understand her kids..

The doctor, whom had very little contact or knowledge of Dr. Cuddy prior to this meeting, watched the woman trembling in her chair. He had been informed of the situation of their capture, but not of the details. "Dr. Cuddy, your children's therapist needs to find out what happened, and how they are coping, without being biased towards any specific behaviors. If she knew that, say, your daughter was sexually abused, she might look for that trauma in what she says and does during her sessions."

"Remy wasn't abused sexually." Cuddy was quick to point out. She understood the logic behind disallowing her to intervene, but that didn't mean she still didn't want to be a part of her children's recovery. "And neither was Robbie." She felt she needed to include. "It was Allie that bastard fucked with." Her face had gone red as she remembered the first time she'd seen one of the sexually explicit photographs.

Dr. Yow wrote this information down on his notepad for a moment and then looked back up at the woman. "Have your younger children told you they weren't sexually abused?" He saw the woman's face contort into confusion and then fear. "You never asked, did you?" The man concluded and Cuddy had nothing to do but nod silently.

"Remy was put through Coercive Restraint Therapy." She offered, pulling her feet onto the chair so she could hug her knees. "It was horrible; there were times we didn't think we'd ever get her back." She covered her mouth with her hand absently as she remembered how long it took to bring her baby around after Allie had restrained her. "Robbie was given ice baths. The bastard wanted him to think he couldn't learn to behave and everything he did needed to be punished."

"Dr. Cuddy, you're children are getting treatment from Dr. Rose. You're here with me to talk about yourself, and how your coping with what happened." He informed her, much to her chagrin. He could see she was going to resist this notion, though from what little he had been told beforehand, he wasn't really surprised.

Cuddy shook her head and shrugged. "There's nothing to really talk about. Greg and I never even met the guy. We were locked in this large bedroom for half the time. When we were given Allie, we then had access to a kitchen, a large playroom and an extra bathroom. We were treated _more_ than well." She fidgeted once more, dropping one leg to the floor but keeping the other held to her chest.

"Those are physical needs, Dr. Cuddy. I'm talking about emotionally. How did you cope those 40 days, what, with not knowing whether you were going to be rescued, and seeing how your children were being treated."

"Are you trying to get me upset?" She shot at him, wiping at her eyes as random memories were being triggered in her mind. "Isn't it obvious how we coped anyway? That bastard turned them into kids, so Greg and I became their parents."

Dr Yow nodded, and wrote a few more sentences on his notepad. He only had one more question to ask before they ran out of time, and he was sure it was going to stick with the woman long after she walked out of his office. "Now that you no longer have to be their parents, now that you have all been rescued.. Do you still want to be?"

Cuddy looked at the doctor in the eyes for the first time. She was stupid to think he wouldn't catch on, that the thing she craved most wasn't blatantly obvious to 'outsiders'. And now that he knew, was he going to make it come to an end? "Yes, I do. And so does Greg. And if you, or Dr. Rose, or anyone else tries to take them away from us, God help me what I'll do..."

The man nodded quickly, holding his hand up for her to stop. "Listen, that's not the goal of therapy here. I've talked with the other Psychiatrists and we believe that your mass coping strategy; your family unit... We feel it's best if you keep it up while your children progress through their therapy. To have them taken from you would cause them unnecessary trauma and that's not the goal here."

The relief on the woman's face could have been noticeable a mile away. "Oh thank God." She let her other leg fall to the floor and wiped her face with both her hands before stringing her fingers through her hair. "I was so terrified you were going to say we couldn't parent them anymore." She confessed, feeling her heart rate finally coming down to normal. She wasn't even aware it had gone up as much as it had.

Dr. Yow looked at the clock and then back up at the woman. "Time's up. I'll see you here tomorrow, same time?" Cuddy reluctantly got out of the chair and adjusted her scrub top so it wasn't so bunched to the side. She nodded at him and started towards the door when the doctor suddenly asked her to wait. Turning around, she couldn't help but laugh as he held up a jar full of lollipops. "Go ahead, you deserve one." Laughing, the woman grabbed a red wrapped piece of candy and shoved it into her pocket. Smiling for the first time during the whole session, she turned and exited the room.

*****

_House_

29 minutes and still neither House nor Dr. Skeeter had spoken. It wasn't that the young Psychiatrist was scared of Dr. House; but he _was_ intimidated by the look he was receiving right now. When the doctor had entered his office and sat down on the chair furthest from his desk, he had made it perfectly clear that he intended to sit through his mandatory thirty minutes, and if he were asked just one question, he would be out the door faster than one could say 'fuck off'.

Suddenly the minute hand hit the six and House was out of his seat and headed towards the door. Before he opened it he looked back at the silent therapist and smiled. "See you tomorrow Doc. Mind if i bring my Game Boy next time?"


	31. Sequel Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Whee, you guys are fast reading the last chapter :) Here's the next - it's got Allie in it :) See, I hadn't forgotten about her, hehe.

**Chapter 7**

_Day 47_

"But Dad, I don't understand why we have to stay with Uncle Wilson!" Robbie whined, tugging on his father's hand as his sister and he were being walked towards the Oncologist's office. "I wanna see Allie too! I haven't seen her the longest!" He protested. It was true, of course, the boy never having been together as a "family" with his older sister. And now she was going to wake up and they wouldn't let him be there! "Daddy pleaasee"

"We don't whine in public Robbie." House said, a bit more sternly than he'd meant it. The blond quickly picked up his pace and remained quiet the rest of the way down the hall. It wasn't that he was annoyed at the boy's antics; no, not at all. If it were feasible to have both his youngest there the moment Allie awoke, he'd have it be in a heartbeat. But he was a doctor, and he knew that despite all the good luck they'd seemed to be having thus far, it might all have meant nothing the moment they took her off anesthesia and found out she was brain dead...

No! He wasn't going to think that way. "Positive thoughts." He whispered to himself as he knocked on Wilson's door. The moment it was opened, two very excited children ran past the brunette doctor in order to attack his desk, looking for sweets. The two adults watched for a moment and then looked at each other. House was never good at the touchy feely stuff; doubly so when it was about his emotions, and triply so when he was around another guy.

"She might be a vegetable." Was all he could say in response to the kind, caring look his best friend was giving him during their good twenty seconds of silence. After the words left his mouth he immediately clenched his eyes shut and took in a deep breath. Wilson tried ushering him in to his office, incase the man actually broke down, but House wouldn't be coddled. "No, I'm fine. I'm fine." He restored his confidence and his face slowly gained some of it's color back.

"House, she's made it seven days with no serious complications. She's beaten the odds a hundred times over, already; give her this last bit of credit, alright?" Wilson told his friend, squeezing him on the shoulder. It was not as weird as it'd been when they'd first been rescued, but still, being able to touch his friend re-affirmatively, or even affectionately... "You'll see. Now go back to Cuddy; and tell Allie her new Uncle says he can't wait to meet her."

*****

Cuddy stood vigil at the side of her oldest daughters bed. The past two days had seen to the removal of most of the machines and tubing. The girls temperature was now within normal range, and there were no remnants of cyanosis. Her heart and lungs had begun working perfectly on their own after being taken off the cardiopulmonary bypass; the sight of the girls chest slowly rising and falling on it's own had the woman in tears the night before.

"Oh, Allie.." She whispered, stroking the girls increasingly greasy hair behind her ears so as not to block her eyes. She'd removed the tape on the girl's eyelids herself, hoping foolishly that for some reason, that act alone would be enough for the girl to open her eyes and recognize her.

For she knew that even if Allie did wake up, there was a really high probability of brain damage; the girl might never graduate past a vegetative state.. No! She wasn't going to think like that. There was still a chance that when they flushed the last of the anesthesia from her body, she'd soon open her eyes, look up at her and say 'hi Momma'.

*****

House held tightly to Cuddy's hand as the two watched the Anesthesiologist adjusting the dials on the machines, slowly waking their oldest child up. They'd decided to keep the paralytic in her system incase she tried to move too much and damaged her still healing skin and joints. "Greg, I'm so scared." Cuddy let go of his hand and gripped onto his arm as the third doctor looked up at them; nodding his head that the girl was completely off the drug now.

The two unexpected parents moved closer to Allie's hospital bed, each taking up a spot on either side of her stretcher. Seeing her in simply a hospital gown with no more probes or tubes inserted into her was enough to bring tears to House's eyes this time. "She looks so peaceful." He whispered as he reached a tentative hand out and stroked the girls hair. He grabbed a stool from behind him and rolled it towards the bed and took a seat; leaning down towards the girls ear. "Please come back to us Allie."

Cuddy was in tears by now too, and, having found her own stool, was effectively mirroring House. "Please baby, don't leave us. We never meant to get you in trouble." She had to bite her lip to keep from talking negative; it wouldn't help the situation in the slightest. "Mommy and Daddy are here; please wake up baby doll." She gripped the motionless girls hand tightly as she spoke.

"It could take a while for her to fully come out of the sedative, Lisa." House mentioned as he noticed his lover starting to break down at the lack of the girls response. "Give her some time. She's strong; she'll be okay." It was at this point, that the most beautiful noise either adult had ever heard, was breathed out of their daughter's lungs.

"Did you hear that?" Cuddy's eyes flew to Allie's face to see that the girls lips were indeed parted. She hadn't understood what the girl had said, if she'd been trying for words at all; but she had said something. And that was big. "Allie, sweety." Cuddy stood up from her stool to lean over the girl and continued to rub hair from the girls forehead. "Can you say that again?"

When no sound came out of their daughter, House stood up and leant over as well. "Allie, it's your father. I want you to try and focus on our voices. Can you open your eyes for us?" The man stared expectantly a good minute before looking away.

"Greg, the paralytic." Cuddy tried to remind him but he shook his head; it wouldn't effect her eyelids. Turning her attention again to the girl, Cuddy leant down and placed a kiss to her cheek, a few more tears pooling down her face as she felt the warmth radiating from the girls skin. "Why isn't she responding Greg?" She looked up at him for answers she knew he didn't have.

*****

"Wilson, I'm begging you, please don't leave them here." Amber pleaded, her hands tightly gripping the white board marker as she watched Remy and Robbie totter in behind the brown haired man. Robbie immediately took his seat at the end of the table and before any of the new team members could stop him, he'd reached for a case file and began looking at it; upside down of course.

Wilson walked to the boy and turned the file the right way up and ruffled his hair. "You show these doctors what it means to be a real diagnostician." He grinned and held his arm out for Remy. The girl, who'd been playing with a handheld contraption called a PSP, walked over to the man, never taking her eyes off the screen. "You promise to be good?" The girl nodded absently as she shot a few laser strikes at an oncoming starship. The Oncologist rolled his eyes and looked back towards the blond boy. "Make sure she at least listens to some of the DDX; if it's helping you, it will probably benefit her too." The boy nodded, glad to have permission to boss his sister around.

The entire time, Amber stood with her arms across her chest, staring incredulously at the older man. "Did you not just hear a word I said?" She asked, slamming the marker down on the white board's ledge. This caused the three new fellows to jump and return to their case files. Though Kutner and Taub had to share as Chase had stolen one of theirs. "We're not babysitters."

Wilson stood up and gave the blonde a redundant look. "Listen, you only work here because House was kidnapped and these two tortured beyond the scope of what you've been told. Just shut the hell up and let them sit in." This got the woman to stare at him open mouthed, but she soon turned around and composed herself. When she went back to writing on the board, Wilson took that as her consent and he looked back to his two new family members. "You two be good." He then looked at Robbie specifically. "Try not to call them idiots, okay? Unless they really are being stupid." Both grinned, and the next moment Wilson was out the door heading towards his department.

*****

Two hours had passed and neither House nor Cuddy had moved from their daughters bedside. The girl had made one more small audible release of air, but again neither parent could discern or get her to do it again. "Greg, I think she needs a CT scan." Cuddy sighed, rubbing the top of Allie's hand. "She should be groggy, but at least awake at this point."

House shook his head vehemently. "She's not brain dead Lisa; not our girl." He lifted the girls closed eyelid and shone a flashlight back and forth in front of it. "Her pupils are responding; she's got some functioning." He could tell this news didn't reassure his lover too much. Deciding to do something a little more drastic, he stood up once more and stared down at the girl. "Allie. Wake up!" The sternness in his voice scared not only himself, but Cuddy as well. Before she could protest, he had placed his hands on the girls cheeks and bellowed again his command.

"Greg, please!" Cuddy cried, the hopelessness of the situation all but drowning her in the ice bath that had killed her daughter. Before she could plead for him to stop, another small noise breathed past the motionless girls lips. Both adults paused, straining to hear what she was trying to say. When she'd stopped, Cuddy looked up at Greg, who's face was just as tear soaked as hers. "Did she just say 'I'm sorry'?"

*****

The past two hours had been anything but productive in the Diagnostics lab. Cole had taken to Remy, and now the girl was sitting in his lap while they both yelled and shouted at the invading aliens trying to break up their fleet. Kutner was losing pathetically to Robbie at a game of chess; something he had always excelled at in high school. Taub was ignoring both children and trying to do his best to work with Amber on actually diagnosing their patient. "Amber, the only thing I can think of by myself at this point," He glared at his fellow residents, "Is that it's got to be Lupus."

At this, both Robbie and Remy stopped their respective activities, looked at each other, and then at Taub. Before the former plastic surgeon could inquire about their condescending looks, both kids burst out laughing.


	32. Sequel Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Allie is awake! And uh oh, more seeds of doubt! Get ready for the story to take a sudden drastic turn! Well, in the next few chapters :)

**Chapter 8**

_Day 55_

"I don't need it mom." The previously quasi-dead girl whined as Cuddy tried to help her into a wheelchair. "I've been walking on my own." At least, that's what she was trying to say. All that was coming out were nonsense syllables in what was still clearly in the form of sentences. Her first words when she'd been woken up hadn't been "I'm sorry", it just sounded like it had. What she had been trying to say that first moment of speech was actually "Mommy".

Cuddy sighed and helped the girl into the chair, careful not to jar her shoulders as the girl relented and sat down. It had been eight days since she'd woken up, and the unfortunate evidence of brain damage was already starting to show. The girl's speech functions were incoherent at best, when she had the strength to even try using her 'words'.

Her motor functions were also impaired, her muscles having atrophied during her paralytic induced prison. True she'd been able to take a few steps during physical therapy the day before, but without the ability to use her arms as support, she could only walk with someone holding her around the waist. She hadn't seemed to have noticed her loss of half of two of her fingers yet, both digits still wrapped tightly in gauze.

What she did realize, and was clearly angry about, was the fact her shoulders were strapped to her sides. Medical bandages had been wrapped around her armpits and shoulders, then wrapped around her upper chest and back in a way where she couldn't bend her arms from the elbows up. Her capacity to understand speech hadn't been affection though, so she knew why this was needed to be, but that didn't mean she was a willing participant of this daily activity.

Once Cuddy got her situated in the wheelchair, she began to push the girl down the hall and towards the elevator and up to the Diagnostics floor. Two days prior, House had taken up his job again as the department head; the psychiatrist he'd been seeing having gladly signed his competency papers. This caused quite a bit of tension amongst the new team, which felt they were all getting the boot.

As it were, no one was fired. Amber quit the moment she lost her position as department head, seeing as she had been offered Foreman's old job at Mass General. This suited House just fine, since he immediately took a dislike to her and felt she made terrible coffee. The other three he disliked immensely, but decided to tolerate for the time being.

Taub was too opinionated and talked way too much about his personal life, especially his affair on his wife. He was too focused on plastic surgery patients, and to put it bluntly, was just annoying. Kutner, he'd learned, had not only set a patient on fire, but also electrocuted himself whilst trying to shock two patients hearts back into rhythm. House was almost jealous he hadn't been there to see these two incidents happen. Kutner was also incredibly stupid, but then again so was Chase, so he felt he had to give him the benefit of a doubt. Cole, whom he'd equated as being being a masculine Cameron, was good at making coffee, so he was allowed to stay as well.

Of course his two youngest kids were always involved with the differentials, unless they were with their mother visiting their sister, or raiding uncle Wilson's desk for more sweets. The oncologist had taken to purchasing and hiding sugary confections in his desk to give the kids a bit of a thrill, much to Cuddy's dismay; she felt they were hyper enough and didn't need the extra boost.

Robbie was surprising House left and right with his spontaneous diagnoses, or more often, his ridicule of the other teams idiotic ones. This of course didn't warm the new team up to him very easily, though the boy didn't care cause his Daddy was their boss and that made him better than them.

Remy on the other hand, had become the new teams mascot, if you will. Even taub found a soft spot in his smudge filled heart for the innocent, naive girl. Apparently he'd always wanted kids but his wife vetoed his request years ago. Kutner loved to attempt to carry Remy on his back around the hospital, something which thrilled the girl but sent her mother into spasms when she saw it being done. Cole enjoyed playing video games with her, and talking about random things; stuff one would learn in their first semester of med school. At this point the girl could point out every body part on a photo, though her speech was still something that needed to be worked on.

Along with Allie, she had been seeing a therapist, although hers was a speech therapist. It had been confirmed that there was nothing physically wrong with her throat or voice box, and that her 'baby talk' was a result of her conditioning, and unfortunately the reinforcement by her parents. She _was_ making progress, though still refused to change the names she'd been using for her family members.

*****

The moment the glass door opened and mother and daughter entered, chaos erupted. Remy was out of Cole's lap in an instant, almost knocking the poor man off his chair. Robbie, who'd been standing with his dad writing on the white board for him, actually knocked it over as he raced to see his sister. This was the first time they'd seen her out of her hospital bed.

House had also left the three new fellows to join his family of five. "You think she's ready to be discharged now? What have her doctors said?" He asked Cuddy as he knelt down, with less difficulty than he'd have had 2 months ago. Allie's face lit up when he reached out and ran his hands over her cheeks. She tried to tell him how much she'd missed him but as they were slowly forcing themselves to get used to, all that came out was nonsense.

Cuddy was trying to keep Remy from climbing into the wheelchair herself, wanting to sit on her sisters lap. The youngest girl still didn't understand the severity of her sisters frail condition and it was a constant battle to keep the girl from accidently injuring Allie. "Foreman said we could leave tonight if we both thought it best. I mean, the three of us," she pointed to her two younger kids, "have been converting my apartment into a more kid friendly space, if that makes sense. She frowned for a moment, wondering if it did.

"Pleeeaaseeee Mummy" Robbie suddenly wailed, tugging on Cuddy's arm. "I don't want to sleep in the hospital anymore." The boy's face made it hard for the woman not to laugh at his overacting sincerity. Remy, who was now hugging her father from behind, looking at her sister over his shoulder nodded her head eagerly at Robbie's statement.

House sighed and ran his hands over Allie's arms, avoiding her shoulders and then back down to her hands. "Kiddo, you want to leave this place today?" The girl nodded, her motor and writing skills having not been affected like her speech. At least her motor skills when it came to answering questions. House looked up at Cuddy and gave her a 'whatever you think is best look'.

Grinning from ear to ear, the woman tried to refrain from crying out in joy, but instead just let it out. She ran around the wheelchair and knelt down, throwing herself into House's arms. Their two mobile kids doing the same. Allie watched on in sadness, but she knew it wasn't because they didn't love her too, it was just her stupid physical limitations. At least, she hoped that that's what it was.

*****

House had had a wheelchair ramp built leading up to Cuddy's frnt door, which both pleased the woman, and upset her. She was under the impression that the girl would be up and walking soon and the entire contraption would be useless. Deep down she knew that wouldn't be the case.

The first thing Robbie and Remy did when they entered the house was run straight into their shared bedroom. Cuddy had purchased twin beds for the two when it became loudly evident that a bunk bed was out of the question. The room had been decorated with various posters and knickknacks and stuffed animals. Neither of the children had actually spent a night in these new beds, so this night was going to be a rather crucial experiment.

It had been discussed and agreed upon that Allie would sleep with Cuddy and House in their much larger bed. It wasn't favoritism, it was that they simply couldn't trust she'd not injure herself if left alone in her own bed. This way she was effectively trapped between them, and they could monitor her should she try and move around. The other kids hadn't thrown a fit yet at this, but both parents knew it would come when nighttime rolled around.

Allie had never seen Cuddy's apartment before, so was enjoying looking at all the wall hangings and photographs and furniture. She still had to rely on someone to wheel her around, since her elbows weren't enough leverage to move the wheels on her own. Cuddy knew that this lack of independence was frustrating her daughter, but all she could do was keep reassuring her that it was only temporary, until she progressed a little further in her physical therapy.

House had disappeared into the kitchen and now reappeared holding a tub of pistachio pudding. "I know how much hospital food sucks, but you still gotta take it slow with your digestive system. Plus, this is my favorite kind, so whatever you can't finish, wont go to waste." He winked at Allie and placed the bowl into one of her hands and a spoon in her other. Despite her immobile shoulders, she had enough movement to be able to bring the spoon up to her mouth and eat. This fact clearly gave her some happiness, since it meant she wouldn't have to be spoon fed and treated even more like an invalid.

As the girl ate, Robbie soon appeared around the corner, dressed in a superman costume. "Daaaaad, Remy won't be wonder woman for me." He whined, twirling around so his cape swished back and forth. At this, the youngest girl came storming down the hall with the costume in her hands and held it up to her father. It suddenly occurred to him what the problem was.

"Robbie, did you try and help your sister _into_ the costume?" The boy looked suddenly embarrassed. He knew the girl wasn't capable of changing by herself, at least as of late. "I didn't think so." He handed the costume back to Remy and motioned them both back into their bedroom. "Ombee will help you get into it, okay sweety?" The girl nodded and ran off after her brother.

*****

True to their assumptions, the moment bedtime came around, within ten minutes both Robbie and Remy had squished their way onto their parents queen sized bed. They just barely fit, though it was apparent someone would have to go shopping for a California King the next day.

Remy had been given some sleeping medication to help sedate her for the night. They'd learned from experience the past few days in the hospital that the girl did _not_ fall asleep easily. So squishing or moving her over was not an option. This meant that Remy was wrapped around Cuddy, her arms and legs gripping the woman like an octopus. Robbie was doing the same to House, which was only mildly awkward at this point.

All three kids were asleep by 11, but neither House nor Cuddy could drift off. Too much was going through their minds. "Are we doing the right thing Greg?" Cuddy whispered, trying to make out his face in the darkness. "Or are we perpetuating what the Man had done to them?"

House sighed and thought about this a moment. While they were imprisoned, he knew what they were doing was what was best for all five of them. Though now, on the outside... He turned to look at Cuddy. "I don't know Lisa, I really don't know."


	33. Sequel Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Day 60_

Allie had finally graduated to being allowed to walk without the need for a wheelchair. Most of the time she still needed help with balance, but it was a huge step for her. Being stuck like an invalid in the family she used to be such a huge part of, was breaking her heart. The last thing she knew was that they had moved on without her; but now they had her back and were convincing her that that wasn't true. She didn't know what to believe sometimes though.

Currently she was standing in the kitchen, her elbows resting on the counter tops as she watched Cuddy dice up chicken for dinner. Her mother was making idle conversation with her, but Allie had stopped trying to talk back. She didn't like the disappointment in their faces when she couldn't communicate back appropriately.

Her speech therapist was continuously trying to get her to talk, even if the words were gibberish and made no logical sense. At first Allie was all too eager to try and fix what was wrong with her, but as the days turned into weeks she was losing hope and her motivation.

Neither Robbie nor Remy had given her much attention after the first few days; they just didn't understand what was wrong with her and she wasn't much fun to play with anymore. House on the other hand spent way more time with the girl than he did with any of his other four family members. This hadn't gone unnoticed, and in in the twenty days they'd been rescued, there had been no intimacy between either adults.

Naturally the situation was stressful and the act of putting all the troubles aside to be sexual with each other didn't seem appropriate, Cuddy still missed the attention and was starting to wonder if this entire situation was going to eventually break them apart.

"You want white or brown rice with your chicken?" asked absently to her daughter standing next to her. The girl pointed to the bag of brown and Cuddy sighed. "Just try and say it baby, please?" Cuddy asked, a little frustration in her voice as she refused to turn and look at her hurt child. Allie bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at her mother before turning back to the bags of rice. She didn't want to speak, she didn't want to sound damaged so she leant as forward as she could and grabbed the bag of white rice and leant back and tossed it on the floor, scattering it all over the place.

"Cameron!" Cuddy shouted, unknowingly using the child's original moniker. She knew the girl couldn't sweep up the mess so she kicked most of it to the side so no one would trip, and caught her daughters eyes. There was an intense amount of rage in there; which hid the sadness and hurt incredibly well.

After it was clear she was no longer wanted in the kitchen, the girl used her elbows to move down the counter, grip onto the fridges handles and then forgetting about the six inch step between the kitchen and the main floor, promptly fell flat on her face. Of course she'd tried breaking her fall with her arms, which only caused her to cry out in agony as her joints hadn't healed properly yet. They'd told her it could take months.

At the outcry, House was out of the bedroom in an instant, on his knees turning the girl onto her back. She wasn't crying, she just looked lost, or hopeless. As if the pain she originally felt from the fall was easily back-seated by the emotional trauma she was experiencing right now.

House had tried to explain to Cuddy over and over again how the girl needed all the extra support they could give her, physically _and_ emotionally. It was killing him to see that his previous lover was focusing more of her energy on their two younger children than the one that needed their attention the most. Of course he hadn't brought this up; the last thing they needed was to fight and cause a negative living environment for the kids.

Cuddy turned and asked if she was okay, but didn't leave her cooking to see for herself. House glared at her and helped the girl sit up and pulled her into his arms carefully. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. You shouldn't have had to make that journey yourself." He said, passive aggressively blaming Cuddy.

Allie placed her forehead on House's shoulder but still wouldn't cry. She took in a few deep breaths and then looked up at him, catching his eyes again. After a moment she glanced to her right shoulder and then up at him. She whimpered ever so softly; one of the few noises she could still make that got across what it was meant to.

"Alright kiddo, I'll get you all fixed up." House pulled himself awkwardly to his feet and leant down, gripping Allie around the torso and helped her to her feet. With his support, they made it towards the master bedroom where House lifted the girl up and placed her on the edge of the mattress. "Okay, let's see that shoulder." He smiled genuinely at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

She loved her father. She always did, especially back in the facility. Only now she loved him even more because he seemed to care. He was always by her side, trying to help her, and he never got angry when she couldn't do something. Originally in the hospital her mother had spent all her time with her, but once it was apparent she wasn't going to be 100% okay, it was as if she'd been written off. Allie could understand this rationally, but she was less and less rational these days.

House unbuttoned the girls shirt and pulled it down her shoulders and off her arms. Due to the bandages, she wasn't able to wear a bra, but since day one of this type of care, he never felt anything sexual towards the girl in this respect. Allie had taken a few days before she'd felt comfortable being so exposed. Her last memories of being exposed were not pleasant, and not with her daddy.

"Lets get these bandages off and then we'll assess any damage, okay sweety?" The girl nodded slowly and watched as House began to unwrap the bandages first from around her chest and then slowly from under and around her shoulders. House winced when he saw the position the girls right shoulder was in. He looked up at his daughter, "Allie, you dislocated it. Can't you feel it?"

Allie could clearly see the dislocated joint but shook her head. She was lying of course; it hurt tremendously, but didn't want her father to know that. He had enough to worry about; he didn't need to focus on any additional issues. Naturally her declaration of not feeling the what should be excruciating pain only caused House to panic.

"Baby, please don't lie to me. If you're not feeling it, then somethings definitely not right and we're gonna need to take you back in for tests." He didn't want to scare the girl but knew how stubborn she was; from their earlier boss/employee relationship and their present father/daughter one.

Allie looked towards the opposite wall and felt the tears start to form in her eyes. House caught this and sighed, turning the girl to look at him. "It's going to hurt, you already know that." Allie nodded. "I mean, really going to hurt Allie, we already can't move your shoulder too much." The girl tried to shrug but failed so simply hung her head. "Alright then. And please, don't hold it in. It's okay to cry."

Allie didn't cry, even as House pulled out and pushed in her dislocated shoulder. She winced but made no other audible noise, despite it hurting like hell. When House was satisfied he'd fixed her shoulder he ran his hand through her hair and down her cheek, collecting the few tears that had started to pool there. "Lie down." He said, helping her onto her back. Her shoulders weren't pinned anymore so he was careful she didn't use them to brace herself.

Once the girl was situated on the bed, House climbed on himself, always avoiding his bad leg and took up position on the girls left side. As he'd done five times a day for the past 5 days, he took the girls elbow in his hands and slowly lifted it up in a straight fashion, so as to put pressure on her shoulder joints and ligaments but in a controlled way.

Allie closed her eyes; something she'd always done while her Dad worked with her on her physical therapy. It had been agreed upon that she would progress much more quickly with him than she would with a stranger at the hospital. Her range of motion in her left arm had always been better than her right, so he had no trouble getting her arm up to a 90 degree angle. He stopped there for a few moments and looked at Allie in sympathy. He remembered his own physical therapy and could relate to the girls unwillingness to be an active participant.

He slowly brought her arm down so it was now perpendicular to her torso. Judging her face he could see neither motions were causing her any pain. Of course, she'd been so good at masking it lately, he really couldn't know that for sure. He left her arm in that position and sat back. "Open your eyes." He said, and she did. They'd been through this before and she'd rather do as he said than have him pry them open himself.

"In pain?" He asked. She took a moment, knowing if she lied again he'd know and she didn't want to hurt him. Nodding slowly he started to massage her upper arm and shoulder, gently pushing on her muscles, ligaments and tenderly her joints. The girl whimpered at this and he sighed; partly upset he had to hurt her, but also relieved she was showing some sign of discomfort and emotion.

After a few minutes of massaging he let her arm go, still in it's 90 degree angle. "Can you lift it up for me? Straight up like we had it before?" He knew she couldn't, but he would ask every time until she tried hard enough to get past her stubborn barriers. Sighing, Allie closed her eyes and bent her arm at her elbow then slowly tried using her shoulder to leverage the weight of the rest of her arm upwards. As expected, she couldn't and House had to wipe the tears from her eyes again.

"It's okay honey. It's only been two weeks, you're doing amazing." He reassured, though he knew the girl had already given up and reassurance wasn't going to help. Sighing he laid himself down along her side and helped her straighten her arm. Once settled on a pillow he wrapped his upper arm over her torso and placed his face atop her hair by the side of her face. "You're going to be okay Cameron." He also didn't realize the use of her previous name. "Even if it means the two of us moving to my place. This isn't the atmosphere you need to be in; and quite frankly, it's not the one I really want to be in either."

**Authors Note:** Fear not Huddy shippers, I would not abandon you now! I'm just for unexpected plot twists and I need some sort of Angst. I tried keeping this about Allie, so I hope that makes some of you guys happy. I forgot to mention the finger thing but I will at some point. I hope the two adults are starting to act more like canon and less AU. At least when it comes to House realizing things need to change and that Cuddy is not handling the situation properly. Some of you might argue she wouldn't be so selfish as to push Allie away but, well, it's my story so neener. ;)


	34. Sequel Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Cuddy might seem OOC again in this chapter - but it's really that she's just losing it and taking it out on the kids. It gets addressed don't worry (and this story doesn't turn Hameron, despite this chapter)

**Chapter 10**

_Day 64_

"Transcortical Motor Aphasia." House read aloud to the woman resting in his arms. They were sprawled out on his bed, propped up on pillows; one arm around her back, both hands holding onto the medical journal. He looked over at Cameron, for that's how he was referring to her now, to see if she could make out any of the text in the book. Her eyes were moving as if she were trying to read but he didn't think she was comprehending. She could understand spoken language, but he feared he may have to teach her to read again, unless she retained that knowledge when she finally snapped out of her current state.

"That's what you have." He continued, pointing to the image of a brain scan that showed the lesion near to Broca's and Wernicke's area. "I wouldn't say you're lucky, but if you're stroke had happened any closer to those two places..." He didn't finish his sentence because she was now looking at him sleepily. "Alright, I guess that's enough medical information for today." He laughed and placed the large book on the night stand and picked up a glass of juice and gave it to the woman.

Cameron took it eagerly and drank down nearly to the bottom of the glass. "Woah there..." House grinned. "Let's not have a repeat of last night, okay? I mean, I don't mind helping you to the bathroom but at 5am?" He grinned and took the glass back, replacing it next to the book. He looked down at Cameron again to see her grinning up at him. "You do that on purpose don't you?" She didn't make any indication of a reply, but he had a feeling he was right.

"Ready for sleep?" He asked; the woman's eyes already half closed. Not wanting her to fall asleep in his arms again, he scooted over and helped lay her down on her side of the bed and tucked her in gently. Tossing his knees over the edge of the bed carefully, he ran his hands over his face and thought about the last four days.

Cuddy had not been thrilled with the idea of him moving out with Allie; especially for the specific reasons he gave her. In reality he shouldn't have been so negative about her approach to "helping" the two younger children, but he'd still been so incensed about Allie's fall that he didn't care if he upset her. That night he'd packed two bags and after Allie said her goodbyes to her siblings and mother, and House to his children; for Cuddy was not happy with him still, the duo left for his place.

*****

"But Muuuuuummm." Robbie whined, stomping is bare foot on the kitchen floor in annoyance. "Daddy takes Allie to the hospital, why can't we go too!? I miss making the doctors look stupid." The boy had his arms across his light blue thomas the tank engine shirt. It had been a long day, but Cuddy had managed to find children's themed grown up clothing. Remy was now entering the room, rubbing her eyes in her disney princesses nightgown.

Cuddy closed her eyes as she flipped a pancake over, nearly having it land on the oven top instead of the pan. "Robbie, it's not nice to call the educated and well trained doctors stupid." She said, ignoring his original complaint. This was something she'd started having to do. She realized quite frustratingly that the boy was not one to argue with. Changing the subject was the only thing that seemed to work. "Syrup or butter guys?"

Remy was already sitting on a stool on the opposite side of the kitchen's island. "'Up'" The girl replied, gladly taking the bottle of Mrs. Butterworths and snapping opening the cap. When a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her she went to town drenching them with the sticky mess.

"Muuuuuuuuuuum, Remy's stealing all the syrup!" Robbie whined as he tried to wrestle the bottle away from the girl so he could use some on his own just presented plate. The girl wasn't as strong as him and so gave in, laughing as this caused some of the syrup to squirt onto his shirt. "Muuuuuuuuuummmmyyyy!"

That was it; Cuddy threw the towel over her shoulder down onto the counter top and braced her hands on it's edges. She counted to ten, three times, and was still breathing heavily when she turned to look at her children. "You, eat your breakfast. You, come with me." She took Robbie by the shoulder and lead the boy into his bedroom. Ever since House and Allie had left, Cuddy had insisted her other two kids sleep in their specifically created bedroom. The look on her face when they'd first started to protest the change was enough to get them to crawl into their respective beds and pull the covers up over themselves.

Once in the room, Cuddy turned on her son and began trying to pull off his top without smearing the mess on his face or hair. Once she had him topless she caught herself staring at his well formed chest and stomach. Shaking her head quickly, she opened their closet door, found a new shirt and handed it to him to put it on.

"But Muuuuuuuuuuuumm, I don't like this one." The boy protested, opening it up to see it had a photo of Godzilla eating a car on it. It was also a shade of reddish purple and made him look 'too girly', as he put it.

At his fourth or fifth complaint, Cuddy shot around and slapped the boy across the cheek. Not hard, but not soft either. "**Stop** complaining." She watched as he raised a hand to his red cheek, tears bristling in his eyes. In a matter of moments the boy was crying and headed over to his bed, crawling under the covers. Cuddy stood there and watched him pull the blankets over his head to stifle his sobs. She'd never hit him before; she wasn't even sure what possessed her to act out in that way in the first place.

Sighing, she started towards the boy's bed when a shriek from the kitchen turned her blood cold. Turning on her heels she bolted into the other room to find Remy clutching her wrist to her chest, her face drenched with tears and her body trembling uncontrollably. She had her mouth open to speak but was unable to get even nonsense syllables out.

"Give me your hand." Cuddy advanced on the girl and pried her hand away from the girls chest. As she uncurled the girls fingers she realized what must have happened. "You touched the pan??" She asked, grasping the girls wrist tightly and dragging her to the sink, turning on the cold water. She had the girl hold her burnt palm under the cold water, keeping her there when she started to pull away from the pain. "What did I tell you about the oven, huh?? If you wanted more you should have waited for me to get back."

The girl was already crying, so reprimanding her now was pointless. Once she was satisfied the girl's hand was no longer burning, she left her at the sink under strict orders not to move and headed into the bathroom. Digging through the cabinets she found their medical box and pulled out some burn cream and some gauze. She knew this meant a trip to the hospital because she was in no position to determine the severity of the burn herself.

When she'd returned to the kitchen, Remy wasn't standing where she was supposed to be, she was sitting on the kitchen floor with her hand held to her chest again, crying. "God damnit Remy, get up!" She pulled the girl up by her shoulder and had her hold her hand under the cold water again. When it was clean and as sterilized as possible, she took out the burn paste and as quickly as she could, spread it on the girls burnt flesh. Naturally Remy was not having this and Cuddy had to literally use her body weight to hold the girl against the counter so she could finish. Once that was done she wrapped her hand tight in the gauze and let the girl go. When the girl turned around at looked at her, she nearly stumbled backwards at what she saw in the girls face. It was Remy's fault she hurt herself, so why was the girl looking at her like she hated her?

"Shit, your brother." Cuddy winced and dragged the girl into their bedroom and found her a pair of pajama pants she could wear under her nightgown for some modesty, and helped her into them. Robbie was still under his blankets but no longer crying. "Listen, Robbie, your sister hurt herself, we're taking her to the hospital. You need to get dressed and quickly."

At the mention of the hospital the boy's blankets flew off and the color of his provided shirt didn't seem to matter much anymore. Once he had his socks and shoes on, and Cuddy had helped Remy with hers, both kids were wrapped in their jackets and led out the front door.


	35. Sequel Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Told ya he wouldn't be gone for long ;) Cuddy and House still have a ways to go before they are back together completely - and what better way to pre-empt that than an emergency! ;) (Oh wait that's a spoiler for the next chapter - oops! *evil*!)

**Chapter 11**

_Day 64 (Continued)_

House was waiting for his three fellows to come up with something other than Sarcoidosis, Trichinosis and of course, Lupus. The diagnostician was tapping his cane on his forehead, annoyed that none of his current staff were trained in immunology, since his own plethora of knowledge was limited in comparison to the woman who sat at the end of the table, coloring.

He had found an unused anatomy workbook and stole some crayons from pedes, and was having the girl entertain herself by trying to color in each organ in a marginally appropriate color. "Cameron." He called, and the girl lifted her head and smiled at him. "Were you listening?" She didn't nod or shake her head, like usual when he asked her a direct question. "Look at the board. Which one seems more likely?"

Cameron put down her crayon and squinted at the white board. She _had_ been listening but wasn't quite sure in which order the three potential diagnoses had been listed. Finding the one that started with a T, she held up two fingers for a few seconds then went back to coloring in a pancreas bright pink.

"Well, you um, saw the woman. Treat the patient for Trichinosis, and report back to me with any progress." Taub, Kutner and Cole had learned not to refute any information given by either of the three original ducklings. Once they had cleared the room, House sat down at the table next to his daughter and looked at the color job and tried not to cringe. "If your brain was bright green, I would be very worried sweet heart." He pulled her head close and kissed her temple.

Suddenly the door swung open to the conference room and two figures came rushing at the seated pair. "Daadddyy!!" Robbie exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, nearly choking him in the process. Remy stood back a few feet, having taken to heart the mumblings her mother had made about her father when she thought no one else was listening. Instead she walked over to Allie and gave her a gentle hug.

"Mis Abby" The youngest spoke, causing Cameron to give the girl another slightly painful hug and kiss her forehead. Remy was satisfied her point was made and dragged a chair over with her unburned hand so she could take a sheet and color with her sister.

It was at this point that House noticed the burn wrappings around the girls palm and fingers. Without raising his voice, though he really wanted to scream, he simply asked Cuddy what happened. When she told him about the stove incident he took a few deep breaths and reached across the table, ruffling his youngest' hair. "You okay peanut?"

Remy, who was coloring in the brain an appropriate shade of pink and grey, looked up at him apprehensively and nodded. She pointed at her brother, who was practically in House's lap, "Up" She stated and frowned, then went back to her coloring.

House, who was not as adversed in her speech anymore, looked to Robbie for an explanation since he was trying his best not to even glance at the woman who was pacing the glass wall in guilt. Robbie cocked his head and gave his father an awkward expression; almost unreadable. "Rems got syrup on my shirt, so Mum wanted me to wear this one," he pulled at the pink and purple shirt with disgust, "and when I said no she slapped me." His eyes began to well with tears at the memory.

Cuddy turned at this, naively not expecting the incident to come up. "Greg, don't look at me like that. You don't know how difficult he's become lately." She had stopped pacing and was now standing conveniently next to the exit. "I was just trying to get him to stop complaining."

"So you _hit _him?" House had lifted the boy as best he could off his lap and started to limp towards Cuddy. "I don't care if the boy pissed all over the suede sofa, you **don't** hit a child!" His face was red and the three children had stopped in their tracks, not having heard their father react this way.

His words had brought tears to Cuddy's eyes and she nodded painfully. "I know... I know Greg. I just, it's becoming too much. I thought I could handle them on my own, I just-" She looked at her son and youngest daughter as the tears started to fall. "I need you back. I need you and Allie back. I miss you two.. And I, I can't do this alone."

House's face was still red but he had calmed down a fraction. "While you were abusing our son, is this when Remy burnt herself?" Cuddy nodded, looking anywhere but at his eyes. House sighed and turned his back on the woman and made his way to the table where both girls were fighting over the same green crayon. He couldn't help but compare the two drawings and felt his heart tear in two. Remy's colorings were pretty much on the mark, giving the colors she had to work with; while Cameron's were more like the anatomy of a radioactive alien.

"Can Daddy see your hand?" Remy, who wasn't using it to color allowed her father to pick it up and examine it through the gauze. "Second degree?" He guessed based on the smell of the ointment beneath the wrapping. Cuddy simply nodded and he sighed again, placing the girls hand back on the table.

Next he turned towards Cuddy again. "This is not me forgiving you for your treatment of Cameron; this is me wanting to make sure incidents like this don't happen again." He told her, insinuating his move back to her place.

At this point Cole had returned from the labs and had a mixed look on his face. "It was Trichinosis. We've started her on treatment, she should be stable in 24 hours. Do you want one of us to sit with her?" He asked this only because it was protocol and not because he particularly wanted to spend the entire night watching a drugged out patient.

House thought a moment and shook his head. "No, I think Dr. Cuddy here would be a better choice. She hasn't been back to work in a while and I think babysitting a sleeping patient is the best method to bring her back into the field." He smiled a genuine smile at her; though both knew it was laced with malice.

Dr. Cole looked to Dr. Cuddy curiously, who really had no option but to nod her accent. "I'll be down in about twenty minutes." She told him, and the fellow quickly left the room to inform the others they'd all be getting a good nights rest. Once the man had left, she glared up at House, but said nothing. In a way she did deserve this, but that didn't make the prospect of sitting in an uncomfortable chair all night any more appealing.

Robbie, who had been listening to the interaction suddenly piped in. "So Dad and Allie are coming home?" His blue eyes sparkled with the idea of having his dad around again. When House nodded he leapt from his chair and ran to the man, hugging him around the torso. Remy was too preoccupied figuring out how to best create the brownish pink color of the colon so she hadn't caught on to the news.

Cameron had, and instead of looking thrilled, she actually gave her father a rather disheartened expression. He knew immediately why and sighed, walking over to her. "Don't worry princess, nothing's going to change okay? Daddy is just going to have to spend some time with your siblings too, okay?" Knowing she really didn't have a say in it, Cameron simply nodded.

"So it's settled then. I'm taking the three back to my place so we can pack up some of mine and Cameron's things, and then we'll unpack and I'll make the kids a proper, safe dinner. This last comment stung Cuddy but she only sighed and nodded. "I guess we'll be seeing you in the afternoon." He said as he pulled out the girl's chairs. "Robbie, want to help Remy carry this stuff so they can work on it at home?" The boy was all too eager to help his Dad and soon had his arms stuffed with anatomy books and the box of crayons.

Cuddy finally snapped out of her submissive state and looked at her three kids. "Mommy will see you guys tomorrow okay?" She looked at Robbie specifically. "I'm really sorry about hitting you." The boy nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do and started towards the glass door that Remy was conveniently holding open.

House had nothing more to say to the woman, so with Cameron on his arm, he made his way to the door, thanked his youngest for her chivalry, and exited the conference room, leaving Cuddy to stand there alone.

*****


	36. Sequel Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Day 70_

Things had settled down quite a bit in the week since House and Allie had moved back in. He had tried getting the rest of the family to adjust to calling the girl Cameron, but eventually he gave up and went back to using her nickname. With him back in the house, Robbie had totally stepped up as the girls brother and quickly learned the physical therapy she needed to go through now only twice a day. At this point House was confident the boy could help his sister on his own, so he was free to spend time with his youngest separately.

"Daaaa- aaaaa- Come on, say it with me. Daaaa-aaaa-ddddeeeee" He held the spoon filled with fruit loops a foot from the girls mouth, waiting for her latest attempt at his name. This had become routine for the past two days; but despite his greatest effort, she seemed in no hurry to drop her baby talk.

"Aaaaaaaaadddbbeeeee" She repeated in frustration and finally reached out to grip the spoon herself. Before he could pull back, she had it in her hand and was slurping the sugary breakfast off it into her mouth. Sighing, he gave up and allowed her to finish her cereal without interruption.

"I need to enroll you in speech therapy." He frowned, having known it was most likely going to end up that way. At least he'd given it his best effort, unlike someone else he knew. "Hey, hey, watch it." He reached out quickly, managing to stop the girl from attempting to tip the bowl against her mouth in order to drink the remaining milk. He hadn't done so yesterday and ended up having to give the girl a bath.

Remy pouted, but allowed her father to take away her breakfast and wipe up the milk she _had_ managed to get on her face. As he lifted the girl up off the stool and set her down on the floor the phone rang. "Robbie, can you get that please? It's probably your mother." That morning had been unusually rough on both of them. Cuddy seemed to be troubled over something and hadn't wanted to talk about it with him.

"Dad? Mum wants to talk to you." He felt a tapping at his back and turned, grabbing the phone from his son. "Can I give Remy her bath?" He asked before his father could put the phone to his ear. The boy pointed towards the sink where Remy was standing, milk covering her mouth, chin and nightgown. In her hands was the bowl he had taken away but not emptied.

House sighed and nodded, watching as Robbie lit up and ran around the island to grab his younger sister; tugging her enthusiastically out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. "Uncle Arny's House of Pancakes." He finally spoke into the phone. The lack of sarcastic retort from the other side of the line began to worry him. "Lisa?"

"Greg..." The woman hesitated as she gripped his office phone tightly in her hands. She had been running tests all morning; checking and double checking the end results before she had given in and gathered herself enough to call. "The girls... They're pregnant."

*****

Robbie ducked as a long stream of water sailed over his head. Of course the second stream hit him square in the face as now Remy had her trajectory established. "Auuugh." He laughed, wiping at his eyes with his free hand while the other continued to clutch the bottle of conditioner. "Come on Remy. You know you hate getting out of the tub without this stuff in your hair too." He squirted some of the product into his hand and reached across the lip of the tub towards the girl.

Remy pouted at Robbie's lack of interest playing with her. Ever since Allie and their father had come home, he had been less and less willing. She didn't like it one bit but relented and moved towards the edge of the tub so he could finish washing her hair. "Ombie oooooooooooooorin." She crossed her arms over her chest, satisfied she had told him off sufficiently.

The boy only rolled his eyes and slopped the conditioner into her hair. "Allie's boring." He inputted. "I'm just being a big boy for Daddy." This clarification didn't mean much to the girl; she had already given up trying to instigate play with her older sister. It wasn't that the girl was unwilling, she was just severely limited in what activities she could partake in.

The door suddenly flew open and a figure appeared in the doorway. Before either child could register who it was, they both began to scream. "Woah, woah guys. Shit." House held his hands out in front of him as he entered the bathroom. "It's just me." He wanted to kick himself for scaring them, but he had more important matters to handle first. "Robbie, finish your sisters hair quickly and help her get dressed. We're going to the hospital."

The boy nodded, a smile spread widely across his face. Previously this meant they were going to his fathers department, where he had fun making the doctors look stupid. House turned to look at his baby girl, doing his best to hold back the emotions he had tumbling inside of him. He simply gave the girl what he hoped was a casual smile and turned around to head into his bedroom.

"Allie, wakey wakey." He pulled at the edge of the blanket she was currently cocooned in. As she began to stir he pulled out a random outfit from the dresser and tossed it on the bed. "Come on kiddo." This time he pulled the blanket off her completely and began shaking out her folded clothes.

The girl was not an easy riser so he waited as patiently as he could as she yawned multiple times and blinked her eyes open, searching for him. Finding him, she smiled brightly. House returned it, despite the rest of his body trembling. Surely Lisa had been wrong; how could something like this have happened? What had their captor been thinking? They couldn't be pregnant with his babies.

Movement next to him snapped him out of his thoughts. "Peanut." He took the girl carefully into his arms and brought her up into a tight embrace. "Keep defying the odds, huh?" He ran a hand through her hair as she adjusted in his arms so she could hug him back. It seemed impossible that she didn't miscarry as soon as she had been brought back from the dead.

Allie buried her face in his neck and yawned loudly before whimpering and whining her protest at being woken up so early. "Aw kiddo, make daddy feel worse why don't you." He pulled her from his chest and kissed her forehead and cheek. She simply gazed at him adoringly, even as he sat her next to him on the mattress. "Gonna let daddy get you dressed?" He asked, knowing the girl was fussy about what clothes she wore. Mostly he allowed her to remain in her pajama's, but didn't think that would be appropriate in this situation. "Arms up."

Robbie and Remy soon appeared in the doorway, dressed and ready to go. A few minutes of wriggling Allie into her shoes later, the four were out the door, heading to the hospital.

*****

**A/N - **So like, totally unbelievable that Allie could possibly still be pregnant after technically dying, right? Well, she never did lose vital signs, and uh - I don't know. Yeah it is probably not very likely but I wrote it as happening and the rest of the story sort of was planned out with that in mind so please don't yell at me for this leap in medical plausibility! Just a story! Plus, doesn't mean the baby is healthy ;) Or a baby at all! Radioactive alien FTW!


	37. Sequel Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Since you guys are being so awesome with reviews I thought i'd reward you with posting this chapter a bit early! :-D

**Chapter 13**

_Day 70 (continued)_

"I'm sorry kiddo, I know it's cold." House gave his eldest a sympathetic look as he squirted a second glob of lubricant on the girls exposed stomach. Soon, wand in hand, he was traveling along her abdomen; his eyes fixed intently on the black and white monitor before him. Allie's eyes were half open, half closed; she was still sleepy from being awoken so early.

Cuddy was sitting on a second hospital bed in the dim, deserted hospital room. House had insisted they drag a sonogram machine down to the floor they kept the coma and vegetative state patients. If there was one place they weren't going to be walked in on, it was in one of those rooms. "Greg?" She held Remy tightly in her arms, the top of the girls head damp from the tears flowing down her mothers cheeks.

House ran his free hand over his face and left it over his mouth as he pinpointed a spot on the girls stomach and began to rotate the wand in place. "How the hell is this possible." He breathed into his hand and then looked over and down at his daughter. She was smiling up at him through her half closed eye lids. "Peanut..." He whispered and had to look away, feeling his eyes grow puffy.

"She's pregnant, right?" Cuddy whispered over her daughters hair; her body rocking forward and back, causing the girls to as well. House looked at her and nodded; water now clearly evident in his eyes. "She died Greg! She can't be."

"I know Lisa, but look." He turned the monitor so the woman could see the clearly evident placenta standing out among the rest of her insides. With a small press of the wand to the girls stomach, a very small white figure appeared inside the darker placenta. As he rotated the wand she could see from different angles that her oldest daughter, her former senior ER attendant, was definitely pregnant.

Cuddy placed a hand to her mouth and did her best to repress the gasp of shock escaping up her throat. "House, looking at that she's gotta be at least 6 or 7 weeks along." The man nodded and removed the wand completely from his daughters stomach and went about cleaning the lubricant from her exposed flesh. "So it's definitely from our captor and not.. well, not from someone before we were kidnapped." Once more the man nodded.

"Come on wiggle worm." House playfully tugged the girls shirt back down and gripped her under the armpits, helping her to sit up. Throughout the entire ordeal, Allie hadn't taken her eyes off of her father. Now was no exception. As he helped her off the bed, she kept a grip to his arm and leant her body into his. House winced ever so slightly and pried the girl from his side. "Robbie, come take your sister please."

The boy, who was sitting quietly next to his mother, immediately got to his feet and held his hands out for Allie to take. The girl was reluctant to leave her father, but turned her gaze to her brother none the less. If there was anyone she trusted nearly as much as her father, it was Robbie. "Am I gonna get a turn?" Robbie asked as he lead Allie towards their mother.

House had already reached for Remy, bringing the girl partly into his arms. He wished more than anything that he could actually lift the girl up, but knew short of a miracle, his leg would never allow him to. He sat the girl down on the now vacant bed and looked back at his son. "Robbie, I highly doubt you need this test." At the boys sunken face, House sighed. "Alright, after your sister we'll take a little peek, ok?" Robbie instantly lit up and hugged Allie tightly; the girl sitting in the circle of his lap.

Smiling to himself at the boy's antics, House turned back to his baby. "You ready baby girl?" Remy smiled around the thumb in her mouth and nodded. She'd insisted Allie go first so she could see what was going to happen, and now that Allie looked unharmed, she felt less nervous. Taking this as a yes, he pulled up the edge of her shirt, bunching it under her breasts. "It's gonna be coooollddd" He sing songed as he shook the bottle and then began to spread lubricant on the girls exposed skin.

Remy squealed and began laughing, trying to wriggle away from her fathers hands. "Remy honey, your gonna get your shirt all slimy." He held the girl down gently for a few moments until she calmed down from giggling. After pushing her shirt up again, he took the wand and began the same procedure he'd just finished on his other girl. This time, when he found what he hoped wasn't there, he dropped the wand and shot Cuddy a desperate look. "Oh shit." Was all he could think of to say.

*****


	38. Sequel Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Almost at 150! ;) I also started working on chapter 16! So fear not, the next chapter won't be the last! Oh and, you guys might need these *hands out tissues*

**Chapter 14**

_Day 70 (Continued)_

"Dad, I don't understand! Why did you make Remy go to sleep!" Robbie was scrambling along with his father and mother next to a gurney that currently housed a sedated Remy. House wasn't able to formulate a clear and concise answer for the boy, so kept his mouth shut and glanced over to Cuddy, who was pushing the other end of the stretcher.

"Robbie, please, just go back to Allie. Be a big boy and take care of her for us." The woman pleaded as they turned a corner and were met by three nurses whom had been paged after House had called up to the O.R., demanding an empty room for his youngest' necessary operation. The boy shook his head and tried to climb onto the gurney as it moved.

"Damnit Chase, go back to your sister!" House shouted, grabbing the boys arm and yanking him off his sisters legs. The nurses and Cuddy continued down the hallway as he turned his son towards him. Robbie had tears in his eyes and kept them averted from his fathers angry ones. "Remy is very sick. She needs an operation, okay?" The boy's eyes widened, this information easy enough for him to understand.

House sighed and placed a hand atop the boys ever lengthening blond locks, rubbing his fingers through them for a few moments. "Buddy, I know it's very scary and you want to be there for Remy, but you have an older sister who needs your help too." Robbie rubbed his tears with the back of his arm and nodded, sniffling.

"You want me to take Allie to your office." He reiterated the instructions belayed him when his parents had started shouting orders back and forth between themselves and the doctors and nurses they had reached on the phone. He suddenly wondered what Allie must be thinking; her body unable to allow her to keep up with the rest of her family as they ran down the hallway.

"Please, son." House gave the boy a look he'd never seen before; he looked a mix of desperate and defeated. It scared him and he immediately gave his father a big hug and started to back away from him down the hall. The moment the embrace had been released, House was on his heels, trying to catch up with Cuddy and his baby.

*****

"Dad says I gotta watch you." Robbie spoke as he reentered the secret room where his parents had played with his sisters stomachs. Allie was sitting on the same hospital bed she'd been sharing with her mother; that is until their parents both became frantic and she seemed to be forgotten in the frenzy. She was glad someone had come back for her.

As her brother closed the door behind him, she inched her way off the hospital bed and over to his trembling body. She could see the tears and the redness in his face and started to respond similarly. With some effort she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her neck against his throat. "Remy's sick?" She whispered so lightly if he hadn't been paying attention he might not have heard it.

"Yeah, Remy's gonna have an operation." The boy replied as he instinctively began stroking his older sisters hair. Allie had been speaking coherently for a few days, but only to him. He had tried to get her to open up to her parents but she'd refused. She said she'd much rather stay silent and let them think she was oblivious and happy in her own world. After a lot of pleading, Robbie had agreed to keep the secret.

Allie broke the embrace first and walked stiffly over to the sonogram machine, which still held the last image it had recorded. Her brother followed and together the two stared at it, trying to figure out what had spooked their parent's so much. Allie understood pregnancy, but couldn't quite put together the fact that the person who was pregnant was her. She understood that her sister was.

"It looks normal." Robbie frowned turning the machine so the two could sit on the bed while they studied the image. "You don't know what you're looking for." The girl responded back, her hands reaching out to tap at the keys and move around the mouse, zooming the photo in and out. With all the physical therapy she had been receiving from her father and brother, this activity she could do with very little resistance. It was her hips and waist they needed to work on now.

"How many sonograms have _you_ done?" Robbie crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his sister. It was moments like this that the two could talk openly about things they remembered about being doctors. Neither were sure about Remy, but they remembered pretty clearly that they once were adults and their mommy and daddy were not their parents. It didn't stop them from believing that they were their parent's now, and that both of them were their children.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully, trying to keep her mind focused on the machine in front of her. "My head hurts." She sat back and let her brother take over the keys. The boy found rather quickly the tiny black blip on the screen that encased a smaller whiter one. "That's not supposed to be there." She said, rubbing her forehead and leaning in once more.

"Baby's are born inside this thing." Robbie moved the image to show the static ultrasound image of their sisters womb. He then moved it to the left. "Why is it all the way over there?" He pointed to a spot that was frighteningly near the girls kidney. Both siblings sat up and looked at each other.

Allie pulled up her brothers shirt and pointed to the spot she thought his kidney was. He had to correct her, though not by much. "Daddy going to put it in the right place?" She looked up at him hopefully. The boy only shrugged and allowed Allie to keep her hand on his side. "Maybe." He replied. Then his eyes lit up. "We should ask uncle Wilson! He would tell us." The girl removed her hand and his shirt fell back down to his lap. Nodding her agreement, the two slipped slowly off the bed and headed towards the door.

*****

"Greg, you know why we can't be in there." Cuddy spoke for the umpteenth time as she watched her boyfriend pace the theatre above their daughters OR room. "We're lucky they allowed us in here." She had taken a seat at the very back where she couldn't view the monitors or the actual procedure below them. She didn't think she could handle watching something go wrong; watching her daughter die.

House merely waved his hand at her as he stopped pacing and leant against the tilted glass, his hands resting on the ledge. He was incredibly conflicted, so much so that he didn't think he could face Cuddy without giving his emotions away on his face. Below him was his baby girl, sliced open and hooked up to machines. His eyes every so often traveled to the monitor that displayed her heart rhythm, BP and O2 stat. So far everything seemed to be going smoothly but he knew from years of experience that shit most often hit the fan with the finish line in site.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his entire body went limp, releasing all his pent up anxiety into the arms of his lover. Cuddy turned him around and pulled him close so that their bodies were pressed together to the point they could feel each others heartbeat. They were in synch. "I'm glad Lisa." He spoke into her hair, terribly relieved that she didn't stiffen or pull away at his confession.

"I know, me too." She replied as she buried her fresh tears into the shoulder of his t-shirt. "So don't feel guilty." She knew he was taking all of this too hard on himself. The shock that their daughters were both pregnant aside, the fact that Remy's fetus was ectopic added a whole new level of scary. Sure, it wasn't that uncommon, and with the removal of the developing being, she would 99.9% make a full recovery. But that wasn't all that was bothering them.

"He slept with her." House had to pull away now incase his rising anger accidently be taken out on Cuddy. "I can't believe that bastard slept with her. And none of them told us. Why didn't Allie say something? Or Robbie? Hell, even Remy could have given us some indication!"

Cuddy placed both her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "Greg, hey, listen to me. This is not the children's fault, do you hear me? It's also not your fault, and it's not mine. There could be a hundred different things that man did to them that we don't know about. It's been less than two months since Allie first came to us. It's going to take time."

House nodded, rubbing a hand over his face to try and remove his tears. In actuality all he did was smear them over his cheeks and nose. Cuddy had to laugh lightly at this and moved in closer so she could remove the wetness with her thumbs. At this distance, she could feel his warm breath on her face as she gave him direct eye contact.

Neither knew who made the first movie, but within moments their lips were pressed fervently together. It wasn't a sweet kiss between lovers, no, it was frantic, desperate almost. They needed this; they needed each other. "Greg I'm so sorry." Cuddy whispered as she pulled back for oxygen. He only shook his head and pulled her body flush against his once more. "It's okay." He soothed as he wiped away her tears this time. "It's going to be okay." They didn't resume the kiss, but simply held onto each other as they thought about the challenges about to be faced ahead.

*****


	39. Sequel Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** This is the last pre-written chapter! But fear not, I have just finished 16 and am thinking up 17 now :-D Thanks everyone for your continued support and reviews!

**Chapter 15**

_Day 77_

Remy had been allowed to return home after a week's stay in the hospital recovering from her surgery to remove her ectopic pregnancy. In reality her stay could have been much shorter, but with two paranoid doctors for parents, she had to stay the entire week. During this time, House had begun her sessions with Dr. Valerie, the hospitals speech therapist. Unfortunately she was having just about as much luck as House had trying on his own.

"Greg! Valerie said not to bribe her!" Cuddy stalked into the kids bedroom, nearly stumbling on their growing collection of toys and books. "Gimme that." She snatched the bag of popcorn from the man and glanced quickly at her daughter, who's face was now wide eyed and near tears. "You shouldn't be eating such sugary things so close to bedtime." She tried to explain to the girl, but failed miserably.

House took the bag back from his boss and gave it to the girl before the waterworks could start. He had three books in his lap, one of them flipped open and facing the girl. He knew using rewards to get the girl to speak properly was not a good habit to enforce, but he was growing tired of always having to look at one of her siblings to find out what her more cryptic statements meant.

Cuddy sighed as she watched the girl digging through the practically empty bag, her cheeks and hand already smeared in white cheddar cheese powder. Looking to the bunk above the girl, she caught a flash of blond and blue before it quickly disappeared back over the wooden railing. "Robbie honey." The boys face was soon looking down at her again; she smiled and he instantly relaxed. "When she's done gorging herself on things she's not supposed to eat, can you take her to the bathroom and get her cleaned up?"

The boy pulled himself up into a sitting position, crouching slightly so his head didn't hit the ceiling. They had decided to move Allie into the 'kids room' and thus had no choice but to bunk two of the beds. At first they had been uncooperative but eventually Robbie volunteered for the top bunk and almost immediately realized how cool it was. "Yes mum." The less than sleepy boy replied, rolling now down onto his stomach so he could only see his mother through the gap between the railings slats.

"You." Cuddy gripped onto House's shoulder and pulled him away off of Remy's bed. "You and I need to _talk_." House raised an eyebrow at her before following it with a rather naughty grin. They couldn't very well spell around the children, so they had begun using euphemisms to make it clear what one wanted from the other. Since 'talking' had begun to mean 'sex', neither knew what they were going to say when they actually really did need to talk.

*****

"Greg, Greg, watch it." Cuddy whispered as he continued to back her across the den towards their finally private bedroom. She'd already knocked over a misplaced kitchen stool and didn't want anything else startling the children into potentially coming to investigate. The man wasn't paying attention to their path, nor her words, he was too distracted in making sure she was naked by the time they reached their bed.

He nearly managed to accomplish this, and fumbled with her panties as they bunched and fought their way down her thighs. Cuddy was laughing at his frustration and simply let him continue his ministrations on his own. Soon though she was completely naked and he was unbuckling his jeans. She'd managed to rid him of his shirt on the walk over but unlike herself, he couldn't walk with his pants around his ankles.

Within what seemed like only moments, he was bare and crawling on top of the mattress and over her still giggling body. "Oh you think it's funny huh? Go ahead, laugh at the cripple." He gripped her sides lightly and teased his fingertips across her sensitive, ticklish skin. Cuddy threw a hand over her mouth to keep her voice down as she cried out in surprise and laughter. His legs were straddling her thighs so she couldn't turn or move away from him.

"Next time you try to remove my panties with your leg, i'll allow you the cripple card." She got out between her fingers and gasps for breath. This got him to stop and lean forward to instead place hungry yet delicate kisses across her collar bone and down between the valley of her breasts. Cuddy moved her hands into his hair, loving the texture of the salt and pepper strands.

He simply murmured into her soft skin, brushing his two day old scruff against the sides of her breasts, causing both her nipples to harden and a soft moan to escape her lips. Moving to the left he casually took the woman's hardened flesh into his mouth, gently pulling with his teeth and lips. "Fuck.. Greg." Cuddy moaned, shifting beneath him as the sensations radiated directly down towards her groin. He only grinned and began the same action on her right breast.

Cuddy closed her eyes and leant her head back as he massaged and mouthed her chest, her hands still in his hair but simply resting in place, allowing him to move back and forth freely without resistance or direction. Her knees had lifted off the mattress and enclosed around his hips, trapping him above her, albeit awkwardly.

It wasn't long before the mans thigh began to throb from the weight he was forcing on it and he slid down, escaping the hold of her knees so he could lay along her body and partially rest his weight on hers. This put him in a good position to tend to other areas of her anatomy. Cuddy had been expecting it due to the change in his position but still the feel of his finger sliding into her moistened hole caused her to cover her mouth again as she groaned out his name.

Spurred on, House immediately added a second finger and began to pump them slowly in and out of her. The woman began to moan and gyrate her hips along with his movements. Leaning down he took in the scent of her arousal and involuntarily licked his lips. She had always been beautiful to him, but he couldn't help but think that she was never more attractive and enrapturing as when she lay beneath him, pink and flushed with desire for him.

"Greg?" She lifted her head when he stilled, curiously watching him gaze between her spread thighs. When he didn't respond she pushed her hips upward, pressing his fingers further into her via her own accord. This got the man to snap out of his reverie and lower his head to capture the woman's swollen clit with his lips. This time she forgot to cover her mouth and the groan that escaped caused his already erect member to throb painfully beneath his stomach.

"I need you." He whispered, pulling away from her sex with both his mouth and hand. She looked once more down at him and could see the mix of pain and need etched across his face. She knew he was trying his best to get back into the habit of foreplay, but their months in captivity, being subjected to artificial hormones, was making it incredibly difficult for him to be that patient.

She smiled at him and lifted her arms. "I need you too." As he crawled up her body and slowly entered into her, she realized the truth in both their statements. They really did need each other; not just for the sake of the kids, but for themselves as well. Closing her eyes and resting her arms around his neck, she gave in to the sensations of him inside her and voiced them out loud accordingly.

As they both neared climax, she rose up and pressed her face into his neck, waiting for one of them to fall over the edge first. Like usual, House ended up coming inside of her moments before she herself felt her rush of pleasure erupt from the inside out. Still holding shakily to his neck, the two rode out their pleasure together, connected once again in more ways than one. With her mouth still next to his ear, she took in a contended breath and whispered to him, "I've always needed you."


	40. Sequel Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Day 79_

"Greg, I can't get her to eat anything." Cuddy set the spoon of soup back into its bowl and placed it on the kitchen table. Next to her sat a pale looking Allie, the girl's arms across her lap and her mouth shut tight. The older woman thought it odd that the girl only started experiencing morning sickness now that her diagnosis was made, but House seemed to think that Allie had been feeling ill all along but was too proud to let them know. Both still licensed doctors were already late for work due to their eldest child's stubbornness.

House had been busy trying to comb Remy's hair up into pigtails, something she derived great pleasure out of making him do. The first time he had tried such feat the girl looked like a fraggle. "Allie honey, you feeling sick?" He called from his seat on the sofa. He had spent a good portion of the night holding her in the bathroom as she vomited up the little she'd eaten that day.

Allie wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She really wasn't nauseous at the moment, but didn't want to tempt fate by forcing food into her system. Cuddy sighed and pushed the bowl further away down the table and placed her elbows in its spot instead. "Look, you go ahead with those two," She gestured at Remy and Robbie, the boy busy tying and retying his shoes, "I'll stay here with her a little longer. If she gets sick I rather it be here than in the car or your office."

House frowned at this. True the woman had stopped ignoring or being short with Allie ever since they'd found out her condition, he just wasn't sure he wanted to leave them alone just yet. Cuddy seemed to recognize his hesitation and sighed. "It's okay. I haven't spent any alone time with her since she's woken up. It'll be good for us I think." She looked across her shoulder to her daughter who was playing with the still healing scars on her two amputated fingers.

"Alright." House had finished putting his youngest daughters hair up and used her shoulders as leverage to pull himself off the couch. Remy grinned and wrapped her arms around his torso, giggling as her hair brushed in front of his face, causing him to laugh. "I think we're about ready. I'll let Foreman know you'll be in later." Despite her having returned to the hospital, she hadn't taken back her job as Dean just yet. She didn't have enough time to devote to it anymore, and the former neurosurgeon was doing an acceptable job in her place. Instead she worked mostly in the ER and the clinic, sometimes visiting House and the kids up on diagnostics when those areas were slow.

As House ushered Robbie and Remy out the door, Cuddy turned in her seat and placed a hand gently on Allie's shoulder. "Come on, let's go sit in the den - it's more comfortable." The girl hadn't wanted to be left alone with her mother. Not because she was afraid of her, but because she felt left out when she wasn't with House and her siblings. Afraid to make the other woman feel bad she looked up at her and nodded.

Cuddy smiled and stood up then placed her hands around Allie's hips, helping her up to her feet. "Think you can make it yourself?" She took a step back and watched the girl teeter for a moment, getting her balance. Not answering verbally, the girl started to walk forward, her arms reached out towards but not touching Cuddy - just incase. The older woman smiled and lead her around the table and towards the sofa. Once they were seated she turned slightly and began to brush some hair from her daughters face.

"You know I love you, right?" She had been feeling more than guilty for her recent treatment of the girl. "I was just so overwhelmed... I never meant for you to get hurt." Allie had pressed herself comfortably into the cushions and was once more playing with her half missing digits. "Hey, can you look at me?" Cuddy placed a hand under her chin and brought her face up so they could make eye contact. Once made, she smiled again and brushed the back of her fingers down the girls cheek. She had lost a lot of weight while in the hospital and Cuddy knew that she would have to start being more forceful with her about eating; especially because of the baby.

The baby. She sighed as she thought about the tiny, innocent life floating around inside her daughter. The night before her and House had talked about what they should do in regards to the situation. It was too early to confirm with tests, but they knew that the child would almost certainly have some life threatening defect caused by the hypothermia Allie had experienced. Chances were actually higher for her to miscarry, but since she hadn't yet they didn't want to entertain that as a potential, though unfortunate, solution to the issue.

Cuddy knew deep down that Cameron would never want an abortion, even if the child was a product of rape. The trouble was, the girl wasn't Cameron anymore and they knew that she couldn't make medical decisions like this for herself. Cuddy was going to have to go to a judge and make a case to become the girls medical proxy, well, the proxy for all her kids, but still didn't think she could ever make that decision for another person. In the end it wasn't much of a discussion because House had put in that the child could very well be his and he didn't want to see it terminated unless they knew it wouldn't survive the entire pregnancy or thereafter.

The thought that the child could be House's wasn't something she was completely comfortable with. Deep down she knew it was the better of the two options, but she had always imagined it being _her_ carrying the man's baby. They hadn't tried intentionally to get pregnant, but they also hadn't _not _tried. She hadn't been on the pill since almost after they had started sleeping together, but despite this it never happened. If the baby was House's, then the problem would lie most certainly with her and she didn't want to accept that.

Allie watched her mother curiously. She could see that she was deep in thought and part of her knew it had to be about her. Her daddy had sat her down after Remy was out of surgery, to explain to her about being pregnant. It took a lot of rewording and pointing before she finally understood the concept that she was pregnant _too_. She had wanted to ask her daddy when the baby would be coming but didn't want to let him know she was capable of producing language again. If they knew they would want her to talk, and she didn't know if she wanted to talk about things just yet. Besides, she was still phasing in and out of clarity; alternating between complete ignorance to her unusual situation and knowing exactly what happened and who she once was.

Robbie was having similar issues and the two had had a few conversations about what they remembered before being captured. Even if she wanted to talk to her parents, she wasn't sure she could explain the unreality of it all. When she felt coherent and knew who she _was_, she still believed that she was eight and Cuddy and House's child. Kind of like a gap in her timeline. Her past as an adult and a doctor was true. Her present as a child and their daughter was also true. This juxtaposition also contributed to her not wanting to talk. If she couldn't understand it, how could they?

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Cuddy watched as the girl seemed to zone out briefly. She'd seen this expression on all her children countless of times and knew it often had to do with them thinking about their captivity. "You remembering something?" True to Allie's desire, Cuddy didn't know that the girl was more capable of comprehension than she had been the last time they had truly interacted. When her daughter didn't respond the woman bit her lip and brushed both her hands this time through the girls hair.

"I wish you would try to speak to us baby. Daddy and I have so much to ask you." Cuddy knew it was selfish, her wanting the girl to talk partly so she could inquire about things that had happened to them. House had tried asking Robbie if he knew anything about the man sleeping with his younger sister but the boy had gone pale and clammed up, unable to look his dad in the eye let alone respond. This had left House feeling even more concerned; now for Robbie too. If the boy had been sexually abused, he could understand his hesitance to talk about it.

"It's okay." Cuddy eventually gave up waiting and pulled Allie forward so she could wrap her arms around her into a comfortable embrace. "I know you'll come to us when you're ready."

*****

Wilson was heading towards the elevators with a cup of coffee from the cafeteria in his hand when he spotted House, Remy and Robbie step into the lobby. He waved his free hand at his friend and gave the two kids a big smile when they spotted him and started running over. "Oohhh watch the coffee." He laughed, holding it up and out of the way when they threw their arms around him in a hug.

"You got me coffee? How kind." House took the opportunity and snatched the drink from the immobile oncologist and took a hesitant sip, testing how hot and therefor old it was. "Irish cream, really?" He smirked at the man who was trying to scowl but failing miserable. It was hard to stay angry or annoyed with the two adorable kids clinging to him.

"Where's Lisa and Allie?" He asked, not remembering the woman saying she had the day off when they'd spoken the night before. House made a gross gesture of purging his stomach and Wilson immediately understood. "You know there are anti-emetics that are safe to take during pregnancy."

House nodded. "Tell that to her mother." The elevator had arrived and Robbie was now pulling on House's arm trying to get the man to walk with him and enter it. "Okay okay, I'm coming." He swatted the boy playfully and watched as he darted out of reach and ran behind his sister who was already pressing every single button on the panel. "Er, let's take the other one." He ushered both kids out of the elevator, ignoring the annoyed looks from the patients and doctors who _had_ entered it only to see what the girl had done. "Don't do that on ours okay? We're already late."

Remy pouted but nodded and gripped House's upper arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder. When the other elevator came the four walked in and with Wilson's careful monitoring, the girl pressed the button to their floor, and _only_ their floor.


	41. Sequel Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Day 79 (continued)_

Allie rubbed her nose and forehead into the space between her mothers neck and shoulder as she was drawn into a hug. The closeness and comfort was something she hadn't felt since before she had nearly died and they were rescued. Not from Cuddy that is; House still made time to hold and cuddle her a few times a day since they didn't sleep in the same bedroom anymore. Everything had ceased to be sexual between them and instead settled into a more traditional and appropriate father/daughter relationship.

That didn't stop her from pulling out of the hug and pressing her lips to her mothers without warning. Cuddy's eyes flew open as Allie kissed her and she immediately placed her hands on the girls cheeks and pushed her head away. "No, no, Allie. We can't do that anymore." She said hurriedly, her mind reeling from the suddenness of it all. She had been surprised that the girl had allowed her to hug her, thinking she might still be uneasy or upset with her. She had no idea the girl was this forgiving this quickly. Then again, for all she knew this had nothing to do with forgiveness.

Allie felt her lip starting to tremble as she stared across the few inches at her mothers shocked face. "I'm sorry." The two word almost catchphrase was out of her mouth before she could stop herself and the startled expression on her mothers face quickly turned to confusion and then back to shock.

"You spoke..." Cuddy whispered, forgetting for the moment the kiss that triggered it. "Allie, you said 'I'm sorry'! You can speak?" She could see the girl was still upset and on the verge of tears and pulled her back into an embrace, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Oh my baby girl." Cuddy felt her own tears pooling in her eyes as she ran this knowledge through her mind over and over. Either the stroke hadn't damaged the speech production center of her brain as badly as they'd thought or her brain had learned to compensate and developed this process in another, undamaged area.

The girl was trembling and trying so very hard not to cry. She hadn't forgot that her mother had just pushed her away, even if she had then taken her back into a hug. She began to whimper into Cuddy's chest as the tears started to streak down her cheeks. Cuddy remembered then what she had done and ran her hand up Allie's neck, into her hair and played with it gently. "Mommy loves you Allie, but we can't be close like that anymore." This was something she was firm on. They weren't held captive anymore and short a gun to one of their heads she wasn't going to continue to perpetuate that specific abuse.

*****

Robbie and Remy sat on the sofa in Dr. Rose's office, the girls head in her brothers lap and her knees tucked up into her chest. The boy was playing with her pigtails, and trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable silence that had fallen in the room. The kids therapist had asked House to bring both in for a joint session after she had found out about the girls pregnancy and subsequent loss. Despite her having originally felt that she shouldn't be influenced by their parents telling her what they knew of their captivity, the fact that the two girls were pregnant meant that there had been sexual abuse and the kids hadn't made any remarks to her that this had occurred yet.

In time they very well may have, but in this particular situation, with the regression, she now felt it would be best to take a more direct, structured approach. "Remy, do you know where babies come from?" She asked gently. The girl slipped her already moistened and shriveled thumb into her mouth and nodded her head. "Can you tell me? Or show me?" She added the last bit incase the girl didn't have the vocabulary to explain.

Remy shifted in her brothers lap and with her free hand hoisted up the hem of her shirt until her smooth stomach was showing. On the right side just above her hip was a taped piece of gauze from her operation. She pointed at her belly and looked up at Robbie as if to make sure she had been correct. He smiled and nodded. While the girl had a very good grasp on medical and everyday life basics, she sometimes got confused when it came to more complex concepts like illnesses or disorders.

"That's very good sweetie. Now, do you know how the baby got in your tummy?" Dr. Rose watched as the girl hastily pulled her shirt back down and curled up more tightly in her brothers lap. Slowly she nodded her head. Robbie looked distressed too and was fidgeting as best he could with his sister holding him down. "Can you tell me how babies are made?"

This time Remy shook her head. "You don't know? Or do you not want to tell me?" The girl ground down subconsciously on her thumb and turned so she could bury her face into her brothers legs. She used her spare arm and brought it up so it was draped over the back of her head. Dr. Rose wasn't sure but from her distance it looked like the girl was shaking. While she felt terrible for making the girl upset, she was partly glad that the girl was at least responding to her questions. Her reaction most likely indicated that she knew and was distressed about it, which was healthier than her being in denial.

*****

Allie managed to hold back her sobs as she trembled lightly in her mothers arms. Cuddy was now rocking her back and forth, cooing soothingly to her as she calmed. She had only wanted to kiss her mommy; show her that she loved her too, but had been rejected. It felt too much like back before they were rescued when her parents had yelled at her for helping her sister. That's when the man had come for her to take her away. That's when he began to really hurt her and then tried to kill her. She hadn't heard or seen anything about the man since she had woken up but that didn't stem the fear she had that he could come at any minute to get her.

That's why she had instinctively apologized. Not that saying she was sorry had meant anything to the man, she had had to try. Only by doing so she had given away her secret and was worried that they would force her to continue to speak from then on. She didn't want to, but she also didn't want to get sent away again. Everything was becoming too much for her, her head was throbbing and she was starting to feel queasy. Suddenly the nausea was very real and she jerked away from her mother and clasped a hand over her mouth.

Cuddy was about to ask what was wrong when she saw the girls face turning very pale and almost green. "Oh geeze, honey, come on." Without thinking about it, she was on her feet and hoisting the girl up into her arms so that her legs were around her waist and her arms around her neck. The girl really _had_ lost weight and the act wasn't as hard as it really should have been as Cuddy was the same height as Allie.

Not wasting any time she carried the girl towards the hall bathroom and helped her to her knees before the toilet. Gripping her hair, she winced as the girl began to dry heave into the bowl. "Shhh, it's okay, let it out." She whispered. She had her other hand snaked under the girls torso to help her stay upright since her arms weren't strong enough to do this herself. After a few minutes Allie pulled away and slumped onto the ceramic tile like she had been defeated. It broke Cuddy's heart to see her so distressed and broken.

"Allie, do you want to have this baby?" She knew it was wrong to ask the girl, especially right after she was sick. Cuddy knew House would be angry that she approached the girl about this topic, particularly without him there as well, but she needed to know. The girl was only in her second month, and if the fetus did survive she knew it was only going to get worse for the girl. Her most pressing issue or concern should be getting better with physical therapy and her speech. She shouldn't have to worry about a baby. None of them should have to worry about a baby. Maybe an abortion really _was_ the best option.

**Authors Note:** Kinda an abrupt ending sorry. And I don't mean to spark a life/choice debate ok? I know people are very strong in their beliefs about this, but let me address it in the way this story requires ok? Thanks!! :)


	42. Sequel Chapter 18

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay :( Was visiting my dad for a week and now I just started a new job that has me working lots. Right now it's not so bad but in a few weeks it'll be crazy like 7 days etc. So I'm gonna try and update this fic as much as I can and most likely put the others on hold. Unless of course I get inspired and just _have_ to write in one of the others... But this one is my most popular and I've got so much planned still ;)

**Chapter 18**

_Day 80_

"Greg, you know why we can't be in there with her." Cuddy was sitting in Wilson's office with House behind his friends desk. The oncologist was away for the week and House liked his office better cause it didn't have walls made completely of glass. Not that he'd taken advantage of this fact - there was still too much on his mind with Allie's pregnancy and the revelation about their two younger kids.

"Dr. Rose won't let me in when she sees Remy and Robbie." She added, knowing the man could equate his own nervousness to how she felt about the two when they were in session.

House fiddled with a wooden mind-teaser puzzle he'd found on Wilson's desk as he tried to keep calm. This was the first time since Allie had woken up that she had been anywhere without one of them, Wilson or sometimes Robbie. He tried not to think about how heartbreaking it had been when after he had led her into the room he'd turned to go and she'd started to whimper and reach for him. "She can't even communicate; how is the doc going to help her?"

Cuddy bit her lower lip at this. She hadn't told House that Allie had spoken to her, abliet only one sentence. After the girl had been sick, she had tried to engage her but Allie had shut down and wouldn't cooperate. Not wanting to give the man false hope she thought it best that she leave him in the dark for the moment. She knew if she told he would bombard the girl with requests to talk and Allie just wasn't ready for that.

"She doesn't need to talk to communicate, you know that." The woman settled on saying. Part of her was hoping the doc got her to start speaking, but another smaller part wanted the victory to be hers or Houses. It was selfish so she pushed the thought out of her mind. "And we need to figure out what to do about the... well.." She wanted to say 'baby' but refrained. It wasn't a baby yet, and to label it as such would just lead her to grow attached.

"The pregnancy." House finished for her, understanding her pause. He never thought he would be in a situation like this - to care about someones unborn child. Only it wasn't just 'someones', it was Allie's and potentially _his. _"Do you really think the quack is going to be a better judge of the girl's mental state than us though? It's obvious she can't make this decision on her own. I mean, do we even know if she understands what's going on inside her? You've seen how she is sometimes..." He didn't finish this time around.

Cuddy reached across the desk and took the toy House had been holding away and instead gripped his hands tightly. "Greg, I think she's more lucid than you give her credit for." Again she had to push away the idea of telling him about the talking. "Sometimes when I look at her, especially when she's with you in diagnostics, it's like I can see Cameron there, in her eyes." She didn't add that the girl always looked sad and distant in those moments.

House let Cuddy squeeze his hands a few moments before pulling them away and grabbing the toy again. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't notice moments like those too. "Cameron's still there, inside." He nodded quietly. "They _all_ are still there." This he was hoping as he'd never seen the other two _fade out_ like Allie. He was hoping it was because the older girl was with them for less time and they still didn't know exactly what the man had been doing to her after he'd taken her away from them. Other than try to kill her of course.

The two stayed silent for a while, both lost in their own memories of the past few weeks. "On the flip side," He spoke up after a few minutes, "sometimes I think she has no idea what's going on." He thought about trying to get her to eat that morning. "I'm not talking lucidity, just, almost as if there's nothing there." He had tried to get her to eat some oatmeal but she wouldn't stop picking at the scabs on her two half missing fingers. It was as if she couldn't understand why the digits were missing and he couldn't snap her out of her haze. In the end they were running late so he'd tossed the food away and had had to lead her out of the house.

Cuddy hadn't spent as much time with Allie as House had so really didn't know what it was he was referring to. She trusted his judgement though. Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing came from House's side of the office. Grumbling at the interruption, he dished out his cell from his back pocket. Looking at it, he didn't recognize the number other than it being a hospital line. "What?" He settled on after opening the phone and pressing it to his ear. Cuddy watched from her side of the desk as House's face went from curious to something she couldn't even describe or put into words. Before she could ask who it was he hung up and was pushing himself up out of Wilson's chair. "That was Doctor Rose... There's a 'situation'." He didn't elaborate, mainly because the doctor hadn't told him what was going on other than they needed to get to her office as soon as they could.

Cuddy was right on House's heels and gripped onto his arm tightly as they half walked, half sprinted down the hallway. House's leg was throbbing and threatening to give out but he ignored it and didn't slow down. They weren't far, fortunately, and without even knocking, House grabbed the office door and swung it open. "What is it- what's going-"

He was a few feet into the room, Cuddy right behind, when both let out audible gasps. Doctor Rose was on her knees next to Allie, the girl sitting rigidly against the wall. House dropped his cane and brought his now vacant hand to his mouth. It wasn't Allie. "Oh god... Cameron?"

**Authors Note:** OMG I'm gonna end it there LOL! I'm so meeeaaan but I got this spark of an idea and was like "I so have to do it." Don't kill me! It's gonna be getting good now *rubs hands together*


	43. Sequel Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** Wow, awesome response for the last chapter! *happy* glad you guys enjoyed my little cliffhanger hehe. And I realize i've been neglecting Remy and Robbie so i'm gonna try and make up for that in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

_Day 80 (Continued)_

"Oh god... Cameron?" House stepped to the other side of the girl and despite his bodies resistance, dropped down to his knees. He couldn't put pressure on his right one so balanced awkwardly on his left as he stared dumbstruck at the woman before him. He couldn't verbalize what it was in her face and posture that told him who he was looking at wasn't his daughter, he just _knew._

He could feel a presence behind him and suddenly Cuddy was knelt down inbetween him and the doctor. They were effectively surrounding her now, pinning her to the wall in a sense. "Dr. Cameron?" The woman whispered as she reached a tentative hand out to touch the girls shoulder. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

What happened next startled all three. The woman turned her stoic face to Cuddy, paused for a moment and then broke out into laughter. It wasn't the joyous, full of humor kind, but rather forced and full of sadness. As quickly as it had come, it was gone and replaced now with tears as the girl began to cry.

House had thought watching Allie cry was heartbreaking, but kneeling there now with Cameron sobbing so hard she was having trouble taking in breaths he thought he would physically rip in two. Cuddy had pulled her hands away when the girl started to cry so he took over the initiative and without asking permission he wrapped his hands around the girls shoulders and pulled her tight against his chest.

There was simply no fight left to be seen in the girl and she allowed herself to be molded into his embrace. She remembered. She remembered _everything._

*****

Remy was _bored_. Her mommy and daddy had said they would be back before noon to take her and her brother to lunch in the cafeteria but it was nearing one and they hadn't shown up. Kutner had volunteered to stay behind in the diagnostics office with the two kids while his coworkers went off to eat themselves. Robbie was quietly studying a patient chart, oblivious to the time or his hunger.

"Nnhhh..." The girl whimpered, pushing away the textbook Kutner was trying to read to her. Their current patient had heart, kidney and lung failure all at the same time and he was trying to explain to the girl about all three conditions. She was certainly still bright and knew her anatomy but when it came to diagnosing or illnesses she was simply not interested.

Robbie on the other hand was part of the reason they had caught the patients multi-system organ failure in time to put him on machines until they could find out what was causing the problem. The three current fellows had given up feeling threatened by the original teams return, since even though Robbie was showing he still had access to his medical background, there was simply no way he would ever be allowed to practice in his current mental state.

"Remy, please, Hou- I mean your Dad wants you to finish this chapter." Kutner tried to reopen the book but the girl in his lap kept shutting it when he did. After a half dozen attempts he sighed and gave up, leaning back in his chair and looking at the clock. He would page House but assumed that whatever was keeping him was really important since mostly everything came second to his 'family'.

The girl wriggled in the man's lap and turned so she could lay against his chest and hug him at the same time. "Ubner 'ean." She giggled at her own insult of him. Kutner knew his name by now but wasn't quite sure what she'd said so he looked to Robbie and cleared his throat.

Robbie didn't look up from his charts. "She said your mean." He translated, rolling his eyes since it wasn't even that difficult to understand. Sometimes though even he had trouble making out what the girl was trying to say. Because of this she tended to stick to shorter sentences and basic vocabulary despite her parents futile efforts at trying to get her to expand.

Kutner put on a mock hurt expression. "I'm _mean?_" He looked at the girl who's face was a few inches away, resting on his shoulder. "You must be confusing me with Taub." The girl giggled again and shook her head. This got the doctor to put on some fake waterworks. His weren't anywhere as good as the girl in his lap could do but she got the idea and began to pout.

"Ubner no cwy." She insisted as she sat up and turned so she was now straddling his lap, their chests pressed together. The man continued despite her protest, curious to see what she would do. He hadn't expected her to take his face in her hands and kiss him. As soon as their lips touched he pulled back, nearly causing the chair to tip over.

"Remy, no!" He pushed at her, trying to get her off his lap. When they had first been rescued he'd had a tough time looking at the woman as a kid, as someone completely off limits. She was physically stunning and he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. Though after spending more than three weeks with her coming and going from the hospital he was finally over his attraction and happy to have the girl think of him as an uncle.

Only everything was now thrown out of whack when she'd kissed him. He tried to push her again from his lap but she was holding onto his neck, startled and not wanting to fall to the floor. "Remy please, you need to get up." He pleaded as his breathing began to speed up. The girl was still straddling him and he felt himself start to react to her presence.

The girl had no idea why the man who was moments ago playing with her was now yelling and trying to push her away. She could feel him hardening beneath her and thought about the few times she had been really close to her brother. Only when with Robbie he hadn't yelled at her. Not understanding she simply kept her hands around him and started to cry.

Robbie had dropped his chart when he heard Kutner shouting at his sister and was now on his feet, darting around the table towards them. "What are you doing to my sister!?" He shouted, pulling at the girls hands so they would unlock and he could get her out of the man's lap.

With her brother there Remy let go and allowed herself to be brought to her feet and into Robbie's arms. He held onto her tightly and stared angrily at Kutner who was flushed and frantically trying to cover the bulge in his lap with the sides of his labcoat. "Robbie, _she_ kissed me." He tried to explain but the boy didn't want to hear it. Even if the girl had kissed him, he didn't have to make her cry. It's not like a kiss was a bad thing.

Kutner watched as the blond boy walked his still crying sister out of the conference room. He knew he should go after them, that House would have his hide for letting them go off without supervision, but until he 'calmed down' he couldn't go anywhere.

*****

**Authors Note:** Okay short update, but it may have to be like that for a while... or it may be longer waits inbetween posts. Sorta left you all hanging again with the Allie thing but that's cause i'm still working out what's gonna happen.


	44. Sequel Chapter 20

**Authors Note:** Okay this one is actually fairly short, sorry. And where are the reviews for last chapter eh? *pout* Well this one has more info on Cameron so maybe ya'll will like it. Reviews are love! And we're almost at 200!

**Chapter 20**

_Day 80 (Continued)_

After House had taken Allie, no, Cameron into his arms Cuddy turned to Doctor Rose with a half worried half quizical expression. The doctor knew what she was going to ask and shook her head, gripping the older womans arm and standing up with her. The doctor led them to the other end of the room so they could talk more freely without being overheard. "What happened?" Cuddy finally spoke.

Doctor Rose pinched the bridge of her nose in a fashion similar to House. "I can't tell you what we were discussing. Just that something was brought up that triggered her." She was now wringing her hands in front of her. Confidentiality meant she wasn't allowed to disclose anything else to either doctor. They, after all, weren't really the girls parents.

Cuddy didn't like this answer and gave the woman a stern look. She understood the rules but this was _her daughter_ they were discussing. Or the woman who _used_ to be her daughter. Did Cameron remember what happened? That they had been taking care of her as if she were their child? Was Allie really gone forever now? Of course this was what they ultimately knew needed to happen, she just didn't expect it so soon. She wasn't prepared. "But you called us. Did she ask for us??"

The other woman chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment, wondering if what she was about to say was breaking the rules. "Not exactly. She uh, asked for her _father_."

Cuddy looked perplexed. "That's House." Then she realized the other part of what the woman had said. "Wait, you got her to _talk_?" So she _was_ right and had heard the girl speak the day before.

Doctor Rose frowned, but decided that that was something she could answer. "Briefly. But like I said, I can't tell you anything else." She felt awful for withholding from the woman but Cameron was her patient and she had to respect her privacy. Something had been disclosed that she was almost positive neither Cuddy nor House knew about.

House was ignoring the other two women in the room, too focused on his sobbing former employee lying limp in his arms. He didn't know what to say, or if there was even anything that could be said. If Allie was truly gone he would have to mourn her later. Right then he had to focus on Cameron, even if he didn't know how much the girl knew or how she felt about it all. Well, she was crying so she obviously remembered _something_. "I'm so sorry.." He ended up whispering soothingly against the side of her head.

Cameron was fighting with herself to calm down. She was nauseaus and it hurt to shake so much. "H-h-house.." She stuttered between sobs, the name unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. His grip on her tightened and she thought she would start to choke at the restriction. The man realized what he was doing and loosened his arms, pulling the girl back so he could look at her.

"You can talk..." Question after question were now running through his mind. Was it something specific with her mental state as Allie that kept her from speaking? Or had she been able to speak, but didn't? If so, why didn't she? "You can talk...." He repeated and cupped her damp cheek with his hand.

Cameron, while she remembered events, didn't remember her thoughts when she was regressed. She nodded and reached up with her hands to grip House's arm. When they were in sight she noticed her half missing digits and froze. House saw this and quickly took her hands in his and brought them to his mouth, kissing them and then laid them back in her lap.

"He... he..." She let him take control of her hands, not wanting to see the blatant evidence that what she was remembering was real. House shushed her gently but she shook her head. "He... he raped..."

"It's okay, you don't have to say it..." House shushed her again, not wanting to hear the words. They had seen the photos and had dealt with the aftermath as it effected Allie. "There were photos; we know." They had kept all the pictures out of sight from the kids when they were in the complex, maybe the woman didn't remember them being taken.

Cameron shook her head again. There was something she really needed to say and she couldn't understand why her brain wasn't allowing her to form the words. The sentence was there inside her head, she just couldn't speak it. House could see her struggling and recognized the difficulty from when Allie had first come out of anaesthesia and they had discovered her aphasia. "Shhh.. don't force it. It'll come." He instructed and unconsciously began to rock her like he had done countless times with Allie.

"Ch.. Chase.." She ignored his words and continued to push at her mind. If she found a different way to say it... "Thirteen.."

Cuddy was now walking back over, her hands over her mouth as she listened to the girl struggling to speak. There was no mistaking that it was Cameron but that didn't stop her from feeling towards the woman the way she felt towards her younger counterpart. "Robbie and Remy?" She asked, slowly getting to her knees opposite House.

Cameron whimpered in frustration and for the third time shook her head. She was starting to forget what she was trying to say, having rearranged the thoughts too many times in her mind. The man had drowned her; killed her. She had brain damage. That was why she couldn't speak. She was breathing heavily again and brought her hands to her face pressing her palms against her forehead as she clenched her eyes.

"Cameron, it's okay..." House hugged her to his chest again. He couldn't imagine how upsetting it must be for her to not be able to say what she was thinking. Was this why Allie had never tried speaking in his presence? Moments ago, when the woman had said his name he had been overjoyed, thinking that perhaps there hadn't been any significant brain damage. That it was just Allie who didn't want to talk. Now it was becoming clear that there was still a serious problem.

*****

**Authors Note:** Okay ending it there cause I want to put Robbie and Remy's bit in a separate chapter. Plus now you guys get to wonder what it is Cameron was trying to say ;) And what did she disclose to Doctor Rose that was also what triggered her? Find out on the next installment of 'Life Size Doll House'.


	45. Sequel Chapter 21

**Authors Note: **I should have totally found a way to end this sequel when Cameron came around.. and then had the rest as a trilogy. Already on chapter 21 and still got a waaaaaaaays to go. Maybe when(IF) the other two snap out of it is when i'll go to the next 'book'. And this'll be the last chapter in day 80, seeing as the previous 3 chapters coulda technically been combined as one o.x

**Chapter 21**

_Day 80 (Continued)_

House cast a glance over his shoulder at the woman who was sitting silently on his couch. He was leaning against the kitchen island facing a worried Cuddy. "I don't know either." He admitted in response to the womans statement about how she had no idea what to do with Cameron. "She came back with us, so that's a start." It hadn't taken any real convincing to get the girl to agree to going home with them, after all, she had technically been living with them already.

"What else could she do?" Cuddy countered. She was trying to prepare dinner but kept forgetting which ingredients she had already put into the pot. After dumping a pinch of salt in for the third time she gave up and turned the stove off. "I'm ordering pizza."

House was about to suggest he take over, or at least chinese, when an excited voice grabbed their attention. "Pizza!?" Robbie was in the hall between the kitchen and bedrooms, dressed in green scrubs that he sometimes used as pajamas. His face was lit up at the prospect. "The real kind? Not the microwave kind?"

The two 'adults' looked at each other a moment. They had technically grounded the boy and his younger sister for going off on their own at the hospital. Kutner had told them everything that happened and was surprised when House didn't knock him unconscious. Not that the man didn't want to, but he knew the girl didn't know any better and it was their responsibility for leaving them alone with him. Plus his mind had been focused mostly on what to do with Cameron. "Sure buddy, can you go get your sister ready and washed up?"

Robbie nodded, still grinning brightly. "Which one? Both?" He had been too preoccupied with the lecture House had given him once they'd been found in the cafeteria that he hadn't notice anything different about his older sister. This may also have been due to the fact that the woman had been silent and staring off into space the entire way home and that wasn't anything he hadn't seen her do before.

Cuddy looked to House in surprise. They hadn't discussed what to tell the kids about their sister. "No sweety, just Remy. Allie is uh, not feeling so good." The boy immediately wrinkled his nose, knowing the girl had been throwing up a lot lately. Ignorant to the unease in the kitchen he then turned and ran back to the bedroom.

"Greg, do we tell them?" She waited impatiently as the man dialed the nearest pizza place that delivered. When he was done ordering she headed around the island and placed her hands on his shoulders, butting up against him. He linked his own hands together around her lower back and leant forward, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Tell them what exactly? That their sister, who never really was their sister, has grown up? That she isn't brainwashed anymore like they are?" He bit his tongue to keep from continuing. Then, "Maybe we should ask Cameron what she wants to do?"

Cuddy had already been thinking this, but about a broader range of topics. The younger woman wasn't physically capable of living on her own; she was a fall risk and with the pregnancy needed to be monitored. Mainly to make sure she was eating but also incase the pregnancy self terminated, which ashamedly they were both still expecting to happen. Then there was the psychological trauma.

House placed another kiss on the woman, this time her lips and then headed with her into the living room and to the couch where Cameron sat quietly and motionless. "Hey." He said softly, taking a seat next to her. He stretched out his leg and rubbed at it as he waited for the blonde to look at him. "We ordered pizza."

Cameron had heard Robbie asking about pizza but nodded her understanding anyway. She wasn't hungry really but didn't think it would matter in the end. Her mind was replaying the events of that morning, where House had tried getting her to eat and she'd shut down on him. It was incredibly surreal, like she was watching a movie inside her own mind.

At some point in Doctor Rose's office, House had suggested they leave. She remembered being asked something about going home with them and had nodded, not quite understanding the question but knowing they expected a yes or no response from her. The trip to the car was terrifying since her range of motion was limited and her center of balance seemed to have changed. Everything hurt; her hips, her waist, her shoulders especially. House had kept his arm around her back but with his limp it hadn't helped all that much.

She had forgotten what it was she'd wanted to tell them so badly but things kept coming and going in her mind she figured it would come back when it was important. Most of the car ride she had spent trying to forget specific incidents from when she had been with the man. Her memories were still intact but she didn't feel anything; as if all her emotions had been tied into this other person she had become. This 'Allie' persona had lived through the majority of it, not her.

"You alright sweethea- sorry." Cuddy bit her tongue as she started to address the woman affectionately. Cameron turned slowly to look at the woman because she had spoken, not for what she had said. "You have to forgive us Cameron, this is so... sudden." The older woman waved her hand unable to figure out how to explain. "You still look like her."

"Am.. her.." Cameron got out, a little surprised she had been able to start her speech with less effort and hesitency than she'd experienced before. Even though she didn't feel the swell of daughterly love for both House and Cuddy, she had grown accustomed to being treated as their child and didn't want to give that up just yet. Chase was gone, she couldn't work, her real parents hadn't tried contacting her when the news reports had said they were rescued so this was all she had.

Cuddy looked to House at the girls response. "Cameron," she looked back at the girl, "we don't have to figure everything out today - but we wanted to ask you if we should tell Robbie and Remy about you." Definitely not the most direct way to ask but she kept finding herself distracted when she was looking at the woman. It hurt that Allie was no longer their in the womans face and she felt terrible for such thoughts. It wasn't Cameron's fault for 'coming back'.

"They know you as their big sister." House added, not sure still how much the girl remembered. He had asked her when they'd first entered the house and he'd set her on the couch, she just hadn't been able to give him a response. "Do you remember being their big sister?"

Cameron shifted painfully so she could look at House now. He noticed her wincing and began to massage her shoulders gently. "Yes." She did remember Thirteen acting as an infant and her getting to bottle feed her. She also remembered her failed attempt at 'holding therapy' with her and how that was what caused her to have to go back to the man. Memories of Chase being Robbie were a little fuzzier since they had only been together after they'd been rescued. "Explain.. them." She knew that the two would figure out that she was no longer Allie so it was better if House and Cuddy told them first.

House was still rubbing the womans shoulders and upper back just like he used to when Allie was doing physical therapy. He stopped though when he saw Cuddy watching him with a complicated and almost torn expression on her face. _Shit._ There hadn't been any jealousy when they were being held captive and the three were their kids, but now that the girl he was massaging was Cameron again... It wasn't that he fancied her, in fact he wasn't sure he could ever really look at the woman in an adult fashion again. He was just worried that Cuddy would start to question his motives.

Cuddy had been jealous of House's attention to Allie, especially when he'd moved out with her for a few days. She didn't think, or at least hoped, that there was anything sexual between the two anymore, but it still tugged on her to see him so comfortable with another woman. She had been able to ignore the feelings though because it was their daughter and if anything she didn't know any better. Cameron was a whole different matter though.

The younger woman understood that there was something going on between the other two but didn't immediately put together what it was. She didn't have much time to ponder either because the two 'kids' were now running from the hallway into the living room and over to the couch. "Piiiizzzaaaaaaa!" Robbie shouted and threw himself onto the couch next to House, wrapping his arms around him.

"Iiiiiiisssssaaa!" Remy shouted afterwards, causing her parents to grin at her. She looked at her sister then at her mother and climbed into Cuddy's lap. "Iissa Abbie!" She tried to engage her sister, prodding her with a finger in the shoulder. Surely Allie was excited for pizza?

Robbie still clung to his father's neck and giggled, looking over at his sisters. "If you don't want any, I'll have it!" He grinned, thinking himself quite chivelrous. His grin disappeared though when the girl looked at him and he saw someone that wasn't Allie there. Crying out he pulled away, practically tugging House off the couch with him. "You're not my sister!"

House pulled the boys arms off him and gave him a reassuring look. "Robbie, calm down. It's okay." Remy must have noticed this difference in her sister too because she had started to cry and cling to her mother. "Guys, it's okay, really. This is Cameron. Do you remember Cameron?"

Robbie wasn't crying but he was upset. "Where's Allie? Why do you look like Allie?" Cameron didn't know what to say or do. She was overwhelmed with emotions all of a sudden. It was Chase and Thirteen but it wasn't. She remembered being in that original room with the two before they had started being brainwashed. Back when the man seemed content simply abusing them and dressing them as kids. These were _her_ memories so she felt everything she had felt at the time.

"Greg, this isn't working.." Cuddy could see Cameron becoming upset in addition to the kids. Without thinking she placed her arm around the woman's shoulder and pulled her close, placing a kiss to the side of her head. "It's okay, shhh.." She soothed. Remy was still in her lap so she made sure to keep her other arm tightly around the girl.

The doorbell suddenly rang, startling the group. House managed to recover first and wanting to stop the distress going on he perked up. "Pizza's here!"

**Authors Note:** Okies, how's that for drama? Gonna skip at least a day for the next chapter. What is it you guys wanna see? House/Cuddy? Cameron/Kids? Some other combination? Let me know because at the moment I am not married to any ideas for the next bit.


	46. Sequel Chapter 22

**Authors Note: **Wow another great response from you readers! *so happy* I believe everyone of you said you wanted to see Cameron/the kids so here ya go!

**Chapter 22**

_Day 81_

The arrival of pizza had managed to only temporarily calm the distress in the family unit. Cameron had been too nauseas to eat despite House insisting she would feel better if she finally had something in her system. In the end his threat to have her admitted to the hospital so they could intravenously feed her, encouraged her to try, and she was able to stomach some toast and part of a cut up apple. Robbie had eagerly taken up the slack and finished what would have been Cameron's share of pizza. Remy had refused to leave Cuddy's lap so the woman had had the honor of feeding her while trying to eat herself.

After dinner was finished House had put in a disney movie to occupy the kids while he took Cameron aside in the second bedroom. He got her set up in 'Allie's' bed and said they would figure things out in the morning. Trouble was, she couldn't sleep and neither could the kids once they'd been tucked in after their movie had finished. Remy hadn't really given sleeping a chance and had gone immediately to her parents room while Robbie tossed and turned on the top bunk for an hour.

Finally he'd had enough stemming his curiosity and apprehension and peered over the edge of his bed down at the woman who used to be her sister. "Allie?" Even if she wasn't his sister, she still looked like her and therefor would keep her name in his mind. "Psst, you awake?"

Cameron glanced up to her left at the figure she had once been involved with. "Mmm.." She murmured, finding it easier to make generic noises than words even if she was being counter productive in her recovery. Robbie sat up now and crawled to the end of the bed, tossed his legs over the railing and began to climb down. What should have been awkward for a full sized adult was remarkably graceful and Cameron wondered just how different _she_ had been physically. Thoughts of holding first House than Cuddy's fingers inside her caused her stomach to turn and she rolled onto her side, gripping her mouth with her hand.

Robbie was quick and managed to push one of the numerous waste paper baskets against the bed just in time to keep the woman from being sick on the carpet. "Ewww.." He had seen Allie sick numerous times the past week but had never been alone with her at the time. "I'll go get daddy."

As he started to move away Cameron reached a hand out to him. "No." She managed the word inbetween heaves. She was glad now that House had forced her to eat since she was sure she would be much more uncomfortable if there was nothing in her system to expell. When the boy stopped moving away she put her hand back on the rim of the pail to further steady herself. Wisely they had made sure all the baskets were the same height as the bed since she couldn't easily get to the floor and her aim was, well, less than precise.

Robbie fidgetted awkwardly, not wanting to leave her now but not wanting to be alone with her either, not while she was sick. "Daddy can take care of you." He insisted. "Daddy always takes care of you." His parents had told him that this girl who wasn't his sister remembered being his sister, so shouldn't she know this about House? Despite his reservations he walked up to her bed and crawled onto it so he was kneeling next to her sprawled out form.

Cameron didn't want to see either House or Cuddy at the moment. She was mortified at the sudden memories of being sexually intimate with the pair. How could they have let Allie do such things with them, knowing everything about her that they'd known at the time. Her eyes were brimming with tears at the empathy she was able to feel for the child still somewhere inside her. Of course, under the surface of this was a shameful amount of jealousy. Why had Allie been able to obtain something from her father that she had not been able to from her actual biological father growing up? Also, why had Allie garnered House's love so easily while she had tried for so long unsuccesfully for just his approval?

"Please don't cry Allie." Robbie placed his hand tentatively on the girls back and started to rub the space between her shoulders. He had done this numerous times to his sister when she was in pain after her physical therapy sessions. While seeing his younger sister cry was an everyday event, he couldn't think of a single time he'd seen Allie cry, and it was hurting something deep inside his chest. He loved Remy and was ten times closer to her than he was or had been to Allie, but there was something inside he couldn't label when he thought about her. A familiarity or kinship almost.

Cameron's stomach finished revolting and she spat a few times into the basket to try and rid herself of the offensive taste. House had always managed to carry or drag her into the bathroom and the sink was sorely missed at the moment. She contemplated asking the boy to fetch her a glass of water but wasn't sure she could effectively communicate this desire and was too exhausted to try. Instead she pushed the basket away and tried to push herself up into a sitting position but her arms were too weak and she floundered pathetically face first onto her pillow.

Robbie watched for a moment, not sure what she had been trying to accomplish. Allie had grown accustomed to her limitations and knew how to get around them; this woman was acting like she was in an alien body for the first time. It didn't quite reach him that this was actually a good description of what the girl was going through. "Stop struggling." He placed his hands on her sides just under her armpits and pulled her upright, allowing her to lean into him as she adjusted to the shift in gravity.

For a moment she felt as if it were Chase holding on to her; his scent and the countours of his body having obviously not changed. She tried to remember the last time she had been in his arms, then sighed realizing it had been the night before the man had separated her permanantly from the other two. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and she supposed technically it was. "Want me to get daddy now?"

Cameron shook her head again and adjusted herself so she was now sitting next to him and not against him. Robbie slumped over, at a loss of what to do now. If it were Remy he would have tried tickling her, or done something else to make her laugh. Somehow he knew that this tactic wasn't going to work on the girl next to him. "When is Allie coming back?"

*****

Cuddy ran her hand over Remy's cheek as the girl suckled, her slender body squished between hers and House's as they lay in bed. House had wanted to put their youngest back in her room when she'd first appeared at the door but Cuddy overruled him and took the child immediately into her arms. It wasn't long before she'd had the girl curled against her, nursing. He knew that this wasn't just about comforting the girl but about Cuddy needing to remain her mother. She was coddling her in the hopes it would keep her as she was - her baby.

"It's going to happen sometime; no matter how much you want to keep Remy like this, she's going to come out of it." He took a gamble on whether the woman was consciously aware of her negative actions. When she didn't respond he knew that she was.

Cuddy tightened her arms around the girl and looked across at House. "Am I a horrible person, Greg?" Remy whimpered against her and she felt the tears pooling in her eyes. "We've lost Allie and I just," She wiped at her cheeks as the tears began to spill, "we had only just gotten her back." She let House pull both of them into his own arms and rested her face against his shoulder. He ran his fingers through the woman's hair as he thought about what he could say in response. "How are we supposed to help her now? I mean, we don't even know if she wants our help after what we did to her."

This stung House and he pushed Cuddy's face up so he could look at her. "We did the only thing we could do. Cameron knows that." Or did she? They didn't know if the woman remembered the few intimate acts she had done with them let alone her feelings on it. Cuddy nodded her head, needing to believe what he was saying. "And Chase and Thirteen will know this too." She looked down at Remy, unable to comprehend anymore that this adult sized child actually _was_ an adult.

"Or they'll hate us." She whispered, kissing the top of the girls head and closing her eyes.

*****

**Authors Note:** Omg i'm having such a hard time writing this! I was gonna put another section back with Cameron and Robbie but that may have delayed this post another few days. As it is, let me know what you guys think so far and I will more than likely have the next chapter pick up either right after this or a little further into the morning.


	47. Sequel Chapter 23

**Authors Note:** So I just put this entire series into a microsoft word document, at 12pt font, times new roman and it's 195 pages long O.o About 93K words. Nice. LOL. You guys asked some good questions in reviews and I hope this chapter helps answer some of them :) Keep it up! I love questions because it makes me think and gives me ideas for the next chapter.

**Chapter 23**

_Day 81 (Continued)_

_"When is Allie coming back?"_

Cameron gave the boy a solemn look, wishing now more than ever she could communicate effectively. Deciding she had to at least try, she pursed her lips together and focused, "You miss your sister don't you?" She blinked in surprise at how effortless it had been to talk. It felt like when she was alone with Robbie, it all seemed easier. Then she remembered when they found out about Remy's ectopic pregnancy, how easily she had conversed with the boy then.

Robbie brightened a little when the girl spoke to him. He hated seeing Allie struggle to talk, and also disliked being the translator for both his sisters, though mostly Remy. House had always seemed to understand for the most part what it was Allie wanted or was trying to say. He nodded at her question. "The man took her away before mommy and daddy adopted me. Then she died." He frowned and rubbed at his eyes to try and wipe away the memories surrounding their rescue. "Then she was sick a lot and daddy said we couldn't play roughly with her..." He scratched the back of his neck, finding it strange to be describing these things to her.

Cameron wanted to run her hand through his nearly shoulder length blond hair, her heart aching at his sad expression. "I want my sister back." He suddenly burst out, tears pouring from his eyes even as he rubbed at them furiously with his hands. The woman couldn't hold back her own tears any longer and let them fall freely from her cheeks as she tried to pull the boy into her arms. It was poor logic to feel at fault for the boys distress but she couldn't help wondering how much easier it would be if she could just dissappear again and let Allie have her body back.

It didn't feel like her body anymore, not just because of her missing fingers and restrictions on movement but because she knew everything that had happened to it both by their captor and by House and Cuddy. And then there was the small matter of the developing fetus inside of her which she had yet to really think about since she, like the other two adults, didn't believe it would survive much longer. Her mind started to wander to a few days prior when Cuddy had had her in the bathroom and asked Allie if she'd even wanted a baby. She didn't blame the girl for shutting down and refusing to answer.

While she had been trying to sleep she had done her best trying to map the days that she had been raped and figure out where they fell in her cycle. She had been with the man almost every day since they'd been captured to when she'd been 'given' to House and Cuddy. It was _his_ baby, she was sure of it. Not that things would have been all that different if House had been the father; except to probably strain whatever relationship he still had with Cuddy. Not that she felt guilty for coming between them; she certainly didn't _ask_ to.

Robbie had reluctantly moved closer so she could lay her arms over his shoulders and hold his head to her chest. His hair was soft and felt all too familiar against her cheek. Back when the man was brainwashing her, she had never thought that what was happening to her would happen to him, let alone _work_ on him as well. It wasn't that he was a guy, she just didn't think he had that type of susceptability about him that she and Remy had. Or maybe it _was_ because he was a guy. Surely the man didn't train him in the fine art of sleeping with your parents?

Or had he? She felt her muscles lock up as a nervous fear spread through her. She had no idea what went on between the four when she was taken away. Other than what the man had shown her on tv, they could have been doing anything. "Robbie..." She breathed into the side of his head. "Did mommy and ... daddy ... have..." She stumbled, but because she didn't know what to say. "sex.. with you?"

The boy had stopped shaking after he'd been brought into the girls arms though tears were still sliding from his eyes onto her shirt. At her question he pulled away and ran the back of his arm over his eyes and then his nose. "Sex?" He looked at her quizzically, having absolutely no idea what she was asking.

Cameron wasn't sure if the boy not knowing what sex was, was a good thing or a bad thing. "Touch you... places." She refrained from gesturing, hoping her words and expression were enough. Robbie still seemed confused but shook his head. "Like the... man." Now he began to fidget in his awkward kneeling position but shook his head again, more adamantly this time.

"Mommy and Daddy don't do those things." He wasn't sure why but he felt like he had to defend his parents. He had had no interaction with Allie at the complex so didn't know the type of relations she'd had with House and Cuddy. "They love us." He could see his words were troubling the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mommy and Daddy never hurt us, never hurt Allie. You don't have to be scared."

Cameron put her hands over her face and tried her best to compose herself. She was greatful that they hadn't touched him or Remy, but at the same time still wondered why they had Allie. The man messed with the girl's sense of right and wrong, taught her things that House and Cuddy knew weren't true. Why hadn't they corrected her? Did they really think that accomodating her had been the best option? She kept one hand over her mouth and wrapped the other around her stomach as she felt herself growing nauseus again.

Robbie was quick off the bed and pushed the trash can closer again. "I'm getting Daddy." He didn't wait for the girl to respond and darted out the door towards his parents bedroom. The door had been left slightly ajar so he pushed it open, flooding the room with light from the hallway. His parents looked asleep, as did the girl laying between them. "Dad?" He tiptoed to the side of the bed and looked down at the man. "Daddy?"

House had only been dosing and stirred at the boy's voice. He blinked his eyes at the change in light in the room and looked at his son. "Robbie? You okay?" He looked to his left where both his girls were still asleep and then back at the boy. Robbie nodded but gestured that he should get up. "What's up?" He was comfortable and didn't really want to get out of bed for a less than justified reason.

Robbie tugged on his fathers arm. "Allie's sic-" he paused, "I mean, she.." He couldn't remember what House house had told him the person's name was. "She's sick." He looked at his father expectantly and didn't need to wait long before the man was pulling himself out from under the covers and sliding carefully to his bare feet. House didn't want to wake Cuddy if Cameron was just having 'morning sickness' so gestured for the boy to be quiet and follow him out of the room.

Cameron had tried climbing out of the bed in an attempt to make it to the bathroom, but succeeded only in falling to the floor between the beds. Unable to reach the trash can that was now much higher than her she had no choice and vomited on the floor. She was shaking and wiped her lips with her hand when there were footsteps and first House then Robbie entered.

"Cameron!" House felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the girl hunched on the floor, not knowing if she'd hurt herself trying to get up. Allie still fell sometimes, even when she'd regained a lot of her movement and balance. Cameron was like a foreigner in her body and he was afraid she'd hurt herself even trying to do something simple like get out of bed. "Cameron, are you hurt?" He was around the bed and moving towards her.

The girl felt her stomach settle momentarily so risked looking up at House as he neared. He had his hands out and suddenly the last thing she wanted was for him to touch her. "No!" She was louder than she'd intended, startling both her former boss and Robbie. House, not understanding, continued to move forward until he was hovering over her, his hands outstretched to her. She leant back, losing her balance and hitting the nightstand with her shoulders. "No!"

House didn't understand why she was yelling, his major concern her safety at that moment. "Cameron, let me help you." He winced as she hit the nightstand again with her back and then head. It was as if she was trying to move away from him. "Cameron?" He lowered his voice, using a softer tone, wondering if she had been in a nightmare and was disoriented.

Cameron couldn't back up any further and held her arms in front of her face despite the protest in her shoulders at the angle. "Don't... don't..." She felt the words stumbling over her lips and wanted to scream in frustration. Despite her incomplete sentence, House suddenly understood what was wrong. She didn't want him to touch her.

Taken back at sight of the woman huddled away from him in fear, he had to sit down on the bed or risk falling to the floor as well. "You don't want me to touch you?" He kept the soft tone, though couldn't keep the pain he felt out of it. Cameron lowered her arms to her lap when he'd sat down but still didn't open her eyes. She shook her head vigorously though, wanting to make sure he understood and wouldn't reach for her again.

House ran a hand over his face and left it over his mouth as he fought with himself over what to do. He wanted to ask the woman if she knew who he was, a part of him hoping she was delirious and maybe thought she was their captor. "Cameron, I'm not going to hurt you." He tried instead.

Cameron balled up her fists and started banging the back of her head against the nightstand in an effort to calm herself. She wanted to shout at the man, demanding to know why he'd done what he'd done to her, to Allie. Only she knew it would do no good trying to verbalize this; she wouldn't be able to express what it was she felt at that moment even if she didn't have problems speaking. Instead she slammed her head back again and again until there was something blocking her movements. House had grabbed for her and placed his hands on her head, immobilizing her. Unable to pull away, she threw her balled up hands in front of her face and screamed.

**Authors Note:** Just in time for Lost! How's that for angst? *grin* Next chapter will probably be 'therapy session' related, so perhaps if you guys are good little reviewers, i'll reveal something ;) *heart*


	48. Sequel Chapter 24

**Authors Note: **Uh oh, I see the end in sight for this "book"! A few more chapters maybe. Of course, I intend on writing a third, making this a trilogy, so you can all stop panicking now hehehe.

**Chapter 24**

_(Day 81 Continued)_

Wilson reappeared from his guest bedroom after making sure Cameron was settled and safe. House had called him in the middle of the night practically frantic with not knowing what to do. Luckily the conference he was attending for the week was in NYC so it hadn't taken very long to pack up and head back to Princeton. "I still don't understand." He talked softly so as not to disturb the woman he'd essentially just tucked in. "If it's really Cameron, why is she so upset with you?"

House was sitting at the kitchen table close to the door, afraid to enter much further into the apartment and risk spooking the girl. When she had started screaming back in his place he hadn't known what to do. His first instinct where Allie was concerned was to hold her and comfort her, but such actions were what was upsetting the woman.

Cuddy had appeared in the room almost instantly with a groggy and fearful Remy attached to her side. Robbie had fled the room and only returned when his mother and sister had entered. Cameron had stopped screaming when he'd removed his hands from her but the damage had already been done and he knew that he had screwed up. All rationality for the things he had done to or with Allie didn't matter anymore; Cameron hated him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"She's upset because I'm the biggest fucking asshole on the planet." He kept his voice down but Wilson could hear the hurt in his words. The oncologist took a seat opposite his friend and looked at him expectantly, waiting for the explanation he knew was to come. "I slept with her."

Wilson's eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop open. "You _slept_ with Cameron? You said she's only been back half a day-"

House raised a hand and shook his head, stopping his friend. "Not.. Cameron..." He didn't think he could say it aloud, that he'd slept with his daughter. He didn't have to though for Wilson almost immediately understood what he meant and was up out of his seat in shock.

"You slept with Allie!?" He forgot to keep his voice down and winced. "You had sex with her... after everything that bastard did to her..." He remembered the few photos he'd seen right after they'd been rescued and paled, feeling ill. No wonder Cameron didn't want to be around him.

House had known the man would react this way but didn't feel nearly at all prepared to defend himself. If there was anything he _could_ defend about his actions. "You weren't there, you couldn't understand." He didn't know if he could tell the man in more detail what had happened surrounding the girl, especially where Cuddy was involved.

"Where was Lisa? Does she even know? Christ, House... This is just..." Wilson rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, unable to even formulate an appropriately fucked up comparison.

The older man thought about lying, but it wouldn't do any good in the end. "It's not her fault." He watched his friend pace the opposite end of the table. "I convinced her it was the right thing to do." He was being vague but didn't care.

Wilson stopped pacing. "And how exactly did you do that? Come on, tell me. In you're vast expanse of medical knowledge, where did you come up with the idea that _sleeping_ with a regressed version of a woman who's loved you for like, ever... a woman who was being repeatedly raped by a sadistic bastard... was the right thing to do."

If House's leg wasn't practically useless at the moment he'd have gotten up as well. "She _wanted_ it, Wilson." He settled for slamming his fists on the table top. "You have no idea how upset she was if we denied her."

"Denied her!? House, you did exactly what your kidnapper wanted; what he expected you to do! He chose you all for a reason!"

House opened his mouth to argue but instead gaped silently at the man. What did he mean 'for a reason'? "What the hell are you talking about? What reason?"

Wilson wasn't expecting this and allowed himself a few moments to calm down while he tried to figure out how to respond. "Surely you figured out that your kidnapper knew who you were. Chose you based on your histories."

He _had _known this, in a way. "Or he did research on us after the fact." He felt more comfortable with the idea that it had been random; that it was just bad luck for all of them that they'd been in the morgue that day.

The younger man shook his head and pulled out the chair he'd been sitting in earlier so he could sit down again. "No, House, he picked the five of you specifically." He didn't know the coincidence that they'd all been together in the morgue as the last thing they remembered before waking up in the complex. "You and Lisa were already a couple... she's always wanted kids..."

House didn't want to hear this; couldn't accept that this hadn't all been random misfortune. "So he chose the two of us, wonderful." They had both stopped yelling at this point.

"And Thirteen has mother issues, Chase has father issues..."

"And Cameron has sleeping with her parents issues." House interrupted sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Everyone had issues with their parents in some form or other, that didn't make them prime candidates for kidnap and brainwashing.

Wilson realized at that moment that there was something House was missing from the equation. "Yeah, House. She does."

House looked at his friend strangely for a few seconds before it dawned on him. Why did the man only train Allie to be sexual with them and not the other two? "She was molested as a kid..." He whispered, the peices suddenly falling into place. It all made sense now. Wilson was right, he _had_ done exactly what the man wanted him to do; expected him to do.

Wilson watched the man struggling with this information and sighed. "I've seen her files... it reads that way." He wasn't certain, since the reports mainly talked about her sister, but either way the concept _was_ taken from her past. The two sat for a few minutes in silence, House digesting this new peice of information. Would it have made a difference if he'd known at the time? He wasn't sure, and that scared him.

"You should probably go." Wilson finally spoke, looking at his watch. It was nearing noon and he hadn't had any sleep since he'd driven to Princeton early that morning. House looked unsure and he sighed. "House, she'll be fine. I still have the week off and i'm more than familiar with her physical limitations." He hadn't spent as much time with Allie as he had with her siblings, but it was enough for him to be comfortable watching her.

House wanted to counter that he didn't know her emotional ones, but apparently he didn't either. "You'll call me if anything..." he pushed himself out of his chair, waving his hand trying to think of how to finish the sentence but couldn't. If anything changes? Happens? What did he expect to change or happen?

Wilson didn't respond, not quite sure what he'd do if a situation arose. He had Dr. Rose's number and intended to call her once House left and he double checked on Cameron. House understood his silence and sighed, heading for the door. He didn't know how he was going to tell Cuddy, or if he should tell her at all. Without a goodbye, he stepped out of the apartment and shut the door behind him.

**Authors Note:** Sooo, whatcha think? Yeah it's probably not a huge reveal to you readers, but House didn't know and that makes it huge for him *grin* I might skip ahead a bit for the next chapter, focus on something else, so if you guys have any ideas or requests on what you'd like to see, tell me in a review!


	49. Sequel Chapter 25

**Authors Note: **So my job is crazy hectic at the moment! I'm part of a team making costumes for a number of live theatre productions - most of which have to be completed one week from today. Suffice it to say, I will probably be sleeping in the costume shop with my sewing machine as a pillow for the next seven days. I got this update in, but don't be surprised if there isn't another one until after next week. This also goes for my story 'Fresh'.

Oh, and there's going to be one more chapter after this one. I have the best plot idea and if you thought the end of the first 'book' was a killer cliffhanger, just you wait LOL! Please keep the reviews coming! I thrive on them! Really, I do. I've been trying to reply to them all, particularly the well thought out or inquisitive ones. A lot of you already know that I absolutely love talking about my stories and giving away spoilers - so if you want to get in on that, leave me a question or discussion comment (as well as praise, hehe).

**Chapter 25**

_Day 83_

"It's a nice day, we should go out." Wilson scooped another spoonful of cheerios into his mouth and began crunching on them. Cameron sat quietly opposite him, staring with disinterest at her oatmeal. She had managed a quarter of the bowl before her stomach began to turn sour. "Maybe go to the park." He hadn't managed to convince Cameron to leave his apartment yet, despite his assurances that House wasn't on the other side of the door.

The two had fallen into a silent routine, a symbiosis of sorts. She enjoyed cleaning the dishes and other non-taxing chores since it gave her something to focus on apart from her thoughts and memories. Wilson quickly discovered that she was much more self sufficient than he'd previously seen. She needed assistance walking only when there wasn't a surface she could hold onto. The handicap rails in the bathroom he'd installed for House meant she could get in and out of the tub without his help either.

Dressing was an issue though, only in that he had to help her get her arms through her shirt and up over her head, or the reverse. She couldn't tie her sneakers without getting frustrated over her missing digits, so he'd bought her a pair that slipped on without the need for laces. He'd also taken to brushing her hair in the morning after she showered and at night since holding her arm up for such a duration was too taxing still. If she was uncomfortable though with the need for help in this simple act of grooming, she didn't show it.

"... walk?" She had been trying to say 'take a walk in the park?' but only managed the one word. Wilson gave her a sympathetic look as she pressed her palms to her temples and closed her eyes. "..walk in.. park.. in.. the.. park." It was the best she could do and she lowered her hands to her lap in defeat. Wilson knew what she was trying to say, but the inability to consistantly get past telegraphic speech was still incredibly distressing.

"Hey, you're doing great," he reached across the table and squeezed her shoulder gently. "you had a _stroke_, remember. It can take a long time to regain normal speech patterns." He didn't want to state that most often when a stroke occured in the language area of the brain, whatever damage occured to speech and understanding was likely permanent. Or improved only marginally over a long period of time. The fact that she had gone from being completely mute, to short, choppy sentences was a miracle on its own.

Cameron looked at the hand on her shoulder, not quite sure how to feel. It was a reassuring gesture, she knew this cognitively, but emotionally it didn't translate. She smiled at him, pretending he had helped.

"But yes, we can go for a walk in the park if you like. I've got some bread we can feed to the ducks." He suddenly didn't know if the suggestion sounded childish and insulting and followed up with, "Or give to kids and watch them feed to the ducks." He groaned internally, realizing he wasn't helping any by bringing up kids and kid activities. He then remembered House telling him about taking Allie to the park to feed the ducks. "Or we can .. not.."

Cameron felt bad for Wilson, watching him struggle with not knowing sometimes what to say to her. She couldn't for the most part reply and reassure him that he wasn't upsetting her. Something about feeding the ducks had tripped him up, so she let her mind wander to that place where she could connect to Allie's memories. Images of her holding House's arm as they walked by the pond came to her and she sighed. She remembered tossing bread at the water but not being able to extend her arm enough to have it reach the pond. House had stood behind her, taken her wrist in his hand and used his own mobility to help her toss the rest of the bread.

As quickly as that memory had come, another one replaced it. This time she had House's wrist in _her_ hand and was holding his fingers up inside her. She felt her entire body flush and moments later her stomach began to rebel and she placed her hand over her mouth as she began to gag. Wilson was almost immediately by her side, helping her to stand and cross the few steps to the kitchen sink. She barely had time to grip the countertop when she began to expell the little bit of oatmeal she'd eaten.

"It's okay..." Wilson gripped her hair, holding it back from her face. He wanted to believe it was just a sudden bought of morning sickness, but he'd seen something cross the woman's face moments before she'd taken ill. It looked like she was remembering something distressing. He really hoped the talk about feeding the ducks hadn't triggered her, but knew it probably had. She had remembered something involving her and House and it must not have been pleasant. "I'm sorry." He'd meant for the conversation and for House's actions, whatever they had been.

***

The burns on Remy's hand had finally healed enough that the dressings could be removed permanently. To celebrate this newfound 'freedom', Cuddy had set the girl up with a little art studio in the corner of the den. Crayons and markers, the washable type, were strewn about the table top and floor while various pictures in all different states of completion were laying in piles on the edge of the table. Currently the girl was immersed in the fine art of finger painting.

Remy had one hand completely covered in blue paint, and her other in red. Her face and smock were various degrees of purple while the paper before her sat white and pristine. She couldn't decide what to put on it, so was satisfying her urges with simply squishing the paint in the palms of her hands.

Cuddy had just finished getting Robbie bathed and set up in his room with a stack of anatomy and diagnostic books. The boy had taken all of his toys and coloring books from his dresser and bookshelf and replaced them with all the books he'd 'borrowed' from House's office. He still loved to play with his kinex and action figures, just not as much as he loved to read and spend time with his dad at work.

"Hey baby girl, you painting mommy a picture?" Cuddy tried not to cringe at the paint stains in the carpet, on the sofa, and pretty much every piece of furniture within a ten foot radius of the girls art station. "Oh, look at you." She laughed when the girl looked up at her, showing her the 'artwork' on her face.

Remy grinned and held her blue and red hands out to her mother. "Ommee paint!" Cuddy couldn't tell if the girl was making a statement, or asking her to join in the activity. Deciding on the latter, she sat down cautiously on a second chair, first making sure the paint on it was from a previous 'session' and dry. "Paint." Remy repeated, reaching and smeering red paint on her mothers nose before the woman could pull away.

"Remy!" Cuddy laughed, gripping her wrist in an attempt to keep the girl from using her as a canvas. Remy simply used her other hand and placed a blue smudge this time on Cuddy's cheek. "Oh you little devil you." The woman grinned and took Remy's other wrist, now holding both of her hands safely between them. The girl giggled and twisted her arms, getting as much paint as she could on Cuddy's hands. "Okay okay you win!"

Remy giggled wickedly when her mother released her hands and then set to work painting hearts and flowers and cows on her mothers face and neck. Cuddy pulled her hair back behind her ears, though she was sure she'd be shampooing paint out of it anyway. Like the markers, she had made sure to get the non-toxic, water based washable paint. The girl took a good fifteen minutes to complete her 'artwork' and then sat back and studied her mother's mostly purple face. "Mommy's pretty."

Cuddy laughed and was about to suggest they go clean up when it struck her. The girl had called her 'mommy' and not the baby talk version she'd always used. And not just that, she'd combined the two words to form what could arguably be a complete sentence. "Remy, you called me 'Mommy'" She said breathlessly, torn between wanting to throw her arms around the girl, lathering her with kisses and praise, and taking the girl into her arms and crying. Was this the beginning of the end?


	50. Sequel Chapter 26 The End

**Authors Note:** NoOneInParticular - I can't reply to you if you don't log in before reviewing :P So here is my response to your questions - In Cameron's case, the area of her brain that was damaged (broca's area) would cause both speech and writing/reading to be impaired. If she were asked to "repeat after me" she would be able to easily, or to copy a sentence she sees written on a paper. It's coming up with spontanious speech that is affected - her ability to comprehend isn't, just being able to take her response and articulate via language (written or verbal). And yes, it's caused by the stroke she suffered as a result of the hypothermia/death LOL. It's exaserbated by stress though, which is why it's even harder for her when she's talking about emotional things, and easier when it's simple conversation such as with Robbie.

Oh and I wanted to point out that this chapter finally puts this story over 100,000 words! And it's chapter 50, how cool is that? *grin*

**Chapter 26**

_Day 85_

Doctor Rose looked up from her notepad and smiled at Cameron as she entered her office. She was clutching Wilson's arm more than was physically necessary, but his presence was also serving to help stabalize her emotionally. After the memories of feeding the ducks and the innapropriate acts with House and Cuddy, she had fallen into a deep depression. He hadn't been able to get her to eat or shower or even get dressed in the morning. "Thank you for seeing us... I know it's a little unusual for you to see adults."

The psychiatrist set her things down on her desk and sat back in her chair, gesturing for the two to take a seat on the sofa opposite. "Well, this situation is unusual," she gave a little shrug and smiled again, "and I thought she would be more comfortable talking to me than someone new." She didn't mean to talk about Cameron as if she wasn't there, but looking at the woman it was almost as if she wasn't. "Dr. Cameron?" She sat up a little straighter in her chair, alarmed.

Wilson helped his friend sit, allowing her to keep her strong hold on his arm even after they were safely situated. He had given the woman an ultimatum that morning: either she start eating and taking care of herself or he would admit her into the hospital. When this still didn't spur any activity in her he had called the psychiatrist, hoping she could help. "She's been like this for three days." He explained.

Cameron didn't have the strength to keep herself upright so let her body sag against Wilson's and the back of the sofa. Her appetite had dissappeared but even the thought of eating made her feel sick. She couldn't stop thinking about her captivity, both at the complex and more generally inside her own body. The walls she had set into place to keep out the intruding memories had crumbled and now they came and went as if they had a mind of their own. She couldn't shut it out, so had instead shut herself down.

"Is she eating? Sleeping?" Doctor Rose pushed her chair back and stood up, walking around her desk so she could crouch down before them, now at eye level. "Allison, do you know who I am? Where you are?" She used the woman's first name, shifting so she would be in her line of site but couldn't make eye contact with her. "Allison?" Still nothing. "Allie?"

This did the trick, and suddenly the girl seemed to spring to life. Wilson barely had time to adjust his hold on her before she'd slumped over her lap. Something about hearing her inner child being addressed had triggered her and a torrent of emotions had opened up inside her. She wasn't Allie, but she was. None of it made sense so she did the only thing she could do and cried.

*****

House relaxed his grip on his cell phone, focusing all his energy on _not_ throwing it against the wall of the restroom he was in. He had just gotten off the phone with Wilson, finding out that he'd had to admit Cameron for dehydration and overall malnutrition. There was something else going on, he knew, but Wilson wouldn't tell him what it was. And now he was stranded at a bar downtown, too innebriated to drive to the hospital and too ashamed to call home and speak to Cuddy.

He hadn't told her about Cameron's childhood; the things Wilson had not so subtly revealed to him. He knew it would devestate her, and wanted to save her from feeling the way he'd felt since he'd found out. Unfortunately, she'd immediately picked up that something was amiss with him and to avoid a potential fight he'd found ways to stay away from home. Up until now it had always been he was too busy at work.

He could take a cab to the hospital, sober himself up with a banana bag and then connive his way into Cameron's hospital room. Only he didn't know what his presence would do other than potentially upset her, and that was the last thing he wanted. Deciding finally on a third option, he exited the restroom and headed back to the bar for another scotch.

*****

Cuddy was having trouble pulling Robbie's shirt off; the boy fighting with her over not wanting to take a bath. He had gotten carried away with his sister and her art supplies and now they both were covered nearly head to toe in marker and paint. "I already took one!" He whined as his shirt finally came free and he was now stripped to his boxers.

"Well you should have thought of that before you and your sister decided to use your body as canvases." She was annoyed, but not so much at them as she was at herself for not supervising them more closely. It certainly wasn't the first time they had pulled a stunt like this, and she wasn't looking forward to spending half the night scrubbing the stains from the carpet and upholstry.

Remy was already in the bathtub scrubbing at the dried paint on her skin. She was no stranger to the art medium's removal, or to having to take two baths in one night. "Mommy help..." She held her arms out to Cuddy, clasping and unclasping her hands. She wasn't consciously aware of the change in her speech patterns, but had picked up on the sorrow eminating from her mother. This in turn had led to her being clingier than usual.

Cuddy glanced up at her daughter and gave her a patient smile, though inside she couldn't stop clenching. "One second baby doll, your brother's being his usual, incorrigable self." No sooner had the statement left her lips before the boy pulled away as if he'd been slapped.

Robbie wasn't sure he heard his mother correctly. Had she called him _incorrigable?_ That was what the man said he was right before hurting him. "I'm.. i'm a good boy." He stammered, backing up until he hit the toilet and fell backwards into sitting on it. Cuddy had no idea what was happening, other than it had to have been something she'd said. She wracked her brain but couldn't figure out what would have spooked him.

"Robbie, honey, what's wrong?" She glanced quickly to her daughter who was sitting silent and motionless in the tub, almost as if the girl could give her some clue as to what was going on. The two were incredibly close; what affected one almost always affected the other. Only, she looked uncomfortable, not scared like her brother.

"That's what he called me." Robbie whispered, fighting hard to not let the tears in his eyes fall down his cheeks. He knew he was safe and that his parents loved him, so his reaction was startling to him as well. "Incor- rectionable." He knew he hadn't repeated the word properly but was too shaken up to try again.

_You idiot!_ Cuddy closed her eyes and silently berated herself. Now she remembered the boy recounting to them some of the incidents that led up to him being punished. "I'm so sorry baby, that's not what I meant." She took a few cautious steps towards him, her hands held out palms up before her.

Robbie sniffled and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm. "I know." He sat still, letting his mother eventually approach close enough she could wrap her arms around him. "I just - got scared." He admitted, burying his face against her neck as she rubbed his back soothingly.

Remy didn't like being left out of things, especially hugs, so she pulled herself up out of the water and climbed over the tub wall to the floor. She was dripping water all over the place as she moved as quickly as she could towards her mother and brother. Only as she was about to throw her arms around the two, a noise from the front of the house startled them all.

"What the?" Cuddy pulled away from Robbie and stood up, peering out of the open bathroom door into the section of kitchen she could see. There was silence for a few moments and then the sound of the front door being unlocked and opened. "Oh, it's just your father." She placed a hand on Remy's naked back as she passed the girl to the door. She had a few things she needed to discuss with House, preferably out of earshot of the kids. "I'll be right back." She glanced at the two and then headed into the hallway.

*****

House fumbled with his keys, dropping them to the floor just outside their condo. "Shit." He gripped onto the doorknob and slowly bent down to retrieve them. He had stayed at the bar far past the time he had told Cuddy'd he'd be leaving the office. The half a dozen scotch's in his stomach made him stumble over the threshhold as he unlocked and pushed the door open.

He let it shut behind him and tossed his keys onto the side table. The entire cab ride home he had been preparing himself for what would be Cuddy's onslaught into him. "Sorry I'm late." He frowned at the way his voice slurred. He was really going to hear it. "Lisa?"

Tossing his jacket onto the back of the living room sofa, he spotted the lights on in the back of the apartment and headed in that direction. "I really hope you haven't kept the kids up-" He made it only a few feet down the hall before something stopped him. All the blood drained out of his face as his heart nearly stopped. On the floor was an all too familiar maroon manila folder. Bending down as fast as his leg and intoxicated state would allow, he scooped it up and tore it open. "Oh god, no." He felt his legs give out and slumped against the wall, sliding down it to the floor. He'd released the folder before he lost his balance, letting the papers inside fall all around him. They were mock divorce papers. The man was back, and he had Cuddy and the kids.

**The End - Book Two**

**Authors Note: **OMG right? LOL. Now that i've hopefully given you all heart attacks, let me know what you're thinking!! The next update may take a little longer than these previous ones as I really am so super busy at work and only have time to sleep and shower when I'm home. Shouldn't be longer than a week, but I won't lie - review's spur me on and make me wanna write faster ;) Even if it cuts into my sleep, as it's doing now lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this final chapter! See you all in book three! (which i'm gonna continue to post in here - not a new story)


	51. Sequel Review

**Authors Note: **Okay so here is the start of book the third! Actually this is just a review of the previous book, the next chapter is the start of the trilogy. I have off tomorrow so hopefully shall have that posted either tonight or sometime tomorrow.

**Summary:** The Man is back, and he has House's family. Can he, along with Cameron and Wilson figure out who he is and rescue their friends before it's too late?

**Book Two Review:** So the start of this book sees the family being rescued from the complex and out of the clutches of The Man and his goons. They are brought to PPTH where they are treated (or revived) and where they start to begin the road to recovery. Here is a break down for each character, followed by some major plot points and some answered and unanswered questions. Lastly will be a sneak peak and spoiler for the upcoming book!

**House:** The ultimate care-taker and family man. He was mostly responsible for saving Allie's life and an intrigal part in her recovery. His relationship with Cuddy hit a roadblock when he felt she wasn't treating Allie fairly and he at one point moved out with the girl, leaving Cuddy with Robbie and Remy. This didn't last long, they eventually made up and moved back in together.

He doesn't exactly favor Allie, but he spent more time with her than the other two because of the physical therapy she required. There was never any sexual contact between him and the girl (or any of the kids) in this book.

Like expected, he refuses to talk to a therapist about the ordeal and only opens up to Wilson towards the very end of the book when Allie becomes Cameron again. He's devastated when she acts afraid of him and he takes her to stay with Wilson, not knowing what else to do. He also takes to drinking at this point, which is what he was doing when the Man returned and kidnapped Cuddy, Remy and Robbie from their apartment.

**Cuddy:** Has a very tough time adjusting to life outside of the complex at first. She's afraid that her babies will be taken from her because their method of 'coping' by becoming an actual family unit would be frowned on. Only this isn't the case and she's encouraged to keep up her mothering by the childrens therapist - Dr. Rose.

She's overly attached to Remy, because the girl is incredibly clingy and needy and it fills a void in her. She encourages the girl to remain childlike much to House's chagrin, by continuing to let her nurse or allowing her to sleep in bed with them instead of in her 'big girl bed' in the newly created kids room.

She has a hard time reconnecting with Allie and is negligent in watching her, which leads to the girl injuring herself in a fall. This causes her and House to fight and breaks them up for a short while. Her relationship with Robbie is somewhere in the middle. She loves him but finds his stubbornness to be aggravating and in frustration she slaps him at one point.

Right before Cameron 'returns', she does reconnect with Allie, though the girl tries to kiss her. She doesn't allow her and is wracked with even more guilt when this causes the girl to shut down again. She is also torn in two directions when both Remy and Robbie start to show signs of 'growing up' - she knows it's the best thing for them, but she doesn't want to lose 'her children'.

**Allie/Cameron:** Eventually wakes up from almost dying when the man drowns her in an ice bath at the end of Book One. She unfortunately had a stroke while unconscious and it effects the area of her brain responsible for speech. Her understanding and comprehension is intact but she has an incredibly hard time speaking. She doesn't even try for the majority of this book, although we find out that when with Robbie, she's able to get out what she means more easily than with others or when stressed.

Physically she has a tough time walking and using her arms/shoulders. Her balance is also wonky, leaving her unable to do much without assistance. She remains incredibly attached to House, basking in his undivided attention early on. She has a hard time connecting with Remy because she's physically unable to play with the girl anymore. Her relationship with Robbie has changed to one almost resembling coworkers. They are more 'grown up' when they are around medical situations or at work with their parents at the hospital.

She is pregnant, against all odds, and the parentage of the child is not certain. It's more than likely not House's child, but because they did sleep together once while being held captive, House finds himself protective of the child even though everyone knows the chances of it making it to term and surviving are incredibly slim.

Towards the end of the second book, she is in a session with Dr. Rose and 'snaps out of it', becoming Cameron again. How this happened hasn't been revealed yet. House and Cuddy take her home, and there is an awkward moment when Robbie and Remy realize that she is no longer Allie - their sister. That night she starts to really remember things that happened to her and is angry at and scared of House because of his being intimate with her when she was Allie.

Wilson takes her in then, and they find a workable daily routine, until he accidentially triggers a memory and she shuts down completely - not eating or taking care of herself for three days until Wilson takes her to see Dr. Rose. The doctor is only able to snap her out of her catatonia when she calls her 'Allie' - but we don't know if this is because she *is* Allie again, or due to something else.

**Remy:** As cute as ever. She is still very much attached to Cuddy, and prefers to still sleep in bed with her parents when they let her. Her speech hasn't improved until the very end of the book when she almost out of the blue starts using 'big kid words' like Mommy instead of Ommee. The change isn't actually noticed by her, although she does pick up on Cuddy's distress.

She was also pregnant but it was an ectopic pregnancy and had to be surgically removed. This opened up a can of worms where House and Cuddy now realized that Allie wasn't the only one sexually abused by the Man. She doesn't want to talk about any of it though, not even to her therapist - Dr. Rose.

There are a few times where she and Robbie start being sexual - but without knowing what they are doing or the implications of what they are doing. They never actually have intercourse but there is touching and rubbing and they both like it.

Her artistic skills are still very much active and she was given an art studio by Cuddy - complete with markers and crayons and finger paints.

**Robbie:** Despite being the middle child, he has stepped up as the 'big brother' to both his sisters. He continues to play with Remy but also learns to help Allie with her physical therapy. He is attached to both of his parents but is also more independant than his siblings, especially towards the end of the book.

He is also the most 'grown up' when it comes to being a doctor and remembering their medical training. If it were up to him he'd be at work with his father 24/7. He finds it fun calling the new diagnostics team idiots, and often is correct about a diagnosis when they aren't. Despite this, he still has his toys and coloring books, even if they are slowly becoming less important.

His personality sometimes clashes with Cuddy, where he is being stubborn and she can't handle or put up with it. She slaps him on one occassion because he doesn't want to wear a shirt she's picked out for him. At the end of the second book, she also accidentally calls him 'incorrigable' which is what the Man called him while abusing him. This triggers him into a panic though he does let Cuddy apologize and calm him down in the end.

**Plot Points:** The main things you need to know or remember are that House and Cuddy are still taking care of the three as if they were their kids, although Allie does snap out of it and become Cameron again. Cameron is not happy with the way she and the other two were treated by 'their parents' and is having a lot of trouble coping emotionally. Her speech is also still impaired. At the end of the book she was admitted to the hospital by Wilson because she's dehydrated and malnurished, and she's also emotionally withdrawn. She is also still pregnant.

Robbie and Remy are also aging but in different ways. They both have retained their medical knowledge but Robbie shows more interest in doctor related things. Cuddy and House are together, but haven't really *been* together in a long time. Both are still torn over whether what they did/are doing re: the kids is the best option.

House comes home from drinking after hearing Cameron is in the hospital to find an envelope left by the Man. The implications are that his family has been taken but we don't yet know if this includes Cameron or not.

**Unanswered Questions and Speculation:**

1. WHO is the Man?

2. Why did he take only part of the family this time?

3. What did Dr. Rose say/do to snap Allie back to being Cameron (for you Amazon Life lol)

4. What was Cameron trying to say about Robbie and Remy in Dr. Rose's office before she stopped being able to speak? (Ditto heh)

5. Is Cameron still Cameron? Or did she become Allie again?

6. What's going to happen with Cameron/Allie's pregnancy?

7. Are Robbie and Remy going to be reconditioned back to being strictly kids? (as in, no medical knowledge or proper speech etc)?

8. Will Cuddy be abused/conditioned as well this time around?

Okay I can't really think of any others right now but if you can, put them in you're reviews.

**Sneak Peak (Spoiler warning!):**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cameron/Allie knows who the man is.

*gasp*

And to clarify because most of you didn't like that spoiler - she doesn't recognize him (none of the five did) but she does know WHO he is (ie name, address, that sort of thing).

And here's another spoiler - House has met the Man before (but like I said doesn't remember/recognize him) AND the person I based the Man off of HAS appeared in the show (and in the fourth season) but not in the exact same capacity because this is an AU fic and the timelines/stories don't coincide. It's the same general concept though.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Digest that a little and then leave me a review!!! Let me know what you want to see answered, or see happen in this next book. I do take peoples suggestions and incorporate them when I can :) Love you guys! ~ JB


End file.
